


El pacto

by Daina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #AdditionalCharactersWillBeAdded, #SpoilersAnime, AlternativeEnding, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 86,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: Erwin Smith y Levi acaban de conocerse. Sus fuertes personalidades, con un carácter muy marcado y donde ninguno está dispuesto a ceder, harán que su relación sufra constantes altibajos y ambos se vean perjudicados por la situación. Pero por el bien de la misión Levi le propondrá a Erwin un pacto que, si todo sale bien, no solo beneficiará a su lucha contra los titanes, sino sobre todo a ellos mismos como soldados que tanto han debido sacrificar por el bien de la humanidad.





	1. UNA RELACIÓN COMPLEJA

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia comienza a partir de los acontecimientos vistos en "No regrets", el manga centrado en los orígenes de Levi y que también se llevó al anime. Más adelante saldrán los personajes regulares del manga/anime "Shingeki no kyojin", aunque la historia va a estar centrada en Erwin y Levi. Los otros personajes serán secundarios. 
> 
> Si no conocéis nada del manga o el anime pero estáis interesados en leerlo/verlo más adelante, es recomendable que dejéis este fic para cuando lo hayáis hecho porque, aunque la historia no siga fielmente los acontecimientos de la serie, sí que se mencionan detalles que os van a estropear unas cuantas sorpresas ;)

 

 

La reunión duró apenas veinte minutos.

Sentados en torno a una larga mesa el Comandante Erwin Smith explicaba cuáles serían los siguientes pasos del Cuerpo de Exploración para llegar a su destino final, el distrito de Shiganshina, con el menor número de víctimas posibles.

Mientras hablaba sus principales hombres de confianza y algunos de los soldados más destacados de la última promoción escuchaban con atención cada palabra que salía de su boca. Pero de igual modo, cuando Hange o Armin ofrecían alguna idea, el Comandante escuchaba con atención; como si lo que tuvieran que decir sus hombres, daba igual el rango, fuera igual de importante que su propia opinión.

Eren Jaeger, quien asistía emocionado a la reunión y no perdía ojo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que antes de tomar una decisión Erwin siempre hacía lo mismo: observar de reojo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, el Capitán Levi.

Las primeras veces que lo hizo pensó que simplemente estaba meditando, dejando la vista clavada en ese lado de la mesa. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que hacía era preguntar a Levi su opinión, que llegaba en forma de un minúsculo asentimiento o un ligero fruncimiento de labios, apenas perceptible a no ser que se estuviera muy atento. Y tan pronto como Levi dejaba saber su opinión Erwin tomaba su decisión, que en el 99% de los casos coincidía con la del hombre que tenía a su cargo.

Desde que les conoció Eren pensó que aquellos dos hombres eran fascinantes, cada uno a su peculiar modo. Que arriesgaran sus vidas cada día, aun sabiendo que al resto de la humanidad, especialmente la que vivía a cuerpo de rey en el interior del muro Sina, les daba lo mismo, ya eran suficientes motivos para tenerles en alta estima. Sin embargo, a raíz de haber entrado en el Cuerpo de Exploración se había dado cuenta de que había mucho más de lo que parecía. Y que además de ser dos hombres muy peculiares por sí solos, lo eran especialmente cuando estaban juntos y actuaban como si fueran una sola persona.

Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo cuando les conoció en los calabozos del Tribunal y comprendió que en realidad no estaba hablando con el Comandante Erwin Smith o con el Capitán Levi, sino con una especie de entidad creada por los dos soldados.  
.  
\- No lo entiendo –murmuró Eren cuando todo el mundo ya se estaba retirando, tras haber recibido sus respectivas órdenes. En ese momento la Jefa de escuadrón Hange pasaba por su lado y quiso saber qué le preocupaba. Eren esperó a estar a solas, pues no dejaba de estar hablando de sus superiores-. El Comandante Erwin parece tener más en cuenta la opinión de su Capitán que la del resto de sus hombres, aunque tengan más experiencia.

Hange sonrió de medio lado, observando a lo lejos las espaldas de Erwin y Levi mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. Al verles caminar uno al lado del otro era cuando más se notaba la sorprendente diferencia de altura entre los dos hombres. Solo uno de los muchos aspectos que les diferenciaban.

\- Eso es porque la relación que tiene con Levi es mucho más compleja de lo que parece a simple vista.  
\- ¿Compleja? ¿Por qué?  
\- Levi es el arma más poderosa de la raza humana –comentó la mujer, sentándose en la mesa viendo que la conversación iba para largo… cosa que le encantaba-. Y Erwin es el hombre que ha tenido que dejar atrás su propia humanidad para poder vencer a los titanes. Créeme, no me gustaría estar en la situación de ninguno de los dos.

Como le ocurría cada vez que Hange… cada vez que alguno de los integrantes del Cuerpo de Exploración le hablaba, Eren no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le había querido decir.

\- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó el soldado, esperando una respuesta más clara.  
\- Que la única manera que tienen de seguir adelante es contando con el apoyo incondicional del otro. No hay nadie que mejor entienda su situación que el otro. Por eso se complementan perfectamente.  
\- ¿Complementan, eh? –de pronto le surgió una idea que, visto lo visto, parecía bastante plausible-. ¿También son algo más? ¿Aparte de un Capitán y su Comandante?

Hange observó a Eren con curiosidad y ese toque de locura que siempre le dejaba con la sensación de que esa mujer era más peligrosa que los titanes.

\- Eso, si te atreves, pregúntaselo a ellos directamente.

 

Continuará...


	2. INICIOS

SEIS AÑOS ANTES

Había sido una auténtica masacre.  
En principio iba a ser una sencilla misión de abastecimiento en la que ni siquiera estaba previsto que entablaran contacto con los titanes. Todavía no habían llegado los nuevos reclutas del Cuerpo de Exploración y las últimas incursiones fuera de los muros les habían dejado en mínimos, por lo que no podían arriesgarse a perder más hombres.  
Por tanto, lo más lógico habría sido esperar a tener más reclutas.  
Pero el Comandante no quería esperar. Las voces más contrarias al Cuerpo de Exploración, sobre todo las que llegaban directamente de la Capital, cada vez eran más tenidas en cuenta. Ya eran muchos los que creían que mantener a un grupo de hombres que se dedicaban a buscar titanes era una completa pérdida de tiempo y de recursos.

Por ello Erwin no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Necesitaba ofrecer pruebas concluyentes de que el Cuerpo de Exploración era la única manera de que la raza humana recuperara poco a poco el territorio perdido. Y confiaba en sus hombres, aunque estos fueran pocos, para conseguir ese objetivo.  
Por desgracia, el azar quiso que esa misión rutinaria que tenía como único objetivo afianzar posiciones para una incursión más importante chocara de lleno con una tormenta que impidió la visibilidad y el sistema de larga distancia que Erwin había diseñado. Como resultado acabaron metiéndose de lleno en un grupo de titanes que acabó con una tercera parte de los efectivos.

Levi llevaba menos de seis meses en el Cuerpo de Exploración y hasta entonces no había tenido que afrontar ninguna derrota, aparte de la que le llevó a tomar la decisión de unirse al Cuerpo.  
Precisamente por ello que se dieran las mismas circunstancias que cuando perdió a sus dos mejores amigos fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia… y motivo por el que se presentó en el despacho de Erwin Smith con ganas de romper unos cuantos huesos.  
Ver al Comandante sentado tranquilamente en su despacho leyendo documentos cuando él venía de amortajar a sus compañeros caídos para entregar los trozos a sus familiares, hizo que se preguntara por qué demonios no cumplió la misión que le habían encomendado de matar a Erwin Smith.

\- Y cuando empezaba a creer que tan sólo eras un hombre.

Erwin levantó la vista de los papeles, extrañado por la curiosa manera de saludar de su subordinado, así como porque hubiera entrado en su despacho sin llamar, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.  
Pero siendo ese hombre Levi todo era posible.

El Comandante se reclinó en su asiento. Solo por la mirada del moreno, más fría de lo habitual, intuía que la conversación no sería agradable. Y por pocas ganas que tuviera de hablar con nadie sabía que con Levi ordenarle que se marchara no iba a servir de nada.  
Lo mejor sería atender sus peticiones y, con suerte, que todo acabara pronto.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Levi? –preguntó, cordial.

Sus buenas maneras no sirvieron para que Levi dejara de asesinarle con la mirada.

\- Cuando te conocí pensé que no podías ser un simple mortal. Siempre adelantándote a cualquier imprevisto o con un plan que aprovechaba algún contratiempo que tuviéramos… Incluso fuiste capaz de derrotarme. -chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado y entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas- Ya sé cuál es tu problema: Eres un monstruo.

A Erwin le sorprendió el discurso del Cabo Levi tanto porque se hubiera atrevido a decirle algo así a la cara, como porque hubiera empleado tantas palabras. Y precisamente porque se veía lo molesto que estaba, además de porque no dejaba de haber dicho la verdad, le dio la razón guardando silencio.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo niegas? –inquirió Levi.  
\- Por qué hacerlo si pareces tener las ideas tan claras.  
\- ¿Cuántos hombres han muerto hoy? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Y solo hemos podido recuperar los restos de la mitad para que sus familias al menos tengan algo que enterrar. En los barracones no se escucha un alma de lo conmocionados que están todos. ¿Y dónde estás tú? Encerrado en tu despacho leyendo tus dichosos informes como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraordinario.

Erwin esperó a que Levi diera rienda suelta a su rabia en forma de puñetazo. Sabía que esa era su manera de afrontar el dolor y, como Comandante, su obligación era la de darle a sus hombres lo que necesitaran, aunque fuera un blanco para sus golpes.  
Pero cuando el puño no llegó y tampoco continuaron los insultos no tuvo más remedio que explicarle la situación. Con cualquier otro soldado, incluso con alguno de sus Capitanes o Jefes de Escuadra, no les habría concedido más de un segundo. Pero con Levi las cosas siempre eran distintas. Fue así desde el instante en que se fijó en él en lo más profundo de la Ciudad Subterránea.

\- La misión sigue su curso –dijo con calma-. Debemos avanzar todo lo posible para abastecer nuevos refugios a la espera de una incursión en Territorio Titán de grandes proporciones.  
\- ¡Con qué soldados! –gritó Levi, dando un manotazo a los papeles que había en la mesa y desperdigándolos por el suelo-. Una cuarta parte de los hombres que comandabas esta mañana están muertos. Han sido devorados. ¿Acaso no lo has visto?  
\- Perfectamente.  
\- ¡Entonces por qué estás tan tranquilo! –golpeó la mesa, siendo el anguloso rostro del Comandante lo que deseaba golpear-. ¿O es que sus vidas te dan lo mismo?

Viendo que estaba cada vez más agresivo, Erwin se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio para acabar al lado de su soldado. Y para que su diferencia de estatura no fuera interpretada por el Cabo como un desafío optó por sentarse en la mesa.

\- La vida de cada soldado es inestimable –dijo con voz grave-. Sin ellas no habríamos llegado donde estamos ahora.  
\- ¿Y dónde estamos? –no le calmó la serenidad del Comandante-. Porque mientras ellos salen a combatir tú estás bien a salvo en el cuartel o en el centro de la formación. Mientras que eso no cambie tú seguirás, ¿verdad? Me gustaría saber qué harías si te colocaran en primera línea… Apuesto a que saldrías huyendo, abandonando a los que dices que son “tus hombres”.

El Comandante Smith debía estar más cansado y afectado de lo que él mismo creía porque Levi todavía no había terminado de lanzar su último insulto cuando le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta y, en un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo para estamparle contra la mesa, usando su corpulencia para dejarle completamente pegado al escritorio.  
Levi no fue consciente de lo que había pasado hasta que no se vio acorralado entre una mesa y un hombre que era como un muro. Aun así, su mirada de rabia no disminuyó.  
Tampoco lo hizo la que ahora le estaba mostrando su superior.

\- Combatir junto a mis hombres es lo que pido cada mañana al levantarme. Poder luchar en el campo de batalla con ellos.  
\- Entonces por qué no lo haces –increpó Levi, sibilino-. ¿Por qué te limitas a ordenarles morir?

Los puños de Erwin, agarrando la chaqueta del Cabo, temblaron. Levi se obligó a no cerrar los ojos, convencido de que le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero en lugar de ello el rubio tragó con dificultad, soltó el agarre y dio un paso atrás.

\- Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Levi apretó los labios ante aquella respuesta, sin entender nada. Iba a exigirle que se explicara mejor cuando dos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su “conversación”.

\- Soy Hange –se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

El Comandante esperó a que Levi bajara de la mesa para responder.

\- Adelante.  
\- Traigo lo que pedías –dijo la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella-. Oh, discúlpame. No sabía que tenías otra reunión.  
\- Descuida. El Cabo ya ha terminado de decirme todo lo que quería. ¿No es cierto?

El soldado aguantó la mirada de su superior, negándose a responder. Al salir del despacho, dando un sonoro portazo que hizo retumbar la pared, a Erwin le quedó bien claro que la charla habría acabado de un modo muy distinto si no les hubieran interrumpido.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, sobre todo después de unos primeros capítulo tan cortitos.  
> Este domingo subiré nuevo capítulo, y ese sí será más largo ;)


	3. EL SECRETO

Desde el incidente en el despacho de Erwin Levi había evitado en todo lo posible el contacto con su Comandante, incluso en situaciones en las que eso era prácticamente imposible. Así ocurría durante las instrucciones en las que todos los soldados debían participar o en las reuniones que Erwin organizaba semanalmente para decidir los próximos pasos a dar y en los que siempre le incluía pese a ser un simple Cabo, pues no dejaba de ser el mejor soldado del Cuerpo.

Cuando no tenía más remedio que respirar el mismo aire que su Comandante Levi hacía todo lo posible para no intercambiar una palabra con él. Y cuando tampoco podía evitar eso, por ejemplo cuando le hacía una pregunta directa, se limitaba a asentir en señal afirmativa o chasquear la lengua si la respuesta era que no para hacerse entender. Llevaba comunicándose de ese modo desde hacía años, por lo que ya tenía dominado aquel lenguaje silencioso.

El problema llegaba cuando ese comportamiento no servía para que Erwin cesara en su empeño de querer hablar con él. Fuera del campo de batalla, aunque siguiera siendo parco a la hora de dar información, el Comandante trataba de ser más cordial, consciente de que tan pronto como aparecieran los titanes no habría tiempo para nada más que órdenes. No quería que esa conducta también fuera la norma dentro del cuartel, pues temía que de ese modo sus hombres dejaran de confiar en él, lo que pondría en riesgo el éxito de la misión.

Por ello, no queriendo perder más respeto por parte de su mejor soldado de lo que ya lo hacía, Erwin trataba de mostrarse más cercano, incluso alabando sus capacidades con el equipo tridimensional como si no lo supiera ya todo el mundo, esperando que así Levi se ablandara un poco.

Pero cuando eso solo sirvió para que se cerrara aún más en banda el Comandante se conformó con que Levi no pareciera tener intención de dejar el Cuerpo, lo que sería una terrible pérdida para el ejército y para la humanidad en general. Si a cambio de su permanencia en el Cuerpo se había ganado un odio visceral por su parte, estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese contratiempo.  
Y después de todo Levi tenía muchas razones para odiarle.

Los dos hombres llegaron así a una especie de acuerdo en el que las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaban prácticamente desaparecieron, pero estando ambos conformes con la decisión: de ese modo Erwin no tenía que preocuparse por que Levi no se esforzaría al máximo en cada misión, y por su parte Levi no tendría que buscar excusas para no responder al saludo del Comandante cuando se cruzaran en el cuartel.

Fue así hasta el día en que Levi descubrió el secreto del Comandante Smith.

Ocurrió de manera totalmente fortuita. Todo comenzó cuando un día, en una reunión en la que hacía todo lo posible para no mirar al Comandante a la cara, se dio cuenta de que este tenía las manos vendadas. No parecía nada grave, pero sí le extrañó que estuviera herido el hombre que menos luchaba en el campo de batalla; más aún cuando hacía semanas que no habían participado en ninguna misión, ya que todavía no se habían recuperado de la última masacre sufrida.  
Entonces Levi no le dio ninguna importancia, limitándose a pensar que menuda mierda de Comandante era aquel que incluso se hería durante los entrenamientos.  
Fue días después cuando recordó aquellas heridas.

Era de noche y se había desvelado, como le ocurría cada vez que el mínimo ruido le ponía alerta. En esa ocasión había sido el simple viento pero, viendo que era incapaz de recuperar el sueño, optó por abrir la ventana de su dormitorio para contemplar la luna creciente. Era de los pocos soldados rasos que disfrutaban de una habitación para él solo, pues pronto comprendieron que era mejor eso a confiar en que Levi encontrara un compañero que estuviera a la altura de su exigente nivel de limpieza.  
No podía evitarlo. Su obsesión por la limpieza era la mejor manera de recordar el largo camino que había recorrido en tan poco tiempo. Medio año atrás jamás habría imaginado que un día saldría de la Ciudad Subterránea y ahora estaba en el exterior, a cielo descubierto, con la opción incluso de salir de los muros; algo que la mayoría de los hombres no había podido hacer desde hacía más un siglo.

Levi estaba contemplando la luna, recordando la primera vez que vio el cielo estrellado, cuando otro sonido llamó su atención. Dirigió la vista al suelo, unos metros por debajo de él, para descubrir la sombra de un hombre en el preciso instante en el que entraba en uno de los almacenes de abastecimiento.  
Pese a que nadie podía abandonar la zona de dormitorios por la noche no le dio ninguna importancia. Él mejor que nadie entendía que había ocasiones en las que un hombre necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo y la noche siempre ofrecía el mejor refugio. Por ello no pensaba alertar a nadie y tampoco tenía interés en saber qué iría a hacer a aquella zona tan apartada del cuartel.

Todo eso cambió cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. La luna no proporcionaba mucha luz, pero reconocería a ese hombre tan corpulento y con ese peinado tan ridículo en cualquier lugar.

Siendo Erwin Smith quien se estaba escabullendo en plena noche, abandonando el sancta sanctorium de sus estancias privadas, por supuesto Levi tenía que ir a investigar.

Mientras se dirigía al almacén, asegurándose de que nadie le veía, se imaginó lo que podría estar haciendo el Comandante. Tal vez se habría reunido con una de sus soldados para pasar un buen rato, pues las miradas que despertaba entre la sección femenina, sobre todo entre las cadetes, no pasaban precisamente desapercibidas. O puede que hubiera ido a por una botella de vino de su reserva privada, pues él sí podía permitirse el lujo de emborracharse cuando quisiera, ya que de sus reflejos no dependía su vida, sino la de todos los hombres que tan dispuestos estaban a morir por él.

Asqueado por ambas posibilidades y que le daban la razón en cuanto a que el Comandante no era ese héroe que todos creían, Levi se coló en el almacén. Enseguida escuchó unos gemidos que solo podían pertenecer a Smith, lo que le confirmó que su primera teoría era la correcta.  
Dudó unos segundos en qué hacer. Ver al hombre al que no le importaba sacrificar las vidas de decenas de soldados pasándoselo en grande era lo último que le apetecía. Ya sabía que ese hombre era un monstruo, por lo que tener una prueba más de ello no iba a cambiar la situación.  
Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta se dio cuenta de que solo se escuchaban los gemidos de Erwin; ninguno de los de la persona con la que en teoría estaba.

Intrigado, siguió aquel sonido. Podía ser que el Comandante estuviera dándose placer a sí mismo, pero entonces no tenía ningún sentido que se hubiera marchado de su habitación, donde sin duda habría estado más cómodo.

Con lo que se encontró no era, ni mucho menos, lo que habría esperado.

Erwin Smith estaba de espaldas a él, al fondo del almacén. Estaba frente a una pared de roca, ya que la construcción se había levantado sobre un terreno pedregoso para aprovechar la protección que ofrecía la naturaleza. No llevaba el uniforme, por lo que verle con unos sencillos pantalones y una camiseta, nada que le diera ese aire de grandeza, fue un tanto extraño. Aunque no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, sino descubrir lo que Erwin estaba haciendo.

Porque los gemidos no eran de placer ni mucho menos. Eran de dolor cada vez que golpeaba sus puños contra la pared de roca. Y no lo hacía con premeditación, tal vez llevando a cabo un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal. Lo hacía con rabia y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto de que desde donde se encontraba Levi distinguió un reguero de sangre saliendo de sus nudillos.

Fascinado por esa escena se acercó un poco más, quedando a pocos metros de distancia del Comandante, demasiado concentrado en golpear la pared como para darse cuenta de que su soldado más díscolo le estaba espiando. Y por eso tampoco se reprimió a la hora de gritar con el nuevo golpe.

Tras él, Levi sintió un escalofrío. Había oído gritar a muchos hombres en su vida. Generalmente eran gritos de terror cuando un titán les estaba persiguiendo o de sufrimiento cuando estaban siendo devorados. Pero el que acababa de soltar ahora su Comandante era otro muy distinto. Uno que conocía demasiado bien, pues no hacía mucho él dejó escapar otro similar al descubrir los cadáveres de sus amigos.  
Era un grito de pura rabia.

Al escucharlo en plena noche y en esa situación tan surrealista la idea que se había formado del Comandante Erwin Smith cambió por completo.  
Pero no hizo que se mostrara más benévolo con él.

\- Así que este es tu secreto.

Tan pronto como escuchó su voz el rubio dejó caer los puños y dio media vuelta, sobresaltado. Al descubrir de quién se trataba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Levi. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Tenía curiosidad por ver qué es lo que estaría haciendo el gran Comandante en plena noche. –Observó los puños ensangrentados que el otro trató de ocultar-. Interesante.  
\- Márchate. Ningún soldado puede abandonar el edificio por la noche.  
\- ¿Es que esa norma no te afecta a ti? Todos somos soldados… Eso es lo que siempre dices, ¿no?  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Levi no respondió enseguida. Se aproximó un poco más al Comandante. El almacén solo estaba iluminado por un par de antorchas y quería verle bien. Quería descubrir cada cambio en su hasta ahora inexpresivo rostro.

\- ¿En serio crees que esto te va a servir de algo? –como intuía Erwin no respondió, mas su leve alzamiento de cejas era todo lo que necesitaba. Chasqueó la lengua antes de seguir-. Eres más ingenuo de lo que creía. ¿Realmente piensas que provocándote dolor será suficiente para que el resto del tiempo puedas permanecer impasible? –por el modo en que las pupilas del rubio temblaron supo que había dado en el blanco-. Dime. ¿Hace cuánto que haces esto?

Erwin observó por encima del hombro de Levi, a quien no le quedó claro si lo hizo porque temía que apareciera alguien más o porque estaba buscando la manera de salir de allí. Fuera cual fuese el motivo al Cabo le valía, pues significaba que le tenía acorralado.

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien más? ¿Tal vez Hange o Mike? –siguió Levi-. Hmmm. Sería interesante saber qué opinarían si pudieran verte ahora, golpeando la roca como haría un niño estúpido.  
\- Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir…  
\- No. –Dio un paso en su dirección, lo que hizo que Erwin retrocediera otro-. Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta. Dime. ¿Crees que esta es la solución?

El Comandante devolvió con fiereza la mirada condescendiente de su soldado. Levi se preparó para defenderse del ataque pero este no llegó. En lugar de ello, la rabia presente en el azul de los ojos de Smith se esfumó a los pocos segundos. Y cuando no quedó nada cerró los ojos.

\- No sabes nada.  
\- ¿Ah, no? Cuéntamelo entonces. Nadie nos interrumpirá esta vez.

Los párpados se abrieron de golpe, mostrando una mirada fría.

\- No es un buen momento.  
\- ¿Por qué no? –La garganta de Erwin subió y bajó mientras tragaba, sin responder-. Oh… Es la segunda vez que te veo dudar. Pareces casi humano.  
\- ¡Márchate! Es una orden.  
\- Sabes que las órdenes no van conmigo –canturreó, lo que terminó de agotar las energías del Comandante.  
\- Levi… No lo entiendes.  
\- Primero dudas y ahora tiemblas. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?  
\- Yo… Aún no estoy… Necesito tiempo para recuperar el control.  
\- ¿Y si no lo haces? –preguntó, fingiendo curiosidad-. ¿Tan malo sería eso?

El sonido de la pisada de Levi, quien ahora estaba completamente pegado a él, obligó a Erwin a mostrar un poco más de fiereza, por poca gracias que le hiciera tratar así a sus hombres.

\- Te lo advierto, Cabo. Márchate ahora mismo o…  
\- ¿O? -Alzó la cabeza para poder devolverle la mirada, siendo su diferencia de estatura más evidente que nunca-. ¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Qué es lo que podría hacerme el gran Comandante Erwin Smith?

Sabía que Erwin le iba a dar un puñetazo pero no se preparó para defenderse. El golpe merecería la pena después de haber conseguido hacerle temblar como un chiquillo aterrorizado.  
Por ello no supo reaccionar cuando finalmente Erwin respondió, pero no como esperaba.

Porque en lugar de golpearle le agarró de la chaqueta para acercarle a su rostro con tanto ímpetu que sus dientes chocaron. De pronto, antes de saber qué estaba ocurriendo, sintió los labios de Erwin devorando los suyos, apretándolos con tanta rabia que parecía que lo último que quisiera fuera compartir un beso. Que en realidad le estaba atacando con su boca.

Cuando todavía no había podido reaccionar Erwin se separó y, sin soltar su chaqueta, se alejó de su rostro. Al hacerlo Levi se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas estaban temblando y que sus labios mostraban una mueca de sorpresa, como si él tampoco hubiera sido consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Eso fue suficiente para que, aunque jamás habría imaginado que algo así ocurriría, Levi mostrara una minúscula sonrisa. Era fantástico haber conseguido que el hombre de hielo perdiera el control.  
Aunque jamás habría sonreído si hubiera sabido lo que eso iba a ocasionar.  
Porque fue ver esa sonrisa de autocomplacencia y satisfacción y algo dentro de Erwin se rompió.  
O más bien se liberó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, besar a un subordinado contra su voluntad, temió que su carrera, su autoestima y su propia vida se hubieran acabado. Pero en lugar de ello Levi había respondido como si nada de aquello fuera extraño. Como si nada de lo que hiciera o dijera le sorprendiera.  
Encontrarse con alguien así, alguien que parecía conocerle mejor incluso que él mismo, era algo que Erwin Smith jamás había tenido la suerte de experimentar.

Por ello en lugar de salir corriendo, que hasta ese instante había sido su única opción, agarró con más fuerza la chaqueta de Levi y, en una repetición de lo que ocurrió no hace mucho en su despacho, giró sobre sí mismo, le acorraló contra la pared y volvió a besarle con rabia.

Salvo que esta vez lo hizo con conocimiento de causa. Lo hizo queriendo saborear esos labios tan finos que se habían convertido en un enigma indescifrable; siempre apretados en una fina línea pero que, cada vez que se torcían mostrando una mueca de disgusto o una minúscula sonrisa como acababa de ver, era como si estuviera más cerca de conocer al verdadero Levi.

Y ahora estaba besando esos mismos labios. Sintiendo su calor y su fuerza cuando, tras unos segundos de indecisión, Levi respondió. Y lo hizo como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de él: con rabia y queriendo imponerse en ese beso.  
A Erwin no le molestó. Incluso le dejó ganar durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la extraña sensación que era tener a otra persona al cargo de la situación, sin que absolutamente todo dependiera de él.  
Pero cuando sintió las manos del moreno clavándose en su espalda para afianzar su posición, en el mismo instante en que un gemido salía de su boca, aquel beso no le pareció suficiente.

Imponiéndose en la lucha de sus bocas soltó una de las solapas de la chaqueta para llevarla al pantalón del Cabo. Agradeció que no llevara el equipo tridimensional, lo que facilitó bastante que pudiera desabrocharlo y colar una mano dentro.  
Tan pronto los dedos tocaron su miembro erecto las piernas de Levi temblaron y un ronco gemido se escapó de su boca. Erwin se lo tragó con gusto y, para soportar mejor el peso de su cuerpo, usó el suyo propio para acorralarle contra la pared y sin darle opción a moverse.

A Levi no le importó la falta de movimiento. Siguió devorando la boca de su Comandante, dejando que este le tocara dónde y cómo quisiera. Pero cuando Erwin fijó un ritmo perfecto, ni muy lento pero tampoco muy rápido para que todo terminara demasiado pronto, se dijo que era hora de que él también hiciera algo.  
Recuperó el control del beso, como aviso de que ahora le tocaba mover pieza a él, y con dificultad consiguió colar sus manos entre sus cuerpos, pues el pecho de Erwin era un maldito muro de roca.  
No tuvo muy claro si Smith había adivinado sus intenciones, pues de pronto le levantó del suelo colocando la mano libre bajo su trasero, sin dejar de masturbarle, y de pronto Levi se encontró veinte centímetros suspendido en el aire.  
Durante unos segundos se olvidó de cuál había sido su objetivo, disfrutando de los labios y lengua de Erwin sobre su boca y de su gigantesca mano sobre su erección. Pero cuando el Comandante mordió su boca, soltando un gemido que era tanto de placer como de rabia, el Cabo decidió que ya era hora de ser un buen soldado.  
Aprovechando que no tenía que soportar su propio cuerpo usó ambas manos para apartar el rostro de Erwin. Quería que su superior viera en todo momento lo que iba a hacer.

Tan pronto como el beso se rompió, descubriendo solo entonces la herida que el rubio tenía en los labios y que no tenía ni idea de cuándo le había hecho, Levi llevó una mano hasta el pantalón del Comandante. Erwin no apartó la vista de sus ojos mientras lo hacia, sin dejar tampoco de bombear su erección. Y cuando los dedos del soldado rodearon su miembro los ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad, sintiendo un placer exquisito que también demostró con un gemido que hizo que la erección de Levi temblara un poco más.

Sabiendo que el final estaba próximo quiso experimentarlo en toda su plenitud. Viendo que Erwin estaba demasiado abstraído en su propio placer fue a él a quien le tocó reiniciar el beso esta vez. Agarró con la mano libre el pelo del rubio para acercarle a su boca y retomó el ritmo de sus besos para que se acompasaran con los de sus manos.  
Enseguida se creó una melodía de gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos, que fueron llevados a marchas forzadas hasta el clímax.

En cualquier otra ocasión Levi habría querido disfrutar más de esa sensación, pero todo había ocurrido tan deprisa y había sido tan inesperado que ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa: en correrse en la mano de su Comandante, manchando ese cuerpo tan gigantesco, mientras tenía en su propia mano la polla de ese hombre que, hasta cinco minutos atrás, creía que no era humano.  
Pero definitivamente lo era. Así lo atestiguaban los gemidos que seguía vertiendo en su boca y que, si su imaginación no le engañaba, juraría que en ocasiones murmuraban su propio nombre. Como si el hecho de que fuera él quien le estuviera masturbando o que fuera su cuerpo el que ahora estuviera tocando, era con lo que más estaba disfrutando Erwin.

Esa idea, la del Comandante Erwin Smith gimiendo su nombre mientras se corría, fue lo que terminó de llevar a Levi a su propio orgasmo.  
Cuando lo hizo volvió a morderle en la boca, esta vez siendo consciente de que lo hacía, y enseguida sintió los dientes de Erwin clavándose en sus labios; en el mismo instante en que estalló y su semen se mezcló con el que él todavía estaba expulsando.

El orgasmo fue breve pero explosivo.  
Fue con la recuperación con lo que más tardaron.  
Debieron pasar un par de minutos para que Erwin terminara de controlar su respiración y, solo entonces, recordó que seguía manteniendo a Levi en vilo.

Con cuidado le bajó, asegurándose de que podía mantenerse sobre su propio pie, y ya sí se apresuró en abrocharse el pantalón; sin conceder un segundo a limpiarse un poco pese a que el semen de Levi se había mezclado con la sangre de sus nudillos. Agachó la mirada para no ver al Cabo hacer lo mismo, si bien él parecía estar más recuperado.  
O sería que él no estaba sintiendo remordimientos.

Una vez abrochados los pantalones Levi recordó que todavía tenía la mano manchada de semen. La observó con desagrado, soltando un chasquido de disgusto, y se limpió en la camiseta del Comandante.  
Le miró con descaro, esperando a que Erwin se quejara por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el rubio ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta.  
Comprendió entonces que le estaba mirando pero sin verle realmente.

Era muy poco lo que conocía de Erwin Smith y, por lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba claro que todavía quedaba mucho por desvelar; pero viéndole con las pupilas temblando y la boca ligeramente entreabierta no le cupo ninguna duda de que ahora mismo el Comandante estaba pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez.  
Que todas esas cosas eran malas quedó claro cuando agachó la vista para perder el contacto visual, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

A medida que se alejaba de él, quedándose solo en el almacén y todavía sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo, Levi comprendió que si cuando se unió al Cuerpo de Exploración lo hizo para seguir a Erwin Smith sin tener del todo claro qué era lo que le hacía tan especial, lo que acababa de ocurrir le acercaba un poco más a la respuesta.

 

Continuará...


	4. EL PACTO

 

Habían pasado semanas desde su encuentro en el almacén. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada y su peculiar relación no parecía haberse visto afectada.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido Levi estaba convencido de que Erwin le llamaría a su despacho para soltarle un discurso sobre la necesidad de concentrarse en la misión y no dejar que sus bajas pasiones interfirieran en su deber. No es que necesitara que nadie se lo recordara, pues si había sobrevivido en la Ciudad Subterránea durante toda su vida y ahora en Territorio Titán era precisamente porque sabía mantener la cabeza fría, pero apostaba a que el Comandante se veía en la obligación de dar su opinión para que a su soldado le quedara bien claro que lo del otro día fue un error.

Sin embargo, ese día Erwin ni siquiera salió de sus aposentos. Y cuando días más tarde se cruzaron en el campo de maniobras y tan solo le saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, comprendió que esa charla jamás tendría lugar.

Mejor así, pensó entonces el Cabo. Los dos eran adultos y tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse antes que por las consecuencias de un acto que, en su opinión, no tenía nada de extraordinario. No dejaban de ser hombres que afrontaban la muerte cada día, por lo que era normal que cada uno tratara de lidiar con ese constante peligro en sus vidas de la mejor manera posible: algunos lo hacían desarrollando peculiares vicios, como le ocurría a Hange con sus experimentos, y el darse placer mutuo había sido su opción.

Nada de lo que arrepentirse y, por la reacción de Erwin cuando todo terminó, probablemente sería algo que no volvería a repetirse.

Pero Levi tuvo que cambiar una vez más de parecer sobre su Comandante. Una circunstancia que, pese a ser intrigante, también estaba empezando a cabrearle. ¿Qué clase de Comandante era un misterio andante para los hombres que debían obedecerle sin dudar?

Todo ocurrió un par de semanas después de su primer encuentro furtivo.

Erwin tenía pensado realizar una nueva expedición pero esta tuvo que ser pospuesta a última hora, tras observar que en la zona que querían explorar se habían concentrado más titanes de lo normal. Queriendo saber más de esa circunstancia ordenó a un grupo de cinco soldados que hicieran un reconocimiento de la zona para averiguar qué otras rutas podrían seguir sin poner en riesgo al pelotón. Dos días después regresó un único superviviente para informar que los titanes estaban avanzando en dirección este, pero que si tomaban dirección oeste no habría ningún riesgo.

Las novedades fueron bien recibidas por el Cuerpo de Exploración, ya que en el último instante habían evitado la que sin duda habría sido una misión repleta de bajas.

En el caso de Erwin, cuando terminó de informar sobre lo ocurrido y ofreció los cambios pertinentes a los Jefes de escuadrón, se retiró a sus aposentos y no se le volvió a ver en todo el día, por lo que todo el mundo dio por hecho que estaba concentrado en organizar esa nueva expedición.

Sin embargo, cuando a la mañana siguiente Levi se cruzó con él en el comedor y vio que tenía las manos vendadas, supo que había hecho algo más que diseñar esa nueva ruta.

Descubrir que el Comandante había vuelto a castigar su cuerpo para lidiar con la muerte de sus hombres sorprendió y cabreó a Levi a partes iguales. En el fondo le alegraba ver que su superior era más humano de lo que había imaginado y que, aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, por dentro sufría como todos.

Pero dudaba mucho que destrozarse las manos fuera la mejor solución, y menos viniendo de un hombre que supuestamente era el más inteligente de todos.

Estuvo todo el día pensando en qué podría hacer. No dejaba de ser un simple Cabo y además uno que ya había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que iba por libre. No se veía ahora con el derecho de darle consejos a su Comandante.

Pero por la noche, mientras todos cenaban en el comedor y vio que Erwin estaba más distante de lo normal, tuvo claro que estaba esperando a que llegara la hora de irse a dormir para visitar de nuevo a su amiga, la pared de roca.

Y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Levi dejó el plato a medias y fue a su dormitorio, pensando ya en lo que podría decirle y sobre todo en lo que podría hacer para terminar de convencerle de que esa no era la solución.

Media hora después salió de su dormitorio y, sin hacer el menor ruido, fue hasta el último piso del cuartel, donde estaban las estancias privadas de los oficiales. Fue hasta el ala en la que se encontraba la de Erwin Smith, flanqueada por las de Flagon y Keith Shardis. Este último era el Comandante oficial del 13º Cuerpo de Exploración pese a que ya no tenía voz dentro del ejército. Y es que se estaba limitando a esperar a que llegara el día de su retiro para poder disfrutar de una apacible vida dentro del Muro Sina o, si los rumores eran ciertos, para dedicarse a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y así al menos seguir ofreciendo su granito de arena en la batalla contra los titanes. Hasta que llegara ese día Erwin Smith se había convertido en el Comandante oficioso del Cuerpo, por lo que todo el mundo le llamaba por un cargo que, en teoría, todavía no detentaba.

El Cabo se situó delante de la puerta correspondiente y llamó con dos secos golpes.

\- Adelante.

Levi entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Levi –sorprendido por su visita, Erwin rodeó el escritorio para acercarse al soldado-. Es la primera vez que llamas antes de entrar. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Te propongo un pacto.

\- ¿Un pacto?

\- Así fue como conseguiste que ingresara en el Cuerpo de Exploración, ¿no? Es justo que ahora sea yo quien te ofrezca uno a ti.

Todavía extrañado, Erwin se dejó guiar por la confianza ciega que había tenido en Levi desde el primer instante en que le vio.

\- Te escucho.

\- De puertas para fuera puedes ser ese gran Comandante que libere a la raza humana de estos muros, cueste lo que cueste. –Señaló el suelo que pisaban-. Pero aquí dentro, conmigo, puedes ser simplemente Erwin.

Smith abrió los ojos de par en par. La seguridad de las palabras de Levi, al que nunca había visto bromear, dejaba claro que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Y precisamente por ello lo que proponía era una locura.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya lo hiciste una vez... Incluso disfrutaste con ello.

\- Fue un error.

\- ¿Por qué? –dijo más enérgico, harto de que Erwin se estuviera escondiendo-. ¿Porque por unos minutos fuiste capaz de sentir algo? ¿Y algo bueno en lugar de tus manos destrozadas contra la roca? –Señaló sus manos vendadas.

Erwin trató de ocultarlas, lo que dejó a Levi con la sensación de estar ante un chiquillo asustado. Se preguntó cómo es que ninguno de los otros oficiales se había dado cuenta de ello, especialmente el Comandante Shardis, para que fuera la última incorporación del Cuerpo de Exploración el único que ahora estuviera allí.

\- No debo -murmuró Erwin-. Mi misión es...

\- Llevar a la raza humana a la victoria. Lo sé –le interrumpió con desagrado-. No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a ello. Solo que por unos minutos dejes de ser ese Comandante del que dependen las vidas de cientos de soldados.

\- ¿Qué más te da lo que sea? –recuperó un poco de su genio, recordándose que un soldado ni siquiera debería atreverse a hablarle así-. Lo único que debe preocuparte es que mi estrategia sea la adecuada para evitar el mayor número de pérdidas. Lo demás es circunstancial.

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

\- El éxito de la misión. El triunfo de la humanidad.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Entrecerró un poco los ojos con esa mirada que siempre conseguía que quien se encontraba frente a ella se sintiera insignificante.

\- ¿Y no has pensado que para alcanzar el éxito de vez en cuando tienes que recordar por qué haces lo que haces?

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes sentir como los demás? –dio un paso en su dirección, lo que obligó a Erwin a sentarse en el escritorio.

\- Sí lo hago. Tú mismo pudiste verlo.

\- ¿Y por qué los demás no pueden? ¿Por qué quieres que crean que eres un hombre frío al que no le importa lo que le ocurra a sus soldados? ¿Por qué tienes que escabullirte por las noches para poder liberar toda esa rabia contenida?

\- No es eso Levi –susurró con pesar y Levi tuvo la sensación de que su nombre sonaba distinto saliendo de sus labios-. Lo hago porque con cada golpe me juro que esa será la última vez que pensaré en ese soldado que ha muerto. Yo... No puedo permitirme recordarles y llorarles. Si lo hiciera...

\- Jamás podrías tomar las decisiones que tomas –terminó por el Comandante y Erwin recordó con quién estaba hablando realmente. Un simple vistazo bastaba para darse cuenta de que no estaba ante un hombre ordinario, y no solo por su sorprendente fuerza y habilidad a la hora de matar titanes-. Y jamás podrías hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir la victoria. –Dio un paso más hacia él, invadiendo el espacio personal de Erwin hasta el punto de que sus rodillas se tocaron-. No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas. Sé que eso te destruiría y contigo todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora. Y entonces las muertes de todos esos soldados sí habrán sido en vano... -Erwin alzó una ceja, pidiéndole que siguiera-. Solo te estoy diciendo que en esas ocasiones en las que desees gritar y odiar al mundo por ser como es te permitas hacerlo. Sin tener que golpear una roca.

Comprendiendo finalmente lo que le estaba proponiendo el Comandante negó. Se movió inquieto en la mesa, pues el Cabo le estaba cortando cualquier posible retirada.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Si abro esa compuerta no sé si seré capaz de volver a cerrarla –se sinceró, viendo que no tenía otra alternativa-. Y necesito hacerlo si...

\- Todavía no has escuchado mi otra parte del pacto.

\- ¿Cómo?

Levi le observó con esa mirada de superioridad. Pero al hablar no lo hizo con condescendencia, sino consciente de que esa era la mejor opción.

\- La próxima vez que sientas que estás a punto de derrumbarte y temas hacerlo delante de tus hombres, ven aquí. En lugar de golpear la pared quédate aquí y deja una señal. –Buscó en el escritorio y tomó un pequeño jarrón con flores; el único elemento decorativo que había en una mesa plagada de informes y mapas-. Este jarrón, por ejemplo. Cuando lo coloques en el alfeizar de tu ventana sabré que es tu señal para pedirme que venga.

\- No... –la voz de Smith tembló tan solo de imaginárselo-. Lo que pasó la otra vez fue un desafortunado error. Fue exceder mi rango y debería ser juzgado por ello.

\- No me estás entendiendo –chasqueó la lengua-. No vendré para bajarme los pantalones.

El rubio se sonrojó, sintiéndose mal por haber dado por hecho que Levi era esa clase de hombre.

\- ¿Entonces?

Levi se apiadó de su superior y, esperando que sirviera para que dejara de temblar, colocó una mano sobre su rodilla.

\- Vendré para decirte que no pasa nada si estás al borde de tus fuerzas. Que no vas a ser peor Comandante si de vez en cuando quieres ser simplemente Erwin... Y que si temes hacerlo porque no sabes si volverás a ser ese Comandante Smith que la humanidad necesita para conseguir la victoria, seré yo quien se encargue de que el simple mortal vuelta a convertirse en el mito. –Colocó la mano libre sobre la otra rodilla-. Pero solo después de que el hombre haya podido respirar unos minutos. Porque lo necesitas Erwin. Por mucho que quieras dejar atrás tu lado humano, sigues siendo y siempre serás un hombre.

Erwin sentía que las manos de Levi, que no apartó cuando terminó de hablar, le quemaban. Un calor agradable que no había podido sentir desde hacía muchísimo tiempo; antes incluso de tomar la decisión de ingresar en el Cuerpo de Exploración y que cambió su vida para siempre.

\- No creo que funcione.

\- ¿Tan poco confías en mí? –preguntó Levi con desagrado, contradiciendo la idea que estaban dando sus manos-. Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando me ofreciste seguirte.

\- No es lo mismo...

\- Soy el mejor arma que tiene la humanidad –apretó un poco las rodillas, obligándole a separarlas para colocarse entre ellas-. Y eso significa que también soy el apoyo que necesita el Comandante que llevará a la humanidad a la victoria –esperó a que Erwin dijera algo, pero el hombre volvió a perderse entre el millón de decisiones que se veía obligado a tomar. O tal vez era que solo podía pensar en las manos de Levi acariciando sus muslos-. Piénsatelo. No hace falta que digas nada ahora. Simplemente, cuando necesites recuperar tu humanidad, aunque solo sea durante unos minutos, recuerda nuestro pacto.

\- Yo no... -tragó con dificultad y Levi le dio el último empujón que necesitaba.

\- Nunca me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomé. Y por esa razón no pienso abandonarte cuando más me necesitas.

Apenas terminó de hablar empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón al Comandante, más tenso de lo normal por las caricias de sus manos.

\- Qué estás... -Erwin tenía la garganta tan seca que le costó hablar-. ¿Que estás haciendo?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- No. Para –pidió sin apenas fuerzas, demostrando que en realidad no quería-. No puedo... No deberías...

\- Erwin... -dejó el cinturón de lado para mirarle fijamente-. ¿Confías en mí? Responde.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces confía ahora en mi juicio. Lo único que te pido es que por unos minutos dejes de pensar. –Terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón y bajó los calzones, liberando su erección-. Y tan solo sientas.

Los dedos de Levi agarraron la erección rápidamente. En el acto Erwin dejó escapar un gemido y, tal vez para no aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cerró los ojos. A Levi le pareció bien siempre y cuando eso implicara que le dejaría seguir hasta el final.

\- Eso es –susurró sin dejar de acariciarle-. No pienses en nada más que en mis manos. La otra vez disfrutaste de ellas. Hazlo ahora también.

El Comandante abrió más las piernas para dejarle espacio y se recostó un poco en el escritorio. Al Cabo no le quedó claro si lo hizo sin darse cuenta, simplemente dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación, o es que por fin había aceptado que eso era lo que quería.

Fuera por el motivo que fuese, no importaba realmente. Pensaba darle lo que quería y agarró con más fuerza el miembro hinchado, decidido a esforzarse al máximo. Jamás habría imaginado que acabaría convirtiéndose en un buen soldado desesperado por cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado pero, a quién quería engañar: él también iba a disfrutar de lo lindo.

La otra vez ocurrió demasiado rápido y solo pudo fijarse en que Erwin Smith era un auténtico gigante. Ahora quería recrearse en cada detalle. Así, mientras daba un poco más de fuerza a los movimientos de su mano, con la otra comenzó a acariciara el interior de su muslo y, pasados unos segundos, agarró sus testículos para asegurarse de que no alcanzara el orgasmo.

Sobre la mesa la respiración de Erwin era entrecortada pero se veía que estaba disfrutando. La piel estaba sonrojada y de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido más agudo de lo normal. Casi enseguida agarró los bordes de la mesa para intentar quedarse quieto y Levi se apostó consigo mismo a que podría conseguir que la rompiera si lograba que el orgasmo fuera espectacular.

Para ello se encargó de alargar las caricias el mayor tiempo posible, haciendo lo mismo que le gustaba a él y, de vez en cuando, alentándole con algún susurro para que no se le olvidara que era él quien lo estaba haciendo. Que no se trataba de ningún sueño, sino que realmente su soldado más irrespetuoso era quien ahora le estaba masturbando. Y quien estaba disfrutando mucho con ello.

Cuando notó que el cuerpo de Erwin estaba más tenso de lo normal, a punto de tener el orgasmo, le dio rabia que siguiera con los ojos cerrados. Le encantaría poder ver ese azul tan profundo en el instante en que alcanzara el clímax. Pero se suponía que estaba allí para dejarle claro que podía confiar en él y, si en esa primera vez Erwin prefería fingir que era otro o tal vez otra quien ahora estaba con él, que así fuera.

Finalmente el orgasmo llegó con un ronco gemido que el propio Erwin abortó, mordiéndose los labios. Levi se sintió un poco decepcionado, convencido de que le habría hecho gritar, si bien la sorprendente cantidad de semen que expulsó dejó claro que había sido un orgasmo espectacular.

Cuando terminó de correrse el rubio tenía la frente cubierta de sudor pero, curiosamente, ello hizo que le pareciera menos humano que nunca. Aunque la imagen que se había formado del Comandante volvió a cambiar cuando, apenas terminó de colocarse los pantalones en silencio, hizo algo que sorprendió al Cabo: le agarró de la cintura para intercambiar posiciones, sentándole en el borde la mesa.

Al empezar a desabrocharle el cinturón Levi soltó un chasquido.

\- No es necesario que me devuelvas el favor. Esto solo era una muestra de lo que...

\- Silencio.

Erwin jamás le había dado una orden tan clara y Levi jamás se alegró tanto de obedecerla, pues tan pronto cerró la boca el Comandante se puso de rodillas.

Dada su envergadura Levi ni siquiera tuvo que bajar la vista para poder seguir viéndole, sus miradas al mismo nivel, pero cuando sintió la lengua rozando su pene sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

Consiguió abrirlos segundos después, cuando más o menos había conseguido habituarse a la fantástica sensación. Y es que no quería perderse semejante espectáculo; probablemente uno que ningún otro soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración había experimentado jamás.

Al hacerlo descubrió, sorprendido y complacido, que Erwin también tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras seguía chupando. Lo que significaba que él también quería que le viera.

Y así lo hizo el Cabo. Sintiendo cómo su respiración y su pulso aumentaban de velocidad a marchas forzadas, y tratando de contener la mitad de los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, pues tampoco era plan de subirle el ego a su Comandante, el soldado disfrutó de la maravillosa felación sin apenas parpadear; sabiendo que en realidad lo que más le excitaba no era el modo en que aquella gigantesca boca se tragaba su sexo, sino ver que era Erwin Smith quien lo estaba haciendo y a quien, si su instinto no le fallaba, parecía estar gustándole mucho.

Por ello al final se olvidó de la estúpida pelea de machos Alfas que habían iniciado desde el instante en que se conocieron. Cuando se presentó en su despacho jamás pensó que sería a él a quien compensarían con una fantástica mamada, probablemente una de las mejores que había recibido en su vida, por lo que Erwin bien se merecía una recompensa. Y qué mejor premio que dejarle claro que le estaba encantando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo llevó una mano hasta su cabellera rubia para agarrar un buen mechón de pelo y, en el instante en que expulsó el primer chorro de semen, jadeó el nombre de Erwin lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le oyera.

Quedó claro que lo había hecho cuando, todavía subido en la nube de endorfinas provocada por el orgasmo, sintió los labios de Erwin vibrando en torno a su polla, indicándole que también estaba gimiendo, justo antes de tragar todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Saber que el gran Comandante estaba bebiendo su semen, de rodillas, y jadeando mientras lo hacía, terminó de quemar las pocas neuronas que le quedaban al Cabo, quien acabó perdiendo el conocimiento durante unos segundos.

Al volver en sí Erwin ya estaba de pie y se estaba terminando de limpiar la boca, lo que sirvió para que el miembro de Levi, todavía flácido, temblara interesado. Pero viendo que el Comandante le estaba dando la espalda no quiso tentar la suerte. Ya era un afortunado por haberle explicado el pacto que le proponía con un ejemplo de primera mano que además Erwin quiso corresponder, como para pretender que repitieran.

Y tampoco es que hubiera ido allí solamente para pasar un buen rato. El objetivo era dejarle claro que eso es lo que podría hacer a partir de ahora en lugar de machacarse las manos.

Levi se bajó de la mesa y terminó de abrocharse los pantalones, esperando a que Erwin le diera permiso para irse. Pero el otro todavía debía estar recuperándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues siguió dándole la espalda y esperando a que se marchara, visto que no podía irse de su propio despacho.

Viendo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo que la última vez, y siendo eso lo último que quería, se acercó a él.

\- Si no aceptas el pacto que te he propuesto esto quedará como un buen recuerdo. Pero si lo aceptas es solo una muestra de lo que podrías tener. Y lo que podría ayudarte. –Notó la espalda tensa de Erwin y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no colocar una mano sobre su hombro-. La decisión es tuya. Yo no volveré a presentarme ante tu puerta. Tan solo esperaré tu señal.

Como intuía el rubio no dijo nada, por lo que Levi abandonó la estancia deseando haberle convencido. Ahora que conocía otra de las muchas cualidades del Comandante, sería una verdadera lástima que tuviera que renunciar a ella para siempre. 

 

Continuará...

 


	5. LA FIRMA DEL ACUERDO

 

Pasó casi un mes hasta que volvió a presentarse ante el Comandante. Y cuando lo hizo el título de Erwin ya era oficial.

El momento llegó cuando Levi ya estaba convencido de que el rubito había renunciado al pacto que le había propuesto, pues había tenido infinidad de ocasiones para ponerlo en práctica: una semana después de que lo pasaran tan bien comenzó la nueva expedición del Cuerpo de Exploración y, aunque el número de bajas fue bastante menor que en otras ocasiones, siguió habiendo muertos, por lo que Levi supuso que Erwin necesitaría aligerar tensiones.

Sin embargo, la misma noche en que regresaron al cuartel, tras haber aprovisionado algunas de las bases en Territorio Titan, le descubrió escabulléndose en plena noche para visitar el almacén.

Desde su ventana el soldado observó con curiosidad al oficial, sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionado. Esperaba que, siendo ese hombre tan inteligente que se suponía que era, Erwin fuera el primero en comprender que la opción que le ofrecía era mucho mejor. Además de más placentera.

Pero se veía que el Comandante tenía más de mártir de lo que habría imaginado, ya que prefería sufrir en soledad a compartir su pesada carga con uno de sus soldados.

Con un gruñido Levi cerró la ventana de su habitación. Le molestaba pensar que no volverían a compartir ningún momento íntimo, pues lo había pasado realmente bien; pero lo que más le cabreaba era saber que Erwin sufría y absolutamente nadie estaba haciendo nada para remediarlo. Que tal vez ni siquiera conocían su problema.

Aunque, sin duda, lo más preocupante de todo era por qué ahora se preocupaba por el mismo tipo al que no hace mucho juró matar con sus propias manos.

Para superar ese dilema Levi decidió centrarse exclusivamente en matar titanes. No pensaba conceder un segundo más de su tiempo a ese gigante rubio.

Su plan falló estrepitosamente cuando, semanas después, un pequeño detalle le dejó paralizado: mientras regresaba del campo de entrenamiento le fue imposible no fijarse en el alféizar de la ventana de Erwin; más en concreto, en el pequeño jarrón con flores que había colocado en la repisa.

Al verlo pensó que se trataba de un error. Puede que alguien lo hubiera colocado ahí después de limpiar la estancia. O tal vez había sido el propio Erwin, olvidando que esa era su señal para que fuera a visitarle.

Se convenció de ello cuando, ya en el comedor, estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente del Comandante, esperando a que le mirara y le hiciera una pequeña señal; aunque solo fuera un leve asentimiento para asegurarse de que había visto su señal. Sin embargo, el oficial no cruzó su mirada con la suya ni un segundo.

Tenía que tratarse de una coincidencia, decidió… Salvo que las manos del rubio volvían a estar vendadas y esa gigantesca espalda que ya había empezado a descifrar estaba más tensa de lo normal.

Ya en su cuarto, mientras todos dormían, Levi meditó sobre lo que podía hacer. No quería hacerle una visita sorpresa solo para descubrir que había errado en sus suposiciones; además de resultar humillante, le daría a Erwin la impresión de que quería verle y que solo estaba buscando una excusa para hacerlo.

Pero si era verdad que el Comandante le había llamado y decidía no presentarse sería muchísimo peor. Sería fallarle antes siquiera de haber empezado.

Cabreado porque el maldito Smith siempre se las arreglaba para complicar las cosas, decidió ir a su cuarto. Si al final se trataba de un malentendido solo tendría que meterse con la mala memoria de Erwin y su orgullo estaría a salvo.

 

Entró en la habitación sin llamar.

Tan pronto como le vio, sentado en el despacho y con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, para nada concentrado en los papeles que volvían a plagar su mesa, tuvo claro que no se había tratado de ningún malentendido.

El Comandante estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado y que ahora le estaba observando.

\- Comandante –dijo Levi, intentando que su voz sonara lo más átona posible.

Erwin alzó la cabeza y miró a su soldado con curiosidad. Enseguida desvió la mirada, observando la ventana en la que seguía colocado el jarrón. Si Levi no estaba equivocado, daba la impresión de que había olvidado que fue él mismo quien lo había colocado esa tarde.

En realidad daba lo mismo, decidió el moreno; tanto si lo había olvidado como si no, ahora que estaba allí no pensaba marcharse. Especialmente después de haber visto su rostro mortecino y unas ojeras que no le sentaban nada bien.

Por otro lado, nada de aquello le sorprendia. La última misión de reconocimiento, la primera como Comandante oficial tras la marcha de Shardis, había acabado terriblemente mal: al menos veinte fallecidos y entre las víctimas se incluía Robert, uno de los soldados más veteranos del Cuerpo y encima a pocos días de que hubiera podido jubilarse

Erwin tardó unos segundos en levantarse de la mesa y rodear el escritorio. No se le veía para nada seguro y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su soldado a los ojos.

Pero Levi ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, así que venía preparado.

 - Un día difícil –le dio pie para que dijera todo lo que quisiera. Todo lo que necesitara.

\- Acabo de escribir la carta a la mujer de Robert para decirle que su marido ha muerto en servicio.

\- No sabía que eso fuera trabajo del Comandante.

\- No lo es –murmuró-. Pero debía hacerlo.

Levi esperó a que Erwin siguiera, pero este se limitó a dejar la vista clavada en los papeles. Así que se acercó a la mesa y colocó una mano encima de la carta, obligándole a que se centrara en él.

\- Me ha sorprendido ver el jarrón. Estaba seguro de que habías renunciado a nuestro pacto. Puede que incluso lo hubieras olvidado –chasqueó los dedos para llamar su atención-. Eh, Erwin. Te estoy hablando.

\- No sé por qué lo he hecho.

\- Porque en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor…

El moreno habló en susurros. No había nada que más le gustara que meterse con los pomposos oficiales del Cuerpo de Exploración; pero tal y como estaba Erwin, tan deprimido, dejaba de tener gracia.

Enseguida comprendió que había cometido un gran error, ya que no debía darle tanta cuerda; seguía siendo ese hombre que aprovechaba en su favor cualquier contratiempo que surgiera. Así que tan pronto como Levi bajó la guardia y se mostró menos arrogante fue su turno de atacar.

\- ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí? –preguntó, mirándole por primera vez y siendo una mirada fría- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?

\- Creo que ya me expliqué con bastante claridad.

\- Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Pero todavía desconozco tus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿Tan difícil de creer te resulta que no haya nada oculto tras mis actos?

Erwin entrecerró los ojos, intentando desvelar algo de esa estatua impasible que era Levi. Iluso de él, creía que sus últimos encuentros le habrían ayudado a descifrar mejor esa cara inexpresiva y ojerosa. Por el contrario, ahora le costaba más que nunca.

 - Si viene del hombre que tanto me odia, sí.

\- Es cierto que cuando nos conocimos no fuimos del todo sinceros –admitió Levi con cierta nostalgia-. Pero han pasado meses desde entonces. Ahora sé más de ti.

\- ¿Ya no soy ese gallito del Cuerpo de Exploración que se cree superior sólo por vivir en la superficie?

 El moreno permaneció impasible unos segundos, atravesando a su Comandando con esos dos zafiros que eran sus ojos.

\- Si así pretendes provocarme, lo que estás haciendo es insultar mi inteligencia –dijo sin apenas alzar la voz-. Así que cuida tus palabras.

\- ¿Lo ves? -sonrió con tristeza-. Sigo sin caerte bien. No tiene sentido que estés aquí.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra. Puedo seguir cumpliendo con mi parte sin necesidad de que me caigas bien.

\- Pero… -Erwin volvió a dudar y Levi chasqueó la lengua cuando no se atrevió a seguir.

\- Tan prepotentes como siempre, pensando que los titanes son lo peor de este mundo. Te aseguro que en la Ciudad Subterránea hay cosas mucho más desagradables…

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- No estás en situación de hacer preguntas, sino de responderlas –no le había pasado desapercibida la rabia implícita en aquella pregunta, pero respuestas era justo lo último que iba a darle-. Así que dime, Erwin Smith, ¿por qué me has llamado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Los ojos de Erwin temblaron y a Levi le pareció ridículo, y bastante triste, que un hombre de su posición y envergadura se estuviera comportando como un chiquillo asustado.

\- Yo necesito… –trató de explicarse-. No puedo…

\- ¿El qué? –le exigió que terminara la frase, pero sólo consiguió que su superior volviera a enmudecer. Ante la nueva rendición del oficial Levi tiró de la solapa de su chaqueta para acercarle-. Esta vez lo dejaré pasar porque has sido tú quien ha dado el primer paso y entiendo que no ha sido fácil. Pero la próxima vez que me llames o me dices claramente qué es lo que quieres o me largo. ¿Está claro? –No soltó su chaqueta hasta que Erwin asintió.

Más conforme, decidió que ya era hora de hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Siendo la primera vez que iba con la verdad por delante, no había estado muy seguro de cuál sería la reacción del Comandante y si tal vez preferiría hablar, sabiendo que ahora podía ser completamente sincero con él. Pero viendo que estaba más perdido incluso que cuando se presentó por sorpresa, tuvo claro que hoy le tocaría llevar la voz cantante y que evidentemente lo último que quería Erwin era poner voz a sus preocupaciones.

Levi sintió un temblor de emoción, que por supuesto no dejó traslucir, ante todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante él.

\- Bien. Dónde quieres hacerlo.

\- Yo… -Las mejillas de Smith adquirieron un tono rojizo. Su voz sonó más grave que nunca-. Donde tú quieras.

El moreno observó con curiosidad la estancia, paseándose por ella como si fuera la suya. Tras la estantería repleta de informes descubrió una sencilla cama pero que le daba mil vueltas a las que había tenido que usar cuando acababa de ingresar en el Cuerpo.

Se sentó en ella y probó su consistencia.

\- Hmmm. Es cómoda. –Acarició la colcha-. Se nota que es la del Comandante –Se dio cuenta de que Erwin no se había movido, todavía junto al escritorio-. Eh. Qué haces ahí parado. Ven aquí.

Así lo hizo el oficial, pero quedándose de pie, lo que obligo a Levi a alzar el rostro. Al hacerlo su mirada era tan fría y llena de orgullo que no quedaban dudas de quién seguía al mando.

\- Déjame adivinar. Es la primera vez que traes a alguien en tus aposentos. Dime que al menos no eres virgen. ¿O eres de esos hombres que sólo lo hacen con la mujer con la que van a casarse?

\- No.

\- Mejor. Además, ya lo intuía. Lo que hiciste el otro día requiere de práctica –bromeó con sequedad. Erwin siguió impasible, como si ni siquiera le hubiera oído, lo que cabreó al Cabo- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí la otra vez?

\- Que no pensara.

\- ¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! –le ordenó un segundo antes de agarrar el colgante que le concedía el título de Comandante. Tiró de él para obligarle a bajar la cabeza y, cuando el otro todavía estaba soltando un quejido de sorpresa, le besó con rabia.

Tan pronto como sintió los labios de su Cabo aprisionando los suyos, Erwin siguió la orden que le habían dado: dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar, y respondió al besó con ansias. Como si hubieran pasado meses en lugar de días desde la última vez que probó sus labios.

Mientras se subía en la cama hasta acabar encima del soldado, decidió que esta vez sería él quien llevara la iniciativa. A fin de cuentas Levi había ido allí por voluntad propia, ofreciéndose como su vía de escape. No debía desaprovechar la ocasión que le había brindado. De hecho, ahora que le estaba besando y sentía su cuerpo bajo el suyo, menudo pero desprendiendo una fortaleza asombrosa, tenía la sensación de que por primera vez en días podía respirar de nuevo. Y eso que su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse tan pronto como Levi gimió en su boca, para segundos después enroscar la lengua con la suya.

La respuesta del soldado le encendió mucho más de lo que habría imaginado, perdiendo por completo ese retraimiento y casi vergüenza que había mostrado desde el instante en que apareció.

\- Desnúdate… -le ordenó, empezando a quitarle él mismo la chaqueta-. Quiero verte.

\- Veo que ya has cogido el ritmo –dijo Levi, empezando a desabrocharse la camisa tan pronto como Erwin tiró su chaqueta al suelo-. Bien.

A Erwin se le secó la garganta al ver el torso de Levi. Ya le resultaba fascinante ese hombre pese a ser tan menudo en comparación con él, aunque jamás habría esperado que también le llamara la atención desde un punto de vista puramente físico. Pero ahora que podía ver esos músculos tan bien definidos empezaba a pensar que, definitivamente, Levi era su hombre perfecto.

Así lo demostró cuando le ayudó a desabrochar las correas del equipo tridimensional para quitarle los pantalones, tal vez tirando más de lo normal, pero necesitando tenerle completamente desnudo.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió le agarró de la cintura con ambas manos, ocupando prácticamente todo su estómago, para acercarle todo lo posible y robarle una vez más la respiración. Y cuando Levi respondió tirándole del pelo al tiempo que intentaba desabrocharle la camisa le alegró ver que no era el único que tenía prisa por llegar a la parte en la que los dos necesitaban estar desnudos.

Pero Erwin no llegó a quitarse la ropa del todo. De pronto Levi se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y, mostrando una mirada desafiante, abrió las piernas a modo de invitación.

Entonces perdió toda capacidad de raciocinio, olvidó que él también debería quitarse la ropa, y se tiró de cabeza hacia ese hombre que tan sumisamente se estaba ofreciendo a él.

Comenzó a tocar, lamer y morder cada milímetro que se puso a su alcance. Cuando más tenía de Levi más necesitaba, hasta el punto de que sentía que su corazón iba a estallarle de lo rápido que le latía. Y eso que todavía no había entrado en él.

Fue justo ese pensamiento el que consiguió que parara durante un segundo, el tiempo necesario para tomar la siguiente decisión. Comprendió que, a no ser que quisiera que la cosa terminara igual que la otra vez, ya era hora de que empezara a prepararle.

Su mirada se cruzó entonces con la del Cabo; este entrecerró levemente los ojos, indicándole que le había leído la mente, y dio media vuelta para ofrecerle su culo.

Erwin se dio cuenta entonces de que Levi estaba especialmente callado incluso para ser él. La otra vez había gemido en medio de los besos e incluso había dicho su nombre cuando alcanzó el clímax. Pero en esta ocasión estaba en silencio, completamente mudo, como si estuviera distante. Distante no, se corrigió. Concentrado.

Levi estaba cumpliendo su promesa y dándole lo que más necesitaba: un motivo para no pensar y simplemente sentir.

Pero Erwin no quería que fuera así. No era ningún iluso; tenía bien claro que allí no había nada remotamente cercano a los sentimientos. Pero sabía que si el hombre con quien estaba no disfrutaba, ni siquiera un poco, acabaría arrepintiéndose

\- Espera… -pidió al ver que el soldado estaba llevando un par de dedos a su ano, dispuesto a prepararse él mismo-. No tiene por qué ser así. Yo… Entiendo que soy demasiado grande y...

Levi miró por encima de su hombro.

Su mirada era de rabia. Casi de asco.

\- Dime, ¿piensas que me conoces? –Teniendo un primer plano de su pálido trasero a Erwin le resultó imposible buscar siquiera una respuesta, por lo que Levi dio media vuelta y se puso de rodillas para estar a su misma altura-. ¿Acaso sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para sobrevivir? –Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron un poco más y sus pupilas temblaron, pero Levi no paró-. Créeme, abrirme de piernas para ti no es nada comparado con lo que he tenido que soportar para no morir de hambre.

Fue decir aquello y Erwin actuó por puro instinto.

Era lo que necesitaba y lo que Levi le había prometido. Pero también fue algo que jamás habría pensado que un día llegaría a hacer.

Porque en lugar de besarle, aunque fuera con un poco de rabia como había hecho la última vez que se permitió ser un humano más, fue como si directamente se olvidara de que la otra persona que estaba con él también era un hombre. En ese instante solo podía verle como un objeto que le pertenecía y del que no soportaba la mera idea de que otro le hubiera tocado y poseído.

Necesitando quitar cualquier resto de los otros hombres que se habían atrevido a compartir cama con Levi, sin importarle que eso hubiera ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás, agarró la cabeza del moreno con una sola mano y le obligó a colocarla sobre la almohada.

Por un instante pensó que el Cabo se rebelaría, pues era con diferencia la vez que más había empleado la fuerza con él, pero Levi ni siquiera se quejó. Incluso se colocó en posición, apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas y separando un poco más las piernas a modo de invitación.

Fue verle así y Erwin no quiso esperar más. Ni siquiera para pensar que no hacía falta ser tan agresivo, pues se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente. Se limitó a desabrocharse el pantalón lo justo para dejar libre su erección y, colocando ambas manos en torno a la cintura del moreno, le penetró de una brutal embestida.

El cuerpo de Levi tembló bajo él y de fondo creyó escuchar un leve gruñido, pero no podía estar seguro. La penetración también había sido dolorosa para él, al no haber contado con ninguna preparación previa.

Pero no se concedió unos segundos para recuperarse o, mejor aún, para que el otro se habituara a la sensación de tener a un gigante que le estaba partiendo en dos. Comenzó a embestir con una fuerza desmedida, sin control y con una sola idea en mente: hacer suyo ese cuerpo tan menudo. Y para demostrar que le pertenecía no había nada mejor que correrse dentro de él. Mejor si era más de una vez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba penetrándole con tanta brutalidad que con cada golpe de sus caderas la cama temblaba bajo ellos, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de un detalle que, ya sí, consiguió que parara.

Al principio los gemidos de Levi le habían sonado muy lejanos y había creído que era porque estaba completamente ido por la sensación de ese cuerpo prieto y caliente recibiéndole, desesperado por hacerle suyo. Pero aunque en parte era por eso, comprendió que también era porque Levi estaba mordiendo la almohada para camuflar sus gritos. Si eran gritos de placer o de dolor no podía estar seguro.

Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en sus aposentos y no en la cueva. En otras palabras, que estaba pared con pared con las habitaciones de otros oficiales que como se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo podrían echarle del cuerpo. Como mínimo quitarle el puesto que acababa de hacerse oficial.

Viendo a Levi morder la almohada parecía que él había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Como si él fuera el único de los dos que realmente se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar.

Lo que, por otro lado, tenía toda la lógica del mundo viniendo del hombre que le había propuesto aquel pacto tan peculiar.

Erwin consiguió parar un segundo. Necesitaba pensar. Se sentía en la obligación de agradecerle que se estuviera preocupando tanto por él, incluso cuando todavía no entendía por qué lo hacía.

Pero la necesidad de hacerle suyo seguía estando ahí y no pararía hasta haberlo conseguido.

De pronto dio con la respuesta que, esperaba, les satisfaría a los dos, y ya de paso solucionaría el problema del ruido.

Dio marcha atrás, soltando un jadeo de placer al ver su miembro hinchado saliendo de aquel agujero tan estrecho. Y cuando Levi ya iba a protestar le agarró de la cintura y le movió a voluntad. Nunca antes había agradecido ser tan grande en comparación con su compañero de cama, pues eso significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Y eso fue justo lo que hizo: le dio media vuelta para poder mirarle de frente y, tan pronto como se sentó en el centro de la cama, colocó al Cabo sobre su regazo, abriéndole las piernas para indicarle cómo quería que se pusiera.

Un levísimo tintineo de las pupilas de Levi dejó claro que le gustaba la idea y rápidamente apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros, todavía con el uniforme puesto, para empalarse en el monstruoso miembro de su superior.

Lo hizo sin apartar la mirada de los azules ojos de Erwin, por lo que éste vio el momento exacto en que tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gemido demasiado alto.

El oficial quiso agradecerle que se esforzara tanto porque no fueran descubiertos… O tal vez lo hizo porque le daba exactamente lo mismo si todo el cuartel les oía. El caso es que se impulsó hacia arriba para penetrar al Cabo cuando este todavía no había terminado de bajar, llenándole completamente.

El jadeo de Levi fue más agudo de lo normal, más roto, y el Comandante sonrió con prepotencia. A Levi no le hizo ninguna gracia esa superioridad y trató de acallar su siguiente gemido cuando volvió a tocar fondo, pero Erwin no le dio tregua. Aprovechando que podía manejarle a voluntad sujetó sus caderas para que no se moviera un milímetro e inició un asalto de su cuerpo brutal y sin pausa.

Al principio Levi trató de mostrarse indiferente, mirándole fríamente con ese rostro ojeroso que era como estar ante una estatua. Pero a la tercera vez que el gigantesco miembro de Erwin toco de lleno su próstata la mirada fría se resquebrajó, sus labios temblaron levemente y un gemido agudo salió de su boca.

Fue escuchar ese lamento de agónico placer, y sobre todo ver que Levi se había rendido ante él, y Erwin quiso recompensarle ofreciéndole su boca para que pudiera morderla y acallar así los jadeos. Y aunque no tuvo muy claro si el Cabo fue consciente de sus verdaderas intenciones, eso fue justo lo que hizo: gimió en la boca de Erwin y mordió sus labios con rabia al tiempo que clavaba las uñas en sus hombros con cada nueva embestida.

El ritmo endiablado, sin pausa y sin aminorar la intensidad duró más de lo que ninguno de los dos habría imaginado. Erwin alabó la resistencia del moreno, pues jamás ningún compañero de cama había aguantado tanto tiempo con él hasta correrse. De hecho, no recordaba haber sido tan agresivo con ninguna otra persona hasta ahora.

Estaba claro que Levi tenía algo especial.

Lo mejor de todo fue que Levi se corrió primero. Eso le daba a Erwin la opción de, después de haberle agradecido que se esforzara tanto porque no le expulsaran por abuso de autoridad, ahora podría seguir con su objetivo de hacerle suyo.

Tras alcanzar su orgasmo Levi se derrumbó sobre el pecho del rubio, respirando agitadamente y todavía soltando leves quejidos de placer y dolor. Entonces Erwin volvió a manejarle a voluntad para tumbarle de espaldas en la cama y, sin haber salido de él, comenzar un nuevo asalto de su cuerpo que terminaría de llevarle al orgasmo.

De nuevo lo hizo sin mesura alguna, sin control, tan solo pensando en llegar más dentro, más fuerte. Mientras le penetraba clavó la mirada en la de Levi, no queriendo perderse un detalle de su reacción.

Al principio había temido que el otro se quedara dormido, completamente agotado tras la explosión de placer, por lo que incrementó aún más sus embestidas, impidiéndole abstraerse. Pero enseguida comprendió que no hacía falta, pues no es que Levi fuera a quedarse dormido. Simplemente sentía que ya había cumplido con su parte y que ahora debía limitarse a esperar a que Erwin terminara de follarle.

Pero esos no eran ni mucho menos los planes del Comandante. Si tenía la increíble fortuna de tener en su cama, entre sus piernas, a un hombre de la fortaleza y el carácter de Levi, capaz de soportar un sexo demasiado brutal para la mayoría, no pensaba conformarse con tenerle abierto de piernas. Lo quería todo de él, incluido el poder desarmar a ese hombre de voluntad infranqueable.

Si el otro había sido capaz de hacerlo, consiguiendo sorprenderle con la guardia baja cada mísera vez que se habían encontrado a solas, quería sentir esa misma euforia.

De repente, sin previo aviso, cambió radicalmente el ritmo. Y de estocadas rápidas e intensas disminuyó la velocidad de sus caderas en una lenta y sinuosa penetración que dejó a Levi completamente descolocado.

El Comandante se fijó en sus ojos, queriendo desvelar la más mínima reacción del Cabo, y sintió que había ganado la batalla cuando vio que la mirada de Levi era de total sorpresa. Le sonrió con prepotencia e inicio una nueva y tortuosamente lenta penetración hasta tocar fondo. Y curiosamente, pese a no haber sido ni mucho menos su movimiento más apurado a la hora de darle placer, Levi dejó escapar un jadeo roto. Tan leve y agudo al mismo tiempo que no le cupo ninguna duda de que había salido por propia voluntad.

Quedó claro cuando el gesto del moreno se convirtió en un rictus de desagrado, decepcionado consigo mismo porque le hubiera sorprendido en un renuncio, y Erwin aprovechó para hacerlo de nuevo. Dio marcha atrás hasta casi sacar del todo su miembro para que la siguiente penetración, igual de lenta que las anteriores, tuviera un mayor recorrido.

\- Erwin. 

La voz de Levi fue de advertencia pero a oídos del Comandante había sido como si admitiera su derrota. Sabía que le tenía a su merced y que podría arrancarle todos los gemidos que quisiera, daba igual cuánto intentara evitarlo.

Continuó con el ritmo lento durante unas cuantas penetraciones más, obligándole a mantenerle la mirada y entonces, tan sutilmente que ninguno de los dos fue realmente consciente de ello, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas. Y a medida que lo hacía, completamente perdido en el azul de los ojos de Erwin, los labios de Levi iban temblando cada vez más, dejando escapar nuevos jadeos de absoluto placer.

El volumen de los gemidos aumentó al compás de las penetraciones de Smith, cada vez un poco más rápido. Y aunque al final el Comandante quiso acompañarle soltando leves jadeos con cada nueva embestida, disfrutando como jamás lo había hecho del sexo, los gemidos de Levi habían alcanzado una intensidad que empezaba a ser peligrosa.

No había nada que le gustaría más que seguir oyendo a ese soldado que se había presentado ante él con tanta seguridad y prepotencia pero que ahora, estaba seguro, le suplicaría que le follara si decidía dejarle a medias. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que les oyeran.

Sin parar un segundo en el asalto a su cuerpo menudo llevó una de sus manazas a la boca del soldado, tapándole prácticamente la cara.

El temor del Cabo duró sólo un segundo. Lo que tardó en comprender que, por poco agradable que fuera ser tratado como un pelele al que estaban usando, era la mejor decisión.

Al verle tan relajado Erwin recordó lo que le había contado de las otras veces en las que había tenido que abrirse de piernas. No lo había asegurado con esas palabras pero estaba convencido de que había sido así. Y que precisamente por eso no estaba tan asustado como debería, al estar siendo follado con tanta violencia por un hombre que era el doble de grande que él y que, si quisiera, podría partirle en dos.

Fue imaginarse a Levi tal y como estaba ahora pero con otro hombre y la calma que había conseguido mantener, pese a comportarse más como un animal que como un ser humano, terminó de esfumarse.

Entonces dejó de ver al Levi que le descubrió en la cueva y que le ofreció una vía de escape impensable, el que en ocasiones parecía que realmente se preocupaba por él, para ver solo a ese soldado que era suyo y de nadie más y al que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Y ahora lo que quería era follarle hasta acabar exhausto, disfrutando de los gemidos que quedaban camuflados por su mano cada vez que su polla daba de lleno en su próstata, acercándole peligrosamente a su segundo orgasmo.

De nuevo perdió la noción del tiempo e incluso del espacio. Tan solo era capaz de ver esos dos pozos negros que se clavaban en él cada vez que daba marcha atrás para tomar impulso, y que temblaban con cada nueva penetración que le llenaba como nadie había podido hacer jamás.

Fue el propio Levi quien le devolvió al presente de manera brutal. Cuando de pronto todo su cuerpo tembló justo en el instante en que sus ojos se quedaban en blanco y, soltando un gemido que se alargó durante segundos, eyaculó como si no hubiera tenido ya otro orgasmo.

La presión del ano del moreno se hizo insoportable y deliciosa al mismo tiempo. Entonces Erwin soltó un gruñido de placer cuando por fin se liberó de una presión que llevaba manteniendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo y llenó el cuerpo de su soldado.

Siguió vaciándose durante larguísimos segundos, siendo levemente consciente de que con cada chorro de semen que vertía en Levi este volvía a temblar y jadear, disfrutando de la sensación.

Erwin habría deseado llenarle durante toda la noche. Pero hubo un momento en que su cuerpo dijo basta y, prácticamente muerto, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del Cabo.

Debió quedarse dormido porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era de que alguien acababa de darle un codazo en las costillas.

\- Eh. A no ser que quieras matarme de asfixia, por lo que te resultaría muy difícil explicar cómo es que acabé muerto en tu cama, te recomendaría que te quitaras de encima.

Erwin negó para sí y se encontró sonriendo mientras cumplía la orden de Levi, apartándose y saliendo finalmente de él. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de su propia sonrisa, pues eran raras las veces en las que la mostraba, sobre todo si se trataba de una sonrisa de placer y casi felicidad.

Aunque ésta duró apenas unos segundos.

Fueron los que necesitó para terminar de quitarse de encima y descubrir que el cuerpo del Cabo estaba cubierto de moretones allí donde sus manos habían apretado demasiado: en la cadera, muslos e incluso cuello.

Entre el gran tamaño de las huellas en un cuerpo tan pequeño y lo que resaltaban en su pálida piel, daba la sensación de que le hubieran dado una paliza.

\- Dios mío… ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –preguntó cortante, fijándose entonces en la marca que el Comandante estaba señalando-. Oh.

\- Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta.

\- No es nada –dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama para empezar a vestirse. No parecía que le doliera nada pero sus movimientos eran menos ágiles y seguros de lo acostumbrado en él. Se le veía agotado.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedes descansar un rato.

\- No será necesario. –Miró por encima de su hombro, un tanto curioso por la repentina preocupación del otro-. Y ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

La respuesta del Cabo, tan fría y directa, dejó a Erwin temblando. No porque esperara que el moreno sintiera de pronto un repentino cariño hacia él ahora que se habían acostado, sino porque esa manera de actuar tan calculada, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, significaba que no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar.

Y si en el fragor del encuentro esa idea había hecho que en Erwin despertara un sentimiento de odio hacia todo aquel que había tocado lo que creía que solo le pertenecía a él, ahora lo único que sentía era verdadero asco hacia sí mismo porque él había sido uno más.

Todavía estaba mortificándose por lo que acababa de hacer cuando el sonido de la puerta le distrajo del torbellino de pensamientos.

Levi acababa de marcharse sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra con él aunque, ¿qué podría decirle después de algo así?

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

 

Continuará...


	6. REMORDIMIENTOS

 

No hubo tiempo para lamentaciones.

El Comandante Erwin Smith habría deseado contar con al menos un par de días para recuperarse del torbellino de emociones que ahora poblaban su mente. Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y recuperar de una vez el control.

Había sido un iluso al aceptar el plan de Levi. Eso era lo único que tenía claro. Y no porque no se fiara de la capacidad de su Cabo, sino porque lo que pretendía era un imposible. ¿En serio creía que un poco de sexo iba a ser suficiente para volver al campo de batalla con la mente despejada?

Tal vez si fuera un soldado más eso habría bastado, pues soltar las tensiones que se acumulaban tan pronto como salían de los muros era algo que todos necesitaban. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que además disfrutando un poco.

Pero eso no servía con un oficial, menos aún con el más alto cargo del Cuerpo de Exploración. Un hombre para el que la tensión nunca desaparecía, ya fuera dentro o fuera de los muros: Dentro debía recopilar toda la información de la que dispusieran hasta entonces, sin que se le escapara el más mínimo detalle, para preparar una nueva estrategia que ocasionara el menor número de bajas posibles. Y fuera debía observar desde la retaguardia cómo el plan que había ideado se llevaba acabo, sabiendo que tanto si la misión era un éxito como un fracaso siempre habría muertos. Y que todas y cada una de esas muertes se habrían producido porque él, desde la comodidad de su despacho, se había dedicado a mover a sus soldados como peones en una partida de ajedrez, condenándoles a morir por el bien de un objetivo superior.

Un fin último, el triunfo de la humanidad, que tenía claro que él no llegaría a ver cumplido, pues la guerra en la que se había embarcado duraría años, tal vez décadas.

Y ser consciente de ello hacía que en ocasiones fuera especialmente difícil tomar cada decisión.

¿Realmente creía que revolcarse con Levi bastaría para silenciar todas sus frustraciones? ¿Todos sus temores?

Tal vez lo consiguió durante minutos, cuando lo único que veía era a ese soldado que era un terremoto para su estabilidad emocional, y eso que era con diferencia el hombre más impasible que había visto jamás... Pero cuando ese placentero momento terminó lo único que quedó fueron resentimientos.

Se había equivocado en su elección.

Y ahora tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

Mientras cabalgaba en el centro de la formación eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar Erwin Smith. Era bien consciente de que no podía distraerse con nada, y menos con temas tan banales, pues su cordura mental no era nada comparado con lo que se estaban jugando: aunque algunos de los hombres que ahora le acompañaban jamás regresarían, mejor si ese número era lo más reducido posible... Algo que no ocurriría si seguía imaginándose el cuerpo demacrado de Levi en su cama.

\- ¿Está bien, Comandante?

A su lado Hange le miraba preocupada, viendo que estaba más taciturno de lo normal.

\- Estaba pensando en esas nubes. –Observó el cielo, disimulando rápidamente-. Espero que no nos den problemas.

\- No parece que vaya a haber tormenta. Y si todo sale bien llegaremos a nuestro destino en un par de horas.

Erwin miró a su izquierda y derecha, donde los distintos grupos de soldados mantenían la formación con una precisión milimétrica. La formación para larga distancia había dado numerosos éxitos y era uno de los orgullos del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Pero en esos momentos su Comandante, el creador de esa táctica, no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- Espero que al menos no nos encontremos con ningún excéntrico –murmuró.

Hange observó a su Comandante. Erwin era un hombre que rara vez dejaba mostrar sus emociones y que cuando salía de los muros se mostraba más distante de lo normal. Pero a fuerza de estar a su lado en el centro de la formación había aprendido a reconocer esa distancia, no como un desinterés por lo que estuviera ocurriendo, sino como una concentración extrema, intentando prever el mínimo contratiempo por el bien de sus hombres.

Hoy tenía la sensación de que realmente no tenía la cabeza donde debería.

La mujer negó para sí, pensando que no debía prejuzgarle tan rápidamente. Erwin había demostrado ser un soldado más que eficaz y de una inteligencia asombrosa. El puesto de Comandante le venía como anillo al dedo y sabía que bajo su mando sería mucho lo que el Cuerpo y toda la Humanidad podrían conseguir.

No obstante, aquella era la primera vez que comandaba una expedición de esa importancia tras la marcha de Shardis. Tenía más presión de lo habitual, por lo que era normal que estuviera más preocupado.

\- Y si nos lo encontramos le daremos bien a ese rarito –dijo la Jefa de escuadrón con un toque de emoción, deseando borrar la preocupación de su Comandante.

Erwin miró a Hange, una de los soldados en la que más confiaba, y mostró una leve sonrisa para agradecerle los ánimos.

Pero el destino volvió a ponerse en su contra cuando, apenas afloró en sus labios ese pequeño resquicio de humanidad, la sonrisa se transformó en un rictus de preocupación.

Tan pronto como vio en el flanco derecho, surcando el cielo, una hilera de humo de color negro.

Enseguida llegaron voces de alarma, anunciando la presencia de un titán de clase excéntrico.

Sin que tuviera que dar la orden uno de los escuadrones de la formación se adelantó, desenvainando ya sus espadas.

Erwin observó cómo los tres soldados se dirigían hacia la bestia que ya podía verse a lo lejos, de unos diez metros. Cabalgaban sin temor, ansiosos por llegar cuanto antes a ese monstruo que tal vez sería su perdición.

Jamás se acostumbraría a esa valentía y entereza, la que muchos llamaban locura, y que era lo primero que se forjaba entre los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración: aprender a afrontar la muerte.

\- ¡Comandante! –llamó Hange a su lado-. La señal.

Smith tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería, todavía sobrecogido por la valentía de sus soldados. Se recriminó su falta de rapidez y procedió a sacar la pistola de señales de humo, indicando con una bengala de color verde la nueva dirección que debía seguir la formación.

Tan pronto como la hilera de humo cruzó el cielo todos los caballos se movieron a la vez, hacia el suroeste, alejándose rápidamente del peligro. A lo lejos vislumbró las nuevas señales verdes que indicaban que el camino estaba despejado en esa dirección y que podían continuar.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no volvió al Comandante. Sin dejar de cabalgar, miró por encima de su hombro hacia los soldados que se habían quedado en la retaguardia para hacer frente al peligro. Los mismos que no cesarían en su empeño, incluso si las posibilidades de salir con vida se reducían, hasta no haberse asegurado de que el resto de la formación estaba a salvo.

En ese mismo instante uno de los soldados inició un ataque para detener al titán. Se enganchó con los cables de su equipo a la espalda del monstruo, saltando de su caballo, y atacó al cuello de la bestia. Era una maniobra arriesgada pero había muchas probabilidades de que tuviera éxito.

Erwin observó cómo la muchacha, una de las últimas reclutas que habían entrado en el Cuerpo pero cuya pericia había conseguido que ocupara un puesto de avanzada, realizaba un corte con las dos espadas en la nuca del titán.

Sin embargo, el monstruo no se desplomó. Siguió corriendo ante la incertidumbre de la soldado, que solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había errado en su golpe.

No tardó en iniciar un nuevo ataque... que no llegó a ver cumplido. De pronto una gigantesca mano la atrapó, aplastándola como si fuera un mosquito.

Erwin pudo oír perfectamente el grito de terror, seguido del inconfundible sonido de huesos triturándose. Un sonido que nadie debería ser capaz de identificar pero que él reconocía perfectamente, a fuerza de haberlo oído infinidad de veces.

Enseguida llegaron los gritos de angustia de los compañeros de la soldado caída, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

\- Son dos –murmuró Erwin, frenando en seco su caballo y dando media vuelta.

\- ¿Comandante?

No respondió a la duda de Hange, extrañada porque el más alto cargo de la formación acabara de romperla. Siguió pendiente de la lucha que se estaba produciendo a unos cien metros de distancia y donde las tornas habían cambiado a favor de los titanes.

Si ya era peligroso un excéntrico, encontrarse con dos era una muerte segura.

Erwin sabía perfectamente cuál era la próxima orden que debía dar: anunciar que avanzaran lo más rápido posible en la dirección opuesta al titán, pues esa era la única posibilidad de salvación. No para los soldados que seguían haciendo frente a los dos titanes, conscientes de que iban a morir, sino para el resto de la formación.

Tres soldados frente a cien. Las cuentas eran claras sobre la decisión a tomar.

Pero Erwin se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Comandante? –preguntó Hange-. ¿Qué dirección tomamos?

" _No quiero elegir_ ", pensó Erwin, viendo con horror cómo otro valiente soldado era devorado por el monstruo.

\- ¡Ocúpate de la formación! –gritó a la mujer, galopando ya hacia los dos soldados que quedaban-. Que tomen dirección norte. ¡Regresamos!

\- ¡Pero Comandante!

Se olvidó rápidamente de la angustia de Hange. Tampoco pensó que abandonar la formación, en su caso en concreto, sería visto como abandono del deber y que podría ser juzgado en una corte militar. En su opinión, si se alejaba de sus soldados y los condenaba a morir sí que estaría incumpliendo con su obligación.

Se suponía que su misión era salvar a la humanidad. Y comandar a sus soldados ¿Por qué no podía salvar a todos y cada uno de los valientes soldados que formaban parte del Cuerpo de Exploración?

\- No quiero tener que elegir –murmuraba para sí, acercándose a los titanes-. Comandante que ordena morir a sus hombres o soldado que lucha con ellos. ¿Por qué no puedo ser las dos cosas?

Estaba tan pendiente de sus dudas, tratando de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto pese a que siempre había optado por calcular cada movimiento y nunca actuar a base de improvisaciones, que llegó antes de lo que pensaba al campo de batalla.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había ideado un posible plan de ataque para acabar con los dos titanes o, al menos, para salvar a sus soldados.

Fue darse cuenta de ese error y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, consciente de que estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos de vida.

Pero ese mismo sentimiento de pavor, uno que hacía muchísimo no sentía al estar siempre en el centro de la formación, hizo que también disfrutara de la sensación. Era la misma que tuvo la primera vez que hizo frente a un titán y salvó la vida de su compañero.

Hoy haría lo mismo, se prometió.

Erwin se dejó embriagar por ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y simplemente actuó: fijó la vista en uno de los titanes y se subió a lomos de su caballo, manteniendo el equilibrio mientras el animal seguía galopando hacia el objetivo. Disparó entonces los cables de su equipo, cuando solo estaba a cinco metros de distancia, consiguiendo que uno de ellos se clavara en el ojo del titán.

La sacudida del cable, tirando de él cuando se enganchó al cuerpo del titán, fue la mayor sensación de libertad que el Comandante había experimentado en mucho tiempo, y motivo por el que atacó al monstruo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

No se paralizó al ver cada vez más cerca la boca gigantesca. Calculó perfectamente dónde debía apoyarse para continuar con el ataque y, cuando tocó con el pie el centro de la nariz, usó toda la potencia del gas para saltar por encima de la bestia. Cuando alcanzó la altura suficiente, sin perder de vista al monstruo un segundo, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para tener en primer plano la nuca del titán y, ya sí, sesgar con sus espadas el trozo de carne que acabaría con él.

Tan pronto como cortó la piel y los músculos el titán se desplomó. Erwin trató de mantener el equilibrio mientras la bestia caía al suelo, apoyándose directamente sobre la espalda del titán muerto.

De pronto todo paró de golpe, teniendo la sensación de que se había quedado sordo. Lo único que poía oír era su corazón, latiendo furioso por la euforia. Volvía a sonreír, satisfecho por su victoria.

\- ¡Comandante!

El grito de su soldado le alegró incluso más, pues significaba que estaba vivo. Mientras atacaba al titán no había podido asegurarse de ello, más concentrado en controlar cada movimiento del monstruo.

Era un alivio observar que sí había llegado a tiempo. Les había salvado. Había cumplido con su objetivo.

Y entonces comprendió por qué el grito de su soldado parecía ser más de horror que de euforia. Tan pronto como recordó que no eran uno, sino dos titanes.

Giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, las espadas listas para defenderse, pero llegó tarde.

Sin saber de dónde provenía una gigantesca mano le atacó. En el ultimo instante consiguió apartarse lo justo para que no le diera de lleno y solo por eso consiguió sobrevivir.

Lo que no significaba, ni mucho menos, que fuera a salir con vida de allí.

El golpe, aunque fuera de refilón, había sido suficiente para destrozar su equipo de maniobras y dejarle el cuerpo completamente dolorido, tal vez con algunas costillas fisuradas.

Consiguió hacer frente al dolor y trató de ponerse en pie, pues el ataque del monstruo aún no había terminado. Y si ya era difícil hacerle frente usando su equipo, ahora que estaba inservible y ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, era una muerte segura.

Erwin sonrió entonces. Puede que fuera imposible salir con vida de allí, pero al menos no se lo pondría tan fácil a ese titán.

Estaba seguro que no muy lejos de allí sus Jefes de escuadrón y soldados estarían siguiendo la pelea. Si hoy, ahora, iba a morir, al menos quería dejarles un buen espectáculo. Que no siguieran pensando que el gran Comandante Erwin Smith no sabía luchar sus propias batallas.

Tan pronto como consiguió ponerse de pie un rugido le avisó de la dirección del ataque, y saltó hacia el lado contrario, esquivando por los pelos el pisotón que hizo un agujero enorme en el lugar que acababa de ocupar.

Agarró con firmeza las espadas e inició un nuevo ataque... solo para darse cuenta de que no podía apoyar el pie en el suelo. También debía haberse fracturado el tobillo.

Siseó de dolor al apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en el tobillo herido y a duras penas resistió el nuevo ataque del titán. Aunque consiguió evitar el golpe frontal, esta vez no pudo quitarse completamente de en medio.

Como consecuencia salió disparado por los aires unos cuantos metros, perdiéndose las espadas en el camino.

Al golpear el suelo Erwin sintió un pitido agudo en los oídos. También tenía la visión borrosa.

No supo si era que se estaba muriendo o simplemente que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. En realidad daba lo mismo, decidió: en el siguiente ataque su vida llegaría a su fin.

Intentó enfocar al titán que iba hacia él, con la boca ya abierta y salivando, sintiendo una curiosidad morbosa por poner cara al monstruo que le devoraría.

Y de pronto el titán paró. Su boca se cerró. Y cayó al suelo.

El gigante a punto estuvo de aplastarle y una vez más, haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, consiguió apartarse lo justo para no morir bajo su peso.

Desde el suelo intentó comprender qué demonios había pasado. Ese titán iba a devorarle. ¿Por qué seguía respirando entonces? ¿Por qué no estaba dentro de su estómago?

Entonces vio que algo se movía detrás de las columnas de humo que salían del cadáver del titán.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue una figura menuda que se acercaba a él a paso lento, con las espadas todavía desenvainadas y una fría mirada en el rostro.

**********

\- Lo que hiciste fue una temeridad. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Llevaban media hora con la misma discusión. El que uno de los participantes todavía estuviera convaleciente en la cama, sin haberse recuperado del todo del ataque sufrido, no parecía aplacar el genio de los otros dos.

Erwin entendía su enfado. Tenían razón para estar cabreados. Lo que hizo fue una locura que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida y, peor aún, que puso en riesgo a toda la formación.

Por eso todavía no había podido darles una respuesta ni a Hange ni a Mike. Explicarles que si hizo aquello fue porque necesitaba sentirse vivo otra vez. Más aún: necesitaba sentirse de nuevo un ser vivo. Y en su experiencia la única manera de conseguirlo era probando de nuevo el amargo sabor del miedo al temer que podía morir. Lo que para muchos sería la peor experiencia posible, para él era una sensación de libertad indescriptible.

Pero tenían razón. Lo que hizo fue una temeridad. Por muy bien que se hubiera sentido cuando mató al titán, no podía dejar que sus debilidades afectaran al resto.

Tenía que recordar que era el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración. Un cargo que llevaría hasta el día de su muerte, tardara lo que tardase ese día en llegar, y no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera en su misión.

Pero cómo explicarles eso a sus suboficiales. Estaba convencido de que si se enteraban de lo que ahora estaba pasando por su cabeza la fe ciega que tenían en él desaparecería para siempre.

Afortunadamente Hange, la más informal de sus subalternos, le entendió un poco mejor que Mike. Eso, o que la cara mortecina que tenía le indicó que ya estaba bien de sermones por hoy.

\- Estoy segura de que Erwin ha aprendido la lección, Mike. No hace falta seguir con esto. Además, salvó la vida de dos soldados. Eso siempre es bueno.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó irónico el Jefe de escuadrón-. ¿De qué nos sirven dos soldados más cuando hemos estado a punto de perder al Comandante?

Erwin apretó los puños, no queriendo que vieran su malestar. ¿Desde cuándo importaba más la vida de un oficial que la de un soldado raso?

Si al final no replicó fue porque él siempre había dicho que la vida de un hombre no valía nada en comparación con el objetivo final.

Agachó un poco la vista, centrándose en sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, preguntándose si cuando lo decía él sonaba igual de mal. Tan frío. Como si fuera un monstruo incapaz de sentir compasión por los demás.

La respuesta, evidentemente, era que sí. Eso era justo lo que quería y lo que había conseguido. El último ejemplo lo había tenido hace unos meses, cuando Levi le llamó monstruo a la cara.

\- Además –siguió Mike-. Si no llega a ser por ese soldado ahora estaríais muertos los tres.

\- Hay que reconocer que la actuación de Levi fue impecable –añadió Hange con admiración-. Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer. ¡Y eso que nunca recibió entrenamiento!

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿La presidenta de su club de fans?

Erwin, aprovechando que seguía con la cabeza agachada y no podían verle, sonrió levemente. Estaba seguro de que ese puesto estaba más disputado de lo que Mike creía.

Entonces, como si hubiera estado esperando a que la conversación se centrara en él, la puerta de la habitación del Comandante se abrió y el hombre que le había salvado la vida entró sin llamar.

Levi concedió apenas unos segundos a Hange y Mike, fijando la mirada en el hombre recostado en la cama.

\- Quiero hablar con el Comandante. A solas.

El segundo al mando se acercó al soldado en un par de zancadas.

\- ¡Quién te crees que eres, enano, como para aparecer sin avisar y encima exigiendo!

\- Soy el tipo que le ha salvado la vida a tu Comandante –respondió observando a Erwin, para a continuación mirar a Mike con desdén-: Y soy al que no te convendría tener como enemigo cuando sea el único que impida que un titán te devore.

\- Es suficiente –ordenó Smith, apenas alzando la voz-. Por favor, dejadnos solos.

Hange salió de la habitación rápidamente, tras darle una palmadita de ánimo a su Comandante. Por su parte, Mike no se mostró nada conforme con la decisión de su superior. Miró con sorpresa al rubio, luego con desagrado al moreno, y finalmente abandonó la habitación mascullando un " _acabarás arrepintiéndote_ " que quería que los dos oyeran.

Erwin se olvidó de la pataleta del Jefe de escuadrón tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, más interesado en saber lo que quería contarle Levi. Ya había recibido bastantes sermones por parte de sus suboficiales y tenía curiosidad por lo que querría decirle un soldado raso.

Levi, sin embargo, tenía más interés en seguir con el otro asunto que Mike había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Tiene razón? –preguntó apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho-. ¿Te arrepientes de que esté en el Cuerpo?

\- En absoluto. Que entraras en él fue lo mejor que...

\- Entonces ¿por qué no me dejas hacer mi trabajo? –le interrumpió sin alzar la voz y sin moverse un milímetro, pero con un tono que dejaba claro que estaba molesto. La contradicción entre sus palabras y su actitud, una vez más, dejó al Comandante con la duda de qué clase de hombre era Levi-. ¿Por qué abandonaste el centro de mando para ir a la zona de avanzada? Esa es mi posición.

El hombre asintió para sí. Entendía que estuviera enfadado y sabía que sus Jefes de escuadrón tenían razón; lo que había hecho era una estupidez, pero:

\- Quería volver a ser un soldado más –murmuró en voz baja, esperando así placar la rabia de Levi. Consiguió justo lo contrario.

\- Tú no puedes ser eso. Tu misión es la de comandar el Cuerpo de Exploración.

\- Esos galones no significan nada –señaló la chaqueta de su uniforme, pulcramente doblada en una silla cercana-. El tenerlos no me impide luchar.

\- Yo no he dicho que no puedas luchar. Pero no hay nadie mejor que tú para el puesto de Comandante. –Le amenazó con un dedo-. Así que limítate a cumplir con tu parte.

\- Es curioso que me pida eso el mismo hombre al que violé.

La última palabra rompió por una fracción de segundo la fría calma del Cabo.

\- Tú no hiciste eso.

\- No quiero ser un Comandante que se aprovecha de sus soldados –siguió Erwin, como si no le hubiera oído-. Siempre ha habido casos de oficiales que exigen favores sexuales a cambio de privilegios... Nunca pensé que yo sería uno más.

\- Fui yo quien se presentó en tu habitación, quien se desnudó y quien se metió en tu cama –chasqueó la lengua-. ¿O realmente crees que podrías haberme hecho lo que hiciste si yo no lo hubiera permitido?

\- Pero... te hice daño.

\- ¿Daño? –entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos delgadas líneas que irradiaban furia-. Qué ingenuo eres. Me he enfrentado a pandilleros, ladrones y asesinos más grandes que tú cuando no era más que un crío. Y entonces tampoco me hicieron daño. No vas a ser tú quien me rompa ahora.

\- Aun así... -Erwin tragó con dificultad-. Cometí un error al aceptar tan rápidamente tu propuesta. No pensé en cómo podría reaccionar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

\- No.

Erwin, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tono de Levi que no admitía réplicas, no tenía del todo claro por qué estaba cabreado ahora.

\- ¿No?

\- Fui yo quien cometió el error.

\- ¿Ah, si? –preguntó con curiosidad, perdida por completo su autoridad. Que Levi admitiera un error, más cuando ni siquiera sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, era completamente nuevo.

\- Pensé que serías como los demás –explicó el Cabo-. Que tan solo necesitabas una vía de escape para no pensar en las decisiones que debías tomar.

\- Y así es.

\- Pero me equivoqué en las formas.

\- Debo estar todavía cansado, porque no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y cambió de posición, quedándose de pie al borde de la cama. Ambos hechos le indicaron a Erwin que acababa de llamarle estúpido sin necesidad de usar una sola palabra. Y eso que, en teoría, acababa de confesar que quien se había equivocado era él.

Otro de los muchos talentos del Cabo Levi, pensó para sí.

\- Estaba seguro de que te conformarías con pasar un buen rato, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sabiendo que de la decisión que tomaras no dependería la vida de nadie –explico el soldado con frialdad-. Pero eso es imposible viniendo de ti.

\- ¿De mí?

\- De un buen hombre.

El corazón del Comandante dio un vuelco en su pecho, sin tener muy claro de si era por un buen motivo o no.

\- Hace no mucho dijiste que era un monstruo.

\- Sí. Y por eso te he dicho que me equivoqué. Eres mucho más humano de lo que todos creemos. Más incluso de lo que tú crees –paró en su discurso para mirarle con frialdad-. No hagas eso.

\- No he hecho nada...

\- Estás pensando que no puedes permitirte tener debilidades. –Se inclinó sobre la cama para quedar a meros milímetros del hombre-. Pues te diré algo, Comandante. Tener compasión y preocuparte por los demás no es una debilidad.

\- ¿Y eso lo dice el hombre que nunca sonríe?

\- Tal vez no deje entrever lo que pienso –replicó tras unos segundos de duda, incorporándose para alejarse un poco de Erwin-. Pero eso no significa que sea un bloque de hielo. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Fue decirlo y a Erwin le vino a la mente ese instante que ya por siempre quedaría grabado en sus recuerdos, en el que encontró a Levi gritando de dolor y de rabia y cubierto de sangre junto a los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Sí. Aunque no lo pareciera, Levi también sufría.

\- Aun así. Está claro que soy un caso perdido –negó con la cabeza-. Ya sea golpeando una pared de roca o... estando contigo, nunca conseguiré sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

\- Deja que yo me encargue de eso -entornó un poco los ojos- ¿O piensas que lo que ha ocurrido ha hecho que me replantee nuestra situación?

\- Deberías.

\- No soy hombre de tirar la toalla. No pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora –replicó con dureza, lo que fue respondido por Erwin de una manera totalmente inesperada- Oh. ¿eso es una sonrisa? –preguntó, curioso- Me alegro que por fin estés disfrutando.

El Comandante, efectivamente, parecía estar mucho más relajado que desde que despertó en su cama y le dijeron que si no hubiera sido por Levi habría muerto intentando salvar a sus soldados.

\- Cuando te conocí supe que había algo especial en ti –le explicó a su soldado-. No sabía qué era pero sí que podía confiar en ti. Ya sé por qué.

\- ¿Y por qué es?

\- Eres la primera persona que conozco que sé que va a sobrevivirme –susurró, ampliándose un poco más su sonrisa y no importándole que Levi fuera testigo de ello-. Estaba harto de hablar con futuros fantasmas.

\- Tienes razón –el chasquido fue más intenso que los anteriores, dejándole claro lo que pensaba de su último comentario-. Todavía no estás recuperado. Es mejor que descanses... Solo una cosa más. –Se agachó lo justo para, invadiendo su espacio personal, susurrarle al oído-. Como cometas otra estupidez que ponga tu vida en peligro seré yo quien te arranque de las fauces del titán, pero solo para matarte con mis propias manos.

Levi miró a los ojos de su Comandante, queriendo que le quedara claro que eso había sido una promesa y no una simple amenaza.

Erwin aguantó su mirada unos segundos, sin parpadear ninguno de los dos, hasta que finalmente asintió. Al hacerlo sus ojos mostraron un intenso brillo del que hasta ahora el Cabo no había sido testigo.

\- Entendido. 

 

Continuará...


	7. CAMBIO DE ESTRATEGIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!
> 
> Últimamente no comentaba en los capítulos que publicaba, por miedo a decir demasiado y spoilearlos la sorpresa, pero con este quiero hacer una excepción. Y es que es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado de todo el fic, pues creo que en él quedan muy bien reflejadas las personalidades de los dos protagonistas, incluso en un momento tan delicado como el que vais a leer. Y además este episodio marcará un punto de inflexión en la relación de Erwin y Levi, pues a partir de ahora ya nada será lo mismo. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis y, ya de paso, os deseo a todos una fantástica entrada de año 2019.

Al final el Comandante sí pudo disfrutar de unos días de descanso.  
Esa no había sido su intención y en el fondo no se sentía cómodo teniendo al Cuerpo de Exploración parado y esperando a que sus heridas terminaran de curarse para iniciar una nueva expedición. Pero aquellas semanas fueron lo más parecido a unas vacaciones que Erwin recordaba haber tenido en toda su vida.  
Esa sensación estaba patente en todo el cuartel. Ser conscientes de que no saldrían del muro hasta dentro de un tiempo indeterminado, lo que significaba que sus vidas no estaban en riesgo, había conseguido que el buen ánimo de los soldados mejorara. El ambiente era lo más parecido a volver al período de instrucción, cuando hablar de matar a titanes se hacía con la tranquilidad que daba el no haber visto de cerca al enemigo. 

Mientras paseaba por el cuartel para terminar de recuperarse de su lesión en el tobillo, Erwin respondía al saludo de sus soldados con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que ninguno de sus hombres había visto jamás en él. Y ellos devolvían el saludo con una camaradería que, debía admitir, echaba de menos de sus tiempos en la Academia.  
Al regresar a su estancia, donde debería pasarse las próximas horas estudiando los planos de los nuevos territorios explorados, el Comandante se preguntó si el cambio producido entre sus hombres con él era la consecuencia de haber estado a punto de morir salvando a dos soldados, o si tal vez el único cambio que se había producido había sido en sí mismo y gracias a un hombre en concreto. 

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, alegrándose de estar a solas. ¿Qué pensaría Mike si le veía sonrojándose como una colegiala al pensar en Levi? Probablemente no se extrañaría, decidió rápidamente, pues que estaba loco era algo que comprendió desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron.  
Locura o no, sentaba bien poder experimentar algo tan infantil como un sonrojo.  
Dentro de unos días, cuando se iniciara una nueva expedición, tendría que encerrar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero hasta entonces por qué no disfrutar de las pocas oportunidades que le daba la vida, aunque fuera con algo tan inocente. 

El Comandante tomó los rollos de la estantería que debería estudiar y los depositó con cuidado en su mesa. Antes de ocupar su asiento miró a través de la ventana, observando la parte del edificio que se levantaba a unos treinta metros de distancia, en la otro ala del cuartel.  
Lo que vio le dejó paralizado.  
Abrió la ventana para observar mejor, no fuera a ser que se trataba de una ilusión. Tal vez no estaba tan recuperado como creía. 

No se había equivocado.  
En el último piso, en el alfeizar de una de las habitaciones destinadas a los soldados, concretamente la que ocupaba el Cabo Levi, destacaba un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja y otra blanca.  
El contraste de los colores sobre el fondo de piedra de la pared llamaba poderosamente la atención.  
Se preguntó en qué demonios estaría pensando, sintiendo en el acto un leve retortijón en la boca del estómago.  
Apenas se produjo se dio cuenta de que esa reacción visceral no se debía tanto al desagrado por pensar que el Cabo estaba jugando con él, como a los nervios por comprender que Levi le estaba llamando.

No tardó ni medio minuto en decidirse. Dejó los rollos donde estaban, se puso la chaqueta del uniforme, ajustándose bien las solapas y el medallón que le identificaba como Comandante, y fue en pos de su soldado. 

 

**********

La puerta se abrió dos segundos después de haber llamado. Levi se había quitado las correas del equipo tridimensional e incluso la chaqueta del uniforme, lo que le daba un curioso aspecto.  
Al principio Erwin pensó que era porque nunca antes le había visto sin el equipo, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron en la Ciudad Subterránea. Pero enseguida comprendió que en realidad era porque, tal y como estaba ahora, irradiaba un aire de confort y de relax que en alguien tan frío y calculador como era Levi llamaba bastante la atención.  
Aquel hombre se le antojó más contradictorio que nunca, lo que hizo que un leve escalofrío recorriera la espalda del Comandante. En cuestión de segundos la invitación de Levi se había convertido en una encerrona.  
Trató de disimular su nerviosismo con un saludo de lo más formal.

\- Cabo.  
\- Veo que has visto mi mensaje. Adelante.  
\- ¿Por qué me has pedido venir aquí? –preguntó tras cerrar la puerta-. Podrían pensar que estamos conspirando.  
\- Olvídate de lo que piensen los demás. Y no te preocupes. Aquí nunca sube nadie. Los otros soldados no aceptan tan bien mi compañía –dijo con ironía, pero el Comandante no reaccionó como esperaba. La última vez que se vieron, cuando le visitó estando aún convaleciente, el trato que hubo entre los dos había sido mucho más sincero. Pero nada de eso era visible en el Erwin Smith que ahora estaba con él, observando la estancia con ojo crítico, como haría con uno de sus documentos. Decidió atajar ese inconveniente cuanto antes-. ¿Recuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos?  
\- Claro.  
\- Bien. He pensado en otra manera que tal vez te ayude a afrontar tu problema.

Los párpados de Erwin se abrieron un poco más y Levi creyó detectar un leve temblor de labios que apenas duró un segundo. Pasado ese tiempo se irguió todo lo posible, sacando ventaja de su estatura para poner la mayor distancia entre los dos y no solo desde un punto de vista físico. 

\- Agradezco tu interés, Cabo. Pero creo que lo mejor es que te centres en tu trabajo.  
\- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?  
\- Claro que no. Sé que si te propones algo al final lo consigues, cueste lo que cueste. Pero el… preocuparte por mí no es tu misión.  
\- No lo hago por obligación –respondió con desagrado-. Te recuerdo que no soy como tus soldaditos, tan simples que solo saben actuar a base de órdenes.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? –preguntó alzando un poco más la voz, dejando entrever su frustración-. Aún no sé qué es lo que quieres a cambio. 

Levi visualizó perfectamente una de las primeras veces que estuvieron a solas, cuando de repente empezaron a discutir y solo por querer quedar por encima del otro acabaron peleando de un modo bastante más placentero. Y aunque no iba a negar ahora que sentó muy bien ese intercambio de opiniones por medio de sus cuerpos, no dejaba de ser una discusión en la que al final no ganó nadie.  
No quería que ocurriera lo mismo. 

\- Basta de charla. Aceptas mi ayuda, ¿sí o no?  
\- Todavía no me has dicho qué es lo que propones.  
\- Cierto. 

Entonces Levi le besó.  
Fue un beso completamente distinto a los otros compartidos entre ellos. En lugar de hacerlo con rabia, como si fuera una manera de atacarle, besó al Comandante despacio. Sin apenas presión y mostrando una dulzura que hasta ahora Erwin no creía que Levi fuera capaz de tener.  
Cuando separó sus labios y soltó el agarre del colgante, la mejor manera para obligar al rubio a bajar la cabeza y tenerle a la altura perfecta, la cara de este era un auténtico poema.  
Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, en una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. Pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus pupilas seguían dilatadas, por lo que el Cabo intuyó que al menos le había gustado. 

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?  
\- ¿No te ha gustado? –preguntó a su vez el más bajo.  
\- No he preguntado eso.  
\- Lo aceptaré como un sí.  
\- ¡Qué es lo que pretendes!  
\- Dime. ¿Confías en mí? –Erwin le miró con prepotencia, sacando pecho para que su diferencia de tamaño fuera más patente. El Cabo no se achantó-. Responde.  
\- Si no confiara en ti jamás te habría puesto al mando de un escuadrón nada más entrar en el Cuerpo.  
\- ¿Y también confías en mí cuando no estamos fuera de los muros?  
\- Sí –respondió al intuir que aquello era una especie de examen. Una prueba que quería superar con éxito.  
\- Pues demuéstralo. -Se sentó entonces en la cama y dio un par de golpecitos en el colchón-. Siéntate. -Todavía dudando, Erwin siguió su indicación-. Y ahora quítate la chaqueta. Y las botas. –El rubio se quedó completamente inmóvil, mostrándose desafiante a la par que sorprendido- ¿Acaso no me has oído?

La pregunta solo consiguió que Erwin aumentara su expresión de desafio, ante lo que Levi soltó un chasquido de disgusto. Pero su siguiente acción fue totalmente contradictoria, pues el disgusto se transformó en un nuevo beso que esta vez vino acompañado por una leve caricia en la nuca del Comandante, aprovechando que ahora sí estaban a la misma altura. 

\- Quítate las botas, por favor –susurró apenas terminó el beso.

Erwin no pudo negarse a la petición. Una vez más Levi había roto sus esquemas, al ser la primera vez que le hablaba sin exigencias, incluso pidiéndoselo por favor y en un susurro que le indicó que, cuando quería, podía tener una voz increíblemente dulce.  
Dejó las botas y la cazadora a un lado de la cama y enseguida Levi se puso de rodillas en el suelo para quitarle el equipo tridimensional. Comenzó por los pies y Erwin le dejó hacer, hipnotizado por el extraño comportamiento de su subalterno. 

Cuando el Cabo terminó de desabrocharle las correas que ataban el equipo a los pantalones, sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra, le empujó levemente en el centro del pecho para indicarle que se tumbara. El Comandante seguía tan perdido en los ojos de Levi, que no dejaron de mirarle mientras hacía su trabajo, que antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había obedecido.  
Tan pronto como su espalda tocó el colchón el moreno se subió a la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura para comenzar a desaflojar las correas de en torno al pecho. A diferencia de la última vez que adoptó una postura similar, el silencio que reinaba ahora en la estancia y el cuidado con el que se movía consiguieron que aquella acción no estuviera teñida de deseo sino de… Erwin no sabría decir. 

Para terminar de confirmarle que fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a ocurrir no sería nada comparado con la última vez, Levi volvió a hablar en un susurro y sin mostrar esa arrogancia tan característica.  
Erwin tenía la sensación de estar con otro hombre completamente distinto al que conocía. 

\- Tu problema es que estás obligado a tomar decisiones las 24 horas del día –dijo Levi mientras seguía desabrochando las correas-. Decisiones que costarán la vida de hombres. De compañeros. Lo que necesitas es quitarte esa responsabilidad. Que por una vez nada de lo que ocurra dependa de ti.  
\- ¿Y cómo crees que vas a poder hacer eso?

Levi estaba esperando a que hiciera esa pregunta y en el fondo le alegró que la formulara con un deje de prepotencia. Porque esa superioridad se esfumó tan pronto como usó la correa que acababa de quitarle para atar las manos de Erwin por encima de su cabeza. Lo hizo tan rápido y sin que se intuyera lo que iba a hacer que de pronto el Comandante se encontró con las manos inmóviles.

\- Qué estás… -la queja, acompañada de una violenta sacudida de su cuerpo para intentar quitarse de encima al Cabo, murió tan pronto como Levi hizo más presión, apretando su culo contra la incipiente erección del Comandante. 

Erwin soltó un gemido ronco que Levi silenció con un beso más largo pero en el que no aumentó la intensidad, por lo que no sirvió para que el Comandante terminara de encenderse. Consiguió justo lo contrario. Cuando Levi separó sus labios de los de Erwin éste estaba tan relajado que por un instante olvidó que seguía atado. 

\- Esta vez será distinto –dijo Levi mientras se quitaba de encima en un fluido movimiento y comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón-. Tú no vas a estar al mando. Ni siquiera vas a tener la opción de elegir lo que va a pasar.  
\- Si esta es tu manera de vengarte por lo que te hice la otra noche, adelante. 

Levi dejó la tarea a medias para mirarle fijamente. 

\- Ya te lo dije. No me hiciste daño. Y si realmente lo hubieras hecho, lo último que haría sería pretender pagarte con la misma moneda. Tal vez sea frío, pero no soy tan mezquino –replicó con desagrado.

Erwin quiso pedirle perdón por haber insinuado algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que como demostrara la más mínima debilidad estaría perdido… Más de lo que ya lo estaba. Así que optó por seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Y realmente esperas que esto funcione?  
\- Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.

El Comandante se preparó para defenderse de lo que fuera que Levi le iba a hacer, pero fue demasiado lento. El Cabo demostró una vez más que era el soldado más rápido del Cuerpo de Exploración, aunque en esta ocasión lo hizo de un modo mucho más placentero: le desabrochó el pantalón en un fluido movimiento, usando tan solo una mano, mientras que con la otra bajó sus calzoncillos lo justo para liberar su erección.  
Y cuando Erwin todavía no había podido soltar ni un gruñido de molestia porque Levi le estuviera desnudando sin su permiso, lo que hizo fue gemir quedamente… En cuanto la boca del Cabo engulló su miembro. 

Si cuando se acostó con Levi hacía muchísimo tiempo de la última vez que disfrutaba del sexo, poder sentir el calor de una boca rodeándole era algo que jamás habría imaginado que volvería a experimentar. Entre que en medio de la lucha contra los titanes nunca había tiempo para el placer y que las pocas ocasiones en que encontró a alguien dispuesto a pasar un buen rato, siempre en la ciudad y en bares de mala reputación, su tamaño acabó convirtiéndose en un gran hándicap; ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que le hicieron algo así.  
Era bien consciente de que su corpulencia y gran tamaño, aunque venía muy bien a la hora de luchar o de mantener el peso y mover a su antojo a sus posibles amantes, cuando se trataba de hacerle una felación era pedir un imposible.  
En conclusión, hacía mucho tiempo que aceptó que no volvería a sentir nada parecido, y por supuesto eso fue lo último que esperó que le hiciera aquel hombre tan menudo.  
Pero estaba claro que Levi tenía muchas otras habilidades especiales, aparte de las reservadas para el campo de batalla. Por ejemplo, su capacidad para convertirle en un cuerpo tembloroso con el simple tacto de su lengua.  
Mientras seguía recorriendo su carne dura, lamiendo con lascivia y a la vez una precisión asombrosa, se la fue metiendo poco a poco en la boca hasta que al final, Erwin no tenía ni idea de cómo, consiguió que tocara fondo.  
El rubio tuvo que morderse los labios para no jadear, especialmente cuando alzó un poco la cabeza, deseando ver, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Levi. El verle tan concentrado en su tarea y que dejara soltar su erección solo para engullirla de nuevo, despacio y permitiendo que viera cómo entraba toda en su boca, estuvo a punto de llevarle al orgasmo. 

Consiguió aguantar a duras penas, pues no quería que acabara tan pronto. Aquella sensación era tan asombrosa y había sido tan inesperada que solo cuando pasaron unos minutos se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había ordenado que parara, pues no le había dado permiso para hacerle eso.  
Pero fue pensar en ello y cambiar de idea. Lo que le estaba haciendo era justo lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.  
No tenía muy claro si Levi se dio cuenta de su intento por contener el orgasmo, pero el caso es que la segunda vez que estuvo a punto de correrse fue el soldado quien lo abortó: apartó su boca, arrancando un quejido lastimero en su Comandante, y dejó un par de segundos para que se relajara antes de volver a chuparle y lamerle. 

Erwin aguantó así unos cuantos minutos más, un tiempo récord teniendo en cuenta que lo que le estaba haciendo era suficiente para llevarle al orgasmo en un segundo, hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta. Fue en el instante preciso en que el Cabo, sin dejar de usar su boca, agarró con fuerza sus muslos y le clavo las uñas.  
La leve punzada de dolor fue el último aliciente que necesitó para alcanzar su clímax, que llegó de manera tan brutal que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertirle que se apartara.  
Sintió el primer chorro de semen saliendo de su miembro y yendo directamente a la boca de Levi, oyó de fondo el inconfundible sonido de alguien tragando, y eso fue lo último que captó antes de desmayarse de puro placer. 

 

Cuando recuperó la consciencia Levi estaba sentado en la cama y limpiándose los restos de semen que habían quedado en la comisura de su boca.  
Quiso pedirle perdón por haber creado ese estropicio, muy conocedor de su obsesión por la limpieza, pero se sentía tan a gusto, tan liviano, que tardó en poder hablar siquiera.

\- ¿No vas a desatarme? –preguntó cuando consiguió recuperar su voz más autoritaria.  
\- No –entrecerró levemente los ojos-. Aún no he terminado contigo. 

Erwin se puso alerta rápidamente, intentando adivinar las intenciones del Cabo, pero de nuevo fue inútil. No era ya tanto porque seguía atado, lo que cortaba sus movimientos, sino sobre todo por la endiablada rapidez de Levi.  
Y su maldita manía de descolocarle con cada movimiento que hacía.  
Esta vez ese movimiento consistió en inclinarse lentamente sobre su rostro para besarle; un beso con un ligero sabor a semen pero que fue increíblemente dulce y ante el que Erwin fue incapaz de resistirse.  
El contacto con la boca de Levi desapareció de pronto. El Comandante consiguió ahogar un gruñido de protesta, pues no quería que su subalterno fuera tan consciente de lo necesitado que le tenía, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el jadeo que soltó tan pronto como los labios del moreno se centraron en su cuello.  
Levi besó la piel que estaba a su alcance, saboreando las gotas de sudor que se habían formado después del ejercicio previo. Atado como estaba, Erwin solo pudo mover la cabeza para darle más espacio, habiéndose olvidado por completo del objetivo de no mostrarse tan vulnerable. Pero con Levi besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, eso era misión imposible. Más incluso cuando a la acción de su boca le acompañó la de sus manos, que poco a poco comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa. 

Cuando desabrochó el último botón el Cabo observó el torso del rubio y éste sonrió complacido al ver su mirada de lujuria. Sentaba bien saber que él también podía sorprenderle.  
Erwin iba a preguntarle si le gustaba lo que veía, bien conocedor de su respuesta, pero Levi volvió a dejarle con la palabra en la boca cuando se inclinó sobre él lo justo para dejar un leve beso en su estómago. Apenas una caricia de sus labios pero que consiguió que el cuerpo del Comandante temblara.  
La agradable sensación no paró cuando a ese beso le siguió otro igual de delicado, y luego otro y otro más, a medida que iba subiendo por aquel musculoso torso. Con cada roce de sus labios Erwin soltaba pequeños jadeos ahogados, transformándose el último en un gemido más agudo cuando, al llegar a la altura del pezón, Levi sustituyó sus labios por una pasada de su lengua. Siguió lamiéndolo y jugando con la punta de su lengua, sonriendo satisfecho cuando el rubio volvió a convulsionarse de placer. Y cuando acarició su miembro flácido para no olvidarse de aquella parte de su anatomía con la que tanto había disfrutado y Erwin soltó un ronco gemido, se dijo que era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

\- Dime, ¿has estado alguna vez con un hombre? –preguntó tras separarse del cuerpo de su Comandante y quedarse sentado al borde de la cama-. No como la otra noche. Que haya sido él quien entrara en ti.

Erwin tardó en responder, todavía embriagado por las sensaciones que había dejado el Cabo en su piel. Y porque aquella era una pregunta que, definitivamente, jamás habría esperado que le hicieran.

\- No.  
\- Hoy sabrás lo que es –dijo Levi sin opción a réplica. En el acto los ojos de Erwin se abrieron un poco más, perfectamente visible el temor en aquel azul tan claro-. No voy a hacerte daño. Eso es una promesa. 

El Comandante sintió un hormigueo en la piel, bien consciente de que él era el único de los dos que estaba desnudo y además atado. De pronto la gran diferencia de estatura que había entre los dos no parecía existir, pues se sentía completamente a merced de aquel hombre tan peculiar.  
Pero Levi le había hecho una promesa.  
Y confiaba ciegamente en su palabra. 

\- Adelante –puso voz a esa confianza. Los ojos de Levi temblaron levemente, satisfecho por la respuesta, y Erwin se sintió orgulloso por haber conseguido esa reacción.

Entonces el Cabo se levantó para ir al único mueble que había en la estancia aparte de la cama: un discreto armario donde guardaba su equipo tridimensional. Abrió uno de los cajones que había en la parte inferior y extrajo un pequeño tarro que abrió en cuanto regresó y se sentó, esta vez a los pies de la cama. 

\- Lo primero es que te relajes –instruyó, dándole un leve golpecito en el interior del muslo para indicarle que abriera un poco más las piernas. Así lo hizo el Comandante, tragando con dificultad. Por mucho que quisiera confiar, aquello era completamente nuevo para él-. Voy a ir muy despacio. Al principio será extraño o incluso incómodo. Y no voy a mentir, es probable que duela. Pero te aseguro que después mejorará y que lo que vas a sentir jamás lo olvidarás.

Erwin Smith asintió, un poco más seguro. Tenía bien claro que jamás olvidaría aquella noche, daba igual lo que Levi quisiera hacer con él.  
De pronto sintió sus manos sobre la cadera y, sorprendentemente, se sintió más vulnerable que nunca. No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible, pero tenía la sensación de que Levi le estaba tocando por primera vez. O quizás era que por primera vez lo hacía con cuidado, queriendo asegurarse de que su amante disfrutaba de aquel contacto.  
Le sorprendió ponerse en el lugar del amante de Levi; por mucho sexo que hubieran tenido aquello había sido puro instinto, sin nada que se asemejara a una relación.  
Pero tenía que reconocer que desde el instante en que entró en su habitación se había comportado con él con más preocupación de la que había recibido por parte de nadie en toda su vida. 

Ese cuidado excesivo que estaba poniendo en todos sus actos fue lo que le impidió rehuir ante el contacto del dedo de Levi cuando lo acercó a su ano. Aguantó la respiración, cerrando los ojos para no ser testigo de cómo se acercaba a aquel lugar tan íntimo de su cuerpo, pero siendo perfectamente consciente de su recorrido. 

\- Respira –pidió Levi con un deje de orden-. Inspira profundamente.

Así lo hizo, sintiendo en el acto una presión que no fue capaz de describir. No llegaba a doler, siendo el frío del líquido que se había echado en la mano lo primero que notó. Pero siendo la primera vez que alguien le tocaba allí todo estaba teñido por el miedo. 

\- Eso es –siguió introduciendo el dedo lentamente-. Ya casi está dentro.  
\- Es demasiado –se quejó, apretando los dientes.  
\- Aguanta. Esto es soo el principio antes de llegar a la parte más agradable. 

Erwin no creía que eso fuera posible. Si ya se sentía tan incómodo teniendo solo un dedo dentro ¿qué pasaría cuando metiera esa otra parte de su cuerpo más grande? Fue pensar en ese instante y sintió un escalofrío, acompañado de remordimientos por lo que le había hecho a Levi. 

\- Voy a meter un segundo dedo.  
\- ¡No! –Trató de apartarse y Levi no tuvo más que agarrar su erección.  
\- Vuelves a estar duro. Eso significa que en el fondo te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo.  
\- No puedo…  
\- Claro que sí –comenzó a bombear su carne dura-. Eres capaz de comandar a decenas de soldados y enfrentarte a titanes sin pestañear. Al lado de eso esto no es nada. –Se acercó entonces a su oído para susurrarle-: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres tenerme dentro de ti? Porque yo sí quiero. 

Erwin abrió los ojos de golpe, embriagado por aquella voz tan terriblemente ronca y por aquellas palabras, para encontrarse con esos dos zafiros negros que volvían a atravesarle el alma. Había lujuria en ellos y entonces no deseó otra cosa que Levi cumpliera con su promesa. Acercó su rostro unos centímetros, necesitando besarle, y el Cabo recorrió la distancia que faltaba para que pudiera hacerlo.  
Mientras devoraban sus respectivos labios Levi continuó masturbándole al tiempo que seguía abriéndole con los dedos. Erwin no fue consciente de lo último hasta que de pronto separó un poco más los dos dedos que ya tenía dentro y tocó algo que le hizo ver las estrellas. 

\- ¿Has notado eso?  
\- Sí –gimió el Comandante en la boca del otro.  
\- ¿Quieres sentirlo de nuevo? –preguntó, parando el movimiento de sus manos, lo que hizo que Erwin protestara.  
\- Sí.  
\- Si tanto lo necesitas, no debe ser tan incómodo como decías.  
\- Levi…

La advertencia fue clara y Levi sonrió interiormente. Por mucho que esta vez quisiera hacer las cosas bien, dándole a su Comandante lo que realmente necesitaba, mentiría si dijera que no quería volver a ver esa autoridad que experimentó en sus anteriores encuentros.  
Chasqueó la lengua, reprochándose sus pensamientos. Estaba contento porque un pomposo Comandante le recordaba que siempre estaría por encima de él... Definitivamente entrar en el Cuerpo de Exploración había dado a su vida un giro de 180 grados, hasta el punto de que a veces ni se reconocía. 

No. No había sido el Cuerpo lo que le había cambiado, se recordó mientras observaba al hombre que le miraba con furia y desesperación. El responsable de su nueva perspectiva ante la vida era el hombre al que decidió seguir, daba igual adonde fuera, y por esa promesa ahora estaba allí. Con él.

\- Te daré lo que quieres –dio un poco más de seriedad a sus palabras, intentando acallar la voz de su cabeza-. Pero no con mis dedos.

Sabiendo lo que venía ahora Erwin tragó con dificultad, sin apartar la mirada del Cabo, quien esperaba su respuesta. Finalmente asintió y Levi no perdió un segundo: sacó los dedos y apartó la mano de su erección para colocarse entre las piernas abiertas. Ni siquiera se quitó los pantalones del todo, conformándose con bajarlos lo justo para que su erección fuera bien visible.  
Levi se dispuso a penetrarle, pensando que cuanto antes mejor, pero entonces se dio cuenta del modo en que Erwin le estaba mirando. Con una fascinación y concentración que nunca antes había visto en él. 

Recibir semejante atención por parte del Comandante hizo que quisiera recompensarle. Colocó las manos en el estómago del hombre, notando perfectamente la contracción de sus músculos, y se inclinó sobre él lo justo para besar su pecho. Erwin arqueó la espalda para sentir mejor el roce de sus labios y Levi aprovechó para morder con fuerza la misma piel que acababa de lamer. El rubio gimió de dolor y placer, siendo ese el instante que Levi escogió para entrar lentamente en él. 

En el acto el cuerpo del Comandante se tensó. Levi quiso pedirle que se calmara pero todavía no tenía la suficiente cordura para hablar siquiera, pues en esos momentos solo era consciente de la maravillosa sensación que era entrar en aquel orificio tan cálido y prieto.  
Tuvo que detener la penetración durante unos segundos, tratando de habituarse a la explosión de sensaciones, y de fondo oyó el gruñido de dolor de Erwin. Llevó una mano hasta su cuello para ofrecerle un pequeño gesto de consuelo, todavía sin confiar en su voz.  
El gesto pareció ser suficiente, pues en el acto la presión que comenzaba a ser dolorosa se aflojó un poco y de fondo pudo oir la respiración profunda del Comandante. Se fijó entonces en su rostro y no le extrañó descubrir que había cerrado los ojos, apretando los labios mientras seguía llenándole.  
Semejante visión se clavó en la retina del soldado, siendo lo más fascinante que había visto en toda su vida, hasta el punto de que se quedó quieto cuando estuvo completamente enterrado en él.  
Fue precisamente Erwin quien le recordó que aún no había terminado… que aún no había empezado. Y lo hizo como no podía ser de otro modo tratándose del gran Comandante Smith: abrió los ojos, mostrando sus irises azules un brillo de deseo, y torció sus labios. Fue apenas un milímetro pero suficiente para que a Levi le quedara claro que estaba sonriendo y que, pese a ser quien estaba abierto de piernas, le tenía justo donde quería. 

Comprender que Erwin seguía estando al mando hizo que emociones contradictorias confluyeran en el Cabo. Se suponía que su objetivo era sorprenderle y quitarle de las manos la posibilidad de elegir qué iba a ocurrir. Pero saber que ahora Erwin quería justo eso, a él dentro de su cuerpo, y que estaba disfrutando con ello cuando hacía cinco minutos la simple idea le aterrorizaba, hizo que Levi se sintiera más orgulloso que nunca. Más incluso que cuando se referían a él como “el arma más poderosa de la humanidad”.  
Y para el Cabo Levi la mejor manera de demostrar su orgullo era entregándose en cuerpo y alma a lo que estaba haciendo. En esa ocasión, follar a su Comandante.  
Así, antes de que Erwin pudiera decir una sola palabra, retrocedió lo justo para dar una embestida bastante más agresiva de lo que había sido su intención. En teoría le había prometido que no le dolería y para ello debía asegurarse de ir poco a poco. Pero quería… necesitaba, quitarle esa mirada de superioridad.

Al final no consiguió su objetivo pero tampoco le importó. Porque tan pronto como volvió a tocar fondo en el cuerpo de su Comandante, este soltó un gemido gutural y de absoluto placer que le provocó un escalofrío. Paró en seguida, necesitando asegurarse de que había oído bien, pues era imposible que a Erwin le hubiera gustado tanto como a él.  
La respuesta del rubio consistió en abrir los ojos, la pose de superioridad completamente perdida, quedando solo el más primitivo deseo. Erwin no necesitó pedirle que siguiera. No cuando Levi apostaba a que ahora mismo él tenía esa misma mirada de deseo en sus ojos negros. La misma que no desaparecería hasta haberse corrido dentro de ese hombre tan fascinante. 

Sabiendo que ya no le causaba dolor Levi volvió a penetrarle con fuerza. Inició rápidamente un ritmo in crescendo que pronto consiguió que la cama temblara bajo ellos. Mientras lo hacía no perdía detalle del rostro de Erwin, quien esta vez consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos; incluso cuando rozaba su próstata y sus pupilas temblaban levemente, acompañado el temblor por un ronco gemido.  
Fue gracias a esa especial atención que Levi tenía puesta en su Comandante que, entre una embestida y otra, vio cómo Erwin trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras. Sonrió complacido por ello, dando incluso un poco más de agresividad a la siguiente embestida, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Porque el hombre no estaba intentando liberarse, sino llevar las manos a su boca para tapársela; y tan pronto como lo consiguió dejó escapar un gemido gutural, camuflado por sus manos, que acompañó a la siguiente penetración de Levi.

Fascinado por su comportamiento salió rápidamente del cuerpo de su amante. Y tan pronto como se sintió vacío Erwin abrió los ojos, confuso, y luego le miró con rabia. 

\- Había olvidado mencionártelo –dijo Levi con calma. Su respiración levemente entrecortada era lo único que indicaba lo que había estado haciendo segundos atrás-. Si te pedí que vinieras aquí es porque el mío es el único cuarto ocupado en toda la planta… -Se quitó entonces los pantalones para tener más libertad de movimiento y sujetó los tobillos del rubio, colocándose entre sus piernas-. Eso significa que puedes gritar cuanto quieras –indicó un segundo antes de penetrarle con fuerza-. Nadie va a oírte. 

Erwin reaccionó a la nueva embestida igual que las anteriores: cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar un nuevo gemido. 

\- ¿Es que no me has oído? –jadeó Levi en la siguiente penetración-. No seas tímido. Déjame oírte. 

El Comandante abrió los ojos y fulminó a su soldado, pero justo después esa furia se transformó en una expresión de absoluto placer; tan pronto como Levi volvió a rozar su próstata. Entonces soltó un largo gemido que consiguió que al Cabo se le erizara la piel.  
Queriendo oír más de esos jadeos intensificó sus penetraciones, levantando un poco más las piernas de Erwin para conseguir la inclinación perfecta que haría que cada estocada diera de lleno en el punto de más placer del otro. Y con cada roce los gemidos de Erwin fueron aumentando de volumen y gravedad, perdido ya el miedo a que pudieran oírle. De hecho, parecía que ahora era él quien más se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie más en aquella parte del cuartel, pues de pronto el Comandante ya no era ese hombre tan silencioso que todos creían. 

\- Eso es –le alentó Levi, clavándosela hasta el fondo y sintiendo un escalofrío de placer-. Quiero saber si lo que hago le gusta a mi Comandante. 

Erwin respondió a la mofa con otra mirada rabiosa pero Levi no se achantó. Ahora él si estaba al mando y daba igual lo que el otro quisiera o pensara. De hecho, sabía que tan pronto como saliera de él le tendría suplicando para que por favor siguiera follándole.  
Lástima que si hacía eso el Comandante no sería el único perjudicado…  
Por ello optó por bajarle los humos embistiendo con fuerza y arrancándole un nuevo gemido al oficial.  
Esta vez, sin embargo, Erwin consiguió recuperarse más rápidamente de la nueva oleada de placer y observó fijamente a su Cabo mientras trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras. 

\- Desátame.  
\- ¿Eso es una orden? –preguntó sin dejar de embestir.  
\- ¡Sí!  
\- Lo imaginaba –chasqueó la lengua antes de separar sus piernas todo lo que pudo. 

La nueva penetración consiguió robarle la respiración a Erwin, quien durante el siguiente minuto no fue realmente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo que ese hombre que le volvía loco en todos los sentidos acababa de proporcionarle un placer indescriptible.  
Cuando consiguió bajar de la nube de emociones fue consciente de que acababa de tener un orgasmo, la prueba de ello todavía caliente en su estómago.  
Sin embargo, Levi seguía embistiendo con más ahínco si cabe, una mirada febril en sus ojos, y la siguiente estocada le arrancó un nuevo gemido de placer. A este ritmo conseguiría que tuviera otro orgasmo sin haberse recuperado todavía del primero. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así, aunque no era eso lo que más le preocupaba ahora.

\- Levi –gimió ante la nueva embestida, tratando de liberarse-, desátame… -Se mordió los labios, tratando de sonar razonable-. Por favor.  
\- ¿Qué más te da? –acusó el Cabo sin dejar de follarle-. ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te hago?  
\- Sí. –Arqueó la espalda para tener más de ese placentero contacto, tratando de responder a sus embestidas-. Por eso necesito estar libre… 

Levi no se dejo engañar por la mirada de súplica del Comandante y colocó una de las piernas de Erwin encima de su hombro. Con la nueva posición pudo inclinarse más, dando una lenta y larga penetración que les dejó temblando a los dos. 

\- No vamos a cambiar. Sigo estando al mando –gruñó Levi, apenas a dos milímetros de sus labios.  
\- No te pido que cambies. Solo… Necesito tocarte cuando te corras dentro de mí.

Fue decirlo y Levi estuvo a punto de hacer justo eso. No tanto porque la imagen de ese preciso instante acababa de aparecer en su mente, sino porque fuera Erwin quien más parecía necesitarlo. 

\- No puedo negarme a algo así –dijo el Cabo con cierta condescendencia. Entonces coló una mano bajo la almohada y sacó una navaja con la que cortó las correas de una certera pasada; a la mierda las consecuencias por destrozar la equipación militar. 

Erwin concedió la misma importancia al acto de rebeldía: ninguna. Tan pronto como fue liberado llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de Levi para obligarle a bajar y besarle con rabia.  
El soldado se dejó embriagar por los labios de su Comandante, tratando de mantener el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Poder sentir sus manos y sus labios, además de su culo, le estaba acercando a marchas forzadas al orgasmo. Pero antes de que llegara su clímax quería asegurarse de haberle follado bien.  
Estaba consiguiendo su propósito hasta que de pronto la expresión de Erwin cambió levemente, mostrando un brillo que no fue capaz de identificar.  
De pronto el rubio giró sobre sí mismo en la cama y sus posiciones quedaron invertidas, estando ahora la espalda de Levi sobre el colchón. Pero seguía dentro del Comandante, quien había apoyado las rodillas en la cama para soportar su cuerpo y no aplastarle.  
No solo eso, comprendió Levi cuando Erwin se dejó caer, permitiendo que su sexo se clavara un poco más dentro de él. 

\- ¿Ahora quién está al mando? –dijo Erwin con prepotencia, alzándose lo justo en la cama para luego volver a bajar, arrancándole a Levi una nueva penetración. Gimió ante la nueva descarga de placer pero vio que Levi se mordía el labio-. No hagas eso –pidió entonces, besándole despacio-. Yo también quiero oírte.

Levi pensó que Erwin estaba loco si creía que con un beso conseguiría convencerle para que demostrara lo mucho que le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero entonces el beso fue seguido por otro más corto y brutal, y después vino un mordisco que terminó en una pasada de su lengua. 

\- Levi… -gimió en su boca mientras se clavaba de nuevo en su polla.

Levi no pudo resistirse. Ni siquiera se planteó hacerlo, consciente de que con esa absurda batalla de egos los dos estaban perdiendo.  
Y tampoco es que Erwin le estuviera pidiendo que fuera suave con él.  
Agarró un mechón de su pelo rubio, colando la otra mano entre sus cuerpos para obligarle a incorporarse y dejarle más espacio de maniobra. Entonces alzó sus caderas, llenando el culo de su Comandante con una precisión y una brutalidad asombrosa. 

\- Levi…  
\- Maldito seas, Erwin Smith –jadeó el Cabo sin dejar de penetrarle, dando tal fuerza a sus embestidas que incluso consiguió que el cuerpo del Comandante se elevara unos centímetros en la cama.  
\- No pares… 

No lo hizo. Consiguió reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para dar el mayor número de embestidas, deseando que la siguiente fuera superior a la anterior y necesitando arrancarle a su Comandante otro orgasmo antes de alcanzar el suyo.  
Pero con cada penetración Levi fue perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, dejando escapar leves gemidos que daban fe de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con aquello, pese a que Erwin volvía a estar por encima de él.  
De pronto la presión sobre su miembro se hizo insoportable.

\- Levi… -gruñó, apretando un poco más el culo para llevarle al orgasmo.  
\- Joder, Erwin -gruñó de dolor ante la excesiva presión. Pero el siguiente lamento fue de puro placer-. Erwin… Erwin… -jadeó con cada penetración. 

Erwin alcanzó su último orgasmo con un beso más débil, completamente agotado. Pero justo antes de desmayarse fue capaz de dar una última orden:

\- Lléname. 

Y mientras respondía al beso, saboreando la fuerza contenida que era Erwin Smith, Levi no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle. 

**********

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero definitivamente era más de lo que tenía previsto: el cielo estaba más oscuro que cuando Erwin se presentó en su habitación y al Comandante le había dado tiempo de colocar sus ropas en la silla, además de dejarle la cama libre.  
Al verse arropado, lo que significaba que le había movido sin darse cuenta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Cuándo le había pasado algo así?  
Sus reflejos eran los más rápidos de todos y, por culpa de las dificultades que habían rodeado toda su vida, había desarrollado la capacidad de despertarse ante el mínimo contratiempo.  
Lo que significaba que, o había acabado más cansado de lo que creía, o su propio cuerpo de manera inconsciente confiaba en ese hombre. 

\- Ya has despertado. 

Al hablar descubrió al Comandante junto a la ventana. No se había vestido, sin mostrarse especialmente remilgado por el hecho de estar completamente desnudo. Levi supuso que con ese cuerpo era una tontería esconderlo y que el propio Erwin debía ser el primero en querer mostrarlo siempre que fuera posible. 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?  
\- Solo unos minutos. Puedes descansar más si quieres.  
\- ¿Mientras tú me miras? No, gracias.  
\- Pues parecías estar muy a gusto y relajado cuando te he metido en la cama.

El Cabo chasqueó la lengua, apartando las sábanas para sentarse en el borde. 

\- No tientes tu suerte, Smith.  
\- Hasta ahora no me ha ido nada mal. 

Al acercarse a la cama Levi constató que el Comandante estaba más relajado de lo normal, mostrando incluso una expresión risueña que conseguía quitarle unos cuantos años de encima. La última vez que le vio así fue cuando acababan de conocerse y le propuso entrar en el Cuerpo de Exploración. Y fue precisamente esa cordialidad lo que le hizo aceptar la propuesta sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de haber prometido antes que mataría a ese mismo hombre. 

Erwin se sentó a su lado, rozando sus rodillas, y entonces hizo algo que rompió por enésima vez los esquemas del Cabo: alzó una mano, presto a estrechar la suya. 

\- Todavía no te he dado las gracias –comentó, esperando a que Levi respondiera al gesto.  
\- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? –replicó, intentando sonar lo más desagradable posible para camuflar su inseguridad. Nunca se había acostado con un superior, pero apostaba a que darse la mano después no era lo normal.  
\- Porque has cumplido tu promesa… -bajó la mano, viendo que el soldado no pensaba dársela-. Tus promesas en realidad.  
\- ¿Oh?  
\- Prometiste que me ayudarías. Y que no me harías daño.

Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron al recordar el instante en el que entraba en el cuerpo de su Comandante. Que este le estuviera mirando tan fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y para nada avergonzado por recordar esos instantes ahora que la pasión había desaparecido, hacía que todo estuviera rodeado de un aura de intimidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado.  
Trató de alejar esa sensación haciendo uso de su furia característica. 

\- Espero que al menos sirva para que no cometas otra estupidez.  
\- No lo haré, tranquilo –sonrió de tal manera que a Levi le dio un vuelco el corazón. 

A esas alturas ya tenía claro que el Comandante Smith no era ese hombre frío al que la muerte de sus soldados le daba lo mismo. Todo lo contrario. Precisamente el intentar ser el Comandante que la humanidad necesitaba para vencer en la lucha contra los titanes era lo que le estaba resquebrajando por dentro.  
Aun así, hasta ahora no había sido testigo de esa sonrisa tan condenadamente dulce, inocente incluso, que ahora estaba mostrando. Peor aún, que ahora Erwin le estaba mostrando a él.  
Se preguntó si alguna otra persona habría recibido alguna vez esa sonrisa por parte del Comandante y le dio miedo pensar en la respuesta. Tanto si era un sí como un no.  
Viendo que sus pensamientos volvían a adentrarse en terreno pantanoso buscó una escapatoria. Y teniendo a Erwin Smith a su lado, en su cama y completamente desnudo, la opción a elegir estaba clara. 

\- Dime, ¿tenías alguna reunión esta noche?  
\- No, ¿por?  
\- ¿Y mañana a primera hora?  
\- No. 

Levi asintió levísimamente, entrecerrando los ojos, y en un fluido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Erwin. Aún no había terminado de colocarse, soltando el rubio un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, cuando agarró un mechón de su pelo y apoyó la otra mano en su hombro para acercarse a sus labios. 

\- Entonces sigamos con la terapia –susurró en la boca del Comandante, dejando que este iniciara el primer beso de una larga serie que les mantendría despiertos durante toda la noche. 

 

**********

El Comandante y su Cabo seguían tumbados en la cama. Al encontrarse esta frente a la ventana las primeras luces del amanecer iluminaban sus cuerpos desnudos, todavía cubiertos de sudor.  
Por una vez en su vida a Levi no le importó el estropicio de las sábanas, donde aún quedaban restos de su último orgasmo. En esta ocasión, en lugar de limpiar toda la habitación había optado por relajarse tomando un té.  
Lo saboreó apoyado en el cabecero de la cama mientras que Erwin, quien no era tan amante de esa bebida como él, se limitaba a observar a través de la ventana. 

\- Me encuentro en una encrucijada –dijo el Comandante.  
\- No le des tantas vueltas –replicó Levi tras dar un sorbo, sujetando la taza de esa peculiar manera que hacía que parte de su rostro estuviera oculto-. El que te hayas abierto de piernas para mí no significa que seas menos hombre. Y en caso de que necesites pruebas, mi culo todavía está resentido por lo que acabas de hacer.  
\- Agradezco los ánimos –sonrió apenas un segundo-. Pero no es por eso.  
\- Entonces por qué.  
\- Cuando vine a verte no fue porque esperaba que pasara esto.  
\- ¿A quién pretendes engañar? –preguntó, entornando levemente los párpados.  
\- De acuerdo. No vine solo con la intención de que pasara esto.  
\- ¿Y cuáles eran esas otras intenciones?  
\- Decirte que quería nombrarte Capitán. 

El nuevo sorbo que Levi iba a dar quedó interrumpido. 

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
\- La pregunta sería ¿por qué no?  
\- El que haya matado más titanes que la mayoría no significa que sea buen oficial.  
\- No es ese el motivo por el que lo hago. –Vio que Levi iba a replicar y alzó una mano para detenerle-. Tampoco por lo que acabamos de hacer. Por eso lo de encontrarme en una encrucijada. No quiero que pienses que este puesto responde a lo que haces dentro del cuartel. Creo firmemente que es un puesto que te mereces.  
\- Solo llevo unos meses en el Cuerpo de Exploración.  
\- Suficiente para saber la clase de hombre que eres. Y la clase de Capitán que podrías llegar a ser.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Necesitando más espacio en una conversación tan trascendental, usó la excusa de que se le había acabado la bebida para levantarse de la cama y preparar otra tetera. 

\- Necesito más que eso para aceptar el puesto. Tal vez tú seas capaz de enviar a la gente a morir, pero yo no. No me sirve que confíes en mí.  
\- Es justo lo contrario. Lo hago porque tú confías en mí.

El moreno se quedó paralizado ante la nueva confesión.  
Que Erwin siguiera tumbado en la cama y observando a través de la ventana, como si no hubiera dicho nada excepcional, hizo que todo fuera aún más extraño.

\- No entiendo. 

El Comandante guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada. Soltó un leve suspiro y se acercó adonde Levi aguardaba de pie. 

\- ¿Crees que cuando tomo alguna decisión en medio de una expedición la había meditado antes? -preguntó tan serio que Levi tuvo que responderle con sinceridad.  
\- Se que no siempre es así. Que precisamente tu capacidad para decidir lo adecuado en el momento justo es lo que te hace ser tan buen Comandante.  
\- No todos están de acuerdo con esa forma de actuar.  
\- ¿Te refieres a Mike? Tarde o temprano su estupidez acabará matándole. Solo es cuestión de esperar a que un titán le devore.  
\- No deberías bromear con la muerte de tus compañeros. Menos de un oficial.  
\- Yo no estoy bromeando. 

La respuesta tan cortante del Cabo, sin embargo, hizo que Erwin sonriera levemente al recordarse que todavía estaba en la habitación de Levi. Todavía podía tener debilidades y comportarse como cualquier otro soldado, riéndose de la muerte.

\- En ocasiones no es cuestión de decidir en el último instante lo que hay que hacer –retomó su discurso-, sino que solo entonces puedo revelar mis verdaderas intenciones. El objetivo real de la misión.  
\- Porque no puedes fiarte de los demás –concluyó Levi por él, a lo que el Comandante asintió.  
\- Cada vez hay más enemigos dentro del propio ejército. Y la mayoría están bien relacionados con los círculos más próximos al Rey. Gente a la que le incomoda que la situación cambie, pues eso significaría que sus privilegios se verían reducidos.  
\- Déjame adivinar. A raíz de lo de Lobov ya no caes tan bien.  
\- Nunca he caído bien –sonrió con cierta amargura-. Y nunca lo he pretendido. Pero hasta ahora solo eran amenazas. Nada peligroso. 

La expresión de Levi cambió de repente y Erwin, el único capaz de ver las diferencias, sintió una ligera presión y calor en su pecho al darse cuenta de que realmente le importaba. 

\- ¿Temes que intenten atentar contra ti?  
\- Temo que esta vez tengan éxito. Y que eso ponga en peligro la verdadera razón de ser del Cuerpo de Exploración –Colocó una mano en el hombro de Levi-. Por eso necesito tener cerca a los pocos hombres en los que realmente confío.  
\- ¿Y entre ellos está el hombre que si se acercó a ti en primer lugar fue para intentar matarme? –preguntó, exagerando la ironía-. Eso dice muy poco de tu capacidad para hacer amigos, Comandante Smith.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho, nunca he pretendido tener amigos. Pero no puedo permitir que mis enemigos impidan que la humanidad pueda ser libre.  
\- ¿Y nombrándome Capitán crees que lo conseguirás?  
\- No se trata solo de eso. Si te tengo a mi lado y alguien atenta contra mí, sé que estaré a salvo. Pero además…  
\- ¿Además?  
\- Sé que si en medio de una misión te doy una orden, por muy cuestionable que sea, la acatarás sin discusión.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó muy despacio, entornando los párpados hasta que apenas fueron dos rendijas.  
\- Sí. 

Levi se apartó lo justo para que Erwin ya no pudiera tocarle el hombro. Chasqueó la lengua, mirándole con el mismo odio que reflejaban sus ojos cuando se conocieron en la Ciudad Subterránea. 

\- No me conoces en absoluto.  
\- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees –explicó con calma, para nada intimidado por el odio de Levi-. Al menos la parte de ti que realmente importa. Por eso sé que llegado el momento me obedecerás. No porque seas un soldado más, sino porque confías en mí y sabrás que, si tomo esa decisión, será por una buena razón. 

El otro no respondió y su cuerpo se tensó un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba. 

\- Eso fue lo que me dijiste, ¿no? –siguió, acercándose para quitarle la tetera que todavía tenía en la mano-. Que confiabas en mí. ¿Has cambiado de parecer?

Levi observó cómo el Comandante llenaba dos tazas de té y dejaba la tetera en el suelo. 

\- No.  
\- Entonces. ¿Qué me dices? –le tendió una taza-. ¿Aceptas ser mi Capitán?  
\- Respóndeme antes una cosa. ¿Afectará eso al pacto que habíamos firmado previamente?  
\- Lo que hará será reforzarlo. Creo en ti, Levi. Tanto para matar a los titanes con los que nos encontremos en nuestra próxima expedición, como para derrotar a los enemigos de la humanidad que me quieren ver muerto –Alzó la taza, esperando que esta vez sí la aceptara-. Y también cuando me llames para que deje de ser Comandante por unas horas. 

El Cabo meditó durante un buen rato, observándole fijamente y esperando encontrar en el fondo de sus ojos la respuesta a todas las dudas que surgían ante él.  
Pero como siempre ocurría, daba igual cuánto confiara, nunca sabría cuál era la respuesta adecuada.  
Así que solo le quedaba seguir confiando en él. 

\- Un Comandante que confía ciegamente en su Capitán –dijo finalmente, aceptando la taza-. Definitivamente, no eres un hombre cualquiera. 

Erwin asintió con una amplia sonrisa, chocando su taza con la de su Capitán.

\- Si lo fuera, jamás me habría fijado en ti.

Continuará...


	8. NUEVOS TIEMPOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los acontecimientos que tienen lugar a partir de ahora son una continuación alternativa del final de la primera temporada del anime.

Habían pasado seis años desde que Levi se uniera al Cuerpo de Exploración.  
En ese tiempo el soldado que no había recibido ninguna instrucción y que entró en el ejército en unas circunstancias excepcionales demostró ser el soldado que la humanidad necesitaba para albergar un resquicio de esperanza.  
Y bajo las órdenes del nuevo Comandante Smith, a raíz de que le nombrara Capitán, la coalición de los dos hombres dio innumerables victorias para la causa, consiguiendo que la fama del Cuerpo de Exploración creciera más que nunca.  
En esa nueva valoración, evidentemente, también influyó el hecho de que los titanes atacaran los muros. 

Durante cien años los hombres se habían limitado a vivir encerrados, aceptando lo que tenían y sin plantearse siquiera lo que habría fuera, por lo que para buena parte de la población los titanes no eran más que una leyenda. Nadie los había visto con sus propios ojos.  
Por ese mismo motivo para el resto de la población el Cuerpo de Exploración, los únicos que habían tenido a los titanes cara a cara al ser los únicos que se atrevían a salir de la protección de los muros, no eran más que unos charlatanes que se aprovechaban del miedo para llevarse el dinero y la comida que les daba el Gobierno.  
Sin embargo, cuando regresaban de las misiones y solo volvía la mitad de los hombres que salieron, lo que confirmaba que el enemigo era muy real, la opinión sobre los exploradores no mejoraba: ¿por qué tocarles las narices a los titanes y gastar con ello los impuestos que al resto de la población tanto le costaba reunir, cuando los muros ofrecían la mejor seguridad posible y sin pedir nada a cambio?

Todo eso cambió cuando el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado atacaron el Muro María y destrozaron el Distrito de Shiganshina. Entonces los titanes sí se convirtieron en una amenaza real y la población pasó de denigrar al Cuerpo por robarle su comida, a exigirles que fueran a morir para salvar a la humanidad.  
Y ellos cumplieron con su deber.  
Con el Comandante Erwin Smith al mando y el Capitán Levi como su hombre de mayor confianza, durante años disfrutaron de la libertad de poder actuar sin tener que pedir permiso a la Policía Militar o al Gobierno, esperando a que les dieran partidas de presupuesto para organizar nuevas expediciones fuera de los muros.  
Durante los seis años que siguieron a la destrucción del Muro María tuvieron carta blanca para hacer lo que consideraran necesario en cada ocasión.  
Eso permitió a Erwin perfeccionar el plan de grandes proporciones que había estado ideando desde sus tiempos de cadete, antes incluso de entrar en la Academia. Especialmente a raíz de descubrir que Eren y otras personas podían transformarse en titán, sabía que con esa estrategia podría llevar a la humanidad a la victoria; costara lo que costase. 

Pero entonces llegó el Titán Hembra, atacó el Distrito de Stohess, dentro del Muro Sina, y la suerte volvió a abandonar a Erwin Smith y a sus hombres. Para el Gobierno una cosa era hacer la vista gorda cuando con cada expedición del cuerpo aumentaba la lista de muertos, todos ellos soldados, y otra muy distinta que hubiera víctimas civiles. Y que además esos civiles fueran comerciantes, nobles y religiosos. 

Como consecuencia se llamó a Erwin Smith para que diera explicaciones por sus últimas acciones y justificara la lamentable derrota sufrida por el Cuerpo de Exploración. Ninguno de los objetivos que había prometido: atrapar al Titán Hembra para descubrir el secreto de los titanes y usar el poder de Eren para que la balanza estuviera a favor de la humanidad se habían cumplido. 

La reunión entre las tres facciones del Ejército fue tensa hasta decir basta.  
Curiosamente, pese a ser una vista militar también se permitió que acudieran los representantes de los comerciantes de la ciudad, así como varios Sacerdotes de la Orden de los Muros junto al Alcalde de Stohess, quien dirigió la reunión.  
No obstante, el alcalde apenas abrió la boca tras los cinco primeros minutos, aprovechando su tiempo para exigir al Comandante Smith que pagara por todos los destrozos provocados en la ciudad. 

El que sí habló fue Nile Dawk, General de División de la Policía Militar.  
El hombre de inquietante mirada y que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido leyó el informe en el que había anotado todas las actuaciones del Cuerpo de Exploración desde que Erwin Smith se convirtió en su Comandante. Se dedicó a desgranar todas la bajas militares, civiles y materiales que ocasionaron cada una de esas misiones, para terminar afirmando que el alto mando del Ejército debería tener en cuenta ese informe para decidir el futuro de Smith al cargo de aquella facción del ejército. 

Durante la exposición Erwin se limitó a guardar silencio, la mirada al frente y sin apenas parpadear, y por supuesto sin mostrar el menor rictus de expresividad. Apenas habló en un par de ocasiones, todas ellas para admitir su error sin titubear, así como para pedir sus más sinceras disculpas por haber fallado en su deber.

En segunda línea, en los bancos destinados a otros soldados del ejército que habían sido invitados a aquella reunión extraordinaria, aguardaban los tres altos cargos del Cuerpo de Exploración. Los únicos por detrás de Erwin: Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë y Levi.  
El hombre y la mujer que más tiempo llevaban en el Cuerpo, solo por detrás del propio Comandante, observaban impasibles la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo su superior; sin mostrar el menor gesto que indicara la rabia que sentían al verle en esa situación cuando sabían que de no haber sido por Erwin y todos los compañeros que murieron protegiendo la ciudad de Stohess mucha más gente habría caído. Por no hablar de que la propia supervivencia de la humanidad estaría perdida. 

A su lado, aprovechando que no podían verse bajo la chaqueta, pues aún no tenía permiso para ponerse su equipo tridimensional debido a la lesión de su tobillo, Levi apretaba los puños con rabia.  
No era la primera vez que veía a Erwin seguir esa estrategia: aceptar las culpas de esa manera tan suya, dejando claro que en realidad no estaba arrepentido, y dando la única respuesta que podía para que le dejaran en paz y pudiera seguir con su misión. Lo único que importaba.  
Pero, generalmente, cuando ocurría algo así las quejas se limitaban a un par de rapapolvos por su manía de actuar sin consultarlo antes. Esta vez Neil llevaba media hora criticando su don de mando y había recomendado encarecidamente que se buscara un sustituto para comandar el grupo número 13 del Cuerpo de Exploración. Y ante semejante barbaridad Erwin no había alzado siquiera sus cejas, limitándose a decir que aceptaría lo que el alto mando decidiera con él. 

Verle aceptar las críticas sin resistencia, dándoles con ello la razón y abriendo la boca solo para pedir disculpas, estaba acabando con la paciencia de Levi. Sobre todo porque, como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de Erwin Smith, este no le había contado qué es lo que se traía entre manos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que pretendía con esa actitud de derrota tan poco adecuada para un Comandante.  
Así que no le quedaba otra que guardar silencio y esperar a que terminara esa reunión que tenía más aspecto de escarnio público. 

Tan pronto como el alcalde levantó la sesión todos los presentes se levantaron. Los primeros en abandonar la sala fueron los nobles y religiosos, que escoltaron al alcalde a la salida, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desagrado al rubio cuya cabeza destacaba sobre el resto.  
Le siguieron los soldados pertenecientes a la Tropa de Guarnición, con Dot Pixis al frente. Se preguntaban qué pasaría a partir de ahora si Erwin era apartado del Ejército, pues eran conscientes de que lo que él había conseguido no estaba al alcance de cualquiera, y que la humanidad tenía mucho que perder si alejaban al hombre que podría llevarles a la victoria.  
Menos favorables hacia Erwin eran los integrantes de la Policía Militar. Ellos salieron en silencio, mirando con reprobación al hombre que había llevado a un titán a su pacífica y próspera ciudad, y el culpable de que muchos compañeros hubieran muerto cuando la simple idea de que la policía militar se enfrentara a un titán hasta ahora había sido impensable. 

Levi no esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para acercarse a Erwin, a cuyo lado ya estaban Hange y Mike. 

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

La exigencia de la pregunta, haciendo que pareciera otra acusación, quedó patente por el tono de voz del Capitán, pero también por esa mirada que le asemejaba a un animal salvaje.  
Hange y Mike, a los que jamás se les habría ocurrido hablar a su Comandante en esos términos, se quedaron paralizados.  
Por su parte Erwin, quien ya intuía que algo así pasaría, miró por el rabillo del ojo la puerta de la sala, todavía entreabierta, antes de negar levemente.

\- Hablaremos más tarde.  
\- Ahora. 

El rubio miró por primera vez a su Capitán y descubrió que sus ojos eran don rendijas que escupían fuego. Viéndole así comprendió que debía actuar con especial cautela.  
Era muchísimo lo que estaba en juego.  
Afortunadamente Hange, aunque no siempre lo pareciera, en realidad era la más cuerda y la más razonable de todos. Así que le bastó un leve asentimiento hacia su Jefa de pelotón para indicarle lo que debía hacer.  
Ella respondió en el acto, llevándose a Mike de la sala casi a rastras, quien no se calló lo que opinaba de los aires de grandeza de Levi y lo bien que les vendría a todos que un titán le devorara.  
\- Pero claro, qué titán querría comerse a un humano tan pequeño. Ese es el único motivo por el que ha conseguido sobrevivir, te lo aseguro.

Eso es lo que Mike le estaba contando a Hange cuando la puerta se cerró, quedando solo Levi y Erwin en el interior de la sala. Este último aguardó unos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

\- He de reunirme con Hange para decidir el próximo destino del Cuerpo de Exploración –explicó, recuperando su posición de Comandante.  
\- ¿Próximo destino? Pensé que iríamos a Shiganshina para averiguar más del sótano que mencionó Eren.  
\- Esa misión se pospone… –el discurso de Erwin se interrumpió y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta principal-. Ya hablaremos luego.  
\- No. –Levi le agarró de la muñeca cuando el Comandante ya se dirigía a la puerta, dando por terminada la charla. Al dar media vuelta no le extrañó que hubiera más rabia en sus ojos-. Quiero que me digas qué demonios pretendes.

Erwin aguantó la mirada de su Capitán. Hacía mucho de la última vez que le mirara de ese modo, como si se estuviera planteando cortarle el cuello. Y el que no tuviera el equipo tridimensional con él no significa que no pudiera hacerlo ahora, pues bien sabía de su predilección por ese cuchillo que siempre llevaba oculto en la manga.

Tener frente a él al Levi de los viejos tiempos, ese en el que no podía confiar al cien por cien, hizo que Erwin se sintiera terriblemente cansado. La tensión acumulada en los últimos días, desde que puso en marcha la misión secreta para atrapar al Titán Hembra pero que acabó en fracaso, y a la que siguió el ataque de Stohess y una reprimenda por parte de los hombres más influyentes del Ejército y de la humanidad, habían terminado de agotarle.  
Sabía perfectamente cómo iba a desarrollarse aquella reunión, por lo que iba preparado para afrontarla con entereza. Pero encontrarse ahora con Levi también rechazando su actuación hizo que esa entereza se transformara en incertidumbre.  
Erwin Smith sabía que hasta que no consiguiera despejar esas dudas lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio. Incluso entre él y el único hombre en quien confiaría su vida. 

El Comandante se soltó del agarre de su soldado de un tirón. Juntó entonces los pies para adoptar una pose marcial y sacó pecho para asegurarse de que su orden fuera bien audible. Tanto para el hombre que tenía frente a él y que seguía mirándole con odio, como para otros posibles oídos. 

\- Retírese, Capitán. Es una orden.

La confrontación entre los dos hombres, en la que no intercambiaron una sola palabra, duró apenas unos segundos. Erwin aguantó la posición, alzando si cabe más el mentón para que quedara patente su superioridad en todos los aspectos, esperando a que Levi aceptara su derrota. Cuando esta llegó el moreno chasqueó la lengua, pasó a su lado asegurándose de que sus cuerpos no se rozaran, ni siquiera para darle el empujón que estaba deseando, y salió de la sala sin mirar una última vez atrás. 

Erwin se quedó en el centro de la sala.  
Por fuera no lo parecía pero tenía el corazón acelerado. No porque su mando frente al Cuerpo de Exploración pendiera de un hilo, pues llevaba años en esa misma posición. Tampoco porque esta vez sus decisiones habían conllevado la muerte de civiles, pues en toda guerra siempre habría daños colaterales y lo importante es que ahora también los nobles conocían el terror de los titanes.  
Pero reconocía que esas circunstancias serían mucho más llevaderas si pudiera compartirlas con el hombre que acababa de dejarle atrás.  
No. El hombre al que él había alejado. 

Esperó unos minutos para salir. Al hacerlo se encontró con un pasillo desierto. Sin ningún indicio de que alguien hubiera estado vigilando sus movimientos desde que la reunión terminara para espiar qué hacía y con quien.  
¿Tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas?  
No podía estar seguro. Llevaba años con una diana dibujada en la espalda y era bien consciente de que muchos le querían muerto o al menos bien lejos del Ejército. La duda era averiguar quién era el nuevo enemigo que se había creado.  
Y aunque tenía sus sospechas, no podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso. 

Lo que implicaba, para desgracia de esa confianza que habían conseguido afianzar con el paso de los años, mantener a Levi alejado hasta decidir cuál sería ese siguiente paso.

 

Continuará...


	9. MÁS SECRETOS

Al final la suerte se mostró favorable para el Cuerpo de Exploración. Al menos al principio.   
Tras la reunión mantenida con el alto mando del Ejército Erwin esperó a que llegara la fatídica carta que anunciara su expulsión del ejército. Sin embargo, durante esos días no se limitó a aguardar con los brazos cruzados, aceptando que el destino estaba fijado. Antes bien, dando muestras de esa entereza y perseverancia que siempre le habían caracterizado, se dedicó a buscar cualquier prueba que confirmara que él si era el hombre idóneo para el puesto de Comandante.   
Y ahí fue donde la suerte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo de su parte.   
También fue gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Hange, quien consiguió recoger un pedazo del fragmento del Titán Hembra y, tras numerosas pruebas, descubrió que era el mismo material con el que estaban hechos los muros.   
Esa prueba irrefutable, la primera que se tenía de la construcción de los muros y que llegaba justo después de descubrir que dentro de ellos había titanes, llevó el miedo y la incertidumbre a todos los rincones de la humanidad. 

Seguían sin saber qué significaba aquello. De qué retorcida manera se relacionaban los muros y los titanes. Pero lo importante era que la gente volvía a tener miedo de esos monstruos y los muros ya no eran vistos como esas defensas indestructibles que habían sido construidos, a saber por quién, para salvarles.   
Y en esa situación de desesperación el Cuerpo de Exploración, los únicos hombres lo suficientemente locos que desde el principio se atrevieron a luchar contra los titanes, volvieron a ser vistos como héroes. 

Dentro de esa visión más favorable el Comandante también tuvo que cumplir con su parte. Y esa consistió en prometer que no llevaría a cabo ninguna misión fuera de los muros sin contar antes con el beneplácito del Gobierno.   
La resolución que dio ante el Ejército reunido en el distrito de Stohess, y que se convirtió en la comidilla de la ciudad durante semanas, fue que tan pronto como incumpliera su promesa presentaría inmediatamente su dimisión y se sometería a un juicio militar, penado con la más alta condena: la muerte.   
Aquellas palabras placaron definitivamente a los principales detractores de Erwin Smith, los comerciantes y los altos cargos de la Orden de los Muros. La Policía Militar, aunque nunca había tenido al Cuerpo de Exploración entre sus favoritos, no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio, aceptando con ello al Comandante, pues en teoría los dos querían lo mismo: derrotar a los titanes y liberar a la humanidad. 

Salvado el principal escollo, sin embargo, llegaba la parte más difícil para Smith: regresar junto a sus hombres y esperar a que los ánimos terminaran de calmarse.   
Y durante ese tiempo indeterminado debió permanecer con la cabeza agachada para llamar lo menos posible la atención y hacer creer a todos que era un buen soldado que se limitaba a gastar los impuestos de los ciudadanos.  
No obstante, al final Erwin tuvo que admitir que ese descanso obligatorio le vino bien al Cuerpo de Exploración. Prácticamente desde que el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado destruyeran el muro de Trost, no habían parado un segundo. Las bajas habían sido cuantiosas, especialmente durante las misiones secretas para atrapar al Titán Hembra, por lo que era buen momento para recuperar fuerzas. Y así los reclutas recién llegados, los que se estrenaron en el Cuerpo de Exploración afrontando la muerte como ningún otro soldado había hecho jamás, por fin contaron con tiempo para aprender las técnicas de combate de manos de los mejores.  
Por no hablar de que ahora tenían con ellos a Eren, la clave para desvelar el secreto de los titanes, y del que Hange no se separaba.   
Sí, en el fondo las cosas estaban bien, pensaba el Comandante cada mañana desde que regresaron de Stohess. Y aunque tardaba unos segundos en placar el leve temblor de sus manos, ese con el que se despertaba al recordar que hoy tampoco estaban más cerca de derrotar a los titanes, todo mejoraba cuando abría la ventana de su dormitorio.   
Entonces veía a los cadetes recién llegados bromeando y presumiendo que pronto estarían entre los mejores del Cuerpo, mientras que los más veteranos aprovechaban su posición para ordenarles que limpiaran los barracones o pelaran patatas, pues hoy esa sería su gran misión.   
Poder contemplarles con esa tranquilidad, conscientes de que hoy tampoco morirían hacía que las ansias por salir del muro se vieran placadas. Si había que esperar un poco más, que así fuera. 

Pero entonces, en la que parecía que iba a ser otra tranquila mañana, llamaron a su puerta y todo cambió.   
Era Hange con una carta oficial. En el remitente se veía el sello del Distrito Central, lo que solo podían significar malas noticias.

**********

Permaneció en su despacho durante horas, planeando los próximos pasos a dar. La mayoría no dependían de él, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto y además le obligaba a ser especialmente cuidadoso para prever cualquier posible incidente.   
Tras horas devanándose los sesos aceptó la verdad: no podía hacerlo él solo.  
Se levantó para despejar un poco la cabeza y observó a través de la ventana. Los reclutas seguían entrenando bajo la supervisión de los oficiales.   
No tardó en localizar a un oficial en concreto, pese a que en un principio tendría que ser el que pasara más desapercibido al ser el más pequeño de todos. No le sorprendió ver a Levi con el equipo tridimensional puesto. Su tobillo todavía no estaba recuperado del todo después del enfrentamiento con el Titán Hembra, como atestiguaban sus movimientos más lentos. Pero si había otro hombre que odiaba quedarse en retaguardia tanto como él, incluso cuando no había ninguna misión a la vista, ese era el Capitán Levi.   
Fue verle junto a Jean, Shasha y Conny, instruyéndoles sobre cómo debían moverse y probablemente insultándoles también, y Erwin tuvo claro que ya era hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra.   
Desde la discusión de hacía dos semanas no habían vuelto a coincidir. Y teniendo en cuenta que Levi era su Capitán y que pasaban las 24 horas del día en el mismo recinto, ya era hablar de los esfuerzos que había puesto su subalterno para no cruzarse con él.   
Pero eso estaba a punto de acabar. 

Como siempre ocurría cuando el alto Comandante se presentaba en el campo de maniobras, todos los soldados se esforzaron en demostrar de lo que eran capaces. Erwin observó su actuación desde la retaguardia, asintiendo con orgullo ante lo que veía. Cuando terminaron de cortar el último de los señuelos que hacían las veces de titán, se acercó al grupo que Levi estaba instruyendo. 

\- Habéis mejorado en muy poco tiempo. Os felicito.   
\- ¡Comandante! 

Los tres soldados gritaron al unísono, presentando un saludo que resonó de lo fuerte que se golpearon el pecho con el puño. A su lado Levi no disimuló el chasquido de su lengua mientras guardaba sus espadas.   
Nunca se acostumbraría al peloteo de los nuevos. 

Aquel sonido, en el caso de Erwin, terminó de confirmarle que la charla no sería tan cordial como esperaba, por lo que se apresuró en despejar la zona de miradas curiosas. Ordenó a los reclutas que se retiraran a la cantina, donde enseguida comenzaría el primer turno de comidas, tras lo que se quedó a solas con Levi. 

\- No deberías esforzarte tanto. –Señaló el pie que el Capitán no apoyaba del todo-. Todavía no estás recuperado.   
\- ¿Eso es una orden? –preguntó el otro con altanería-. Si es así me retiraré a descansar inmediatamente.   
\- Veo que sigues molesto por lo del otro día.  
\- Qué bien me conoces, Smith.

La rabia de Levi iba aumentando por segundos. Afortunadamente, esta vez estaban a solas y dentro del cuartel, por lo que no había riesgos de que algún indeseable les espiara. Y aunque la reacción de su Capitán era justo la que se había imaginado que tendría, Erwin no quería que llegaran a esos extremos. Primero porque no era necesario y segundo porque Levi no se lo merecía.  
El Comandante cerró los ojos unos segundos, alejando su propia rabia y que nada tenía que ver con su soldado. Al abrirlos sus ojos azules mostraron una cordialidad que esperaba Levi aceptara como sincera. 

\- Si actué así fue porque tenía motivos –le explicó.   
\- Por supuesto. Siempre hay una razón para todo lo que haces.   
\- Sé que pudo resultar extraño. Pero hay más razones de las que crees para...   
\- ¡Y cuáles son! –le interrumpió a voz en grito, sorprendiendo al Comandante. Era extraño que Levi perdiera las formas de esa manera-. ¡Cuándo vas a empezar a explicarme las cosas, en lugar de dejarme a ciegas y tener que ver cómo te humillas delante de todo el mundo!  
\- ¿Eso es lo que crees que hice?  
\- Fue lo que ocurrió –entornó un poco más los ojos-. Y fue decepcionante. 

Erwin estudió el lenguaje corporal de su Capitán, arañando cualquier posible información que le indicara lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Levi. Debía admitir que entre los motivos de su enfado jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad.   
Por otro lado, era lo que más sentido tenía.   
Levi ya había demostrado con creces que podía ponerse al frente de un escuadrón e incluso de todo un batallón cuando estaban fuera de los muros. Pero dentro de ellos, en los despachos de los oficiales donde las únicas armas que se esgrimían eran las palabras y las leyes… ese nunca había sido un territorio en el que se sintiera cómodo. Menos aún cuando debía quedarse en segundo plano y limitarse a observar, ya que su lesión le impedía formar parte de cualquier misión que fuera a desarrollarse. 

El Comandante lamentó no haberse dado cuenta de los propios demonios que estaban acechando a su soldado. Especialmente cuando se jactaba de conocer a Levi mejor que nadie. 

\- Tal vez no lo veas ahora –explicó Erwin tan bajo que parecía un susurro-. Pero aquel fue un mal menor.   
\- No lo hagas por ti si no quieres. -Los intentos del rubio por placarle no sirvieron de nada-. Pero piensa en lo repugnante que es para nosotros que el hombre al que seguimos sea despreciado por una panda de cobardes.   
\- Sé que no es fácil. Pero ya sabías que podría pasar.   
\- Pero nunca me dijiste que tuviera que verlo.

La mirada de Levi, una mezcla de rabia y derrota, atravesó el pecho de Erwin.   
Se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión no se trataba solo de su eterna lucha de egos; esa que con el tiempo habían aprendido a controlar para salir ganando los dos. Esta vez su Capitán estaba sufriendo por no poder hacer nada. El hombre que tenía como máxima en la vida no arrepentirse de ninguna decisión que tomara, siempre y cuando hiciera algo, y al que ahora le mataba el haberse convertido en un mero espectador. 

Erwin odió que la lucha interna de Levi llegara en el peor momento posible. Desde que se hubiera lesionado no había podido tenerle a su lado dentro del cuerpo, lo que había mermado parte de su confianza a la hora de tomar decisiones fuera de los muros. Pero al menos había podido seguir contando con sus consejos. Con su eterna entereza para decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer cuando las fuerzas le fallaran.   
Viéndole así ahora, como un animal salvaje encerrado, comprendió que esta vez tampoco podría contar con él para eso.

\- Entonces te alegrará la nueva misión que te encomiendo –dijo el Comandante tras recuperar la seguridad de su voz-. Quiero que te quedes aquí, al cargo del cuartel y ayudando a Hange con las nuevas pruebas que quiere hacer con Eren. Hasta que yo no regrese no está prevista ninguna expedición más.   
\- ¿Acaso vas a algún sitio?  
\- A la Capital. 

El destino del Comandante hizo que la rabia de Levi se esfumara un poco, siendo sustituida por curiosidad. 

\- ¿Por qué motivo?  
\- En tres días deberé presentarme ante el Consejo Superior.  
\- ¿Por qué quieren verte otra vez?  
\- No me lo han dicho.

La rapidez con la que respondió le indicó al Capitán que ahí había más de lo que parecía. Algo que, tratándose de Smith, no era nada extraño. 

\- Pero sabes por qué.   
\- Tengo mis sospechas.   
\- ¿Y bien? –Erwin no dijo nada, por lo que Levi se respondió a sí mismo-: Van a tenderte una emboscada.   
\- Es posible, sí.  
\- Y aun así vas a ir.  
\- No tengo otra alternativa. Si no fuera sabrían que sospecho de algo.   
\- Que lo hagan –murmuró, chirriando los dientes-. Ya va siendo hora de que se den cuenta de que no eres tan estúpido como parece.   
\- Dudo que crean eso –admitió Erwin con una sonrisa triste. Todo habría sido más fácil para él si fuera ese estúpido al que tantos criticaban. 

A su lado, la actitud de Levi cambió radicalmente. Y de haber recibido a su Comandante con rabia por mantenerle apartado, y luego desprecio por actuar de ese modo, ahora solo había preocupación:

\- Iré contigo.  
\- No. Aun no estás recuperado.   
\- No es que vaya a luchar contra titanes. 

Erwin deseó que las circunstancias no fueran tan complicadas. Pero ¿cuándo habían sido las cosas fáciles para él?   
Tuvo que recordarse el mantra que repetía cada mañana al levantarse, su deseo de llevar la victoria a la humanidad costara lo que costase. Algo que en esta ocasión le obligaba, por mucho que odiara quitarle a Levi esa esperanza de entre los dedos, a actuar de nuevo como Comandante. 

\- No vas a venir, Levi.   
\- ¿Es una orden?

La rabia volvió a brillar en los ojos del Capitán y Erwin tuvo que apartar la mirada durante unos segundos. Los necesarios para mantener la entereza. 

\- No me gustaría que lo fuera. Pero si ha de ser así…

Su actuación no engañó a nadie. No obstante, que esta vez Levi no respondiera con rabia, como el Comandante esperaba, hizo que todo fuera peor.

\- Dime que está pasando, Erwin.

La verdad. Justo lo único que no podía darle. 

\- Es tarde. –Fijó la mirada al frente para no ser testigo de la desilusión de su soldado-. Todavía tengo que preparar unos informes. Debo entregarlos al Consejo para dar cuenta de los últimos movimientos del Cuerpo de Exploración. 

Levi tardó en responderle. Tanto, que estaba seguro de que no diría nada.   
Pero entonces, por segunda vez desde que aquel hombre se convirtió en su principal apoyo y el único que conocía su secreto; por segunda vez en menos de dos semanas, Levi se alejó de la peor manera posible: 

\- Como ordene, Comandante. 

 

Continuará...


	10. INTENTO DE TREGUA

La calma que esperaba recuperar hablando con Levi, evidentemente, no volvió. Tras discutir con su Capitán, al que por primera vez en años trató como a un subalterno más, Erwin se encerró en su habitación esperando a que la tormenta amainara.   
Lo único que consiguió fue que empeorara.   
Era lógico, después de todo. Desde que Levi entrara en el Cuerpo de Exploración, especialmente a raíz de que le diera el puesto de Capitán, se había convertido en su principal e incuestionable apoyo.   
Después de aquellas primeras veces en que le hizo llamar a su habitación y tuvo la sensación de que en realidad estaba jugando con él, Erwin había aprendido a aceptar todo lo que Levi le propusiera. Y al igual que ocurría fuera de los muros, cuando daba órdenes que no tenían mucho sentido, sabía que dentro de ellos las tornas se cambiaban y le tocaba obedecer a Levi sin dudar, confiando plenamente en su juicio. 

Al principio le costó aceptarlo, pues nunca antes sus decisiones, su comportamiento e incluso su propio juicio habían dependido tanto de otra persona. Menos aún cuando esa persona era un hombre al que apenas conocía y que era un misterio andante.   
Pero debía reconocer que las técnicas de Levi, por cuestionables que parecieran, daban sus frutos.   
Así, pronto aprendió que cada vez que su Capitán exigía su presencia él debía acudir sin rechistar. Y cada vez que eso ocurría se sentía profundamente agradecido por tener a su lado a un hombre que se preocupara tanto por él, más incluso que él mismo. Especialmente en las ocasiones en que esos encuentros furtivos en plena noche llegaban cuando Erwin no creía que estuviera atravesando una de esas crisis que en el pasado le habrían llevado a castigar su cuerpo.   
Porque cuando eso ocurría, tan pronto como se presentaba ante Levi convencido de que lo único que estaba haciendo era perder el tiempo, este le desarmaba con una simple mirada de superioridad que le dejaba claro que estaba justo donde necesitaba estar.   
Entonces Erwin se sometía a la voluntad de su Capitán, aceptando lo que quisiera que fuera a proponerle aquella noche. Y todas y cada una de las veces que había acudido a él en los seis años que ya llevaban de pacto, Levi había conseguido sorprenderle y al mismo tiempo darle lo que necesitaba. 

A veces bastaba con quitarle su capacidad de decisión y que Erwin aceptaba como un sediento, consciente de que tenía que saborear esos preciados momentos tan ajenos al día a día de un Comandante.   
Pero otras, cuando lo que necesitaba era abstraerse de tanto dolor y pérdidas humanas que no sabía si servirían de algo, Levi le sorprendía simplemente invitándole a tumbarse en la cama y ofreciendo sus brazos para que se refugiara en ellos. 

La primera vez que le propuso algo así Erwin le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Una cosa era follar como animales, incluso dejarse someter por otro hombre cuando hasta entonces jamás se había planteado algo así... ¿Pero pretender que le acunara un hombre que además era la mitad de grande que él? Tenía que ser una broma.   
La mirada que Levi le ofreció en esa ocasión, y que no tenía nada de broma, fue lo que le llevó a obedecer la orden. Y tan pronto como el Capitán estrechó su espalda, sin decir una sola palabra, Erwin sintió que una parte de él, una que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, se liberara.   
Al menos consiguió alejar las lágrimas, pues por nada del mundo debía permitir que le viera así, llorando como un niño pequeño. Y aunque sabía que Levi jamás le criticaría por ello, principalmente porque era el primero que comprendía que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, nunca llegó a llorar en sus brazos. Como mucho ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, dejándose acunar por sus manos menudas mientras jugueteaban con su pelo hasta que acababa quedándose dormido.   
Y todas y cada una de esas veces en las que la cama de Levi no fue solo un lugar para la lujuria y simplemente disfrutar y sentir, sino también el refugio que por una noche le mantendría apartado del dolor, Erwin despertaba sintiéndose increíblemente liviano y feliz. 

Lo mejor de todo era que después Levi nunca mencionaba lo ocurrido en esas raras noches de tranquilidad. Así había sido desde que firmaron su acuerdo, siendo precisamente una de las cláusulas del contrato que no podían mencionar nada de puertas para afuera.   
Aun así, Erwin había aprendido a identificar un nuevo chasquido que su Capitán solo soltaba cuando quería echarle en cara lo echo polvo que le había dejado después de una noche de sexo salvaje. 

La primera vez que lo escuchó, y que el moreno soltó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, el Comandante tardó un segundo en recuperar su máscara inexpresiva. Afortunadamente Hange, quien estaba a su lado en esos momentos, no se percató de nada. El caso contrario, por supuesto, era el de Levi, que desde entonces se aseguró de soltar ese peculiar chasquido cada vez que tenía ocasión… Pero nunca después de una noche en la que su única misión había consistido en dejar que Erwin durmiera entre sus brazos. 

Ahora, mientras daba vueltas en su habitación, rememorando una y otra vez la nueva discusión con Levi, el Comandante Smith se preguntó si no habrían llegado a esa situación precisamente porque hacía demasiado que no se veían. No al menos en la quietud de su dormitorio.  
Fuera de este, desde que Eren entró en el Cuerpo de Exploración no habían tenido una mísera noche solo para ellos. Siempre había algo que les mantenía ocupados: la operación de limpieza de Trost, el juicio de Eren frente a la Corte Marcial, el descubrimiento del Titán Hembra y la misión secreta para atraparla…  
Los días se habían sucedido sin descanso, agotando las reservas de energía de todos los soldados. Y en el caso del Comandante, su necesario tiempo de descanso para abstraerse de su cargo y ser simplemente un hombre. Ese tiempo que Levi se encargaba de gestionar, indicándole en cada momento cuándo debía presentarse ante él para recargar fuerzas. 

Pero parecía que esta vez Levi no había sido consciente de que era hora de otra sesión. Y por su culpa había acabado discutiendo con el único hombre que le mantenía entero, daba igual lo mal que estuviera la situación. 

Tan pronto como pensó en ello, Erwin se recriminó por su comportamiento. No podía culpar a Levi por lo sucedido. Él mismo fue quien decidió poner en juego su propia humanidad para alcanzar la victoria. Si no hubiera sido por Levi hacía mucho que habría perdido la cordura y la vida.   
Por una vez que su Capitán no había estado al tanto de sus dilemas internos no podía criticarle. Menos aún cuando él también estaba en horas bajas a raíz de la lesión y de haber perdido a su escuadrón personal. 

Soltando un suspiro, se aproximó a la ventana para observar la ventana del dormitorio de Levi, al otro lado del edificio. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente tumbado en la cama, tal vez rememorando una y otra vez la batalla contra el Titán Hembra, preguntándose si el resultado habría sido distinto si hubiera tomado otra decisión. El que siempre dijera que arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas no servía de nada, no tenía por qué significar que ahora no lo estuviera haciendo, aprovechando que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que pensar. 

Decidido a cambiar esa situación, Erwin tomó el jarrón de su escritorio y lo colocó en el alféizar de la ventana.   
Desde la primera vez que se acostaron no había vuelto a ser él quien enviara la señal. Nunca le había hecho falta pedir la atención de Levi, pues su Capitán siempre sabía lo que debía hacer y cuándo.   
Pero no podía esperar a que siguiera cuidando de él. Esta vez le tocaba mover pieza. 

Fue colocar el jarrón y sintió un nerviosismo de anticipación. Se sentó en la cama, esperando a que se presentara en su dormitorio, pensando qué podrían hacer esta vez. Ya que él había organizado el encuentro, lo suyo es que también estuviera al cargo y decidiera en todo momento qué ocurriría. Y después de todo, eso era justo lo que su Capitán necesitaba.   
A medida que pasaban los minutos una idea terminó de formarse en su mente.   
Había ocurrido en muy pocas ocasiones después de su primer encuentro. Cada vez que utilizaba el cuerpo de Levi para dar rienda suelta a todo el dolor contenido se sentía repugnante cuando al final le dejaba en la cama agotado y cubierto de marcas; por mucho que Levi le dijera que eso era lo que necesitaba y que podía soportarlo.   
Pero también se sentía increíblemente liberado.  
Al rememorar aquellos encuentros tan salvajes intuyó que eso era lo que Levi necesitaba ahora. Sexo salvaje y sin ataduras. Poder follar a alguien sin contenerse y sin preocuparse por estar siendo demasiado agresivo con su compañero de cama.   
Un compañero no era lo que Levi necesitaba esta noche; ni siquiera un Comandante al que obedecer. Tan solo un cuerpo que usar hasta que todo el dolor y la frustración desaparecieran. O al menos hasta que fueran un poquito más soportables. 

Erwin se preparó mentalmente para ello. Ser usado de mil maneras posibles tal vez no era la manera más adecuada de pasar la noche cuando lo que tendría que estar haciendo es prevenir los futuros movimientos de sus enemigos.   
Pero por su Capitán Levi estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. 

**********

La mañana sorprendió a Erwin en la cama tras una noche prácticamente en vela.  
El jarrón con las dos flores seguía en el alféizar de la ventana.  
Levi nunca se presentó en su dormitorio. 

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este capítulo es muy cortito, mañana subiré otro ;)


	11. SEGUNDO INTENTO

El Comandante Erwin Smith solo tenía una misión en mente. Y esa no era desenmascarar a los hombres que le querían muerto o asegurarse de que los nuevos reclutas entrenaran con más ganas para convertirse en los mejores del Cuerpo. Aquella mañana tampoco se levantó con el firme propósito de desvelar la verdad que llevaría a la humanidad a la victoria. Nada de eso tenía importancia al lado de su principal objetivo a cumplir: hablar con el Capitán Levi.

Pero ese objetivo fue más difícil de alcanzar de lo que jamás habría imaginado.   
A cada paso que daba por el cuartel sus Jefes de escuadrón le seguían allí donde fuera, requiriendo su valoración para cualquier tema referente a la formación, a los nuevos reclutas o incluso a los nuevos racionamientos de comida, pues tras la última partida de presupuesto habían tenido que reducirse otra vez. También estaba Hange, siempre deseosa de compartir el más mínimo descubrimiento que había realizado con Eren. Aunque el Comandante siempre había agradecido el optimismo de su experta en investigación, hoy no estaba de humor. Y a medida que pasaba el día ese humor había ido disminuyendo. Especialmente cuando por fin conseguía localizar a Levi, justo entonces alguien solicitaba su atención y apenas segundos después, cuando volvía a mirar hacia el lugar donde le había visto, el soldado había desaparecido como por arte de magia.   
Y así habían pasado las horas.  
Erwin Smith jamás había estado tan frustrado. ¿Es que no veía que solo quería hablar y acabar de una vez con esa estúpida discusión? Para ser en teoría el más frío de los dos, aquel enano cabezón se estaba comportando como un crío estúpido en plena rabieta.

Finalmente, tras pasarse todo el día buscándole, dio con él en lo alto del muro que limitaba con el cuartel. Era la hora de la cena y tan solo estaban de servicio los centinelas. Probablemente Levi supuso que no había riesgo de que le viera a esas horas, ya que todos los oficiales estarían comiendo… salvo que el Comandante Erwin ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día, más preocupado por hallar a su díscolo Capitán.  
Fue verle y no perdió un segundo. Usó directamente su equipo tridimensional para engancharse a la pared del muro y aterrizar a pocos metros del soldado. Este no disimuló su sorpresa al verle allí, no siendo para nada una sorpresa agradable.   
Erwin inspiró profundamente mientras se acercaba a él, tratando de recordar todas las técnicas de diplomacia que había aprendido en la Academia.   
Apenas un segundo más tarde comprendió que era absurdo, pues con Levi lo mejor era ir directo al grano. 

\- Anoche no viniste –comentó, enfundando los anclajes en el arnés.  
\- Estaba ocupado -Levi no apartó la vista del horizonte cuando respondió, cumpliendo con su misión de vigía.  
\- Es la primera vez que no acudes cuando te lo pido.

Llegó entonces el primer chasquido. Aunque por la expresión que tenía, con el rostro especialmente pálido y las ojeras acentuadas, además de una mirada de perdonavidas, a Erwin le extrañó que hubiera tardado tanto en soltarlo: 

\- Será que ahora solo respondo a las órdenes.

Erwin no tuvo tiempo de reponerse del primer ataque. Como venía siendo habitual Levi llegaba más preparado al enfrentamiento y ya estaba recorriendo el perímetro del muro cuando el Comandante todavía estaba buscando una respuesta acorde.  
El rubio observó durante unos segundos la espalda de Levi mientras se alejaba, con las flamantes alas de la libertad en el centro. Pese a haber pasado años desde que se conocieron, seguía sorprendiéndole que un hombre tan sumamente pequeño pudiera afectarle tanto y de mil maneras distintas.   
Avanzó hacia él, aprovechando que sus zancadas eran muchos más grandes, y en cuestión de segundos ya caminaba a su lado. Levi no aumentó la velocidad pero tampoco hizo amago de detenerse.

\- ¿Qué tal el tobillo?   
\- He de continuar con la ronda.

Erwin mantuvo la máscara inexpresiva para que Levi no fuera testigo de lo mucho que le molestaba su indiferencia. Se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de desplantes a fuerza de acudir a reuniones con políticos que solo sabían disfrazar la verdad para obtener sus propios beneficios. Pero con Levi la situación era mucho más frustrante.   
Y justo entonces el Comandante comprendió cuál era el verdadero problema.   
Si tanto le molestaba el comportamiento de Levi, si tanto estaba odiando aquella situación, era porque ya no podían limitarse a buscar el mejor acuerdo posible.   
Porque esta vez solo había un camino posible: la verdad. 

\- Levi… –susurró su nombre como hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo pronunciaba-. Sé que no fui justo contigo.

El cambio de actitud del Comandante, aunque sí sorprendió al soldado, no bastó para que parara. Ni para que respondiera con menos desagrado.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. Últimamente estoy recibiendo bastantes ejemplos de tu estupidez.   
\- No contarte nada de la reunión. Ni de mi próxima visita a la Capital.   
\- Oh. Pero eso es lo que siempre haces, ¿no? Lo que te hace ser tan buen Comandante. 

Erwin contó los segundos, abogando a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Entendía por qué a veces Levi caía tan mal… Qué demonios, lo que no entendía es cómo no le mató con sus propias manos la primera vez que le amenazó y le miró con el mismo odio que ahora mostraban aquellos puñales que tenía por ojos. Por mucho que fuera el arma más poderosa de la humanidad todo tenía un límite. Y con Levi él siempre estaba a punto de superarlo. 

Tuvo que recordarse la estrategia a seguir, la sinceridad, y lo intentó una vez más. Pero esta vez le agarró de la muñeca para asegurarse de que le escuchaba.

\- Hay muchas posibilidades de que en la Capital intenten atentar contra mí. Y que esta vez no solo sea por parte de los nobles, sino que estos se hayan aliado con los comerciantes, la Orden de los Muros y cierta facción de la Policía Militar. 

El torrente de información, la primera vez que Levi recibía tanta de boca del Comandante, le dejó momentáneamente paralizado. Cuando recuperó la voz seguía estando pálido, pero su mirada era más penetrante.   
Por fin tenía algo en lo que centrarse.

\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Mis fuentes son fiables.  
\- Y aun así vas a ir. –Se soltó del agarre de Erwin-. Y no quieres que vaya contigo.   
\- No estás recuperado del todo.   
\- Para cortarle el cuello a un grupo de gordos repugnantes no se requiere mucho esfuerzo.  
\- No puedo permitir que hagas eso.  
\- Tranquilo. Nadie sabrá que he sido yo. 

La seguridad de su Capitán consiguió que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en los labios del Comandante. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso.  
Lo que le recordó que aún no le había contado todo:

\- El motivo por el que me están vigilando no es solo por mis últimas decisiones concernientes a los titanes. También hay otros motivos… personales.  
\- ¿Oh?  
\- Algunos miembros de la Policía Militar sospechan que estoy teniendo una relación con un suboficial.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Pueden usarlo para expulsarme.  
\- Nadie nos ha visto juntos.   
\- Siempre ha habido rumores.  
\- Rumores.   
\- Es mejor estar precavidos.  
\- Entonces ¿qué pretendes? –alzó un poco la voz tras asegurarse de que no había soldados cerca-. ¿Que ahora no nos veamos? Eso sería aún más sospechoso, teniendo en cuenta que soy tu Capitán.   
\- Cierto. Pero no tiene sentido que me acompañes a una reunión con políticos. Más aún cuando todavía estás convaleciente.

Levi observó de reojo su tobillo. Ya no le dolía al caminar, pero no podría moverse con libertad si tuviera que defender a Erwin.   
Aun así, por poco que hiciera, peor sería quedarse en el cuartel. 

\- Puedo ir oculto. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.   
\- Es demasiado arriesgado.   
\- ¿E ir tú solo no?  
\- Mike estará conmigo.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabes que él tampoco quiere matarte?

Sin previo aviso Erwin agarró la chaqueta del Capitán y le alzó unos centímetros, obligándole a ponerse de puntillas.

\- Mike, Hange y tú sois los únicos a los que confiaría mi vida –murmuró, apenas separando los labios-. No vuelvas a insinuar algo así.  
\- Como si él no te soltara mierdas de mí cada vez que tiene ocasión –chasqueó la lengua después de que le soltara. El Comandante identificó el sarcasmo de Levi y negó para sí.   
\- ¿Cuándo vais a llevaros bien de una vez?  
\- Cuando reconozca que es un inútil. O cuando un titán le devore. Lo que ocurra antes. –Observó la expresión más risueña del rubio y se alegró de que el incidente se hubiera solventado. Pero todavía quedaba por resolver lo más importante-: ¿No hay manera de convencerte para que vaya contigo?  
\- Es mejor así. Confía en mí.   
\- En ti confío –gruñó-. Es de los cerdos que viven en la capital de los que no me fío.

A Smith le conmovió la preocupación de su Capitán y quiso recompensarle. Volvió a agarrarle de la muñeca, esta vez con más delicadeza. 

\- Estaré atento. No voy a dejar que un simple hombre me mate cuando no lo ha conseguido ningún titán.

Levi bajó la mirada. No es que hubiera reconocido su derrota, dándole la razón, pero habían dejado de discutir. Y en su caso eso era un acuerdo de paz incuestionable. 

\- Te vas mañana, ¿no?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos podamos ver esta noche? Nadie me verá –Alzó la mirada y Erwin se quedó sin respiración al ver tanta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Deseó no estar a cielo abierto para poder hacer lo que realmente quería: borrar la preocupación de Levi con sus labios. Pero estando donde estaban, a la vista de todos, debían seguir interpretando sus papeles de Comandante y Capitán. Así que lo único que pudo ofrecerle fue un mayor agarre de su muñeca, acariciando con el pulgar la palma de su mano.   
\- Mejor en tu dormitorio.

Aunque seguía mostrándose vulnerable, la expresión de Levi adquirió un tono más seguro cuando curvó sus labios en una minúscula sonrisa predadora: 

\- Como ordene, mi Comandante. 

 

Continuará...


	12. RENDICIÓN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es otro de mis capítulos preferidos del fic.  
> Espero que os guste ;)

Anteriormente, en “El pacto”:

\- Te vas mañana, ¿no?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos podamos ver esta noche? Nadie me verá –Alzó la mirada y Erwin se quedó sin respiración al ver tanta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Deseó no estar a cielo abierto para poder hacer lo que realmente quería: borrar la preocupación de Levi con sus labios. Pero estando donde estaban, a la vista de todos, debían seguir interpretando sus papeles de Comandante y Capitán. Así que lo único que pudo ofrecerle fue un mayor agarre de su muñeca, acariciando con el pulgar la palma de su mano.  
\- Mejor en tu dormitorio.

Aunque seguía mostrándose vulnerable, la expresión de Levi adquirió un tono más seguro cuando curvó sus labios en una minúscula sonrisa predadora: 

\- Como ordene, mi Comandante. 

*********************************

Horas más tarde, tras abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y encontrarse con el muro de hormigón que era Erwin Smith, Levi le agarró del medallón para meterle dentro, al tiempo que devoraba cualquier milímetro de piel que tuviera a su alcance.  
Apenas cerró la puerta con el tacón de su bota se encaramó al Comandante y le dio uno de esos besos que parecían más mordiscos, además de ser su señal predilecta para indicarle que hoy mandaba él. 

Al principio dio la sensación de que Erwin había entendido su orden, alto y claro, pues no opuso resistencia. Pero entonces, apenas unos segundos después, el hombre respondió a esos besos tan agresivos con otros más delicados y lentos. Y después sus manos agarraron la cintura del Capitán con una suavidad excesiva para, en opinión del soldado, llevar casi un mes sin follar.

Sin entender muy bien lo que pretendía, la primera reacción de Levi fue alejarse. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y dio un paso atrás, intentando soltarse del agarre. Sin embargo, el Comandante no tuvo más que besarle de nuevo al tiempo que subía una mano por su espalda y acariciaba la nuca de su soldado.  
El tacto de sus dedos hizo temblar al Capitán, quien trató nuevamente de separarse. Y cuando Erwin hizo un poco más de presión con sus brazos para impedírselo Levi actuó como un animal enjaulado: le mordió en la boca hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. 

El Comandante siguió sin apartarse. Ni siquiera le echó en cara su comportamiento más propio de un salvaje. Volvió a besarle, incluso más despacio que antes, consiguiendo a cambio que Levi intentara morderle una vez más. Entonces se separó lo justo para apoyar la frente en la del moreno. 

\- Levi...

El susurro sonó como un grito en el cerebro de ese soldado que buscaba desesperadamente la liberación. 

\- Levi –susurró de nuevo, besando la comisura de sus labios.  
\- ¡A qué esperas! Fóllame de una vez –gruñó.  
\- Hoy no.  
\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Para eso has venido, ¿no?  
\- Hoy no.  
\- Erwin –intentó liberarse sin éxito-. Suéltame de una vez.  
\- No hasta que te calmes.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –protestó entre esos brazos que sentía le estaban ahogando-. Estoy calmado. Estoy… perfectamente…

Sin embargo, el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo no engañó a ninguno de los dos.  
Erwin puso las manos en sendos brazos del hombre más menudo, manteniéndole sujeto pero con más espacio a su alrededor para que pudiera calmarse. 

\- ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó, mirándole fijamente-. Responde –Levi le lanzó una mirada furiosa ante la que no parpadeó-. Respóndeme.  
\- Sabes que sí –chasqueó la lengua.  
\- Entonces obedéceme.  
\- ¡No sé que quieres que haga!

Como respuesta Erwin soltó muy despacio sus brazos, asegurándose de que no intentaba huir. Una vez confirmado que tenía toda su atención se inclinó poco a poco hacia el rostro del Capitán. Esperó a que este iniciara el beso, pero por el modo en que le temblaban las pupilas intuyó que aún necesitaba un último empujón. Colocó entonces dos dedos bajo su barbilla, respondiendo a su mirada desafiante con una llena de sosiego, tras lo que posó sus labios sobre los temblorosos del Levi. 

Al principio Levi no entendió lo que pretendía con aquel comportamiento tan extraño entre ellos. Pero apenas sintió los cálidos labios de Erwin, apenas presionando, comprendió que le estaba dando lo que necesitaba. Lo que hasta ahora ni siquiera él sabía que necesitaba: que aquella noche no se quedara solo en sexo salvaje entre dos cuerpos que simplemente buscaban un desahogo.

Puede que así es como hubiera comenzado su relación. Era lo que necesitaban por aquel entonces. Lo que les ayudaba a seguir adelante. Y no había nadie mejor para ello que contar con otra persona que entendía perfectamente su situación.  
Pero en 24 horas Levi tendría que dejar marchar a Erwin sabiendo que corría peligro. Y aunque le nombró Capitán para que pudiera protegerle, esta vez había sido el propio Comandante quien le había pedido que se quedara atrás. Y porque confiaba ciegamente en su juicio la mejor manera que tenía de demostrarle que seguía creyendo en él era aceptando su decisión.  
Pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil. 

Curiosamente, Erwin había sido el primero en comprender la encrucijada en la que se encontraba su Capitán. Solo así se explicaba que no estuviera ya desnudo en la cama, ofreciendo su cuerpo para que Levi hiciera lo que quisiera con él por esa noche.  
En lugar de ello le estaba tratando con una delicadeza a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Siempre había presumido de que, aunque no lo pareciera por su estatura, era mucho más duro de lo que la gente creía. Que un poco de violencia o agresividad no iban a romperle.  
Y aunque efectivamente los puños y desprecios no le hicieran daño, el tratarle como si fuera algo preciado que mereciera todo el cariño del mundo… eso sí estaba rompiendo sus defensas. 

El temblor de su cuerpo aumentó tan pronto como Erwin volvió a besarle. Y en cuanto comprendió que eso era justo lo que el Comandante quería, trató por todos los medios de evitarlo. Ya sabía que esta vez el sexo no iba a ser la solución. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptar aquella tortura. 

\- Erwin –gimió en los labios del hombre, intentando alejarse.  
\- Es lo que necesitas –murmuró sin dejar de besarle, estrechándole entre sus brazos para cortar cualquier posible escapatoria.  
\- No –gruñó-. Es suficiente.  
\- Tú no decides esta noche.  
\- Maldito seas –trató de revelarse intentando morderle de nuevo. Pero entonces se encontró con que no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo, por lo que solo pudo apoyar la frente en su pecho-. Este no era nuestro acuerdo.  
\- ¿Ah, no? –Erwin recuperó un poco de su soberbia.  
\- Nada más que sexo. En eso quedamos.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué en ocasiones me ofreces tu cama solo para dormir? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo esta noche?

Levi sintió un escalofrío ante la dulzura contenida en aquellas palabras. Tragó con dificultad, intentando acabar con esa aura de intimidad que le estaba ahogando.

\- Yo soy quien decide lo que necesitas. Tú no… -agarró la chaqueta de Erwin-. Tú no tienes por qué…  
\- ¿Por qué no?

Alzó la vista para mirarle con rabia, odiándole por obligarle a decir lo que los dos sabían:

\- Porque no soy más que tu soldado.

Salvo que esa no era ni mucho menos la opinión de Erwin Smith. Quedó claro cuando aguantó la mirada de odio de su Capitán, esperó paciente a que la rabia diera paso a la incertidumbre y, cuando Levi volvió a temblar porque no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ahora que la agresividad no le servía, volvió a abrazarle con delicadeza. 

\- Pensé que eras el más listo de todos –murmuró el Comandante, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Fue sentir la caricia de su aliento en la nuca, la sombra de sus labios en la piel, todavía sonriendo cuando le besó en el cuello, y Levi finalmente comprendió que esta noche le tocaría a él quitarse la coraza de Capitán y ser simplemente un hombre.  
Mañana tendría que despedirse del único ser humano al que se sentía unido.  
Lo único que le quedaba era atesorar aquella noche que tenían por delante.  
Tal vez la última que compartirían. 

 

**********

La cama nunca antes había parecido tan pequeña, apenas conteniendo los cuerpos de los dos militares. Para Levi era más que suficiente cuando la tenía solo para él, pero cuando a su lado tenía a un hombre de la corpulencia de Erwin Smith, quien además había adoptado una postura concreta para poder tocarle todo lo posible, se antojaba ridícula. 

Ni siquiera tuvieron ocasión de desnudarse. Cuando el Comandante consiguió contener la fuerza arrolladora que era el Capitán Levi y le tumbó en la cama intentó quitarle el uniforme para que estuviera más cómodo; pero desde que Levi aceptó la rendición se había abrazado a su pecho y no parecía tener muchas ganas de querer alejarse de él.  
Así, lo único que consiguió quitarle fueron las botas, la chaqueta y los arneses del pecho, tras lo que se tumbó en la cama y le hizo hueco para que se colocara a su lado.  
Siendo tan reducido el espacio y habiendo superado Levi esa línea roja, no le importó tumbarse prácticamente encima del rubio, usando su pecho como almohada y dejándose acunar por las manos del Comandante sobre su espalda y cuello.

Al final no soltó una mísera lágrima. Erwin no estaba seguro de si se debía a la cabezonería de Levi, incapaz de reconocer sus debilidades, ya que en ese sentido los dos eran exactamente iguales, o es que en su caso no necesitaba liberarse de ese modo tan visible, pues comparado con cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora aquella muestra de afecto y preocupación era más que suficiente.  
Fuera como fuese, ahora tenía a esa bestia salvaje que era el Capitán Levi relajado entre sus brazos. No podía pedir más. 

Las primeras horas de la noche pasaron sin que intercambiaran una sola palabra pese a que los dos estuvieran bien despiertos, contando los segundos que quedaban para que amaneciera.  
Tal y como estaban al Comandante Smith no le resultaba difícil fingir que por esa noche solo estaban los dos en el mundo. Si por él fuera los muros y los titanes, incluso la propia raza humana, podían irse al infierno.  
El caso opuesto, lógicamente, era el de Levi. El hombre al que en esta ocasión se le había encomendado la misión de esperar las novedades.  
Desde que se hubiera tumbado sobre el pecho de Erwin, escuchando el latido de su corazón, había entrado en una especie de duermevela, deseando poder quedarse así para siempre.  
Aun así, no había dejado de pensar.

\- ¿Es Nile, verdad? –preguntó en un susurro, rompiendo el silencio-. El que ha soltado el rumor.

Oír la voz de Levi preocupó a su superior. Hubiera deseado que se quedara dormido, pues él más que nadie necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo, se le veía calmado. Su voz no desprendía esa furia innata y su cuerpo, todavía refugiado entre sus brazos, ya no estaba en tensión.  
Decidió así que, si esa noche había servido para que Levi rompiera sus barreras, él también debía dar algo a cambio.

\- Sí –respondió sin moverse un milímetro, las manos apoyadas en su espalda-. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
\- Ya en el juicio contra Eren me dio mala espina. Daba la sensación de que quería matarle solo porque nosotros le queríamos con vida. Pero en la reunión después del ataque de Stohess parecía obsesionado con desprestigiarte. Comprendí que en realidad tú eras el blanco de su odio.  
\- Sé que no ha visto nada. Pero me conoce demasiado bien y ve que mi trato contigo no es como con el resto.

Levi alzó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho del Comandante para mirarle a los ojos. 

\- ¿Y qué más le da que tengas un trato especial conmigo? No creo que quiera tu puesto y prefiera alejarse de la seguridad de la capital.  
\- No es eso.  
\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó con dureza, intuyendo que ahora era cuando Erwin le daba evasivas. Cuando el otro guardó silencio soltó un chasquido-. Ya veo.  
\- Él siempre me ha odiado -No dejó que volviera a agachar la cabeza, sujetando su barbilla-. Desde que solo éramos unos cadetes que acababan de entrar en la Academia.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir: Erwin no solo le había hablado de su pasado, algo que seguía siendo terreno vedado para los dos, sino que además lo había hecho por iniciativa propia.  
Suavizó rápidamente su expresión.

\- No sabía que os conocierais desde hace tanto tiempo.  
\- En cuanto terminamos la Academia él ingresó en la Policía Militar, al haber sido el segundo de la promoción.  
\- Déjame adivinar. Tú fuiste el primero, pero preferiste entrar en el Cuerpo de Exploración. ¿Y por eso Nile te odia? ¿Porque le demostraste que era un cobarde por refugiarse tras los muros más altos?  
\- Tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. Nunca le critiqué por no unirse a los Exploradores. Él prefería ofrecerle un lugar seguro a la mujer a la que quería, con quien lleva diez años casado y tiene dos hijos.

El Capitán entrecerró un poco los ojos, intentando desvelar toda la información que le estaba dando Erwin… más toda la que podía intuirse que había detrás. 

\- Sabes mucho de él. -El comentario sonó a acusación-. ¿Y tú? ¿No tenías a nadie por quien quedarte?  
\- Lo cierto es que sí. Pero me prometí que no le daría solo la seguridad de un muro, sino la libertad.  
\- ¿Has vuelto a verla? –preguntó muy despacio, intentando disimular el nudo de celos que se le estaba formando pese a saber que jamás podría engañarle-. ¿Sabes si al menos sigue viva?

Erwin Smith tardó unos segundos en responder, mirando fijamente a su Capitán. Al igual que acababa de ocurrirle a Levi, sabía que daba igual lo que dijera o cómo, jamás podría ocultarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Sí. Lleva diez años felizmente casada con el Comandante de la Policía Militar y tiene dos preciosos hijos. 

Fue decirlo y sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero de cama. Su primer instinto fue estrecharle un poco más entre sus brazos, pero Levi se incorporó, quedándose sentado sobre su cintura. 

\- No vayas.

Aguantó la mirada de Levi, perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros que ahora mostraban un brillo especial. Intuía a qué se debía y en parte se sentía conmovido por despertar esos sentimientos en un hombre tan increíble.  
Pero la misión, la estrategia a seguir, no había cambiado. 

\- Ya lo hemos hablado –susurró, acariciando su cintura y odiando tener que tocar la tela del pantalón en lugar de su piel.  
\- Pero entonces no sabía que uno de los conspiradores te odiaba porque sigues enamorado de su mujer. 

Erwin guardó silencio durante unos segundos, manteniendo su máscara inexpresiva, por lo que a Levi no le quedó claro qué sentimientos quería ocultar: los de aprecio hacia esa mujer de la que solo ahora conocía su existencia, o los de rabia hacia él porque acabara de insinuar que todavía sentía algo por ella. 

\- Todos los conspiradores me odian –dijo finalmente-. Y muchos que no lo son.  
\- Posponlo al menos hasta que me haya recuperado del todo. Entonces no tendré motivos para quedarme aquí.  
\- No puedo hacer eso.  
\- Si me quedo aquí no podré protegerte.

La angustia de Levi, perfectamente camuflada en esa voz rabiosa, desgarró el corazón de Erwin. No quería verle sufrir y odiaba que ese sufrimiento fuera por su culpa. Pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil.  
Aun así, iba a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano por proteger a su soldado. Aunque esta vez solo tuviera que ocuparse de su corazón. 

\- Conseguí sobrevivir durante años sin tenerte a mi lado –susurró, llevando una mano a su mejilla.  
\- Dijiste que yo era de los pocos de los que te fiabas –replicó Levi, queriendo tirarse de lleno en esa sensación de seguridad que le estaba ofreciendo con el simple calor de su mano, pero obligándose a aguantar un poco más y seguir luchando. Hasta que no dejara de luchar todavía había posibilidades de vencer. De que Erwin no se fuera.  
\- Y así es. Pero esta es una situación desesperada. Debo alejar todas las sospechas que me relacionan contigo para limpiar lo poco que me queda de mi buen nombre. Si yo caigo lo hará el Cuerpo de Exploración. No puedo permitir que pase eso.  
\- No me gusta –chasqueó la lengua. Esta vez, el eterno gesto que Levi usaba para quejarse se le antojó como el lamento de un niño pequeño.  
\- ¿Es difícil, verdad? –sonrió con ternura-. Tener que quedarse atrás.  
\- No sé cómo lo haces.  
\- Nunca es fácil. Cuando organizo la expedición y siempre he de ponerte en la zona más peligrosa, como si no significaras nada para mí. Cada vez que te veo alejarte de la formación, quedándome yo en el centro. Siempre a salvo.  
\- Nunca te he juzgado por eso.  
\- Lo sé. Ahora yo tampoco te culpo por quedarte –acarició su mejilla con el pulgar-. Y al igual que soy capaz de enviarte al peligro porque no hay nadie en quien más confíe para conseguir el éxito de la misión, ahora te toca a ti demostrar que confías en mí dejando que me vaya. 

El Capitán entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una mirada más dura al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. Erwin, temiendo que se apartara, llevó la mano libre a su otra mejilla, sujetando su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Nunca he tenido miedo de morir. Sé que algún día llegará ese día y que mi muerte no cambiará nada, pues soy prescindible.  
\- Qué demonios estás diciendo –replicó Levi con dureza-. Estás más loco de lo que creía si piensas que esto es lo más oportuno para una despedida.  
\- Levi… -no alzó la voz. Esperó a que se calmara para seguir, siempre susurrando-. No pienso morir. Antes mi vida me daba igual; lo único importante era vencer a los titanes. –Atrajo el rostro de su amante para tenerle a milímetros de distancia-. Esta vez no voy a morir por mí. Y no voy a morir por ti –besó sus labios muy lentamente- Volveré. Te lo prometo. 

Cuando se separaron una película acuosa cubría los ojos de Levi. Pero también mostraban esa rabia y determinación propia de la bestia salvaje que Erwin conocía tan bien, y que bien sabía nada podría con ella. 

\- Más te vale. 

 

Continuará...


	13. LA TENSA ESPERA

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño destacamento, con el Comandante Erwin Smith al frente, salió del cuartel general del Cuerpo de Exploración rumbo al muro Sina.   
La marcha ni siquiera fue anunciada. No era con motivo de una expedición sino por una visita rutinaria de la que volverían, si todo marchaba según lo previsto, en tres días. Si se le daba más pompa de lo necesario, por ejemplo con los altos mandos del Cuerpo despidiendo al Comandante, se preocuparía innecesariamente al resto de la tropa, además de alertar a los posibles espías que tuvieran dentro.  
Lo mejor era actuar como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada extraordinario. 

Por ese motivo Hange y Levi, quienes se quedarían al cargo del cuartel, ni siquiera bajaron al patio para desearles buen viaje. Les observaron desde el despacho del Comandante; Levi teniendo que agarrarse a la mesa para no salir corriendo detrás de él y a punto de romperla de lo mucho que la estaba apretando, y Hange intentando fingir que no veía sus nudillos tan blancos ni su expresión tan demacrada. Sus ojeras solo eran comparables a las del Comandante Smith.

Aguantaron en ese tenso silencio hasta que la puerta marcada con las alas de la libertad se cerró y, cuando ya no pudo ver más de esa cabellera rubia que tanto le desesperaba cuando le conoció, Levi se preguntó qué podría hacer ahora para no volverse loco por la espera. Se suponía que se le había encomendado el correcto funcionamiento del cuartel pero…  
De pronto una idea cruzó su mente. Entrecerró los ojos, observando desde la ventana a los soldados más madrugadores y que ya se estaban haciendo cargo de las tareas de limpieza. 

\- Reúne a los nuevos en el patio –ordenó a Hange, dirigiéndose ya a la salida-. A ver si conseguimos que aprendan algo, para variar. 

Media hora después el Capitán Levi se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, pasando revista a los nuevos y anunciando su cometido para los próximos días. Erwin le había pedido que vigilara bien a los soldados y vaya si iba a hacerlo. Más aún si eso le permitía distraerse, limpiar en condiciones el cuartel, entrenarse para terminar de recuperar la flexibilidad de su tobillo y, de paso, darle un poco de caña a los nuevos. Eso último nunca venía mal, sobre todo si estaba ante los cadetes más inútiles que había conocido hasta ahora: entre la que robaba comida, los que estaban todo el día peleándose, los que eran incapaces de seguir órdenes y los que si llegan a ser más tontos no nacen, sería un auténtico milagro que volviera uno solo con vida de la próxima expedición, fuera esta cuando fuese.  
Mejor tenerles listos para entonces.  
Además, si algo bueno tenía ser el Capitán Levi es que todo el mundo ya sabía que era un borde. Nadie sospecharía sobre el por qué hoy estaba siendo especialmente capullo. 

En cuanto se colocaron en formación Levi dividió rápidamente a los nuevos en dos grupos, cuyas tareas se alternarían a lo largo de la jornada: mientras el primer grupo limpiaba cada milímetro del cuartel, que luego él revisaría minuciosamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, el segundo se quedaría en la zona destinada al entrenamiento para aprender nuevas técnicas de combate. Y tras la hora de comer se intercambiarían las posiciones sin perder un segundo. Así hasta que el propio Comandante regresara y diera nuevas órdenes.  
Los soldados se miraron de reojo mientras Levi explicaba la situación, conscientes de que se avecinaba el infierno. No sabían si era porque la nueva posición de mando le había dado aires de grandeza, pero estaban a punto de conocer al Capitán Levi más cruel.  
En un minuto los grupos ya estaban hechos y desde ese instante el cuartel del Cuerpo de Exploración se convirtió en un auténtico hervidero. Jamás había habido tanto movimiento en una época de supuesta paz y sin ninguna expedición a la vista.   
Por supuesto, a nadie se le ocurrió comentarle que a lo mejor se estaba excediendo un poquito en sus obligaciones. Todos conocían su obsesión por la limpieza, por lo que sabían que tarde o temprano eso pasaría. Y en cuanto al entrenamiento especial sería el propio Levi el encargado de enseñarles las nuevas técnicas, por lo que no dejaban de estar aprendiendo del mejor.   
Eso era algo positivo, se mirara por donde se mirase.   
Otra cosa eran sus modos y que dejaban bastante que desear.

Desde la ventana de su laboratorio Hange observó cómo Levi escogía al primer voluntario con el que haría una demostración de lo que quería enseñarles. Conny Springer se acercó al Capitán temblando, como si tuviera frente a él a un titán de 15 metros y no a un hombre tan pequeño como él, a lo que Hange rio aprovechando que nadie podía verla.   
Había que reconocer que Levi era el mejor y que el título de “el mejor arma de la humanidad” se lo había ganado a pulso. Pero se alegraba de que Erwin nunca le hubiera recomendado para entrenar a los chicos de la Academia, pues entonces no conseguirían nuevos reclutas en la vida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría entrar en el Cuerpo de Exploración, sabiendo que allí les esperaba ese matón de metro sesenta?  
Mientras llegaba el primer puchero de Conny la Jefa de escuadrón observó el horizonte más allá de los muros del cuartel. El pequeño destacamento encabezado por Erwin ya no era visible pero sabía que seguían ahí fuera, avanzando hacia un destino incierto.   
Los próximos días iban a ser muy difíciles para todos. 

**********

Levi no concedió ni un minuto de descanso en los tres días siguientes. No obstante, predicó con el ejemplo y siempre fue el primero en levantarse cuando aún no había amanecido y el último en acostarse cuando los soldados ya llevaban un par de horas durmiendo, después de haber revisado palmo a palmo las zonas que habían limpiado… y ante cuya labor no podía estar más decepcionado.   
No le quedaba otra opción. En cuanto paraba un segundo su mente iba irremediablemente a Erwin, a lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos y a lo que le podrían estar haciendo. Entonces tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no coger el primer caballo disponible y galopar hacia la Capital. Especialmente ahora que ya estaba totalmente recuperado de su tobillo.  
Pero no podía hacer eso si quería demostrarle a Erwin que confiaba en él. Ni siquiera cuando podía darse la posibilidad de que jamás regresara. 

Precisamente por ello no quiso tentar a la suerte y siguió ocupando su viejo dormitorio. Hange le había dicho que como máximo oficial que era ahora tenía derecho a ocupar la habitación del Comandante durante su ausencia. Pero fue pensar en tumbarse en esa cama vacía y la palidez de su rostro, esa que se había acentuado desde que supo que Erwin se marcharía, adquirió niveles preocupantes. Así que Hange no lo volvió a mencionar, quedando la habitación del Comandante vacía y esperando al regreso de su legítimo dueño.

Y así pasaron 72 horas. Tres días en los que no recibieron ni una sola noticia del Comandante, lo que era bueno y malo a la vez. Si tiraban de optimismo, significaba que no había pasado nada extraño entre los muros de la Capital. Si optaban por una versión más trágica, era señal de que los enemigos de Erwin estaban bien posicionados en los círculos de más poder, por lo que habrían sido capaces de matarle y deshacerse de su cuerpo sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.   
Esa era la imagen con la que Levi se había despertado esa mañana: con el cuerpo de Erwin tirado en cualquier alcantarilla.   
Y por ese motivo hoy estaba especialmente de mal humor. 

Seguía en el centro del campo de prácticas. Rodeándole se encontraban algunos de los mejores del cuerpo: Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein y Armin Arlelt. Hoy les tocaba a ellos superar el entrenamiento especial del Capitán Levi. Aunque más que entrenamiento aquello parecía una tortura. Tanto por la duración del mismo (cuatro horas a pleno sol y contando), como por la actitud del profesor, que no era de los de dar ánimos a sus alumnos.   
Mikasa fue la siguiente en efectuar el giro que Levi se había propuesto enseñar a los más avanzados. Una técnica especial que había desarrollado por su cuenta y que permitía adquirir una mayor rapidez para cortar la nuca de los titanes.  
Levi le dio la señal para que procediera. En el acto la primera de su promoción se impulsó con su equipo tridimensional, realizó un corte limpio sobre los tres postes que hacían las veces de titanes, girando después sobre sí misma como había indicado Levi para ganar velocidad, tras lo que aterrizó en el centro del círculo formado por el resto de soldados.   
Apenas posó los pies en el suelo sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir y jalearla, impresionados por su actuación. Pero la muchacha, tan inexpresiva como siempre, se centró en el Capitán para conocer su opinión. 

El moreno, siendo el más bajo de todos, aguantó la mirada de la soldado, tras lo que soltó un chasquido que hizo que los vítores cesaran de golpe. 

\- Si sigues actuando así lo único que vas a conseguir es que maten a tu querido Eren.

Mikasa dejó que el flequillo le tapara la mayor parte de su cara para que no se viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Por su parte, Jean se puso rojo pero de ira al ver que todo el mundo daba por hecho que Eren y Mikasa fueran novios, incluido el Capitán Levi. 

\- No necesito que me protejan –farfulló Eren-. Puedo cuidarme yo solito.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Levi, entrecerrando los ojos-. Me pregunto entonces cómo es que me torcí el tobillo, si al parecer no hacía falta sacar a ningún mocoso de la apestosa boca de ningún titán.

Eren se quedó bloqueado, sin saber qué decir. Y él que creía que ya le caía bien al Capitán… ¿Por qué le recordaba ahora uno de los peores momentos de su vida como soldado?

\- No seas tan duro con Mikasa. Creo que ha hecho una ejecución impresionante para ser su primera vez –señaló Hange entonces, quien acababa de entrar en el campo de maniobras. 

Pero no estaba sola.   
Flanqueándola llegaban dos hombres bastante más corpulentos que rápidamente llamaron la atención del resto de soldados. 

\- ¡Comandante Erwin! –saludó Eren, acercándose al trío-. ¡Ya han regresado! ¿Qué le ha pasado, Jefe de escuadrón?  
\- Un pequeño contratiempo –explicó Mike alzando el brazo que tenía en cabestrillo-. Nada importante. 

El Comandante, que todavía no había dicho una palabra, observó uno a uno a los soldados que había congregados en el patio del cuartel, agradeciendo la calurosa bienvenida. Al parecer, sus tres días de ausencia se habían hecho eternos. Por otro lado, viendo que el Capitán Levi había sido el encargado del entrenamiento no le extrañaba lo más mínimo.   
Precisamente fue ese hombre el último al que se dirigió. Observó que su mirada era especialmente fría, por lo que tendría que preguntarle a Hange qué había pasado durante su ausencia. Levi tenía cara de haberse extralimitado en su posición de mando y, al parecer, también en sus horas de vigilia.

\- Entonces, ¿todo ha ido bien? –preguntó Levi con voz átona y sin apenas separar los labios. El perfecto ejemplo de la indiferencia.  
\- Mejor de lo esperado. Tenemos permiso para organizar una nueva expedición.   
\- ¿Significa eso que vamos a salir a matar titanes? –gritó Eren, emocionado-. ¡Eso es estupendo!  
\- ¿En serio? –se quejó Jean a su lado- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de morir?

El Comandante Smith sonrió con mesura ante las diferentes personalidades de sus soldados. Todo apuntaba a que, aunque tal vez Levi había sido especialmente duro con ellos, en el fondo les había venido bien. 

\- Continuad con el entrenamiento –indicó-. Aprovechad todo lo que el Capitán pueda enseñaros.   
\- Eh… Comandante –Levi tardó unos segundos en recuperar su pose de indiferencia. Especialmente cuando Erwin dio media vuelta para mirarle fijamente, esperando a que continuara-. Necesitarás ayuda con los preparativos de la nueva expedición. 

Erwin curvó los labios en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa, pero que Levi no terminó de identificar. Se acercó entonces a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. 

\- No será necesario, Capitán –dijo, apretando levemente su hombro-. Gracias. 

El calor y la presión de la mano de Erwin desaparecieron tan pronto como habían llegado, dejando a Levi perplejo.   
Observó al Comandante alejarse mientras charlaba con Hange y Mike, sin tener muy claro lo que acababa de pasar ni cómo debía comportarse ahora.   
¿Acaso era normal que el Comandante saludara a los nuevos antes que a su Capitán? Y se suponía que él había estado al mando… ¿no debería pedirle que fuera a su despacho para que le entregara uno de esos informes que tanto le gustaban, donde explicara pormenorizadamente todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia?   
¿Y a qué había venido esa estúpida sonrisita? Como si quisiera darle un mensaje secreto.   
De repente un leve carraspeo llamó su atención.   
Al dar media vuelta vio que Mikasa seguía con las espadas desenvainadas, ocupando el centro del circuito que había diseñado para el entrenamiento. El resto de soldados habían vuelto a las prácticas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres?

La soldado se sonrojó unos segundos, recuperando enseguida su actitud más seria. 

\- Me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Podría enseñarme su técnica, Capitán Levi?

Levi estuvo a punto de mandar a Mikasa a la mierda, recordándole que no estaba allí para hacer de niñera de unos mocosos.  
Por otro lado, su querido Comandante acababa de decirle que no le necesitaba para nada, por lo que el entretenimiento le vendría muy bien para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara la noche.   
Entonces sí exigiría respuestas.

\- Presta atención –desenvainó las espadas, colocándose al lado de la muchacha-. Solo lo repetiré una vez.

 

Continuará...


	14. RENDEVOUZ

Erwin no colocó el jarrón en el alféizar de su ventana para indicarle que aquella noche aceptaba visitas. Sin embargo, las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas como para que Levi prestara atención a los detalles, así que hizo la vista gorda y se presentó igualmente en su despacho. Además, lo hizo como un vendaval, sin dar muestras de ese sigilo que tanto le caracterizaba, y nada más llegar aporreó la puerta sin importarle que fuera plena noche. 

\- Levi… -siseó el rubio al ver de quién se trataba.

El Capitán empujó a Erwin para que le dejara pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él de otro empujón. 

\- ¿Por qué demonios no has puesto la señal para que viniera? –demandó el soldado.  
\- La verdad, dudaba de que quisieras verme. 

Levi paró en su avance, extrañado por aquella respuesta. Se fijó entonces en que Erwin se había quitado por completo esa autoridad que siempre le acompañaba, mostrándose ahora como un simple mortal preocupado hasta de respirar. No tenía muy claro si eso se debía a que el viaje había sido agotador, pues se le veía especialmente pálido, o a que realmente creía que él no quería verle.   
Algo le decía que era lo segundo y eso fue justo lo que le llevó a actuar: le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que chocara contra la pared, y no sintió el menor remordimiento por el quejido de protesta. 

\- Tú eres estúpido –le insultó en lugar de pedir perdón. 

Saltó entonces para encaramarse al cuerpo del Comandante, rodeando su cintura con las piernas, y procedió a besarle con tantas ansias que Erwin se olvidó rápidamente del golpe. 

\- No debí ir solo –consiguió decir entre beso y beso-. He estado cerca de…   
\- Eh. -Levi le tapó la boca para que no siguiera-. Menos hablar y más desnudarme. Cuando me hayas follado seguiremos con esta conversación.

Erwin no pudo negarse a esa orden.   
De hecho, fue pensar en tenerle desnudo y perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Incluso la cordura. Porque en lugar de depositarle en la cama para poder desnudarle con calma, lo que hizo fue aprisionar su boca para saborear esos labios que tantísimo había echado de menos. Y cuando pudo probarlos de nuevo y el roce de la lengua de Levi sobre la suya le envió una descarga de placer, lo que necesitó fue sentir más del resto de su cuerpo.   
Usando la superficie que tenía justo al lado y que era lo suficientemente resistente para lo que tenía en mente giró sobre sí mismo para acorralar a Levi contra la pared. El Capitán afianzó aún más el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura, logrando que Erwin notara perfectamente su erección y se restregara contra ella mientras le metía la lengua hasta el fondo. Y cuando vio que por culpa del uniforme que no había tenido la paciencia de quitarle la camisa y la chaqueta le impedían tocar su pálida piel, no tuvo problemas en rasgar las dos prendas, dejando caer los jirones al suelo.   
Tan pronto como tuvo más piel a su alcance procedió a besarla y morderla, arrancándole gemidos de placer a Levi. No obstante, siguió mostrándose impaciente; especialmente cuando un exquisito roce de sus erecciones le recordó que los dos seguían con los pantalones puestos.   
Así que Erwin procedió a destrozar también el pantalón de su Capitán, aprovechando que este se había sujetado a sus hombros para darle más espacio de maniobra.

Todavía no había terminado de tirar al suelo los restos del pantalón, sintiendo ya la erección de Levi sobre su estómago, cuando lo que sintió fueron sus manos desbrochándole el pantalón. Lo hizo a base de tirones bruscos, sin nada de esa elegancia que acompañaban a todos sus movimientos.   
Que Levi también estaba desesperado porque entrara en él quedó claro cuando por fin pudo tocar la carne dura y caliente de su Comandante, gimió de placer, y abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo. 

\- Deprisa. 

Erwin no necesitó más. Igual de desesperado por enterrarse en su Capitán, tenía la sensación de que le estaban quitando años de vida por cada segundo que no estaba dentro de él.   
Esta vez no hubo preparación. Eso terminaría de matarles. La mirada febril de Levi, que apostaba era igual a la que tenía él ahora, fue prueba suficiente para confirmar que hoy no hacía falta ir despacio. Tan pronto como alineó su miembro en el pequeño orificio, y usando el soporte extra que le ofrecía la pared, penetró el cuerpo de Levi de una única embestida, estampándole contra la pared.   
Sin embargo, el estar dentro de él, sintiendo esa presión y calor que tanto había echado de menos y que temió no volver a sentir jamás, no sirvió para que sus ansias se vieran calmadas. Justo lo contrario: fue llenar el cuerpo de Levi y no le pareció suficiente.   
Por su parte, fue sentir el miembro de su Comandante llenándole, casi desgarrándole por dentro, y el Capitán tampoco pudo calmarse. Necesitaban más. 

Levi ni siquiera tuvo que poner voz a su petición. No le hizo falta más que agarrarse a los hombros de Erwin, tratando de aguantar las embestidas que le empotraban contra la pared de ladrillo sin parar, y soltar un jadeo agudo cada vez que tocaba fondo. Gemidos de placer y desesperación que vertía directamente en el oído del rubio y que sabía era todo el aliciente que necesitaba para que no parara hasta que no se hubiera vaciado dentro de él.

El orgasmo llegó más tarde de lo que habría imaginado teniendo en cuenta que hacía demasiado que no follaban y sobre todo que no lo hacían con esas ansias. Pero parecía que inconscientemente sus cuerpos se habían propuesto aguantar todo lo que fuera posible para que ese sexo brutal y salvaje, la mejor cura para los tres días de terror que habían experimentado, durara todo lo posible.   
Sin embargo, cuando Erwin se corrió con un ronco jadeo dentro de su Capitán, arrancándole a este su propio orgasmo, estaban lejos de terminar.   
En un principio sí lo parecía. Erwin todavía no había terminado de recuperar la respiración y, temiendo que las fuerzas le flaquearan ahora que había soltado toda la adrenalina, fue bajando poco a poco hasta acabar tumbado en el suelo, con Levi todavía bien empalado en su miembro. Entonces el moreno apoyó las manos en el pecho del Comandante, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesta la camisa del uniforme, y la rasgó con el cuchillo que recuperó de su propio uniforme hecho trizas.   
Cuando por fin tuvo a su alcance el torso desnudo de Erwin cubierto de sudor, procedió a lamerlo mirándole con tal lujuria que el miembro del Comandante no tardó en temblar de anticipación.   
Y esa era justo la señal que Levi estaba esperando.   
Tomó las manos de Erwin y las llevó a su cintura, obligándole a que las dejara ahí para tenerle bien sujeto. Entonces se inclinó sobre su rostro para morderle la boca con la fuerza perfecta.

\- Más –susurró un segundo antes de alzarse un poco sobre sus rodillas. Lo justo para que la erección de Erwin estuviera a punto de salir… y volviera a llenarle al dejarse caer sobre ella.  
\- Levi… -gimió el Comandante, apretando tanto las caderas del Capitán que sus huellas quedaron impresas en la piel.  
\- Dame más –jadeó, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la erección, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando Erwin volvió a llenarle como nadie había echo jamás-. Necesito más. 

Eso fue lo último coherente que pudo decir el hombre de hielo que a veces era el Capitán Levi. Entonces la voz de Erwin en forma de gemidos, sus manos en forma de caricias demasiado agresivas y su miembro asaltándole y resquebrajando su cordura pasó a ser todo su mundo, abandonándose al placer más primitivo. 

 

**********

Un escalofrío le despertó.   
No era especialmente friolero. Durante años no tuvo más remedio que habituarse a la humedad de la Ciudad Subterránea, pero dormir en pleno suelo y completamente desnudo tampoco era lo normal.   
Parpadeó con modorra, apretándose un poco más al cuerpo de Erwin que le estaba sirviendo de colchón, arañando el calor que desprendía su piel. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero era suficiente para que empezara a resultar incómodo.   
Lástima que todavía estuviera demasiado agotado para intentar moverse siquiera.

\- ¿Estás bien? –La grave voz de Erwin le pareció más aterciopelada que nunca, al igual que el tacto de sus manos mientras acariciaba la zona baja de su espalda. Ahí donde todavía eran visibles las marcas dejadas por sus dedos-. ¿No he sido demasiado agresivo?  
\- Nada que vaya a romperme. 

Erwin sonrió ante el carácter de su Capitán, tan genuino como siempre. Le alivió que también estuviera menos pálido, lo que era sorprendente después de lo que acababan de hacer. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría él ahora. Apostaba a que ya no parecía ese pomposo oficial que todos creían que era, más preocupado por tener el peinado siempre perfecto. 

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué pasó? –preguntó Levi. 

No se había movido pero su voz sonaba más firme.   
Había llegado, pues, el momento de la conversación.   
Y para ello lo mejor era buscar un sitio más cómodo. 

El Comandante movió a Levi a voluntad. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle que se pusiera de pie, optando por llevarle a cuestas (nada demasiado elegante que pudiera dañar su ego) y depositándole en el centro de la cama.  
Levi esperó a que se tumbara a su lado para colocar una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Aquello fue suficiente para que su expresión se relajara un poco más, sin querer perder el tiempo en colocar alguna sábana sobre sus cuerpos para entrar en calor. Erwin no podía estar seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que Levi necesitaba escuchar el latido de su corazón para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. Con él. 

\- Entonces, ¿intentaron matarte? –preguntó el Capitán. Lo hizo tratando de no transmitir ninguna emoción, pero falló estrepitosamente al permitir que su mano temblara levemente. Al ver que Erwin también se había dado cuenta quiso apartar la mano, pero el otro se adelantó: la tomó entre la suya, apretándola con cariño, y besó sus dedos hasta que dejaron de temblar.   
\- Si no hubiera sido por Mike lo habrían conseguido. Por eso está herido. Sobornaron a varios niños de la Ciudad Subterránea para que se presentaran ante nosotros pidiendo comida.   
\- No me digas que te engañaron con ese truco tan absurdo.  
\- Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tenerte al lado para que me avises del peligro –respondió al reproche de Levi con un poco de humor. Pero al recordar lo que ocurrió su expresión se volvió más taciturna-. Al verles solo pude pensar en ti, en que tú fuiste como ellos… y no me di cuenta de que uno tenía un cuchillo. Mike evitó que me apuñalara en el cuello. –Las pupilas de Levi temblaron y trató de borrarle la preocupación con otra dosis de humor negro-. Espero que esto haga que a partir de ahora os llevéis mejor.   
\- Era su trabajo. Debería conformarse con haberlo hecho bien –gruñó. Como no consiguió enmascarar del todo la preocupación siguió indagando-. ¿Y se sabe quién lo organizo?  
\- Les interrogamos y conseguimos que nos dieran los nombres de quienes les contrataron, pero todo apunta a que los conspiradores también contaron con el beneplácito de la parte más radical de la Corona.   
\- ¿El Rey?  
\- Dudo que haya sido expresamente él. Mientras siga disfrutando de sus privilegios no le imagino manchándose las manos de sangre. Pero algunos de sus hombres sí que serían capaces de ello. El problema es que es imposible relacionar el atentado con su círculo.   
\- Vamos, que tu casi suicidio no ha servida de nada.   
\- Al contrario. Descubrimos a los implicados de la Orden de los Muros y a los nobles que también participaron en el complot. Y hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los primeros.   
\- ¿Un acuerdo? -Erwin asintió.   
\- Con cualquier cosa que averigüemos de los muros y su relación con los titanes, informaremos a la Iglesia antes que al resto del ejército o al Gobierno para que nos digan qué se puede hacer público y qué no. A cambio, no nos molestarán y nos permitirán seguir con nuestras investigaciones.   
\- Disculpa, pero eso es una mierda de acuerdo.   
\- Nos aseguramos de que no pondrán trabas. Puede que no hayamos ganado un aliado, pero al menos hemos perdido a un enemigo.

Levi no estaba para nada conforme con esa forma de pensar, pero se recordó que de los dos Erwin era el experto en política. Mejor dejarle a él esa parte. 

\- ¿Y con respecto a los nobles?  
\- Conseguimos pruebas que relacionan a una de las familias de comerciantes con mi intento de asesinato. Y también con la red de comercio ilegal que llevaban controlando desde hacía décadas en la Ciudad Subterránea. El responsable ya ha sido detenido y va camino de prisión.   
\- Por fin buenas noticias –murmuró, todavía tenso-. Pero, ¿qué pasa con esa sección de la Policía Militar que también estaba interesada en desprestigiarte? ¿Has podido confirmar que era Nile?  
\- Dudo que la Policía Militar nos dé problemas por un tiempo. Ahora están muy ocupados recibiendo los elogios por la operación contra el comercio ilegal en la Ciudad Subterránea.

El Capitán se incorporó rápidamente. Sus pupilas se clavaron en la expresión tan sosegada que mostraban los azules de Erwin. 

\- ¿Has dejado que se lleven el mérito?  
\- Es la mejor manera de contentarles. Desde que los titanes empezaron a atacar los muros la Policía Militar ha perdido prestigio. Siempre que ha habido algún enfrentamiento solo se ha visto al Cuerpo de Exploración.  
\- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que eso es bueno para nosotros? ¿El Cuerpo de Exploración?  
\- Ten cerca a tus amigos y aún más a tus enemigos. Esa fue la primera lección que me enseñó mi padre –explicó, tirando de las muñecas del Capitán, obligándole a tumbarse sobre él y abrazando su cintura-. De momento la Policía Militar se conforma con saber que ya no son vistos como unos parásitos. Mientras que estén contentos se olvidarán del Cuerpo de Exploración.   
\- ¿Y cuánto crees que durará esa tregua?  
\- Ya lo veremos –besó la frente de su Capitán. Un gesto que hasta ahora nunca había tenido con Levi, pero ahora que le tenía entre sus brazos le resultaba imposible no hacerlo-. Sea el tiempo que sea, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovecharlo.

 

Continuará...


	15. VUELTA A LA RUTINA

La 58 expedición fuera de los muros comenzó tres semanas después de la llegada de Erwin Smith. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Mike terminara de recuperarse de sus heridas y la tropa estuviera ansiosa por salir del cuartel. Para unos cadetes que se habían estrenado de la peor manera posible en el Cuerpo de Exploración tiempo de ocio era lo último que se les podía pedir. Más aún cuando, a diferencia de aquellas primeras expediciones en las que Erwin todavía no había desarrollado su sistema de exploración de larga distancia y las bajas eran cuantiosas, ahora las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran bastante más altas. No solo tenían con ellos a los mejores del ejército, con el Capitán Levi a la cabeza y Mikasa Ackerman siguiéndole de cerca, sino que también contaban con un muchacho capaz de convertirse en titán si la cosa se complicaba demasiado.

Se podría decir que los ánimos estaban por las nubes.

Se notaba en la propia formación, mientras esperaban a que el Comandante diera la orden de avanzar una vez se abrieran las puertas. Ese era un instante emocionante y trascendental que quedaba marcado en la vida de los soldados con cada una de las expediciones.

Hoy no había tanto miedo. Ya fuera porque habían superado ese trágico instante en el que dejan de temer por sus vidas y solo piensan en el objetivo final o porque haber sobrevivido a las anteriores misiones les había dado más confianza, ya no había gestos de preocupación o incluso pánico. A cambio había sonrisas contenidas y un brillo de emoción que cualquier que les viera desde fuera sabiendo a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse solo habría calificado de locura.

Porque había que estar locos para salir ahí fuera y encima hacerlo con esos ánimos.

Encabezando el grupo, el Comandante Erwin Smith mantenía la posición de firmes a lomos de su caballo. Dio las últimas órdenes para recordar a los jefes de destacamento cuál sería la dirección a tomar y se giró para mirar a sus hombres de frente.

Había seguido esa misma rutina en todas las expediciones que había dirigido. Y en todas y cada una de ellas el sentimiento era el mismo: orgullo hacia todos y cada uno de los valerosos soldados que le acompañaban, dispuestos a entregar sus vidas y sus corazones para llevar a la humanidad a la victoria.

Viéndose ahora allí, mirando uno a uno a los camaradas más veteranos, acompañados de los recién llegados al cuerpo, no entendía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo dentro del cuartel.

Él era y siempre sería un soldado. Un hombre de acción. Por mucho que tuviera una mente brillante para la estrategia y muchos le hubieran aconsejado que se dedicara a la política, sabía que tan pronto como pusiera un pie en la Capital una parte de él moriría. Su sitio estaba justo ahí, al frente de sus hombres. Y tal vez les estaba dirigiendo hacia una muerte segura, pero al menos estaba con ellos, poniendo todo su ser y todo su corazón en esa nueva batalla que estaba a punto de librar la humanidad.

Erwin no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Tras él la inmensa puerta comenzó a elevarse poco a poco. Los caballos relincharon, ansiosos por galopar. Los soldados miraban al frente, desafiantes ante lo que quiera que fuera que les estaba esperando.

Había llegado la hora.

\- Hoy el Cuerpo de Exploración da un paso más hacia la libertad –el Comandante gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que hasta el último soldado le oyera-. Las derrotas sufridas nos han demostrado que la guerra será larga pero que la victoria finalmente será nuestra. En pocos meses hemos aprendido más sobre los titanes que en cien años de oscurantismo. Es hora de tomar todo ese conocimiento para asestar un nuevo golpe a nuestros enemigos. Demostrarles que la raza humana no va a rendirse y que no pararemos hasta alcanzar la victoria.

Los soldados alzaron sus puños con un clamoroso grito que resonó en el cielo. Un estruendo que terminó de calentar el corazón del Comandante.

Antes de dar media vuelta para dar la orden de avanzar, su última mirada fue para el Capitán Levi, situado justo detrás de él. Este no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que su arenga le había alentado, mas el brillo de sus ojos era especialmente intenso bajo los rayos de sol.

Sí. Hoy era un buen día para matar titanes.

\- ¡Comienza la 58 expedición fuera de los muros! ¡¡Avanzad!!

**********

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes. Apenas se cruzaron con titanes y los pocos con los que tuvieron que combatir fueron presa fácil de los soldados. Desde su posición, en el centro de mando, Erwin no pudo ver ese enfrentamiento entre titanes y humanos, pero según informaron los encargados de las comunicaciones había sido un digno espectáculo por parte de Mikasa Ackerman.

Definitivamente, esa chica había sido una buena adquisición para el Cuerpo de Exploración… Lástima que su actuación dependiera tanto de la seguridad de una única persona.

Tras asegurarse que no había más titanes en el horizonte, el Comandante lanzó una bengala de humo verde para indicar el nuevo rumbo a tomar. En el acto todos los caballos giraron a la vez, aproximándose a su destino final: la antigua sede del Cuerpo de Exploración que serviría de base temporal durante el transcurso de la nueva expedición.

La formación siguió el rumbo sin incidentes hasta que, cuando llevaban unos diez kilómetros recorridos, uno de los encargados de las comunicaciones se acercó para dar novedades.

\- Señor. Un grupo de titanes se aproxima hacia el flanco derecho.

El Comandante oteó el horizonte. A lo lejos ya se podían ver las torres del antiguo castillo que en su día fue la sede del Cuerpo de Exploración. En una época en la que el Cuerpo era visto con mejores ojos que ahora, por lo que tenía un cuartel bastante más respetable.

\- Estamos a punto de llegar –informó-. Que los soldados eviten la confrontación directa. No debemos llamar la atención de los titanes.

\- Comandante. –Mike husmeó el horizonte, haciendo uso de ese prodigioso olfato que tan bien les había venido en otras ocasiones-. Parece que hay varios excéntricos.

Fue decirlo y, efectivamente, el cielo fue surcado por varias hileras de humo negro.

\- Avisaré al escuadrón de avanzada para que entre en combate –señaló el soldado que había traído la noticia, ya haciendo recular a su caballo para tomar la nueva dirección.

\- No. Levi. –llamó al hombre que cabalgaba a pocos metros por detrás de él-. Encárgate tú.

El Capitán sacó inmediatamente sus espadas, sin aminorar la velocidad de su caballo y dirigiéndose ya al flanco derecho de la formación.

\- Pero, Comandante, ¿él solo? –preguntó Mike, un tanto preocupado-. Hace poco que estuvo lesionado. Tal vez no esté recuperado del todo.

Levi miró por encima de su hombro, lanzando una mirada de desagrado al Jefe de escuadrón por insinuar algo tan absurdo como que no podía hacerse cargo de dos simples titanes.

\- Obedece mi orden –recalcó Erwin, sin mirar una sola vez a su Capitán para confirmar que efectivamente estaba en condiciones de luchar-. Avanzad. Nos reuniremos con el Capitán en la antigua base.

El Capitán se despidió con un chasquido dirigido expresamente a Mike. Rápidamente se olvidó de los hombres que dejaba atrás para centrarse en los gigantes que estaban a punto de convertirse en sus víctimas.

El ataque fue más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Llevaba semanas sin entrar en acción y fue empuñar las espadas para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Pero no era ningún estúpido. Frente a él tenía a dos monstruos que debía matar cuanto antes, pues con los excéntricos nunca se sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Además, la orden había sido encargarse de los titanes antes de llamar la atención de otros; no divertirse con ellos.

Como consecuencia, diez minutos más tarde ya entraba en la sede temporal del Cuerpo de Exploración, tras haberse asegurado de que no había más gigantes por la zona.

Erwin se reunió con él cuando acababa de bajarse del caballo, mientras disponía los primeros turnos de vigilancia. No dejaban de estar en territorio titán, por lo que toda precaución era poca.

\- ¿Algún incidente? –quiso saber el Comandante.

\- Si exceptuamos la asquerosidad de la sangre –se quejó, limpiándose las manos en la capa y dirigiéndose a Hange-. Eh, cuatro ojos. En tus próximos experimentos podrías intentar averiguar cómo demonios limpiar la sangre de la ropa.

\- ¿Y quitarte tu entretenimiento favorito? –bromeó la Jefa de escuadrón-. Pero si te hago un favor, Capitán.

Levi respondió a la broma con una fría mirada, todavía intentando limpiarse la sangre.

\- Lleva tu caballo a los establos para que descanse y asegúrate de que los cadetes están listos para entrar en acción en caso necesario –ordenó Smith. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer-. Reúnete luego conmigo para organizar la ruta de mañana.

El Capitán siguió las órdenes sin pensar.

Al principio, ante la perspectiva de una nueva expedición, Levi había temido que el tiempo apartado de la acción hiciera que le costara recuperar la costumbre de seguir órdenes sin rechistar. Pero al parecer esa rutina ya formaba parte de su ser, por lo que ni siquiera se encontró con la vicisitud de tener que decidir. Tan solo actuó cuando Erwin le ordenó que lo hiciera.

Aunque debía admitir que la vuelta a la acción había resultado mucho menos traumática de lo esperado gracias a la confianza que Erwin seguía demostrando en él.

Dio media vuelta para ver la figura del Comandante, entrando ya en el cuartel, y una minúscula sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar lo rápido que le había dado la orden de encargarse de los titanes. Sin plantearse un segundo que no sería capaz de hacerlo por culpa de su antigua lesión.

Sentaba bien ver que, pese a lo íntima que se había vuelto su relación y que ya no se limitaba al sexo, algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Salvo que algunas cosas sí que cambiaron.

Levi lo tuvo claro cuando una hora más tarde, tras haberse puesto un uniforme nuevo y tirado directamente el viejo de lo asqueroso que estaba, entró en el despacho destinado a Erwin Smith. Era bastante más pequeño que el que ocupaba en el cuartel general, por lo que la mayoría de los documentos que siempre llevaba consigo habían tenido que amontonarse encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Todavía no han llegado Hange y Mike? –preguntó al ver que Erwin estaba solo-. Menudos incompetentes.

\- No les he pedido venir –explicó el Comandante, soltando el rollo que estaba revisando para acercarse.

\- Oh. ¿No vas a darles órdenes para mañana?

\- No hace falta. Solo quería verte a ti.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y en pose desafiante. Nunca le gustaba cuando era el último en enterarse de las cosas.

Erwin consiguió placar su genio de manera pacífica, besándole al llegar a su altura. No fue nada intenso, pero sí lo suficientemente inesperado como para que Levi tardara en reaccionar, quedándose con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

\- Hoy me ha costado enviarte a luchar contra los titanes –dijo tras separar sus labios, a lo que Levi respondió con su eterno chasquido. Y definitivamente debía estar más loco de lo que pensaba, pues el Comandante prefería ese chasquido de desagrado que tener a su Capitán callado y sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿También pensabas que no podría hacerlo?

\- Claro que no. Pero ha sido más difícil no mirar atrás.

Ante aquella respuesta al principio Levi pensó que Erwin seguía siendo un experto en camuflar sus pensamientos, pues en ningún momento le había dado la sensación de que le estaba costando dar la orden.

Luego llegó la rabia, al comprender que la confianza ciega que Erwin tenía en él sí parecía haberse visto mermada a raíz de los últimos incidentes. Una situación que le dejaba con la sensación de que ya no era ese soldado invencible.

Pero finalmente comprendió que, más que rabia porque Erwin Smith siguiera siendo un experto en camuflar la verdad o porque acabara de decirle que se preocupaba por él, lo que tenía que hacer era alegrarse porque confesara su preocupación cuando estaban fuera de los muros, pero que esa nueva sinceridad entre los dos no iba a cambiar su dinámica como Comandante y Capitán cuando estaban en una misión.

Definitivamente Erwin dio en el blanco cuando le nombró Capitán. Pero solo ahora que se había visto en la posición del Comandante, debiendo permanecer en retaguardia, Levi entendía todos los matices implícitos en aquel pacto que firmaron años atrás. Ese que Erwin le aseguró reforzaría su compromiso para devolver la libertad a la humanidad.

Ahora, recuperando la dinámica de las expediciones fuera de los muros después de tanto tiempo, Levi vio más cerca que nunca el éxito de ese objetivo que el Comandante Erwin Smith se fijó tanto tiempo atrás, cuando aún no le conocía, y por el que decidió seguirle cuando sus caminos se cruzaron.

Y viendo que la vuelta a la rutina era algo que habían echado en falta los dos, Levi optó por recuperar otra de sus señas de identidad:

\- Dos anormales de 15 metros no son suficiente para acabar conmigo –replicó con prepotencia.

\- Lo sé. Pero igualmente me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. –Se apoyó en la mesa, en el poco espacio que quedaba con tanto documento, colocando a Levi entre sus piernas abiertas-. Además, no ha habido ninguna baja.

\- Vaya. Sí que estás de buen humor. Se ve que necesitabas salir de los muros.

\- Eso no era lo único que necesitaba –murmuró, agarrando la camisa de Levi para estamparle un beso en los labios que esta vez sí fue respondido por el Capitán.

\- Mira qué interesante. ¿Esto también forma parte de tu labor como Comandante?

Fue escuchar aquella voz y los dos hombres se separaron como si quemaran.

Erwin, pese a ser el primero en reconocer a la inesperada visita, se limitó a mantener una pose de total indiferencia. Observó con los párpados levemente entrecerrados al hombre que acababa de presentarse sin avisar, manteniéndose al lado de Levi. Ya no le estaba tocando pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que notara su presencia. Porque lo último que iba a hacer era alejarse de él, especialmente si eso era lo que Nile quería.

Levi, por su parte, aunque era capaz de mantener la sangre fría cuando se enfrentaba a titanes, eso le resultaba imposible cuando a quien tenía frente a él era a un ser mucho más peligroso.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí, tan lejos de las cloacas de la Capital? –preguntó, sus ojos convertidos en dos rendijas que desprendían fuego.

El Comandante Nile Dawk observó a los dos hombres con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

\- ¿No se os ha informado de que la Policía Militar también forma parte de esta expedición?

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué interés tenéis vosotros en salir de los muros? –Levi chasqueó la lengua, exagerando el desagrado-. No tenemos tiempo para limpiar la mierda de vuestros soldados cuando se caguen de miedo.

\- Pero sí tenéis tiempo para hacer otras cosas, ¿verdad, Comandante?

Erwin había observado en silencio la interacción entre los dos hombres, tomando nota de cualquier gesto o mirada que le indicara lo que se proponía. No Levi, en quien ya identificaba cualquier rictus de su rostro por pequeño que fuera, sino en el hombre al que había acabado subestimando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nile? –preguntó de tal manera que más parecía una orden. O más bien una amenaza.

\- Justo lo que he encontrado –el hombre no se achantó ante la seriedad del Comandante-. Será interesante ver qué opina el Generalísimo Dallis Zackle de este comportamiento tan poco apropiado en época de guerra. ¿Para eso querías una nueva partida de presupuesto? ¿Para irte de vacaciones con tu amorcito?

Erwin trató de detener a Levi pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Antes de que hubiera podido levantar siquiera la mano para indicarle que se quedara quieto el Capitán ya había sacado el cuchillo y lo tenía bajo la garganta de Dawk.

\- Si no quieres que te arranque la lengua, más vale que cierres la boca.

\- Levi.

La voz de mando del Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración resonó en la estancia. Le siguieron dos segundos de tenso silencio en los que ninguno de los hombre movió un músculo: Nile porque temía que Levi cumpliera su amenaza, Levi porque se estaba planteando hacerlo y Erwin porque no necesitaba repetir la orden.

Pasados esos instantes Levi guardó el cuchillo con la misma rapidez con la que lo había sacado, recuperando la posición junto a su Comandante.

\- Es tu palabra contra la nuestra –siguió Smith, igual de impertérrito.

\- Pero no es solo mi palabra, Erwin –Nile recuperó su actitud más desafiante, pese a que gotas de sudor todavía surcaban su frente-. Apuesto a que a alguno de tus soldados no le importará declarar que veía cómo el Comandante Smith visitaba a su Capitán por las noches… Qué romántico.

\- Serás cerdo.

\- Levi.

Erwin no tuvo que sujetarle para que su Capitán se quedara quieto. Este aguantó la posición, refugiándose en la cercanía de Erwin para mantener la calma. Todo su instinto le pedía matar a Nile con sus propias manos, pero en esta ocasión no le tocaba decidir a él.

El Comandante, que no cambió de posición el tiempo que duró la breve rebelión de Levi, esperó a tener a su frío Capitán de siempre para dirigirse al otro hombre.

\- Adelante. Haz lo que consideres necesario –explicó con voz átona-. Acataré cualquier resolución que se tome.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré.

El Comandante de la Policía Militar salió de la habitación con menos sigilo de como había entrado, dando un sonoro portazo. En el interior los dos hombres que quedaban aguardaron unos segundos completamente inmóviles, hasta que Levi consideró que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente.

\- ¿Es que piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados? –increpó al Comandante cuando vio que ya estaba abriendo unos documentos sobre la mesa; como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Tenemos que detenerle. Deja que yo me encargue.

\- No vas a matarle –ordenó sin alzar la voz.

\- ¿En serio te importa ese cobarde? ¿Qué? ¿Es porque es el marido de la mujer a la que amas?

Erwin alzó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo y miró a su Capitán en silencio, el azul de sus ojos refulgiendo como el hielo.

\- Ellos no me interesan lo más mínimo. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Pero si se descubre que tú has matado al Comandante de la Policía Militar serás sentenciado a muerte sin espera de juicio.

\- ¿Entonces qué propones?

\- De momento solo podemos esperar -Smith retomó el estudio del mapa de la zona que explorarían al día siguiente.

\- Claro. Porque eso funcionó de maravilla la otra vez que lo propusiste. Cuando dijiste que la Policía Militar nos daría una tregua.

\- Fallé en mi deducción –replicó, sin dar muestra de remordimientos-. No imaginé que el odio de Nile llegaría al punto de permitir una nueva expedición y traer a sus hombres fuera de los muros solo para sorprendernos desprevenidos.

\- ¿Y dejarle actuar va a solucionarlo? Ya has visto que ese cerdo no tiene límites. Hará lo que sea para destruirte.

El Comandante sujetó la muñeca de Levi con más fuerza de la que tenía intención. Al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que le tocaba desde que Nile hubiera descubierto su secreto, se negó a que hubiera tanta agresividad entre ellos. Aflojó el agarre, levantándose incluso de la silla para acercarse a su Capitán. Ahora nada era más importante que él; ni siquiera la expedición que estaba en marcha.

\- No vamos a permitir que lo consiga –sentenció-. No va a derrotarnos, Levi. Eso es una promesa.

La promesa quedó sellada con un beso que esta vez nadie osó interrumpir.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho este huequito para pedir perdón a los fans de Nile. En el anime no es tan idiota, pero para el fic me venia de vicio hacerle especialmente capullo ;)  
> Y es que es lo último que necesitan Erwin y Levi para terminar de hacer piña <3


	16. LA PROMESA

 

Decir que en la base temporal del ejército había tensión entre las facciones del Cuerpo de Exploración y la de la Policía Militar, era tan evidente como decir que los titanes eran peligrosos.

De hecho, la situación llegó a tal punto que había más peligro dentro del cuartel que fuera de sus muros. Fuera de ellos al menos sabían que los enemigos eran esos gigantes que corrían desnudos por el campo. Pero dentro nadie se fiaba de nadie pese a ser en teoría todos del mismo bando.

Viendo que la situación era más propia de un polvorín a punto de estallar, el Comandante Erwin reunió a sus soldados a primera hora de la mañana, una hora antes de que se reanudara la expedición, para ordenarles que no entraran en confrontación con la Policía Militar. Bajo ningún concepto. Se negaba a que su problema personal y que había sido consecuencia de su falta de previsión acabara afectando a la seguridad de sus soldados. Puede que para Nile cualquier cosa valiera para destruirle, incluso poner en riesgo a sus hombres llevándoles a luchar contra los titanes cuando no tenían ninguna experiencia, pero él no iba a entrar en su juego. Allí fuera los titanes seguían siendo el principal objetivo a batir y no iba a permitir que nada les distrajera de ello.

Pero el Comandante no contó con un detalle que cambió la situación radicalmente. Un detalle que en realidad no debería sorprenderle tanto, pues a esas alturas ya sabía que sus hombres eran los mejores.

Si hasta ahora había podido observar los magníficos soldados que eran al verles luchar contra los titanes, a raíz de tener a la Policía Militar tocándoles las narices también descubrió que no podía pedir mejores camaradas dentro del cuartel.

Porque si bien fuera de los muros sus hombres no dejaron de lado ninguna de sus obligaciones, incluso salvando la vida de los mismos soldados de la Policía Militar que dentro del cuartel se dedicaban a insultarles y a soltar todo tipo de comentarios sobre la relación que tenía con Levi; cuando la expedición del día terminaba la cosa cambiaba.

Entonces todas las rencillas que hasta ahora había habido entre los cadetes del Cuerpo de Exploración desaparecían para formar un frente común contra el enemigo de su Comandante.

Porque no se trataba solo de que la Policía Militar les estaba tocando las narices, interfiriendo en su labor de explorar los muros. Por encima de eso estaba que querían desprestigiar al Comandante Erwin Smith y encima usando la relación que tenía con el Capitán Levi.

Y eso, para el Cuerpo de Exploración, eran palabras mayores.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que Erwin no tuvo que decir nada para que actuaran así. Ni siquiera debió buscar alguna excusa de por qué existían rumores que le relacionaban con Levi y tampoco tuvo que llegar al extremo de ordenarles que dejaran de hablar de ese asunto.

Porque lo cierto es que ninguno de sus hombres sacó el tema. Ni para preguntarse en _petit comite_ si sería verdad que el Capitán y el Comandante estaban juntos, pero tampoco insinuando que en realidad eso ya se sabía.

Nada de eso era importante. El único motivo por el que le habían declarado la guerra a la Policía Militar era porque se habían metido con su Comandante. Punto.

Viendo el cambio producido entre sus soldados, aun siendo Smith un hombre poco dado a las venganzas, no podía mostrarse más satisfecho. El comportamiento de sus hombres no solo le demostró que podía confiar en ellos más allá de su labor como soldados, sino que además eso le permitía mantener una actitud indiferente ante la situación creada. La mejor manera de proceder para no levantar más sospechas por parte de Nile, pues sabía que sus soldados se estaban encargando de todo.

Por ejemplo, asegurándose de que los soldados de la Policía Militar casualmente recibían las peores habitaciones llenas de humedad, que sus uniformes eran los únicos que no estaban limpios a la mañana siguiente, o que su comida tenía un extraño sabor que nadie de la cocina era capaz de explicar.

Erwin contemplaba las jugarretas de sus soldados desde la distancia que le otorgaba el puesto de mando, fingiendo que no sabía nada cuando Nile se quejaba de lo que habían hecho. Y cuando el Comandante de la Policía insinuaba que todo había sido idea suya, Erwin no tenía problemas en sacar su pose más autoritaria para señalar que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la nueva jornada de la expedición como para preocuparse por peleas entre soldados. Que tal vez esas eran las funciones de la Policía Militar, pero cuando había titanes de por medio las prioridades cambiaban.

Cada una de las veces que decía la última palabra y Nile se marchaba derrotado, a Erwin le costaba mantener su inexpresividad. Especialmente cuando sus soldados, que siempre estaban atentos a cada movimiento del Comandante, anotaban una nueva victoria para el Cuerpo de Exploración en un listado que alguien (al parecer Hange) decidió crear cuando comenzó la guerra.

Aunque la cosa cambiaba cuando estaban fuera del cuartel.

En un principio Erwin pensó que ahí no habría rencillas, pues más importante que quedar por encima de los otros era evitar ser devorados por los titanes. Pero al parecer Levi tenía razón y el odio de Nile no conocía límites. Solo así se entendía que en una situación tan peligrosa como cuando la formación galopaba al unísono y debían tener todos los sentidos alerta, Nile seguía emperrado en sacar al Comandante de sus casillas:

\- Tengo curiosidad, Erwin –dijo de pronto Dawk con un tono casual que no engañó a nadie-. ¿Cómo haces para parecer tan tranquilo cuando envías a morir a tu querido Capitán? –Miró a su derecha, donde Levi galopaba como si no hubiera oído nada-. ¿O es que en realidad no le quieres tanto como dices y no sabes cómo hacer para que un titán le devore?

Erwin, al igual que había hecho en todas las ocasiones en que Nile hizo comentarios tan poco apropiados para un alto cargo del ejército, y menos en plena expedición, guardó silencio. No pensaba entrar en su juego, pues sabía que daba igual lo que dijera Nile lo llevaría a su terreno. Pero sobre todo se negaba a perder su tiempo y su concentración cuando seguían fuera de los muros. Empezaba a anochecer, por lo que era poco probable que volvieran a ver titanes, pero no iba a bajar la guardia hasta que no hubieran regresado a la seguridad del cuartel.

Un par de filas más atrás, donde los cadetes seguían la formación, Jean se acercó un poco más a Armin para comentar la última jugada.

\- ¿Y a este qué coño le pasa? ¿En serio quiere tocarle las narices al Capitán Levi?

Armin guardó silencio, bastante incómodo con la situación, temiendo sobre todo que el Capitán Levi les criticara por contradecir las órdenes de no prestar atención a la Policía Militar.

Sin embargo a Levi, cuya paciencia había sido superada con creces, no le pareció mal que se tratara un poco más el tema:

\- Dime una cosa, Nile –comentó también en tono casual y lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyeran, incluido el Comandante Erwin. Este no miró atrás en ningún momento, ocupando la primera posición del destacamento-. ¿De qué color es el pelo de tus hijos?

\- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Nile, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

\- No es una pregunta tan complicada. Estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas podrás responderla, incluso siendo tú. Solo es cuestión de memoria.

\- Son rubios –gruñó ante el insulto-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Hmmm –Levi observó descaradamente al hombre que trotaba delante de él, de una brillante cabellera rubia-. Qué conveniente.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –gritó el otro Comandante-. Mi mujer, Marie, es rubia.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y, solo por curiosidad, ¿sus ojos no serán también azules?

Un murmullo se elevó entre algunos soldados de la Policía Militar, consiguiendo que el sonrojo de Nile aumentara, además de que fue incapaz de decir una palabra.

Levi tampoco comentó nada, satisfecho con la respuesta, y siguió cabalgando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero Hange tenía más curiosidad.

\- Levi. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? –susurró cuando se acercó un poco más a su caballo para que nadie más le oyera-. ¿En serio crees que los hijos de Nile son en realidad de Erwin?

\- No digas estupideces. Sé que no ha vuelto a verla desde su época de cadete.

\- Entonces ¿por qué quieres hacerle creer a Dawk que son suyos? Así solo vas a conseguir que le odie más.

\- ¿Más? –chasqueó la lengua, la mirada en el frente. A unos metros por delante el flamante caballo que identificaba el uniforme de la Policía Militar le pareció repulsivo- Ese traidor no puede odiarle más. Mírale. Si le va a reventar una vena de lo cabreado que está.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho eso entonces?

\- Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? –miró de reojo a la Jefa de escuadrón- Si voy a tener que aguantarle en los próximos días y me está prohibido matarle, deja que al menos me divierta un poco con él.

La mujer observó al Capitán, sorprendida por su estrategia, tras lo que miró con curiosidad al Comandante Nile.

\- La verdad es que sí que tiene una cara muy divertida ahora –rio.

\- Eh, Levi –llamó Mike desde su flanco izquierdo, aproximándose también para que la conversación siguiera siendo privada.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres?

\- Si necesitas más material para sacar a Nile de sus casillas soy tu hombre. Tengo información de sobra de su época en la Academia.

El Capitán perdió durante unos segundos su inexpresividad. ¿Había oído bien?

\- Vaya –murmuró finalmente con un atisbo de curiosidad hacia el hombre que cabalgaba a su lado-. Al final no vas a ser tan inútil como pensaba.

Tratándose del Capitán Levi, Mike aceptó el cumplido con agrado.

Por su parte, tres filas más adelante el Comandante Erwin tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no se viera la sonrisita que ahora surcaba su rostro.

Definitivamente, no podía haber pedido mejores soldados. 

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de humor antes de la próxima actualización, que la semana que viene vuelven las curvas ;)


	17. LA SEÑAL

La jornada había transcurrido en calma.

Aquel día la expedición formada por la Policía Militar y el Cuerpo de Exploración debía recorrer diez kilómetros en territorio titán hasta llegar al antiguo pueblo que había cerca del bosque de los árboles gigantes. La misma localidad que tuvo que ser abandonada cuando el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado destruyeron el Muro María, obligando a que una tercera parte de la población huyera al interior del Muro Rose.

Si todo salía según los cálculos del Comandante Smith, pronto esa zona volvería a estar bajo control de la raza humana.

Apenas se habían avistado titanes y los pocos que se acercaron a la formación fueron presa de los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración. La Policía Militar no participó en los enfrentamientos, pero afortunadamente tampoco puso trabas. Ya fuera porque las rencillas entre las dos facciones del ejército habían llegado a un empate o porque por fin la Policía Militar había comprendido que fuera de los muros lo mejor era dejar actuar al Cuerpo de Exploración, en cuando aparecía un titán se dejaba vía libre a los soldados comandados por Erwin para que hicieran su trabajo.

El resultado, de momento, se había saldado con dos bajas por parte del Cuerpo de Exploración. Un número irrisorio teniendo en cuenta la distancia recorrida.

Consiguieron llegar al pueblo abandonado con las primeras luces del atardecer, momento en que los titanes apenas se movían, lo que les ofrecería una mayor seguridad frente a un posible ataque.

Nada más bajar de sus caballos Hange coordinó las labores de construcción para crear un muro provisional lo suficientemente resistente en torno al edificio más grande del pueblo, un antiguo hospital, y que sería el cuartel provisional por aquella noche. Por delante tenían doce horas de trabajo a marchas forzadas para que tan pronto saliera el sol el perímetro estuviera asegurado.

Parte de los cadetes se dedicaron a vigilar el exterior en caso de que se avistaran titanes, mientras que un destacamento especial, con Eren como principal implicado, estaba al cargo de la creación del nuevo muro.

Hange y Mike estaban estudiando el edificio para elegir el mejor punto del que comenzar. Por su parte, un muchacho que todavía no confiaba demasiado en sus capacidades intentaba resistir la presión. Durante las pruebas Eren sí había sido capaz de crear un muro a partir de su piel de titán endurecida, pero nada comparado con las dimensiones que ahora le estaban pidiendo.

Afortunadamente el Capitán Levi no estaba con Eren, pues eso le habría puesto más nervioso, sino coordinando a los soldados junto a los Comandantes Erwin y Nile.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto va a servir de algo? –se estaba quejando el Comandante de la Policía Militar. Sus críticas al Cuerpo de Exploración habían bajado de intensidad a raíz de que Levi le pusiera en evidencia, pero cuando estaban los tres solos no perdía ocasión-. Estas casas medio derruidas no resistirán ningún ataque.

\- Confía en la capacidad de Eren –explicó Erwin-. Puede levantar un muro igual de resistente que los que rodean la Capital.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –miró con descaro al muchacho que estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia con cara de agobio-. Pues yo no veo que esté haciendo mucho aparte de sudar como un cerdo.

\- Mira quién fue hablar –replicó Levi, incapaz de morderse la lengua-. Puede que tenga aspecto de mocoso, pero ese crío ha matado más titanes en el día de hoy que todos tus hombres juntos. ¿Puedo saber que has hecho tú, aparte de abrir la boca para quejarte?

\- Aprovecha ahora que puedes –se mofó Nile-. En cuanto lleguemos a la Capital y el Consejo Superior se entere de lo que hacéis por las noches, ya no tendrás tantas ganas de insultarme.

\- ¿Insultarte? Pero si solo estaba diciendo la verdad –replicó Levi sin perder un atisbo de frialdad-. Dime, ¿no se te cae la cara de vergüenza al ver que tú eres el único que todavía no ha desenvainado sus espadas?

\- Es suficiente –pidió Erwin a su Capitán-. El Comandante Dawk solo está aquí para apoyarnos. Nadie le obliga a entrar en combate.

\- Ahórrate tus palabras de ánimo, Erwin. No necesito que me defiendas y menos de una rata de las cloacas.

Erwin abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido por aquel insulto tan gratuito, pero no tuvo ocasión de replicar. En ese instante Armin llegó corriendo con gesto preocupado.

\- Señor. Hemos visto un par de titanes. Están a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. No parece que vayan a atacar pero en cuanto encendamos las hogueras sabrán que estamos aquí.

\- Avisa a Hange para que no se encienda ningún fuego esta noche. Eren tendrá que trabajar a oscuras.

\- Espera. –Nile sujetó a Armin del hombro antes de que pudiera obedecer a su Comandante-. Deja que los mayores nos ocupemos de esto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó Erwin, viendo que Nile se subía a su caballo-. Bastará con mantener vigilado al titán y…

\- No te imaginaba tan cobarde –replicó con gesto de superioridad-. Espero que así os deis cuenta de que estáis tratando con un oficial condecorado del ejército.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, y sin esperar a que algunos de sus hombres le acompañara, el Comandante Nile se alejó al galope, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Además de imbécil está completamente loco –murmuró Levi, viéndole alejarse-. Si tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir a cielo abierto, en plena noche va directo hacia su muerte.

\- Ayuda al Comandante.

Fue Erwin quien habló, sin apenas levantar la voz y sin mirar a la persona a la que se estaba dirigiendo, concentrado en el Comandante Nile que cada vez se veía más pequeño en la distancia.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Evita que esos titanes le devoren. Si va él solo está perdido.

\- El muy imbécil se ha metido en ese marrón él solito –chasqueó la lengua-. No pienso arriesgar mi vida ni la de mis hombres por él. Y más sabiendo que...

\- Eso era una orden –le interrumpió, mirando fijamente a su Capitán. En torno a ellos varios soldados de la Policía Militar ya estaban subiendo a sus caballos, prestos a ayudar a su Comandante-. Obedécela. Salva al Comandante Nile aun a riesgo de tu vida.

Levi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

No era por el hecho de que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a titanes en plena noche, lo que era un suicidio. Tampoco por tener que hacerlo para salvar a un hombre que merecía morir. Era la mirada de Erwin, especialmente fría y despiadada, lo que había hecho que se le congelara la sangre.

En pocas ocasiones se había dirigido a él con esa autoridad tan excesiva. Y todas ellas fueron cuando acababa de entrar en el Cuerpo de Exploración y acatar las órdenes era la única manera que Erwin tenía para que se habituara a la rutina del ejército. La única manera de sobrevivir.

Pero no tenía sentido que lo hiciera ahora, sin que viniera a cuento de nada y cuando los dos sabían que si Nile moría devorado por un titán todos sus problemas se solucionarían.

Era absurdo que, en lugar de ello, prefiriera arriesgar la vida de su Capitán.

Fue el propio Erwin quien consiguió sacar a Levi de su parálisis. No tuvo más que alzar un poco las cejas, mirándole de un modo similar a como Nile hacía, y Levi se apresuró en subir a su caballo y correr hacia los titanes.

Lo que fuera para no seguir siendo el blanco de esa arrogancia.

**********

Para el Capitán Levi el regreso al campamento provisional fue como estar dentro de un sueño del que no terminaba de despertar. La concentración que había puesto en cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se hacía cargo de los titanes que habían rodeado al Comandante Nile se esfumó tan pronto como volvió junto al resto. Entonces solo fue parcialmente consciente de las voces de algunos soldados de la Policía Militar, preguntando a su Comandante si se encontraba bien, y de los propios sollozos de Nile, todavía temblando de miedo, pues estaba convencido de que iba a morir.

Le bajó del caballo con pocos modales, tirándole a un charco de barro. Verle cubierto de inmundicia, sin embargo, no mejoró sus ánimos. Y al Comandante tampoco pareció importarle mucho. Seguía vivo. Era más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Levi bajó de su montura y se hizo a un lado para que los soldados rodearan a su Comandante, dándole una calurosa bienvenida. No quiso formar parte de los elogios. Él ya había cumplido con su parte. Había obedecido la orden que iba en contra de sus principios.

Mientras llevaba a su caballo a los establos, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de gratitud de la Policía Militar por haber salvado a su Comandante, se fijó en una figura que observaba todo desde la distancia.

El rostro de Erwin era visible desde una de las ventanas del edificio que por esa noche haría las veces de cuartel. Era la única habitación iluminada del segundo piso, resaltando su cabellera rubia entre tanta oscuridad. Tenía la mirada fija en él y esa inexpresividad que estaba consiguiendo que la sangre le hirviera.

Todavía resonaba en su cabeza esa orden demasiado autoritaria incluso para ser del Comandante. Demasiado si era a su Capitán a quien se la había dado, obligándole a arriesgar su vida por la del mismo cerdo traidor que quería destruirle.

Levi sabía perfectamente cuál era su posición. Lo supo desde el día en que se puso a las órdenes de Erwin Smith y en todos esos años nunca le había echado en cara que manejara su vida a su antojo. Él mejor que nadie sabía la confianza que había implícita en cada orden, así como el dolor que le causaba mandarle a una muerte segura.

Pero ahora era incapaz de encontrar el motivo por el que Erwin había puesto en riesgo su vida.

La muerte del Comandante Nile, siendo además consecuencia de una estupidez suya, habría solucionado todos sus problemas. Erwin se habría deshecho del hombre que quería desprestigiarle y el Cuerpo de Exploración de unos ineptos que solo eran soldados en el nombre.

Levi aguantó la mirada de Erwin durante unos segundos, deseando poder estar a solas con él para que le explicara qué demonios pretendía. Porque estaba claro que quería algo. Erwin Smith nunca hacía nada sin un motivo.

Pero si por regla general a Levi le costaba adentrarse en la mente del Comandante, en aquella expedición estaba siendo directamente imposible. Desde que Nile les descubriera no habían podido estar a solas ni un minuto; no ya solo para poder tener un tiempo de relax, sino simplemente para poder hablar, pues Erwin le había ordenado que no fuera a verle bajo ninguna circunstancia para no levantar sospechas.

Aquella fue una de las órdenes que recibió en la expedición que más le había dolido… solo superada por la que acababa de darle de salvar a ese inútil. ¿Qué sentido tenía no verse para no levantar sospechas si Nile ya les había descubierto?

¿O es que era Erwin quien no quería verle?

El Capitán apartó la mirada para que Erwin no fuera testigo de su lucha interna. Puede que les separaran metros de distancia y él fuera ese bloque de hielo del que tanto se quejaban todos, pero Erwin siempre había sido capaz de leerle la mente y hoy no quería que lo hiciera. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que le estaba volviendo loco, tanto fuera como dentro de los muros. No cuando daba la sensación de que era el primero al que le daba lo mismo el daño que le estaba causando a su Capitán.

Ya sabía que el Comandante Erwin Smith era un hombre calculador, frío cuando era necesario y que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera parecía humano. Pero con el tiempo Levi había aprendido a entenderle. Y se sentía orgulloso de poder hacerlo; de ser tal vez la única persona que comprendía de verdad a su Comandante. Sus miedos y sus esperanzas.

Y también había creído que era el único que podía ayudarle cuando nadie más era capaz.

Pero viéndose ahora allí, a metros de distancia que parecían kilómetros de indiferencia, Levi se preguntó si tal vez no había sido más que otro iluso que acabó cayendo en el juego de Erwin Smith.

Precisamente fue así como se conocieron, cuando el por aquel entonces Jefe de escuadrón lo calculó todo para que tres mocosos entraran en el Cuerpo de Exploración y de paso pudiera atrapar a Lobov.

¿Quién le decía que no había seguido jugando con él en todos esos años, haciéndole creer que él era distinto a los demás, distinto para él, cuando en realidad no era más que otro de sus peones?

No. Levi negó interiormente. No podía ser que le hubiera engañado tanto. Y menos cuando hacía no mucho le había dado la oportunidad de refugiarse entre sus brazos y le había tratado con más cariño del que había recibido en toda su vida.

Eso no podía ser mentira.

En el último instante se obligó a dejar a un lado su cabezonería y se paró en mitad del patio, alzando la cabeza para mirar descaradamente a su Comandante. Necesitaba ver esa señal de Erwin indicándole que no se preocupara porque todo formaba parte de uno de sus planes maestros. Esos que se veía obligado a mantener en secreto hasta el último momento.

Si era así y Erwin había decidido que todavía no le podía hacer partícipe de ese plan, Levi lo aceptaba. Seguía confiando plenamente en él y si esa era la estrategia que había decidido seguir, estaba seguro de que era la más adecuada.

Pero al menos necesitaba tener la confirmación de que para el Comandante él no era como el resto de sus soldados. Que él si se merecía saber que había un plan oculto. Y para ello le bastaba con que Erwin hiciera algo, una mínima señal que le indicara que le veía sufrir. Que su rabia no había pasado inadvertida y que se estaba encargando de que ese sufrimiento acabara pronto.

Sin embargo, el rubio permaneció impasible. Con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y sin parpadear, como hacía siempre que esperaba a que el otro apartara la mirada, pues él era el Comandante Erwin Smith y no se doblegaba ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante ese Capitán que tantas noches le ordenaba lo que debía hacer.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, le concedió la victoria apartando la mirada y entró finalmente en los establos, sintiendo los ojos de Erwin clavándose en su espalda.

**********

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos al principal culpable de su malestar. Si por él fuera se quedaría haciendo guardia toda la noche, apartado del resto y sin tener que socializar con nadie. Eso siempre se le había dado bien.

Por desgracia, y por muy Capitán que fuera, nunca tendría la última palabra. Siempre habría otra persona por encima de él con el poder de ordenarle qué hacer y qué no hacer en cada momento. Y parecía que últimamente todas las órdenes de Erwin Smith iban encaminadas a joderle y no en el buen sentido.

Solo así se entendía que ahora estuviera en la pequeña estancia que hacía las veces de despacho del Comandante, teniendo una reunión con los altos mandos del Cuerpo de Exploración: Hange, Mike y el propio Erwin. Aunque más que reunión, aquello era una discusión que estaba a punto de llegar a las manos.

Levi no podía evitarlo. Solo había una cosa que más odiaba que las muertes inútiles: cuando estas se veían venir pero nadie había hecho nada para evitarlo. Y en su opinión eso es justo lo que iba a pasar si no cambiaba la situación. Inmediatamente.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? –gruñó. Tenía ganas de destrozar algo. Por ejemplo, los dichosos documentos que Erwin no había dejado de estudiar desde que hubieran llegado.

\- Si el tiempo acompaña, en dos jornadas terminaremos de abastecer el pueblo y sentaremos las bases para un futuro distrito. Entonces podremos regresar.

\- No te hagas el tonto. Estoy hablando de Nile y lo sabes. ¿Por qué seguimos dejando que forme parte de la expedición?

El Comandante siguió trazando líneas en el mapa, más atento a la ruta que deberían seguir al día siguiente que a los hombres y mujer a los que había hecho llamar.

\- La Policía Militar ha ayudado en la captura del titán con el que Hange está experimentando –explicó sin levantar la vista del mapa-. Y, afortunadamente, parece que la tensión entre los soldados se ha relajado.

\- Normal –chasqueó la lengua-. Es lo que tiene que les salves el culo a esos incompetentes… Todavía me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- No deberías decir eso en voz alta –le amonestó con un deje de humor-. Podrían pensar que estás hablando en serio.

\- Oh. Estoy hablando muy en serio.

Erwin se detuvo en la línea que estaba trazando y miró por primera vez a su Capitán. El humor que se había percibido en su voz había desaparecido por completo, mostrando a cambio esa mirada autoritaria que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera.

\- Deberías estarles más agradecido, Levi. Siguen siendo compañeros.

\- ¿También te alegras de que nos estén observando todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo si fuéramos unos bichos raros?

\- Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente piense de ti.

“ _Desde que eso te afecta a ti_ ” quiso gritar.

Si no lo hizo fue porque no estaban a solas, pero también porque no quería que Erwin lo supiera… Por muchas probabilidades que hubiera de que ya le hubiera leído la mente.

Frustrado porque el pomposo del Comandante, ese que parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida, siempre estuviera un paso por delante, optó por recuperar su pose de indiferencia: se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sin intención de decir una palabra más. No al menos hasta que pudieran estar a solas para ser completamente sincero con él, además de darle unos cuantos puñetazos. Eso también le vendría bien.

\- Pronto acabará la expedición y todo volverá a la normalidad –Erwin se dirigió entonces a su Jefa de investigación-. Hange, necesito que para entonces me des un informe lo más detallado posible de la capacidad de Eren para crear los muros. Será nuestro aval ante el Consejo para futuras expediciones –habló luego a su otro hombre de máxima confianza-. Mike, asegúrate de que el Comandante Dawk termina de recuperarse y tiene todo lo que necesita.

\- Hablando de eso –comentó el Jefe de escuadrón con ciertas dudas-. Nile ha pedido más documentos. Y algunos son los que llevan tu sello personal. Los que no permites que salgan de tu despacho.

\- Dáselos. Todo lo que pida.

\- Pero…

\- Eso es todo –resolvió, devolviendo la atención al mapa-. Podéis retiraros.

Hange y Mike salieron rápidamente de la estancia. No hacía falta ser muy listos para darse cuenta de que el Comandante tenía menos ganas de hablar de lo habitual.

Por su parte el Capitán Levi, demostrando ser ese hombre que no le tenía miedo a nada, esperó a que salieran para cerrar la puerta por dentro, asegurándose de que nadie les molestara.

\- Qué estás tramando. Y por favor, no me digas que nada. Sabes que odio cuando me tratas como a un estúpido.

\- Yo nunca te he tratado así –replicó Erwin. Que lo hiciera sin mirarle y más concentrado en el mapa que en la conversación que estaba teniendo con su Capitán hizo que a Levi le resultara muy difícil creerle.

Dejó claro lo poco que le gustaba que le tratara así quitándole la pluma que hasta ahora estaba en la mano del Comandante. Entonces, ya sí, Erwin se dignó en mirar a su soldado con una tranquilidad que Levi deseó borrar a patadas.

\- Lo único que necesitas saber es que mañana continuarán los trabajos de construcción del muro –explicó el alto cargo-. Mientras, tu cuerpo de operaciones especiales explorará la zona para comprobar qué rutas hacia Trost podrán utilizarse en el futuro para ahorrar tiempo y dinero, además de reducir el número de bajas.

Levi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando a su Comandante como ningún soldado debería mirar jamás a un superior: con una mirada asesina, los párpados siendo apenas dos rendijas, y los labios formando una fina línea de rabia apenas contenida y desprendiendo un aura de fría calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Sé que crees que me gusta cuando te pones en modo Comandante. Pero no es así.

\- Un Comandante no tiene por qué caer bien –replicó Erwin, tomando otra pluma para seguir con su trabajo, visto que Levi no pensaba devolverle la otra-. Igual que un Capitán. Lo importante es que cumpla con su misión.

Levi apretó la pluma con tanta rabia que acabó partiéndola en dos. Teniendo en cuenta que le hubiera gustado hacer eso con el cuello de su Comandante, lo tomó como un ejemplo de que en el fondo sabía comportarse.

\- Entendido, Erwin -Dejó la pluma rota en la mesa-. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Como era de esperar, el Comandante no dijo nada. Ya le había ordenado que podía retirarse y no pensaba repetirlo.

Por desgracia cuando Levi abrió la puerta, ansioso por salir de allí, aún le esperaba una última sorpresa. Al otro lado se encontró con el Comandante Nile, mostrando una sonrisa demasiado presuntuosa para venir del hombre al que menos de 24 horas antes le había salvado la vida.

\- Qué sorpresa, Capitán Levi. Voy a empezar a pensar que esta es tu cámara privada. Te veo más aquí que en tu dormitorio.

\- El Capitán ya ha recibido sus instrucciones –explicó Erwin, cortándole cualquier réplica a su Capitán-. Por favor, cierra la puerta al salir –ordenó a Levi sin mirarle, más pendiente de su nueva visita-. Adelante, Comandante Nile. Me gustaría informarte de nuestros próximos objetivos.

Levi dio otra muestra de que era mucho más civilizado de lo que la gente pensaba cerrando la puerta y marchándose en silencio, dejando solo en su imaginación lo que le gustaría hacerles a los dos altos cargos del Ejército que dejaba atrás.

**********

El Comandante no podía dormir. Había demasiadas cosas de las que estar pendiente. Demasiadas preocupaciones.

Viendo que le iba a resultar imposible pegar ojo optó por ser un poco más productivo: se puso el equipo tridimensional que se había quitado hacía menos de tres horas y salió de su despacho para hacer una ronda nocturna. La mitad de los soldados ya estaban vigilando el perímetro del pueblo pero le vendría bien estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire puro. Toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su despacho había conseguido que el aire acabara enviciándose.

Durante el paseo saludó a todos los soldados con los que se cruzó, recibiendo unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa porque el Comandante también hiciera trabajos tan rutinarios, a los que Erwin respondió con un leve asentimiento. No estaba de humor para hablar y menos para recibir elogios.

Para asegurarse de que no le molestaran se alejó de la parte más concurrida, adentrándose en las callejuelas que llevaban a las zonas más apartadas del pueblo. Era poco probable que un titán le sorprendiera agazapado tras una casa, pero en el caso de que fuera así le vendría bien un poco de acción para variar.

Al final no fue un titán quien le sorprendió.

Tras girar una esquina se encontró con Levi apoyado en la pared de una casa medio derruida. Parecía que llevaba un buen rato esperando.

Le extrañó ver de nuevo a su Capitán y más siendo las horas que eran, pues su última conversación no había sido precisamente cordial… Por otro lado, que Levi siguiera emperrado en hablar para conocer todos los detalles tampoco era algo que debería extrañarle.

Disimuló la sorpresa por verle allí y se acercó con calma, como si ya supiera que le estaría esperando. Por su parte Levi, sin tener muy claro si la reacción tan calmada de Erwin era porque sabía que le asaltaría en su ronda o si se trataba de otro de sus faroles, también actuó como si los dos supieran que se encontrarían en secreto.

\- ¿Realmente crees que cooperando con Nile evitarás que se presente ante Zacklay y le cuente lo que ha visto?

\- Deberías estar descansando. –Erwin no se detuvo al pasar junto a Levi, obligándole a seguirle para no quedarse atrás-. Hoy ha sido una jornada muy dura y la de mañana también lo será.

\- Me cuesta dormir estando rodeado de estúpidos e ingenuos.

Erwin negó con pesar. Bajo la luz de la luna, la única que iluminaba la noche para que las antorchas no atrajeran la atención de los titanes, Levi intuyó un rostro más pálido de lo normal y unas ojeras equiparables a las suyas.

\- Será la palabra de Nile contra la nuestra –dijo el Comandante en un quedo suspiro-. De momento no ha conseguido que ningún soldado del Cuerpo nos traicione.

\- Sabes que eso no le va a detener –replicó con rabia, sin afectarle el evidente cansancio del otro-. Solo servirá para que nos esté espiando constantemente. Y qué quieres que te diga, no me gusta tener a un gusano respirándome en la nuca. Menos cuando estoy intentando sobrevivir fuera de los muros. No podemos tenerle estorbando mientras cumplimos con nuestro deber.

\- Y no lo hará.

Cansado de que le diera largas sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle a la cara, agarró a Erwin del hombro y le empujó contra la pared de una casa cercana. Lo hizo con tanta rabia que parte del muro se derrumbó, dándose cuenta entonces de que le había costado menos de lo esperado moverle.

Estaba claro que él no era el único que necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, no se permitió sentir simpatía por el Comandante. No cuando él era el principal culpable de que los dos estuvieran así.

\- Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí –siseó, sin soltar el agarre del rubio-. Creo que te he dado pruebas suficientes de que ya no soy esa rata de las cloacas que conociste hace años.

Erwin, al que el empujón de Levi le había cogido totalmente desprevenido, recuperó su capacidad de reacción con aquel comentario que no podía llegar en peor momento. Con más rabia de la mostrada en las últimas semanas, y odiando que hubiera sido Levi quien le llevara a soltar toda esa furia contenida, agarró la mano que el Capitán todavía tenía sobre su hombro para invertir posiciones y ser ahora él quien le tuviera acorralado contra la pared.

\- Te digo lo mismo. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar tú en mí?

\- ¿Crees que no lo intento?

\- ¡No! –acalló el rugido de Levi con otro de su cosecha, más categórico, pero al que siguió un susurro que vertió directamente en el oído de su Capitán-. Si lo intentaras no estaríamos discutiendo otra vez.

Levi sintió un escalofrío ante ese susurro cargado de emociones. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le oía hablar así.

Definitivamente aquella misión estaba agotando las energías del Comandante. Obligándole a hacer frente a la expedición más importante para el Cuerpo de Exploración al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener alejada a la Policía Militar y a unos rumores que no era justo empañaran su carrera cuando había ofrecido tanto a la raza humana.

Levi odiaba verle así. Pero en parte era culpa suya por no haber querido compartir sus preocupaciones con él…

¿O no?

Porque ¿a qué había venido ese comentario de que era él quien no confiaba? Erwin ni siquiera le había dado una señal para indicarle que se estaba haciendo cargo de todo y que pronto le daría más información. En el momento adecuado y cuando fuera seguro.

Viendo ahora el azul de sus ojos, mirándole tan fijamente como si quisiera atravesarle con ellos y estuviera desesperado porque le entendiera, Levi se preguntó si tal vez lo había entendido todo mal desde el principio.

Recordó la conversación que tuvieron al final del primer día de expedición, justo antes de que Nile les sorprendiera. Le dijo que le había costado más de lo normal no mirar atrás cuando le pidió que acabara con aquellos titanes, sabiendo que hacía poco que había estado herido. Y aun así lo hizo. No necesitó mirarle para saber que podría hacerlo, pues hasta ese extremo llegaba su confianza.

Fue darse cuenta de ello y un nudo de bilis se formó en el estómago del Capitán.

¿Y si Erwin solo pedía lo mismo? ¿Y si él había estado desesperado por recibir una señal que en realidad no necesitaba? No con ese hombre en concreto.

Viéndole ahora así, cabreado y cansado a partes iguales, se preguntó cuánto de ese agotamiento era enteramente por su culpa. Cuánto del peso que ahora estaba soportando sobre sus hombros, logrando que ya no pareciera ese gigante que podía con todo, era a causa de los problemas que él le había puesto por seguir siendo un Capitán que volvía loco a su Comandante.

\- Erwin…

\- Descansa –pidió el Comandante. Esta vez no había ninguna autoridad en su voz. Parecía más una petición, casi una súplica porque lo dejara estar-. Pronto habrá acabado todo.

Erwin colocó entonces una mano en la mejilla de su Capitán y mostró una sonrisa triste, cansada. Casi de derrota.

Levi sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Incluso en sus momentos de mayor pesar, cuando no era capaz de soportar tanto dolor y se veía obligado a mostrar una fría capa de indiferencia, nunca había llegado a ver a Erwin así. Lo más parecido a un hombre que se había rendido.

Sobrecogido por tener frente a él a ese hombre que no se parecía en nada a su Erwin, se quedó congelado mientras el Comandante daba media vuelta y se alejaba de él sin decir una palabra más.

 

Continuará...


	18. LA LLEGADA

La llegada a la Capital del Cuerpo de Exploración y la Policía Militar fue anunciada por todo lo alto. Hacía mucho tiempo que los soldados comandados por Erwin no recibían tan calurosa bienvenida, más acostumbrados a ser abucheados cuando todavía estaban llorando a sus muertos. Y aunque sabían que la mayor parte de esos vítores iban dirigidos a los soldados de la Policía Militar, sentaba bien recibir apoyo de vez en cuando. 

Los que más contentos estaban, y con diferencia, eran los integrantes del nuevo cuerpo especial que habían sido los elegidos entre los elegidos para estar bajo las órdenes directas del Capitán Levi: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean y Conny. Y aunque ello también significara estar casi las 24 horas del día con un hombre que imponía más que los propios titanes, sabían que eran unos afortunados por el simple hecho de verle en acción. 

Si ya tenían claro que el Capitán Levi era el mejor de los mejores, en los últimos días habían descubierto que directamente parecía de otro mundo y que jamás podrían estar a su altura. Si acaso Mikasa Ackerman podría acercarse ligeramente a su nivel, pero sólo tras mucho esfuerzo. 

No obstante, por desesperante que fuera descubrir que había alguien tan por encima de ellos, poder trabajar codo con codo con una auténtica leyenda en vida era todo un honor. Y que incluso el Capitán les felicitara por su trabajo (solo ocurrió una vez, la última noche de la expedición) consiguió que estuvieran todo el viaje de regreso con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie podría borrarles en años. 

O eso es lo que creían... 

Fue poner un pie en la Capital y todo comenzó a torcerse. 

De entrada, los ánimos que había entre los altos mandos del Cuerpo de Exploración contrastaban con la calurosa bienvenida. Pese a estar siendo vitoreados por los ciudadanos el Comandante Erwin permanecía impasible, la mirada al frente y sin hablar con nadie. Y a su lado Mike y Hange preferían mirar al suelo para no tener contacto visual con su Comandante, lo que volvería la situación aún más incómoda. 

El culpable de esa tensión entre compañeros era el hombre que trotaba al lado de Smith, el Comandante Nile Dawk. Un hombre que se había convertido en la sombra de Erwin, para desgracia del hombre más menudo que cabalgaba tras ellos.   
Levi no había vuelto a hablar con Erwin desde aquella conversación nocturna. Y lo peor es que aún no tenía muy claro si era porque seguía enfadado con Erwin o justo lo contrario y estaba intentando hacer lo que pedía: dejarle vía libre para que hiciera lo que fuese que pretendía hacer, demostrándole que se fiaba de él. 

Fuera como fuese, Erwin no le había dicho nada, ni para bien ni para mal, por lo que supuso que lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora y esperar a que fuera él quien iniciara el próximo acercamiento.   
Con lo que le gustaba a Levi estar a la espera…. 

El Capitán apretó con más fuerza las correas de su montura hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos y siguió mirando al frente, ansioso por llegar al cuartel y perder de vista a Nile por un rato.   
Hacía tiempo que no viajaba a la Capital. Le traía demasiados recuerdos de cuando vivía bajo tierra. Y tener que ver a esos cerdos presuntuosos, más preocupados por engordar sus estómagos que por salvar la vida de los ciudadanos que se morían de hambre, no era su idea de una visita agradable.   
Sí. Se podría decir que Levi estaba ansioso porque esa visita oficial acabara pronto y que las palabras de Erwin, “pronto todo volverá a la normalidad” se hicieran reales.   
Lo único que le alegraba un poco era comprobar que el Comandante de la Policía Militar, el que más tendría que estar disfrutando de aquel recibiendo propio de héroes, era quien más cabreado parecía estar. 

\- No tengo ni idea de qué demonios les has prometido, Erwin –estaba siseando por lo bajo al rubio, los dos mirando al frente-, pero ha dado resultado. Nadie ha querido testificar contra ti. 

Erwin parecía que no iba a responder, pues tardó un rato en hablar. Cuando lo hizo fue sin mostrar ninguna emoción, lo que chocó aún más por las palabras escogidas: 

\- Aunque te parezca sorprendente, no he comprado su silencio –dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más le oyera-. La única promesa que les he hecho a todos y cada uno de estos soldados es la misma que les hice el día que decidieron entregar sus vidas y sus corazones al Cuerpo de Exploración: no parar hasta alcanzar la victoria y que la humanidad vuelva a ser libre. Al lado de eso, dudo que las riquezas que tú les hayas prometido para traicionarme tengan mucho valor. 

El Comandante Nile se quedó callado, sin saber cómo replicar a semejante discurso. Pero Levi no quiso quedarse con las ganas y soltó un chasquido que era tanto de mofa hacía los absurdos intentos de Nile por sacar de sus casillas a Erwin, como de apoyo a su Comandante. Los discursos de Erwin Smith siempre serían los mejores. 

\- No sonrías tanto. –Nile miró a Levi por encima del hombro con verdadero asco-. La alegría os va a durar poco. 

El Comandante Nile arreó a su caballo para que aumentara la velocidad y pudiera adelantarse al resto. Quería ser el primero en llegar al palacio donde les esperaba el grupo de bienvenida, formado por los dirigentes y comerciantes más importantes de la Capital.  
Erwin le dejó tener su momento de gloria y permaneció junto a sus hombres, mientras que a Levi le preocupó la excesiva seguridad de Nile. Su instinto le decía que, aunque en ocasiones diera muestras de ser un cobarde, en realidad ese hombre era una auténtica serpiente que nunca se sabía cuándo iba a atacar. Y desde que siendo un niño se juró que no iba a morir de hambre, había aprendido a confiar en su instinto. Siempre. 

Se adelantó un poco para ocupar el sitio dejado por Nile, al lado de Erwin, y en un instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, la primera vez en varios días, la conversación silenciosa que tuvieron fue clara:

“Esto no me gusta nada” señalaban los labios fruncidos del Capitán.  
“Confía en mí”, decía la expresión serena del Comandante. 

Finalmente Levi asintió, muy levemente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su “conversación” y siguió al Comandante en silencio.   
Pero la sensación de estar dirigiéndose a su fin no desapareció del todo. 

**********

Media hora más tarde, tras acomodar a sus caballos y refrescarse un poco después del largo viaje, un reducido grupo de soldados se presentó ante el Consejo Superior del Ejército. El lugar elegido para reunión tan importante no fue otro que el castillo que servía como sede oficial del Ejército en la Capital.  
Por parte de la Policía Militar acudieron el Comandante Nile Dawk y sus tres hombres de mayor confianza. Por parte del Cuerpo de Exploración se presentaron el Capitán Levi acompañado de su escuadrón de operaciones especiales, junto a Hange, Mike y el Comandante Erwin al frente. 

Los nuevos eran los que más nerviosos estaban, siendo la primera vez que eran recibidos por los altos mandos del ejército (y esta vez sin que sus vidas corrieran peligro), mientras que los oficiales del Cuerpo de Exploración mantenían una tensa calma. Ahora se sabría si todos sus esfuerzos habían servido para algo, consiguiendo que el Comandante de los tres Ejércitos, Zackle, diera su visto bueno para futuras expediciones o, por el contrario, decidiera que ya no quería seguir contando con el Cuerpo de Exploración.

Afortunadamente no estaban en la sala del tribunal, lo que habría hecho que aquella reunión estuviera teñida de una excesiva formalidad, sino en el despacho del Generalísimo.   
Zackle era el único que ocupaba asiento, en el centro del despacho y escoltado por dos guardias de la Policía Militar, permaneciendo el resto de soldados de pie frente a él y atentos a sus palabras. Solo el impresionante tamaño del despacho, casi el triple de grande que el de Erwin, permitía que estuvieran relativamente cómodos pese a haber tanta gente reunida en un mismo sitio. 

\- Estoy ansioso por conocer los resultados de la primera expedición conjunta entre el Cuerpo de Exploración y la Policía Militar –dijo el hombre con ese vozarrón que le caracterizaba.   
\- Sí, Señor –Erwin tomó rápidamente la palabra, cuadrándose al frente del grupo-. Hemos conseguido abrir una nueva vía de comunicación entre los distritos de Karanes y Trost, asentando la primera fortificación para la futura creación de un nuevo distrito. Si los trabajos continúan como hasta ahora, en menos de un año parte de la población que vive hacinada en la Ciudad Subterránea podrá ser trasladada allí para ofrecer su trabajo en la construcción del nuevo distrito de la humanidad a cambio de alimento y techo. 

Tras él, los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración que habían formado parte de aquel proyecto sonrieron con mesura, satisfechos por lo que habían conseguido. 

\- Hmmm. Es un plan muy pretencioso –señaló el Comandante en Jefe.   
\- Así es –siguió Smith-. Pero luchar contra los titanes no servirá de nada si no podemos asegurar también la seguridad de la raza humana –hizo una pequeña pausa para recalcar sutilmente sus últimas palabras-. Independientemente de su clase.   
\- ¿He de entender que tú estarás al cargo del abastecimiento de la nueva ciudad?  
\- Sí, Señor. La idea es realizar una nueva expedición cada mes para seguir abasteciendo la zona y completar la construcción de un nuevo muro de seguridad. Una vez esté concluido, el Comandante Pixis se hará cargo de la organización del nuevo distrito.   
\- ¿Y cómo piensas construir un muro que resista el ataque de los titanes?  
\- La construcción ya ha comenzado. Durante la pasada expedición pudimos averiguar cómo funcionan las capacidades de Eren Jaeger como titán. Concretamente, aquellas que le permiten endurecer su piel para crear un muro tan resistente como los que rodean desde hace décadas el territorio de los humanos. Las primeras pruebas han sido satisfactorias. 

El Comandante en Jefe Zackle observó con atención a Eren. Éste permaneció quieto y bien cuadrado, haciendo tan solo el saludo oficial, pues el Capitán Levi le había ordenado (más bien amenazado) que no dijera una sola palabra. 

\- En efecto, se trata de un gran adelanto –indicó el Generalísimo-. Le felicito por su labor, Comandante.   
\- Gracias, Señor. Sin la colaboración de la Policía Militar no lo habríamos conseguido.  
\- Me alegro que por fin los dos Cuerpos sean capaces de trabajar conjuntamente. Bien, si eso es todo...   
\- Hay una última cosa que me gustaría discutir, Comandante en Jefe. 

El que habló fue el Comandante Nile, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, fingiendo que no le dolían los elogios que Erwin estaba recibiendo.   
Fue abrir la boca y todos los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración se pusieron tensos, preguntándose qué es lo que iba a hacer aquel hombre que se las tenía jurada. Todos salvo su Comandante, por supuesto, que permaneció tan impasible como siempre.

\- De qué se trata –quiso saber Zackle. 

Antes de responder Nile buscó a Levi para sonreírle de tal manera que el Capitán sintió un repentino escalofrío. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?  
Dawk se dirigió de nuevo a Zackle:

\- Solicito que el Capitán Levi sea suspendido inmediatamente por las acusaciones que pesan sobre él de disturbios públicos, robo, contrabando y asesinato. 

Aun no había terminado de hablar cuando un murmullo se elevó entre el grupo del Cuerpo de Exploración. 

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –gritó Hange, mucho más agresiva de lo que solía ser habitual en ella.   
\- El Capitán Levi jamás ha hecho nada de eso –rugió Eren, a quien Armin tuvo que agarrar para que no atacara a Nile.   
\- Tal vez no el Levi que conocéis, pero sí el que vivía en la Ciudad Subterránea –dijo Nile con altanería, entregando una serie de papeles al Comandante en Jefe.

El hombre los leyó en silencio y con calma, consiguiendo con ello que el resto de presentes se quedaran paralizados: los soldados más rasos porque estaban convencidos de que se trataba de un error, Levi porque no entendía por qué de repente volvía a perseguirle su pasado, y el Comandante Erwin porque jamás hablaba a no ser que le dieran permiso. 

Este útimo esperó a que Zackle terminara de estudiar los documentos. Podía notar los ojos de Levi clavándose en su nuca, preguntándole qué estaba pasando, pero permaneció impasible hasta que el más alto cargo del ejército se dirigió a él. 

\- Comandante Smith. ¿Conocía de estos actos? –preguntó, señalando los documentos.  
\- Así es, Señor.   
\- ¿Por qué no lo comunicó en su momento?  
\- Cuando conocí al Capitán Levi su técnica de combate me pareció impecable. Consideré que se podía pasar por alto su pasado delictivo si a cambio podía servir al Cuerpo de Exploración por el bien de la raza humana. 

Zackle observó entonces al Capitán Levi. Era el protagonista del altercado y también el único que todavía no había abierto la boca.   
Viéndole tan quieto se preguntó si su mutismo sería porque se sabía culpable y no había nada que pudiera decir para defenderse. Por otro lado, actuaba de un modo muy distinto a como solía ser lo habitual en él, antojándosele ahora como un muchacho asustado que no sabía lo que estaba pasando ni qué iba a ser de él. Y en su experiencia esa era la primera reacción de los inocentes. 

\- Es cierto que el servicio que ha ofrecido el Capitán Levi ha sido encomiable –se dirigió a Erwin-. Pero la ley sigue siendo la ley. Y el Comandante Nile solicita que se celebre un juicio militar para aclarar este turbio asunto –observó a los presentes para que sus palabras llegaran a todos-. Nos encontramos en un momento en que la ciudadanía debe confiar más que nunca en la capacidad del Ejército. Y ver que no existen favoritismos ante la justicia es la mejor manera de demostrarlo.   
\- Lo entiendo, Generalísimo.

Agradeciendo la colaboración del Comandante, llamó a los soldados de la Policía Militar. 

\- Por favor, acompañen al Capitán Levi a los calabozos, donde permanecerá a la espera de la celebración del juicio. 

Los soldados se acercaron al Capitán y solo cuando le iban a poner las esposas Levi dio muestras de vida. Dio un codazo al asqueroso que se había atrevido a tocarle, ya presto para sacar su cuchillo y cortar unas cuantas gargantas. Si nadie iba a defenderle no le quedaba otra que encargarse él mismo de ello.  
Si al final no sacó el cuchillo ni huyó fue porque tan pronto como dio media vuelta, listo para atacar, se topó con la mirada de Erwin. Él no dijo nada pero tampoco le hizo falta. La orden de que no opusiera resistencia estaba implícita en el azul brillante de sus ojos y en esos labios que formaban un rictus especialmente serio, incluso tratándose de él. 

Levi tuvo que anclarse a esos ojos, a esa expresión, cuando volvió a sentir las manos de los soldados colocándole las esposas.   
Todo su ser le pedía rebelarse de esas acusaciones que ya no tenían ningún sentido, pues hacía años que dejó de ser ese hombre; tantos que tenía la sensación de que le había ocurrido a otra persona. Pero sobre todo quería alejarse de esa fría calma con la que todo el mundo estaba contemplando su detención, de un modo muy parecido al de los poderosos de la Ciudad Subterránea cuando contemplaban a un niño hambriento y se divertían a su costa, rompiéndole poco a poco.  
¿Por qué tenía que volver a soportar todo eso? ¿No había pagado ya por sus pecados con la muerte de Isabel y Furlan? ¿No era ahora un buen hombre que hacía el bien y se merecía que la gente le respetara por ello?

Justo entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que lo cambió todo. Aunque doliera ver que nadie hacía nada, tuvo que recordarse que en esta ocasión no estaba ante cerdos a los que les gustaba hacer daño a los indefensos, sino ante soldados. Y no unos soldados cualquier, sino del Cuerpo de Exploración.   
Ellos no eran como los demás. Lo sabía por experiencia, porque era lo que había hecho en los últimos seis años de su vida. Y sabía perfectamente que si se quedaban quietos, sin defenderle, no era porque les diera igual lo que estaban viendo, sino porque obedecían órdenes. Y su Comandante todavía no había dado ninguna.   
Precisamente esa diferencia fue lo que le hizo mantener a raya su instinto y permitir que le detuvieran. Si todo el mundo estaba tranquilo era porque Erwin lo estaba. Y si el Comandante estaba tranquilo es que no iba a pasar nada malo… siempre y cuando se siguieran sus órdenes. 

Mientras le ponían las esposas, sintiendo un escalofrío al verse otra vez atrapado, Levi miró fijamente al Comandante. Intentó llenarse de esa seguridad que él no sentía para nada, pero que era su única alternativa. Lo que Erwin le estaba pidiendo con su silencio.

“Confío en ti” decían sus ojos, clavándose en los azules de Erwin. “Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta”.

No le sorprendió que Erwin no dijera nada. Pero en medio de aquella oleada de preocupación y terror que estaba desmoronando los cimientos de su mundo, ese que tanto dolor, lágrimas y sangre le había costado levantar, quiso detectar un brillo especial en sus ojos azules que le decía que había elegido bien.   
Ese brillo fue lo último que vio antes de que le sacaran del despacho, todo en el más asfixiante silencio. 

 

Continuará...


	19. RECUERDOS

 

Levi tuvo que aguantar la respiración cuando le metieron en los calabozos.

Hacía años que había abandonado la Ciudad Subterránea, donde la humedad se le clavaba en los huesos, pero ese olor era uno al que jamás podría acostumbrarse. Tal vez sí pudo hacerlo entonces, cuando la suciedad, el frío y la oscuridad formaban parte de su día a día; pero fue salir a la superficie, atravesar los muros y saber que jamás regresaría, para que esas mismas sensaciones que formaron parte de su vida desde que tenía memoria se transformaran en una especie de cáncer que le impedía respirar.

Al cerrar su celda se preguntó cuánto tardarían en sacarle de allí. Confiaba plenamente en sus compañeros, especialmente en su nuevo cuerpo de operaciones especiales, y sabía que no iban a permitir que fuera juzgado por algo que ocurrió en otra vida. De pronto la manía de Eren por actuar antes de pensar le pareció lo mejor del mundo, pues estaba seguro de que no tardaría en transformarse en titán para destrozar los calabozos y sacarle de allí.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron y nadie fue a por él. Y a la mañana siguiente, tras una noche en vela que se le hizo eterna, nadie le visitó para explicarle la situación. O al menos para darle ánimos ante el inminente juicio.

Ni siquiera su Comandante.

Seguía sentado en la cama, pegado a la esquina de su celda y encogido sobre sí mismo para atrapar un poco de calor. Estaba temblando, aunque no tenía claro si era por el frío o por el miedo. El Capitán Levi temblando. Quién lo habría pensado.

Escuchó entonces pasos y alzó la cabeza, deseando ver esa cabellera rubia siempre perfectamente peinada. En su lugar se encontró con un soldado de la Policía Militar que le traía una bandeja con comida.

El desayuno no se veía para nada apetitoso, aunque Levi intuía que si le dieran los manjares más deliciosos tampoco sería capaz de comer. No en aquel lugar que era como volver al pasado. Peor aún, pues en el pasado su suerte nunca dependió de los otros.

Eso fue precisamente lo que había evitado que intentara escapar por sus propios medios cuando le quedó claro que nadie iba a sacarle de allí. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Salir de aquella celda sería un juego de niños en comparación con el sótano donde vivió durante años, cuando le vigilaban las 24 horas del día para asegurarse de que no escapaba y cumplía con su trabajo, robando para los cerdos que controlaban las zonas más pobres de la Ciudad Subterránea.

Pero Erwin le había pedido que confiara en él.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Aunque le costara la vida.

Se arrebujó un poco más sobre su cuerpo, buscando un poco de calor al tiempo que trataba de formar una especie de escudo que le aislara de aquel lugar. Necesitaba abstraerse de aquel escenario para calmarse y dormir un poco. No sabía cuándo sería el juicio, pero necesitaba estar descansado para entonces. Por si acaso la cosa se torcía y había que actuar.

Soltó un chasquido, reprochándose su comportamiento. Se suponía que era el Capitán Levi, el arma más poderosa de la humanidad; aquel capaz de matar titanes sin despeinarse. ¿Por qué estaba temblando entonces? Al lado de lo que había tenido que soportar aquello no era para tanto: no le habían dado ninguna paliza y, aunque el lugar y la comida dejaran mucho que desear, al menos le estaban alimentando y ofreciendo un techo. ¿De qué se quejaba entonces?

La culpa era de Erwin Smith, como siempre. Aquel Comandante que le usó para conseguir sus objetivos también se había convertido en un cáncer, metiéndose poco a poco en su vida y en su cabeza, hasta el punto de que ya no era capaz de actuar como en el pasado. Seis años atrás no habría permitido que le atraparan, daba igual cuántos cadáveres hubiera dejado en el camino.

Ahora solo podía rezar porque aquel aislamiento al que se veía forzado no significaba que le hubiera abandonado. No ya porque era muy molesto tener que solucionar siempre uno mismo las cosas, sino sobre todo porque no sabía si soportaría semejante traición.

Erwin había conseguido que aprendiera a confiar en los demás, especialmente en él. Y si al final todo eso no había sido más que uno de sus trucos, el Comandante Smith podía sentirse orgulloso de haber conseguido lo que nadie más había podido: romper al infame Capitán Levi.

Aunque eso no significaba, ni mucho menos, que fuera a permitir que le vieran resquebrajado.

Usó así los tres días que permaneció aislado para crear una nueva coraza protectora. Hizo repaso de toda su vida, de sus logros y de sus fracasos, para alcanzar ese punto de tensa calma que le permitió recuperar el control. No de la situación, pero al menos sí de su propio cuerpo para que nadie le viera temblando cuando entrara en el tribunal donde sería juzgado.

No iba a ser un trago fácil. Sería lo más parecido al infierno y eso ya era mucho viniendo de un soldado que había luchado contra titanes. Pero para un hombre de acción como él tener que soportar cómo unos cerdos ricachones se permitían el lujo de juzgarle cuando no sabían nada de él… eso iba a forzar sus límites como nunca antes.

**********

El primer revés lo recibió cuando no le permitieron cambiarse o al menos ducharse antes de llevarle al tribunal. Se presentó así con el mismo uniforme con el que llevaba las últimas 72 horas… más incluso, pues ya lo tenía puesto cuando volvió de la expedición. Ello hizo que se sintiera incómodo consigo mismo, lo que no era precisamente la mejor manera de afrontar uno de los momentos más decisivos de su vida.

Al entrar en el tribunal recibió el segundo golpe. Sabía que habría gente, pues no dejaba de ser un juicio militar, pero no se imaginó que habría tanta.

No había un hueco libre en la inmensa sala. En primera fila estaban los altos cargos de los tres ejércitos, acompañados de los soldados más condecorados. Levi jamás había visto tantas medallas juntas y en parte se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo porque había sido el responsable de que hoy todos estuvieran allí.

El orgullo se transformó en un nudo en el estómago cuando recordó que no estaban precisamente para premiarle, sino para juzgarle. Y por las miradas que recibió cuando entró en la sala y los soldados de la Policía Militar le esposaron al poste central, en el mismo sitio que no hacía mucho había ocupado Eren, ese juicio ya había comenzado.

Levi trató de responder a sus miradas de condescendencia, especialmente por parte del Comandante Nile. Seguía siendo un cerdo presuntuoso y un cobarde y se negaba a quedar por debajo de él.

Pero Nile no estaba solo. Junto a él, además de los oficiales se amontonaban los gobernadores de todos los distritos de la humanidad, los comerciantes más adinerados, los principales representantes de la Orden de los Muros e incluso algunos miembros de la Corte en representación del Rey.

Y todos, absolutamente todos, le miraban con indiferencia. Como si no fuera más que un gusano que pronto moriría y estaban esperando a que eso ocurriera para poder dedicarse a otras cosas más importantes.

Hacía años que Levi no recibía ese trato. Incluso en la Ciudad Subterránea pronto aprendió a alejarse de las zonas más concurridas para no ver esas miradas que le hacían preguntarse por qué demonios no murió junto a su madre. Pero esta vez no le iba a resultar tan sencillo alejarse. Y justo eso era lo que estaba haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera en tensión.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. La piel parecía estar electrizada de lo mucho que le hormigueaba por los nervios, hasta el punto de que desearía estar libre para poder arrancársela a tiras.

Todavía no había empezado el juicio y Levi ya deseaba que acabara, incluso si le declaraban culpable y la pena era la muerte. Eso sería mejor que estar soportando aquello un segundo más.

Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, inspirando profundamente. No podría hacerlo. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su nueva vida se sintió perdido. Indefenso. Asustado.

Tratando de controlar su temblor para que al menos nadie le viera así, miró de reojo hacia la zona que ocupaba el Cuerpo de Exploración, desesperado por encontrarse con la mirada de Erwin. El hombre estaba en posición de firmes, observando la puerta por la que en esos momentos estaba entrando el Comandante en Jefe Dallis Zacklay.

“ _Por favor, mírame_ ” suplicó, las pupilas temblando.

Cuando el Comandante siguió ajeno a su dolor sintió que el suelo se hundía un poco más bajo sus pies.

La sensación fue a más cuando, en la siguiente media hora, el Comandante Nile Dawk se dedicó a diseccionarle. Tal vez no fuera como hubiera pretendido hacer con Eren no hace mucho, en aquel mismo lugar y de una manera más física, pero la idea seguía siendo la misma: mostrar a todo el mundo su vida, sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Además, Nile fue especialmente minucioso. No era para menos, pues contaba con información de primera mano: los informes de los que hasta ahora desconocía su existencia y que el mismísimo Erwin Smith había redactado sobre él. Esos que no tuvo ningún problema en entregarle cuando el Comandante Dawk se lo pidió durante la expedición.

Recordaba perfectamente ese instante en el que Mike comentó que Nile había pedido algunos documentos privados, lo que Erwin permitió como si no tuviera ninguna importancia… Ahora era él quien estaba pagando el precio de su indiferencia.

Nile se dedicó así a relatar su pasado en la Ciudad Subterránea, cuando era el líder de una banda de ladrones que robaba a los comerciantes de la zona para después traficar en las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

Levi escuchó impasible cómo el hombre citaba los nombres de las personas que supuestamente había matado en aquella época, negándose a mostrar la mínima culpabilidad. No porque no se consideraba culpable, sino porque a Nile se le había olvidado mencionar que en lugar de contrabando lo que estaba evitando era que decenas de personas murieran de hambre. O que aquellos a los que mató eran más monstruos que humanos, lo que hacía que aquellos asesinatos fueran más un ejemplo de humanidad, pues sus muertes en realidad salvaron muchas vidas.

Por supuesto, sabía que por mucho que explicara los motivos por los que les rajó la garganta a esos desgraciados nadie vería más allá de un asesinato. Así que ni siquiera se sintió mal cuando no le dieron la oportunidad de dar su versión. Ya tenían una idea preconcebida del Capitán Levi antes de que entrara en el tribunal, ¿para qué quitarles la ilusión?

Lo que sí dolió fue que sus compañeros descubrieran esa parte de su vida de aquel modo tan frío. Nunca se había planteado hablarles de su época en la Ciudad Subterránea. Sabía que había rumores, claro, y probablemente las leyendas que circulaban sobre él serían más interesantes que la realidad. Pero ahora que se estaba descubriendo todo y encima de boca de aquel cerdo que se había preocupado de dar solo los detalles que a él le interesaban, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Si hubiera sido sincero con ellos desde el principio, contándoles cómo tuvo que aprender a matar para no morir, a ser el más duro para que nadie le aplastara, tal vez habría caído mejor. No es que le importara lo que pensaran de él, pues lo único que le preocupaba era que obedecieran sus órdenes y no murieran en el campo de batalla… Pero ahora que le habían quitado la oportunidad de poder mostrar aquella parte de su pasado, aquella otra vida de la que jamás podría olvidarse por mucho que quisiera, en parte sentía que había traicionado la confianza de sus compañeros. Y eso dolía casi tanto como pensar que ahora mismo esos compañeros habían descubierto al verdadero Levi; al pandillero y asesino que se escondía detrás del héroe; al niño muerto de hambre que tuvo que hacer lo impensable para sobrevivir y cuyos recuerdos siempre formarían parte del soldado más fuerte de la raza humana.

Independientemente de cómo acabara aquello, Levi sabía que jamás recuperaría esa confianza que tanto le había costado tener y que otros tuvieran con él.

Ser consciente de ello hizo que por primera vez en su vida sus ojos se cubrieran de una película acuosa, teniendo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para que las lágrimas no corrieran libres. No delante de aquel cerdo que sonreiría al verle desmoronarse.

Un tiempo indeterminado después y que a Levi se le hizo eterno, Nile terminó su exposición. Un rumor se elevó entre los asistentes, pudiendo oírse perfectamente palabras como “asesino”, “horca” o “decepción” que el Capitán fingió no oír.

El Comandante en Jefe Dallis Zacklay llamó al orden, golpeando la mesa.

\- Una vez escuchados los cargos de la Policía Militar, escucharé al Cuerpo de Exploración –se dirigió al Comandante Erwin Smith.

\- Sí, Señor –la voz de Erwin resonó en la sala del tribunal. En el centro de la misma Levi tembló al escucharla después de tantos días-. Todos los cargos que ha mencionado el Comandante Nile Dawk son ciertos. El Capitán Levi no recibió ninguna instrucción en la Academia para convertirse en soldado y en la Ciudad Subterránea cometió todos los crímenes que se han mencionado –un murmullo de sorpresa se elevó entre los presentes, que Erwin permitió durante unos segundos antes de continuar-. Pero me gustaría añadir algo más que el Comandante Dawk ha olvidado mencionar. –Extrajo entonces de la chaqueta de su uniforme un papel que comenzó a leer-: Titanes muertos: 80. Titanes a los que ayudó a matar: 130. Compañeros que ha salvado de ser devorados: 90. Civiles rescatado: 70. –Guardó el papel con calma, devolviendo la atención a Zacklay-. Gracias a su capacidad para el combate, el Capitán Levi ha salvado más vidas que todos los soldados que han formado parte del Cuerpo de Exploración juntos. También ha formado a los mejores soldados para crear un cuerpo especial encargado de llevar a cabo las misiones más arriesgadas. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a los soldados que tenía a su izquierda: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean y Conny-. Como todos sabrán, el primer cuerpo especial que el Capitán Levi formó fue aniquilado durante el enfrentamiento contra el Titán Hembra. Y aun así no se concedió un minuto de luto. Luchó en la defensa de Stohess, incluso estando lesionado. –Miró hacia el lugar que ocupaba Levi y le encontró con la cabeza agachada y encogido sobre sí mismo. Verle en aquella posición tan humillante hizo que tardara unos segundos en recuperar su voz más autoritaria-. En un momento como este, donde la raza humana está más cerca que nunca de recuperar su libertad, creo que todos estos datos son más valiosos que el pasado delictivo de un hombre que ya ha demostrado con creces que es el mejor aliado que podría tener la humanidad.

Las palabras de Erwin, como solía ocurrir cada vez que hablaba, consiguieron que un nuevo coro de voces se alzara. Y esta vez no se oyeron tantas críticas hacia el reo, como aprobación a lo que el Comandante acababa de decir.

Pero Nile ya intuía que algo así pasaría, por lo que alzó la mano para pedir la palabra:

\- El Comandante Erwin ha olvidado mencionar algo más acerca del Capitán Levi.

\- ¿De qué se trata? –quiso saber Zacklay.

\- La relación que mantiene con el Capitán. Una que va mucho más allá de la estrictamente profesional entre un Comandante y su oficial.

El murmullo estalló, esta vez a un mayor volumen. Desde su posición privilegiada Levi, por mucho que intentó abstraerse de aquellas voces, pudo distinguir la sorpresa entre algunos de los soldados del cuerpo que no formaron parte de la expedición.

“ _Ya está_ ” se dijo. “ _Todo ha acabado_ ”.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Comandante? –preguntó Dallis Zacklay tras exigir silencio.

Erwin esperó un par de segundos antes de responder.

\- Con todos mis respetos, Comandante en Jefe, pero nos encontramos ante un Tribunal Militar que se ha reunido con carácter excepcional para tratar un asunto oficial. En esta sala se encuentran los más altos cargos de los tres ejércitos, así como algunos de los miembros más respetables de la ciudadanía y de la Corte. Por ello he colaborado desde el primer instante en la investigación abierta contra mi Capitán. Porque era mi deber –paró un segundo para observar a Nile con los párpados medio cerrados, en una fría mirada que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso a Levi-. Pero considero una falta de respeto a esta institución y a todos los aquí reunidos si se tratara algo tan frívolo y sin interés para la lucha contra los titanes, como es el carácter de mi relación con el Capitán Levi.

No hubo murmullos tras la respuesta del Comandante. Tan solo silencio hasta que:

\- Estoy de acuerdo –convino Zacklay.

\- Pero, Comandante en Jefe.

\- Su turno de palabra ha terminado, Comandante Dawk. Ahora daré mi veredicto… -Observó una última vez al culpable de que estuviera allí reunido. Levi seguía agazapado sobre sí mismo. Costaba creer que se trataba del mismo soldado al que con tanto orgullo se había referido el Comandante Erwin-. Tras el éxito de la última expedición y las probadas muestras de los beneficios que supone la presencia del Capitán Levi, no solo para el Cuerpo de Exploración, sino para toda la humanidad, ordeno que se limpie inmediatamente su historial delictivo. A partir de ahora solo se tendrán en cuenta sus actividades como soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Desde que entró en el tribunal a Levi el corazón le latía tan rápido, que cuando oyó el veredicto estaba convencido de que había escuchado mal por culpa de su furioso palpitar.

No podía ser verdad. ¿Le dejaban libre?

Curiosamente fue el Comandante Nile quien confirmó sus dudas cuando protestó la decisión de Zacklay.

\- ¡Esto es un atropello! No puede dejar libre a ese cerdo después de todo lo que ha hecho…

Levi se atrevió a alzar la vista para terminar de confirmar que estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Ver a Nile rojo de ira y a Dallis Zacklay pidiendo orden le demostró que sí. Era verdad. No le iban a condenar.

Pero también vio algo más que le indicó que el juicio todavía no había acabado: a Erwin levantando la mano para pedir la palabra.

\- Comandante en Jefe. Si me lo permite, me gustaría añadir algo más aprovechando su presencia en este tribunal.

Zacklay le dio permiso para seguir, pero antes Erwin dirigió la vista hacia el lugar que ocupaba Levi. Al ver que había alzado la cabeza y además le estaba mirando con atención, hizo algo totalmente inesperado tratándose de él, pero que también era lo que todo su ser le pedía: guiñó un ojo a su Capitán.

La sorpresa de Levi ante aquel gesto tan informal fue el último empujón que necesitó para asestar la primera puñalada al Comandante Nile. Al cerdo que se había atrevido a utilizar a su mejor soldado, al único hombre por el que entregaría la vida sin dudar, para hacerle daño. El culpable de que la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro hubiera estado a punto de resquebrajarse.

\- Hace poco llegaron a mi conocimiento supuestas actividades ilegales que me preocupan –explicó al Comandante en Jefe-, cometidas por el Comandante Dawk.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Erwin? –gritó Nile para hacerse oír entre el nuevo murmullo de voces. Erwin se negó a mirarle siquiera, centrado en Zacklay.

\- Como sabrá, hace algunas semanas fui atacado en la Capital, durante mi visita para ultimar los detalles de la expedición que acaba de concluir. Entonces se consideró un ataque fortuito por parte de algunos niños de la Ciudad Subterránea, pero recientemente he descubierto que el Comandante Dawk se encuentra detrás de ese intento de asesinato.

\- ¡Eso son estupideces!

\- Esas son unas acusaciones muy serias –comentó Zacklay.

\- Al principio no quise creerlo –continuó Erwin-. Pero al llegar a la Capital, hace unos días, pude reunirme con un respetable miembro de la ciudadanía que fue testigo de la conversación entre el Comandante y los niños a los que contrató.

\- ¿Y de quién se trata, si se puede saber? –preguntó Nile con desagrado-. No es más que un farol.

\- Si me lo permite, ese testigo se encuentra aquí. -Buscó entre las personas que se amontonaban en las primeras filas de los asientos-. Padre Nick.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –exigió Nile, viendo cómo uno de los máximos responsables de la Orden de los Muros se acercaba al estrado.

\- Las afirmaciones del Comandante Erwin, –pidió Zacklay- ¿las ratifica?

\- Así es, señor. Pude ver con mis propios ojos cómo el Comandante Nile le entregaba dinero a los niños a cambio de que mataran al Comandante Erwin. Desde donde me encontraba identifiqué perfectamente el uniforme de la Policía Militar y el medallón que indicaba su cargo.

\- ¡No puede creer esa estupidez! –estalló Nile-. Es evidente que ha inventado esta historia porque sospechaba que denunciaría a su Capitán.

\- Si fuera así –explicó Erwin a Zacklay con calma-, creo que me habría resultado más sencillo dejar que el Comandante muriera durante la expedición. Sin embargo, yo mismo ordené a mi Capitán que le salvara aun a riesgo de su vida cuando estuvo a punto de ser devorado por un titán. Todos los soldados de la Policía Militar que estuvieron presentes ese día podrán confirmar mis palabras… -disimuló su satisfacción al ver la expresión de Nile cuando finalmente comprendió que había caído en su trampa-. Generalísimo, sabe que mi objetivo siempre ha sido ayudar a la humanidad. Solo ahora que he descubierto los despreciables actos de un militar del prestigio del Comandante Dawk me he visto obligado a denunciarle.

\- ¡Es tu palabra contra la mía! –estalló Nile una vez más-. No tienes ninguna prueba que demuestre que yo tuve algo que ver con eso.

\- Es cierto –siguió sin mirarle-. Pero, si me lo permite, me gustaría presentar unos documentos que esta mañana han acabado en mi poder –explicó mientras Armin le entregaba un rollo de pergamino.

\- ¿De qué se trata? –Dallis Zacklay pidió a Erwin que se acercara.

\- En esos documentos hay pruebas que demuestran, sin ningún género de duda, que desde el instante en que el Comandante tomó cargo de su puesto al frente de la Policía Militar ha estado colaborando con la red de comercio ilegal de la Ciudad Subterránea. Enriqueciéndose a costa del hambre de los más desfavorecidos y permitiendo que algunos comerciantes, y que ya se encuentran cumpliendo condena por estos actos, pudieran controlar todos los alimentos que llegaban a la ciudad –esperó a que Zacklay pudiera comprobarlo por sí mismo, leyendo el informe-. Asimismo, he podido entrevistarme con algunos soldados que fueron testigos de esos actos y han prometido declarar a cambio de una reducción de su condena. Tan solo obedecían órdenes, por lo que solicito que ellos no paguen por los crímenes de su Comandante.

\- Esos soldados… ¿son todos de la Policía Militar?

\- Sí Señor. Son cadetes del nuevo regimiento, pero también algunos Jefes de escuadrón que han sido testigos del fraude cometido durante años. Le están esperando en su despacho privado, vigilados por un destacamento del Cuerpo de Exploración al que he encargado personalmente que se ocupe de la protección de los testigos.

El Comandante en Jefe Dallis Zacklay terminó de leer los documentos, tras lo que observó durante unos instantes al público reunido. Tanto militares como civiles, religiosos y cortesanos esperaban ansiosos su declaración:

\- Tratándose de acusaciones tan serias, pero viendo que estos documentos parecen reales, me entrevistaré inmediatamente con esos soldados para aclarar todo el asunto. Hasta entonces, detengan al Comandante Nile.

\- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! –gritó Nile, tratando de zafarse de los soldados de su propio cuerpo que le estaban esposando-. Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Aquí dice lo contrario –explicó Zacklay-. Y si efectivamente es inocente, en cuestión de días podrá salir de los calabozos, como le ha ocurrido al Capitán Levi –fue mencionar al soldado y darse cuenta de lo diferentes que habían sido las reacciones de los dos soldados, lo que ya era prueba suficiente de la culpabilidad de Nile-: ¿O es que no confía en la justicia?

Antes de ser expulsado del tribunal, a rastras, el Comandante Nile buscó entre los bancos destinados a los civiles a los que se había permitido asistir al juicio. Levi, que había observado el desarrollo de los hechos con la misma sorpresa que el resto, descubrió que Nile miraba con auténtico terror a una mujer de cabellera rubia y cuyos ojos azules estaban anegados en lágrimas… Se preguntó si era quien creía que era.

No tuvo ocasión de indagar en sus sospechas, pues Erwin volvió a tomar la palabra:

\- Una última cosa, Señor. Ruego que se libere inmediatamente al Capitán Levi, un soldado que ha cumplido en todo momento con su deber, arriesgando su vida en innumerables ocasiones y que no se merece más que respeto por su labor. –Se cuadró un poco más para dar mayor autoridad a sus palabras-. Así como una profunda disculpa por parte de este Tribunal por haber sido tratado como un criminal.

Extrañado por la petición de Erwin, el Comandante en Jefe observó que por culpa de lo ocurrido con Nile Levi seguía esposado.

\- Liberen al Capitán. –Esperó a que el soldado estuviera libre para continuar, dándole unos segundos para que se pusiera de pie. No le extrañó que tuviera que apoyarse al poste de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas. Por muy duro que fuera siempre había un límite y el de ese muchacho había sido superado con creces-. Capitán Levi, tiene mi más absoluto respeto por su labor. Y mis más sinceras disculpas por el trato recibido. Le aseguro que no volverá a cuestionarse su capacidad ni su interés por el bien de la humanidad.

Las palabras de Zacklay todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Levi cuando el hombre abandonó la sala. Le siguieron el resto de altos cargos del gobierno e instituciones, así como del ejército.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue descubrir que entre los soldados que formaban parte de la Policía Militar ya no había miradas de desprecio hacia él, incluso siendo en parte responsable de que hubieran detenido a su Comandante, sino de vergüenza por lo ocurrido y hasta lástima porque él hubiera pagado por los pecados de su superior. Y aunque nunca le había gustado que le miraran con pena, eso siempre sería mejor que ser tratado como una rata de cloaca.

La que no albergaba esos sentimientos, ni mucho menos, fue la mujer a la que Nile se había dirigido antes.

Marie avanzó a paso rápido al lugar que todavía ocupaba Erwin, tras el banco de la defensa, y le dio tal bofetada que resonó en la sala del tribunal. Tan solo quedaban los integrantes del Cuerpo de Exploración, quienes abrieron los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¡Por qué lo has hecho! –gritó la mujer.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, Marie -Erwin la observó con cierta pena-. Él decidió traicionar a la raza humana y su honor como soldado.

\- Lo has hecho para vengarte de nosotros, ¿verdad? Porque sigues enamorado de mí y odias que le eligiera a él. Porque preferí la seguridad que me ofrecía la Capital y el puesto de Nile para formar una familia.

\- Jamás me vengaría de vosotros por eso. Aunque si he de ser sincero, desde el instante en que optaste por vivir al margen de la realidad, disfrutando de tus privilegios, dejaste de interesarme –explicó con demasiada calma como para haber dicho aquello-. Sigues siendo una mujer hermosa, pero yo jamás podré traicionar mis principios. Y esos son los que me llevan a luchar cada día, da igual lo que se pueda perder, antes que renunciar a nuestra humanidad.

Marie debía estar más acostumbrada a los discursos de Erwin, o le daban exactamente lo mismo, pues no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras. En lugar de ello le miró con odio, dedicándoles la misma mirada a los otros soldados que esperaban a su Comandante, para terminar en el Capitán Levi.

\- Tarde o temprano saldréis fuera y seréis pasto de los titanes –volvió a centrarse en Erwin-. Y celebraré el día que uno te devore.

Erwin, lejos de sorprenderle que una mujer a la que creía conocer y por la que albergó tantos sentimientos en el pasado fuera capaz de odiar con tanta intensidad, observó uno a uno a sus soldados. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Levi mostró una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Sinceramente, dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir.

 

Continuará...


	20. RESPUESTAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque es un capítulo más cortito que el resto, es uno de mis preferidos de todo el fic. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a esta historia y la habéis seguido hasta el final.

Al abandonar la sala Marie hizo chocar las puertas principales de la rabia con que las abrió.

Dentro, los únicos que quedaban, todos ellos del Cuerpo de Exploración, se miraron los unos a los otros, en silencio, pero por razones completamente distintas: Mike y Hange tuvieron una conversación silenciosa en la que convinieron que aquella mujer estaba completamente loca y que era fantástico que Erwin se hubiera alejado de ella a tiempo. Los integrantes del cuerpo especial del Capitán Levi suspiraron aliviados porque por fin todo hubiera acabado. El Comandante Erwin permaneció en el mismo sitio en el que había vivido la hora más terrorífica de toda su vida, debiendo cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para calmar el furioso latido de su corazón. Y Levi…

Levi todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, debiendo presenciarlas sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo y solo ahora empezaba a ser consciente de todas las consecuencias de lo ocurrido: Erwin se había desecho del Comandante Nile y además consiguiendo mantener intacta su reputación. Y aunque ahora todo el mundo sabía lo que él había hecho en el pasado…

Una simple mirada a sus compañeros le dejó claro que nada había cambiado entre ellos. El temor a que le rechazaran al descubrir la clase de hombre que era en realidad desapareció tan pronto como vio que no albergaban nada de ese desagrado, incluso miedo al comprender que habían trabajado codo con codo con un asesino. Con el que para muchos no era más que una rata de las cloacas.

En lugar de ello, tanto sus compañeros como los mocosos a los que capitaneaba y a los que había empezado a coger cariño le miraban con orgullo. Tanto hacia él como hacia ellos mismos porque lo habían vuelto a hacer: el Cuerpo de Exploración había salido victorioso del objetivo que se había propuesto.

Ser el centro de todas esas miradas de orgullo, junto a las que también distinguió algunas de compañerismo e incluso cariño, hizo que Levi perdiera la poca calma que había conseguido mantener. Sobrecogido por esos sentimientos dirigidos hacia él, sus piernas temblaron hasta el punto de que cayó de rodillas.

Esa fue la señal para que todos se movieran a la vez. Hange, Mike y los soldados del cuerpo especial abandonaron la sala para regresar al cuartel, con Hange prometiendo que más tarde quedarían para celebrar la victoria.

Por su parte Erwin, tras felicitar a todos por el buen trabajo que habían hecho, avanzó hacia su Capitán. Este seguía de rodillas, todavía temblando, por lo que no le importó poner una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su misma altura.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Levi estaba lejos de estar bien. Frente a él tenía a Erwin, al alcance de su mano después de tres días en los que no había podido verle siquiera. Y le estaba mirando con tal gratitud y cariño, tan lejos de esa seriedad e incluso desagrado que había recibido en los últimos días, que por fin sentía que estaba junto al hombre al que había prometido unirse. Un pacto que no había hecho sino adquirir más connotaciones con el paso de los años.

Que además Erwin estuviera de rodillas frente a él, en una repetición del instante en que se conocieron en la Ciudad Subterránea y quiso ponerse a su altura para proponerle otro pacto, estaba consiguiendo que Levi deseara reir, gritar y llorar… Todavía no tenía muy claro en qué orden.

Y a todas esas sensaciones se unían al miedo y la humillación que le habían atenazado durante el juicio y de los que todavía no había podido desprenderse.

Todo ello estaba consiguiendo que su pecho protestara de dolor. Aquello era demasiado para un solo hombre, por mucho que ese hombre fuera el Capitán Levi.

Pero Levi también tenía preguntas. Muchas. Y tras semanas acumulándose, poder tener ahora solo para él al único hombre que podía ofrecerle todas las respuestas, era algo que no podía desaprovechar. Además de que esa era la manera más efectiva para alejar la sobrecarga de sentimientos que, estaba seguro, una vez dejara libres no sabría cómo parar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabías lo de Nile?

Que Levi preguntara con curiosidad, sin nada de reproche, hizo que Erwin asintiera con una levísima sonrisa, conforme con dejar las muestras de afecto para más tarde; esas que estaba deseando darle a su Capitán hasta el punto de que las manos y los labios le quemaban porque todavía no le había tocado ni besado.

\- Hasta hace dos días que no tuve las pruebas definitivas para poder acusarle.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Que de nuevo preguntara con nada más que curiosidad ayudó a que Erwin se desprendiera de parte del peso que llevaba cargando desde hacía meses.

\- Al principio no tuve muy claro lo que pretendía. Si intentaría volver a matarme u optaría por desprestigiarme. Entonces dijo algo que me sorprendió. Durante la expedición te llamó “rata de las cloacas”, justo antes de ir a por el titán. En ese instante comprendí que también estaba detrás de ti. Que había descubierto parte de tu pasado y que no sería extraño que quisiera usarlo para desprestigiarte a ti también –paró un segundo en su relato, apretando con tanta fuerza el puño que los nudillos se volvieron blancos-. Por aquel entonces ya tenía mis sospechas de su relación con las actividades ilegales de los comerciantes. Así que dejé que se concentrara en ti para dejar vía libre a que mis propios espías hicieran lo mismo con él.

\- Armin –murmuró, recordando al soldado que en el juicio le entregó las pruebas de la traición de Nile.

\- Con la ayuda de Jean. Esos chicos son más sigilosos de lo que nadie cree –dijo con orgullo-. Mientras tanto, lo único que tenía que hacer era colaborar con él y asegurarme de su supervivencia, daba igual todos los desprecios que nos hiciera. Necesitaba que todo el mundo viera que le ayudaba para que luego mi acusación no fuera vista como algo personal. Además, estaba convencido de que algunos de sus hombres no aceptaban su comportamiento, como finalmente ocurrió. Confiaba en que, viendo cómo actuaba yo y cómo lo hacía él, les ayudaría a decidir correctamente y no les importara traicionar a su propio Comandante.

Levi apretó los labios, concentrado, tratando de atesorar toda la información que estaba recibiendo de golpe. La cabeza le dolía solo de pensar en el juego de espías que se había desarrollado delante de sus narices. No era de extrañar que, pese a estar acostumbrado a moverse entre las sombras y jugar al contraespionaje, a Erwin se le viera especialmente cansado. Dirigir toda esa operación había tenido que ser una auténtica pesadilla.

\- Pero ¿por qué de repente Nile quiso destruirme a mí?

\- ¿No es evidente? –mostró una sonrisa triste-. Él siempre quiso acabar conmigo. Y cuando vio que no podía hacerlo acusándome a mí optó por ir a por lo que más quería.

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo primero que pensó fue que definitivamente Erwin estaba al borde de sus fuerzas, pues si no jamás habría permitido que algo así saliera de su boca: la confirmación de que albergaba unos sentimientos hacia él que iban mucho más allá del sexo. Algo que a estas alturas ya tenían claro los dos pero que nunca habían dejado que se viera por medio de palabras. Las palabras eran permanentes; los actos más directos pero también más sutiles.

Lo segundo que pensó fue que ahora le tocaba a él corresponderle, diciendo en voz alta lo que los dos ya sabían.

Pero seguía habiendo demasiadas emociones juntas. Demasiados miedos que estaban ahí, listos para convertirle de nuevo en ese muchacho perdido que ahora todos sabían que era.

\- Todo lo que se ha dicho de mí… -murmuró.

\- Lo siento –Erwin habló con el mismo tono afectado-. Era un precio a pagar. Aunque no contaba con tu consentimiento para hacer público parte de tu pasado, pensé que si jugaba bien mis cartas no solo conseguiría acabar con Nile. También podría limpiar tu nombre definitivamente. Que no tuvieras que seguir escondiendo tu pasado por miedo a que otros lo usaran en tu contra.

\- Supongo que tuvimos suerte de que además el Padre Nick viera a Nile con esos niños…

\- No lo hizo –le interrumpió Erwin. Al hacerlo parecía un poco menos serio, más alegre, lo que le hizo parecer mucho más joven-. No conseguí pruebas de su implicación en mi intento de asesinato, pero sabía que al Padre Nick solo le preocupa la seguridad de los muros. Y que, pese a haber colaborado en un principio con Nile para intentar acabar conmigo, en el fondo temía el excesivo poder que estaba acumulando en la Capital. Así que le propuse que me ayudara a deshacernos de un enemigo común, simplemente diciendo que le había visto con esos niños.

\- Pero si ya tenías pruebas de la implicación de Nile en el comercio ilegal, ¿para qué firmar otro acuerdo con Nick solo para añadir un cargo más?

El Comandante se puso un poco más serio. Igual a como hizo cuando Mike le preguntó exactamente lo mismo.

\- Lo de la acusación de fraude fue cumpliendo con mi labor como Comandante. Lo del cargo extra de asesinato… eso fue algo personal.

\- Vaya. Sí que le odias.

\- En realidad nunca me importó lo que hacía. Siempre he aceptado que hay gente incapaz de pensar en nada más que sus propios intereses. –Apretó un poco más el puño, desesperado por tocar a Levi. Pero todavía se le veía convulso por lo ocurrido y no podía quitarle esa decisión de sus manos. Tenía que ser él quien le diera permiso-. Pero atreverse a denunciarte y a humillarte delante de la corte militar solo para intentar desprestigiarme… Eso no iba a pasarlo por alto.

Levi se perdió en el azul de los ojos de Erwin, desbordantes de esa fuerza que siempre le había caracterizado. Su nuez subió y bajó al tragar con dificultad y el Comandante tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no besar su cuello y luego hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo.

\- No sé qué decir –dijo Levi cuando recuperó la voz.

\- No hace falta que digas nada. Tus actos ya han hablado por sí solos: esperaste al juicio. No intentaste escapar.

\- Pensé en hacerlo…

\- Pero no lo hiciste.

\- No. Me dijiste que confiara en ti.

El Comandante Erwin Smith estuvo a punto de desmoronarse. Lo que no habían conseguido los titanes, la crueldad de los hombres, sus manos manchadas con la sangre de sus soldados o las noches en vela tratando de dar con la estrategia más adecuada, lo estaba consiguiendo el hombre que seguía arrodillado frente a él. El hombre más fuerte e íntegro que jamás conocería en su vida y que había decidido confiar en él solo porque él se lo había pedido.

Erwin jamás se había sentido tan pletórico e indefenso a la vez. Lo primero porque no podía pedir más en la vida, y lo segundo porque justo tener esa confianza por parte de Levi le demostraba que haría lo que fuera por ese hombre; incluso entregar su vida si él se lo pidiera.

Consciente de que si seguía así haría algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, pues los nervios todavía estaban a flor de piel, optó por darse un tiempo de descanso. Los dos necesitaban terminar de recuperarse del estrago emocional de los últimos días.

\- Volvamos al cuartel –dijo, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a Levi a hacer lo mismo-. Tendrás ganas de limpiarte de toda la suciedad de los calabozos.

Levi tardó unos segundos en aceptar la enorme mano del Comandante. La observó con excesivo interés como para tratarse de una simple mano, pues en aquel gesto había demasiado implícito. Y los dos lo sabían.

\- Qué bien me conoces, Comandante Erwin Smith –replicó con fingido sarcasmo.

Erwin tiró de la mano de Levi hasta que le tuvo de pie. En ese instante, los dos frente a frente en un lugar de la importancia del tribunal militar y después de lo que habían logrado, el Comandante jamás se había sentido tan pequeño.

Y jamás imaginó que sentirse así fuera tan gratificante.

\- Es lo justo, Capitán Levi Ackerman.

 

Continuará...


	21. EL LUGAR MÁS SEGURO DEL MUNDO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el que más difiere de la historia original de Shingeki No Kyojin, sobre todo en lo relacionado al pasado de Levi. He querido meter algunos pequeños detalles que modifican lo visto en el manga o el anime, pero que creo que tienen bastante sentido.   
> Espero de corazón que os guste, pues este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos de todo el fic.

Llevaba más de una hora bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Tenía la piel en carne viva, también de la fuerza con la que se la había restregado para quitarse la suciedad. Y aun así tenía la sensación de que en su piel quedaban restos de polvo y moho; que si inspiraba lo suficiente aún podría notar el olor de la humedad.

Desesperado por no poder deshacerse de esa sensación tan desagradable Levi acabó sentado en el suelo del cubículo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Alzó la cabeza, dejando que el agua empapara su cara para que, de ese modo, la sensación de estar ahogándose no solo fuera fruto de su imaginación.

No entendía por qué estaba así. Debería estar contento porque todo hubiera acabado bien. Se habían desecho de Nile, Erwin volvía a gozar del prestigio que le correspondía y él no había acabado en la horca. ¡Si hasta había recibido una disculpa oficial del mismísimo Comandante en Jefe! Por no hablar de que sus compañeros no le habían dado la espalda, aun conociendo todos sus secretos.

Tal vez eso era lo que lo complicaba todo. Lo que aún le costaba creer.

Chasqueó la lengua, tapándose la cara para protegerse de la cascada de agua. No era tanto que no creyera que sus soldados le aceptaban con sus defectos y virtudes, sino que en el fondo no creía merecerse ese apoyo.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa situación. Siempre había sido el marginado, al que todos tenían miedo y él estaba conforme con eso. Era lo único que había vivido. Con Furlan e Isabel le costó dar ese paso en que su vida dejó de ser solo él a tener que compartir un hogar las 24 horas del día.

Tiempo después, con Erwin, la cosa fue a más cuando directamente se vio obligado a que su seguridad dependiera de las decisiones de otra persona. Una persona que, por si fuera poco, no ponía las cosas fáciles en cuanto a confianza se refería, pues lo que le pedía era que directamente tuviera una fe ciega en él.

Y acababa de demostrarle que esa confianza no había caído en saco roto.

Erwin le había prometido que jamás le fallaría y había cumplido su promesa. No le había abandonado. Incluso se había enfrentado al ejército, poniendo en marcha un plan que solo podía definirse como locura, con tal de cumplir esa promesa.

¿Y qué había hecho él a cambio? Durante un tiempo no le creyó. Odió a Erwin porque no le explicara las cosas, cuando tendría que haber sido el primero en comprender que si no decía algo era por una razón y por un buen motivo. Siempre.

Así, en lugar de esperar paciente a que Erwin mostrara las cartas por las que había apostado, como siempre hacía, el tiempo que estuvo en los calabozos temió que le hubiera abandonado. Pensó incluso que durante todos esos años su relación no había sido más que un juego del Comandante para aprovecharse de él.

Y se sentía despreciable por ello.

Tal vez eso era lo que le impedía sentirse limpio, daba igual el tiempo que llevara en las duchas. Sí, sabía que en aquel instante fue el miedo lo que resquebrajó su confianza. Y lo importante era que al final siguió la orden de Erwin y confió en él… Pero durante un tiempo sí dudó de él. Y para Levi eso era como si le hubiera traicionado.

Había fallado al hombre que había cambiado su vida.

Capitán Levi Ackerman.

Levi golpeó la pared al recordar a Erwin pronunciando su apellido por primera vez.

Esa era la otra carga que le impedía celebrar las buenas noticias. Aceptar que todo había acabado y que ya podía pasar página.

Había sido humillante escuchar a un cerdo como Nile desgranar su pasado, con cada palabra que salía de su boca trayéndole al presente esos recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar. Pero ahora, además, descubría que Erwin lo sabía todo de él.

Absolutamente todo.

Lo cierto es que siempre había tenido sospechas. Era imposible que el gran Comandante Smith, que tenía ojos y oídos en todos los rincones dentro de los muros, no conociera la existencia de su pasado más oscuro.

No el de los asesinatos y el robo, sino ese otro anterior a conocer a Kenny y en el que intentaba no pensar mucho. El de ese niño que permaneció durante días junto al cadáver de su madre, a punto de morir de inanición, y que luego se pasaba los días enteros rebuscando entre la basura para llevarse algo a la boca. O esos otros días en los que, poco tiempo después, descubrió que si se llevaba otras cosas a la boca sería más fácil conseguir comida, por repugnante que fuera…

Todo eso lo sabía Erwin. Y a saber desde hacía cuánto.

Parte se lo había dejado intuir él mismo, por lo que en realidad no le importaba que lo supiera. Y nunca antes se había avergonzado de lo que tuvo que hacer, pues fue lo que marcó la diferencia entre vivir y morir.

Pero después de que Nile hubiera diseccionado públicamente su origen sí que se sentía avergonzado. Cómo podía él, una persona que había visto lo peor de la humanidad, ser el hombre de mayor confianza de Erwin Smith, hasta el punto de que el Comandante hubiera apostado todo a su carta para defenderle. Para salvarle.

Peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que Erwin, sabiendo lo que había hecho y lo que le habían hecho, aceptara su presencia? Que incluso la buscara. Que permitiera que él, una rata de las cloacas, le dijera lo que debía hacer.

En teoría nada había cambiado entre ellos. Desde que se conocieron Erwin supo de dónde venía y parte de lo que había hecho y ello no impidió que le ofreciera la oportunidad de unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración. Y aunque aquella petición escondía más de lo que parecía a simple vista, cuando se desveló la verdad quiso seguir contando con él. Y cuando tiempo después fue Levi quien le ofreció un nuevo pacto en el que el Comandante sería el sometido, Erwin también lo aceptó.

Aceptó su palabra como si viniera de un igual.

Pero ahora no entendía cómo pudo hacer aquello si lo sabía absolutamente todo de él.

Ir a por lo que más quería.

La confesión de Erwin todavía le removía por dentro.

Nunca albergó esperanzas de que el Comandante buscara en él algo más que un cuerpo caliente. No era ningún iluso y desde el principio tuvo claro que los dos estaban cómodos con que su relación fuera puramente física. Y con el tiempo, cuando quedó claro que ahí había algo más, tampoco le importó que nadie dijera nada. Cuando se marchaba de la habitación de Erwin, después de que el Comandante le hubiera follado o al revés, según fueran las necesidades de aquella noche, nunca confió en que Erwin le pidiera que se quedara. Que le dijera que quería tenerle a su lado porque le quería.

Esas palabras nunca se escucharon y Levi nunca las anheló. Sabía que era absurdo que nadie, y menos aún el Comandante Erwin Smith, tuvieran esos sentimientos hacia él.

Pero entonces Erwin descubrió el complot que se estaba formando para asesinarle, temió por su vida y Levi tuvo que quedarse en la retaguardia, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Entonces fue él quien deseó decir esas palabras prohibidas. Quien descubrió que habían estado ahí, en la punta de su lengua durante años, y que ahora tenía miedo de no poder pronunciarlas jamás.

En esa ocasión Erwin le desarmó como jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera hacer con él. Cuando le ofreció su cama, sus brazos y su corazón durante aquella noche que podría ser la última que compartieran. Y aunque aquellas palabras siguieron sin decirse en voz alta, ni de él hacia Erwin ni al revés, entonces no le importó. No hacía falta decir nada cuando era una verdad evidente.

Ahora le aterrorizaba que Erwin sintiera hacia él algo mínimamente parecido al cariño.

No podía ser que el gran Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración le prefiriera a él, a un ladrón, un asesino y un muerto de hambre que tuvo que hacer lo indecible para sobrevivir, por delante de cualquier otro ser humano.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz de Erwin, aunque surgió de imprevisto, no le sobresaltó. Levi apartó las manos de la cara y encontró al Comandante junto a la puerta del cubículo. Seguía con el uniforme puesto, lo que significaba que no había seguido su propia recomendación de refrescarse un poco para quitarse parte de la tensión acumulada.

Verle allí cuando tendría que estar durmiendo por tres días seguidos hizo que la presión en su pecho se intensificara un poco más. Hasta el punto de que no fue capaz de responderle.

Erwin tomó el silencio de Levi como permiso para acercarse, después de cerrar la puerta para que nadie les molestara.

\- Tardabas en volver y quise asegurarme de que estabas bien –explicó, sentándose en el suelo junto a su Capitán.

\- Vas a mojarte el uniforme –dijo Levi, tarde, pues ya tenía la ropa empapada.

\- No importa.

El Comandante guardó silencio, dándole pie para que dijera algo. No dejaba de ser él quien llevaba una hora en las duchas y a saber cuánto tiempo tirado el suelo. Y también quien se había pasado los tres últimos días en los calabozos. Si alguien necesitaba hablar y liberarse, ese era Levi.

El problema era que el Capitán no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar.

Pasaron casi diez minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Erwin dándole el espacio que su Capitán necesitaba, aunque sus hombros se estuvieran rozando, y Levi buscando la manera de empezar aquella conversación. Una que necesitaba tener y que al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba, pues una vez terminada ya no habría marcha atrás.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

La pregunta fue un susurro bajo el agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos. Aun así, Erwin la oyó perfectamente. Y no dejaba de ser la pregunta que estaba esperando.

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- No lo sé.

El corazón de Erwin protestó ante la poca energía contenida en la voz de Levi. No parecía él. Sabía que tardaría en superar todo lo vivido: el miedo a que le hubiera abandonado, la soledad de los calabozos, el trauma del juicio, saber que su pasado ya no era más un secreto…

Por supuesto, tenía la firme intención de estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que volviera a ser el Levi de siempre y todos los fragmentos se hubieran recompuesto.

Pero le mataba verle ahora así. Especialmente cuando él era el principal responsable.

\- En el momento en que te vi supe que eras distinto –explicó, la vista al frente para que sus miradas no se cruzaran-. No era solo que fueras el mejor soldado que jamás había visto. Cada detalle que conocía de ti me demostraba que eras único. Lo que habías conseguido crear en un sitio tan lleno de miseria como la Ciudad Subterránea; la valentía de todos tus actos y que nunca respondían al egoísmo, pues solo querías ayudar a los más indefensos; ese carácter tan fuerte e indomable.

\- Cualquiera diría que te enamoraste de mí a primera vista –replicó Levi, irónico.

\- No. Pero reconozco que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

\- Erwin…

\- Está bien. No seguiré por ahí –le tranquilizó enseguida. Había dicho su nombre como si se hubiera quedado sin respiración, prueba suficiente de que todavía no era el momento-. Cuando te conocí lo que pude ver me bastó para confiar en ti… Pero no podía fiarme solo de mi intuición. Si hiciera eso no habría sobrevivido hasta ahora. Debía saberlo todo de ti para tener la completa seguridad de que eras el hombre que necesitaba –bajó un poco la voz, asegurándose de que nadie les oyera-. Y cuando supe quién era tu madre y lo de Kenny me desprecié por haberte espiado.

\- No tendría por qué enterarme de que tú lo sabías.

\- Aun así. Tú eras quien cabalgaba a mi lado. A quien enviaba a morir cuando salíamos de los muros y nunca me llevaba la contraria. He conocido poquísimos soldados en toda mi vida capaces de depositar semejante confianza en su superior. Y viniendo de un muchacho que ni siquiera estuvo en la Academia militar era un milagro poder contar contigo. ¿Y qué hacía yo? Husmear en tu pasado.

\- ¿Así que lo dejaste?

\- Al principio sí –dijo con pesar-. En cuanto supe cómo murió tu madre no quise seguir indagando. Pero entonces me propusiste ese pacto, viniste aquella primera noche a mi habitación y hablaste de todo lo que habías tenido que soportar. –Alzó la cabeza, permitiendo que el agua empapara su cara durante unos segundos-. Necesitaba saberlo.

A su lado Levi chasqueó la lengua.

\- Para que luego digan que nunca hablo. En realidad soy un bocazas.

\- No sé si más adelante habría seguido investigando, aunque tú no me dijeras nada –admitió Erwin-. Pero en ese instante no soportaba la idea de estar haciéndote algo mínimamente parecido a lo que tuviste que afrontar allí.

\- Nunca fue lo mismo.

\- Lo sé. Pero debía confirmarlo para tener la seguridad. He crecido con la firme convicción de que la información es poder. Y no es que quisiera controlarte con tus secretos. Pero era la única manera que tenía de poder saber más de ti. Y necesitaba saber más de ti si quería ayudarte.

El Capitán asintió con los ojos cerrados. Después de tantos secretos era fantástico conocer la verdad de aquel modo tan directo y de manos de su principal implicado.

\- Al final tu plan dio resultado. Como siempre. Toda esa información te ha servido para acabar con Nile.

\- Ojalá no hubiera tenido que usarla –murmuró con pesar, negando a continuación. Aquel no era momento de lamentaciones. No cuando todavía tenía a Levi intentando recomponerse.

El Comandante cerró el grifo y se puso en pie. Viendo que Levi no hacía amago de moverse buscó una toalla y se arrodilló a su lado para comenzar a secarle.

La intimidad de aquel acto fue lo que terminó de sacar a Levi del bloqueo en el que parecía haber entrado tan pronto como se hizo el silencio.

\- No. –Le agarró de la muñeca para que no siquiera.

\- Levi. –Le mió fijamente-. Nunca me ha importado. Nunca ha hecho que cambie de parecer sobre ti. Por eso no te dije que lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que, si te enterabas, pensarías que solo te veía como a ese niño muerto de hambre que debía prostituirse.

\- No –la voz de Levi se quebró. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello y seguir mirándole de esa manera? Con tanto cariño que llegaba a doler.

\- ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro? –susurró con dolor cuando aquella simple pregunta hizo que Levi empezara a temblar-. Veo al hombre más fuerte que he conocido jamás. Y no lo digo por los titanes. Eres el único que ha sido capaz de mantenerme en pie cuando la situación era demasiado para mí. El único que consigue que pueda respirar aliviado cuando sé que tú estás al cargo de todo. Y te aseguro que absolutamente nada de lo que he descubierto de ti en todos estos años me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Levi sin su permiso. En el acto el Capitán se llevó las dos manos a la boca, tratando de acallarlos.

\- No –pidió Erwin, apartando con cuidado sus manos-. ¿Crees que me importa verte así? ¿Que ver llorar a mi Capitán va a hacer que me sienta menos orgulloso de él?

\- Deberías –replicó, apenas pudiendo decir esa simple palabra por culpa de la respiración entrecortada.

\- Pues no es así –dijo con más dureza de la que desearía, pero necesitando hacerle entender-. En las últimas semanas has tenido que soportar cómo te dejaba atrás cuando mi vida corría peligro. Y volví a hacerlo, incluso teniéndote a mi lado, cuando no podía contarte nada de lo que iba a pasar. Estuviste aislado durante días y no fui a verte ni una sola vez. Y cuando volvimos a vernos fue para que esa rata asquerosa de Nile te humillara delante de todos... ¿En serio crees que no tienes derecho a llorar por todo lo que has soportado en tu vida?

La pregunta salió rota de los labios de Erwin y eso fue lo último que Levi necesitó para liberarse. Para abrir esa compuerta que sabía iba a destrozarle, pero que también necesitaba como el respirar.

El primer sollozo fue el más difícil. El más doloroso. Le robó el aire y durante segundos solo sintió una presión en el pecho que cada vez le apretaba más y más. Era normal. Llevaba toda la vida conteniéndola.

Entonces Erwin apareció para ayudarle a liberarse de esa pesada carga. Sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos, mirándole con ese orgullo que ahora Levi sí sabía que era real y que tal vez se merecía, pero al que le costaría acostumbrarse.

Quiso decir su nombre. Intentar explicarle lo muchísimo que significaba que estuviera a su lado. Que siempre lo hubiera estado.

Cuando no encontró la voz, todavía sintiendo que se ahogaba porque ese primer sollozo y que sería más un grito aún no había salido, comprendió que en realidad no hacía falta. No cuando Erwin le estaba mostrando esa sonrisa que dolía de lo hermosa que era. Agarró entonces la camisa empapada de su Comandante para apoyarse en su pecho. Y tan pronto como sintió el calor de su cuerpo salió el primer lamento de su vida.

Fue brutal. Desgarrador. Sentía que no iba a terminar nunca y que acabaría matándole del dolor. Y entonces los brazos de Erwin cubrieron su espalda, sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, y ese sollozo adquirió otra connotación.

Ya no era como una puñalada que se clavaba en lo más hondo de su corazón. Era una puerta que se abría, aliviando la presión que ese corazón había soportado durante demasiado tiempo. Y cuanto más tiempo dejara esa puerta abierta más liviano estaría ese corazón. Más liviano se sentiría él.

Al comprender esa gran verdad Levi se relajó. Incluso dejó de preocuparle que alguien apareciera de repente y le viera así, llorando entre los brazos de su Comandante. Después de lo que sabían de él, aunque fuera una mínima parte en comparación con lo que Erwin conocía, era más que suficiente para comprender que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer eso. Se había ganado esa recompensa.

Y eso era justo lo que estaba experimentando. Una recompensa en forma de liberación que, como había intuido al principio, tuvo un poco de todo. Primero ese llanto que dejaba escapar por primera vez en su vida, luego gritos de odio porque el mundo fuera ese lugar cruel en el que solo había tratado de sobrevivir, y finalmente esas risas de alegría porque por fin todo había acabado y ahora estaba entre los brazos de su Comandante.

A la mierda la protección que ofrecían los muros o la sensación de libertad al salir de ellos y respirar el aire puro o contemplar las estrellas. Nada de eso era comparable a sentir los brazos de Erwin ofreciéndole su protección, cariño y consuelo.

Ese sí que era el lugar más seguro del mundo. El mejor rincón de toda la humanidad.

 

Continuará...


	22. CONSECUENCIAS

Levi despertó en su cama. Apenas entraba luz por la ventana, lo que indicaba que era bastante tarde. Y se sentía más descansado que nunca, incluso perezoso, señal de que había dormido durante mucho tiempo seguido. Tal vez más tiempo que nunca desde que entrara en el Cuerpo de Exploración.

No obstante, como se había ganado con creces aquel descanso se estiró un poco más en la cama con la firme intención de seguir disfrutando de su recompensa.

La sensación de relax desapareció tan pronto como fue consciente del cuerpo que había a su lado.

Muy despacio coló la mano bajo la almohada, donde siempre guardaba su cuchillo, pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo una enorme mano le sujetó de la muñeca. Y cuando ya estaba preparando el golpe para defenderse otra mano le sujetó del hombro y le dio media vuelta, quedando tumbado de espaldas.

Se encontró entonces con un Erwin Smith tan desnudo como el día en que nació, además de radiante y lleno de gozo porque había conseguido atrapar al Capitán Levi.

\- ¿Es que quieres morir? –gruñó Levi, soltando la empuñadura del cuchillo.

\- Es interesante que seas tú quien diga eso –murmuró, haciendo más presión sobre la muñeca.

\- No te alegres tanto –chasqueó la lengua-. Si me has cogido desprevenido solo es porque acababa de despertar.

\- Entonces ¿lo de esta tarde que ha sido? –preguntó con cierto retintín-. Voy a empezar a pensar que te sientes más cómodo de lo que dices cuando te llevo en brazos a la cama.

\- Por tu propio bien espero que nadie haya visto eso –dijo, sibilino, mostrando una mirada fiera para que quedara claro que eso no era una broma-. ¿Es que no piensas soltarme?

\- Me lo estoy planteando –bromeó Erwin, acercándose a su rostro para que sus labios se rozaran, pero sin iniciar ningún beso-. Siempre es un aliciente tenerte a mi merced.

\- Ya veo –gruñó Levi para disimular la frustración cuando el Comandante se alejó de sus labios-. Si lo que buscas es una cuerda para atarme en el armario tengo mi equipo de repuesto.

La idea de tener a Levi bien quieto para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él se le antojó de lo más interesante. Y tal vez eso sería justo lo que estaría haciendo si horas atrás ese mismo hombre no se hubiera desmoronado ante él.

Después de aquello, Erwin no quería volver a su rutina de siempre.

Si entonces le había visto temblar de rabia y dolor, ahora quería que lo hiciera por otros motivos mucho más agradables.

\- Creo que eso no será necesario –dijo finalmente, soltando la muñeca para subir hasta la mano del Capitán y entrelazar sus dedos.

Levi no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, más concentrado en esos ojos azules que le estaban devorando y en esa boca que hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus labios.

Aunque Erwin le besó muy lentamente, disfrutando de ese sabor único, la necesidad de probar sus labios después de tanto tiempo quedó clara cuando el Comandante puso todo su ser en ese beso. Apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria y consciente de que eso era justo lo que Levi necesitaba: pruebas de que estaba con él, a salvo.

Tan pronto como sus bocas se unieron el Capitán gimió en la del Comandante. Un gemido que era tanto de ganas porque solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquellos labios, como de deseo. Y ese deseo aumentó cuando, con sus dedos todavía entrelazados, Erwin recorrió con la mano libre su pecho, estómago y cadera, dejando sinuosas caricias en su piel y sintiéndose poderoso cuando el simple roce de sus dedos era suficiente para que la piel de su Capitán se erizara y le regalara nuevos gemidos, vertidos directamente en su boca.

Al llegar a cierta parte de su anatomía que ya mostraba interés por las atenciones recibidas, cambió de dirección y volvió a subir hasta el cuello. La caricia terminó con un agarre de su pálido cuello, que rodeó sin esfuerzo y ante lo que Levi no sintió temor sino excitación. Erwin sonrió ante el jadeo del Capitán y le recompensó con un beso en su garganta cuando finalmente apartó la mano.

\- Erwin… -gimió, enredando la mano en el cabello de su Comandante, obligándole a que siguiera. La otra, la que seguía entrelazada con la de Erwin, de momento no pensaba soltarla.

\- Déjame a mí –murmuró sin dejar de besar el cuerpo de su amante. Tomó ventaja de su envergadura para obligarle a soltar su pelo y agarrar el cabecero de la cama, al tiempo que dibujaba con su lengua un camino por el estómago del Capitán. Al llegar a la cintura besó con lascivia sus caderas, abriéndole un poco más las piernas-. Permíteme que esta noche yo sea quien se encargue de todo.

\- Pensé que decías que no ibas a atarme –se quejó… y jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Erwin lamiendo su erección.

\- No –susurró sin dejar su tarea-. No quiero estar por encima de ti. Solo ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces.

La explicación del Comandante dejó a Levi sin respiración. Apenas un segundo después fueron sus actos, más en concreto su boca engullendo su carne dura, los que le llevaron a soltar ese aire contenido en un ronco gemido.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo –jadeó Levi, intentando mantener el control de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo deseando dejarse llevar-. Me has salvado. Es más que suficiente.

Erwin inició un nuevo camino de besos que terminó en su boca. Al llegar a ella la atrapó con una delicadeza envidiable teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que la había echado de menos y que ahora mismo Levi en su cama, desnudo y con el pecho subiendo y bajando de lo agitada que tenía la respiración, era la viva imagen del deseo.

\- Ha sido a un alto precio –murmuró el Comandante.

A Levi no le pasó desapercibida la preocupación implícita en aquel comentario. Su labor como Capitán le había obligado a diferenciar cada mínimo cambio de timbre en las órdenes que daba el Comandante para saber qué era lo que realmente quería hacer. Y más tarde, en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, su misión como ese único apoyo de Erwin le exigía saber identificar posibles preocupaciones y decidir así lo que tendría que hacer esa noche para que se despojara de tanta tensión.

Encontrarse ahora con que Erwin parecía preocupado pero habiendo sido él quien quisiera tomar el control, hizo que Levi no tuviera muy claro cómo reaccionar. También porque justo entonces la gigantesca mano que hasta ese instante había estado acariciando su cadera, pasó a agarrar su erección con la fuerza perfecta.

El Comandante sonrió con mesura ante el gemido de Levi. Y luego con orgullo cuando su Capitán abrió los ojos, luchando para no dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación, y miró directamente al hombre que seguía masturbándole.

\- Parece que ya tienes decidido todo lo que vas a hacerme.

\- No te quepa la menor duda –susurró directamente en su oído.

Con cierta reticencia tuvo que soltar la mano que aún tenía entrelazada con la de Levi. Acarició toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, atrapando las gotas de sudor que ya se habían formado en la pálida piel de su Capitán. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la fuerza y belleza que desprendía aquel cuerpo tan aparentemente frágil.

Relamiéndose de gusto, y queriendo que Levi viera que le gustaba lo que veía, siguió bajando la mano hasta llegar a sus muslos. Con una simple mirada le indicó lo que debía hacer.

Levi obedeció en el acto, agarrando el cabecero con la mano que quedaba libre, consiguiendo que Erwin terminara de empalmarse al ver la conexión que tenían, sin necesidad de usar palabras. Una parte de él pensó en lo estúpido que había sido Nile por creer que podría crear desconfianza entre ellos, pero se obligó a dejar ese curso de pensamientos. Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse.

Sin apartar su mirada de la febril de Levi, y sin haber abandonado la erección de su Capitán, rozó muy sutilmente, apenas la sombra de una caricia, el ano de su amante. El roce fue electrizante y el soldado abrió un poco más las piernas por puro instinto, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Erwin se mordió el labio, acallando el gemido de deseo al verle tan desesperado, y aumentó un poco la fuerza sobre el miembro de su Capitán. En el acto Levi se retorció de placer, soltando un jadeo que llegó directamente al sexo de su Comandante.

Si hubiera sido otra la situación, si aquello hubiera ocurrido tan solo unos días atrás, ahora mismo ya habría entrado en él y estaría embistiendo su cuerpo para escuchar más de aquellos jadeos y llevarle a un orgasmo que él habría acompañado con gusto.

Pero era mucho lo que había pasado en solo unos días. Tanto en el Cuerpo de Exploración, lo que le afectaba directamente como Comandante, pero especialmente entre ellos. Y aunque todavía tenía miedo de pensar en las consecuencias de aquellos cambios, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que ahora se le había brindado. Después de haber hecho tanto daño a Levi, aunque hubiera sido por un bien mayor, quería recompensarle de algún modo. Quería agradecerle que hubiera confiado en él en un instante en que todo indicaba que alejarse era lo más inteligente.

Levi no lo había hecho y por eso él tampoco lo hizo cuando le encontró en el baño, ahogándose en su propia miseria y miedo.

Y tampoco pensaba hacerlo ahora, ofreciéndole simple sexo salvaje. Eso no era lo que se merecía el Capitán Levi Ackerman.

Erwin se recostó en la cama, quedando tumbado de lado y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, en una postura de lo más relajada. Gracias a su tamaño pudo hacerlo sin necesidad de soltar la mano sobre la erección de Levi, quedando además su boca a la altura de su oído.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo deseable que eres ahora mismo –susurró-. Eres como un animal salvaje enjaulado, desesperado porque le liberen.

\- No sabía que fueras tan pervertido –se quejó, mas la protesta se transformó en gemido cuando el rubio rozó con el pulgar la cabeza de su pene-. Y si lo que quieres es follar a este animal aún no sé a qué esperas.

El Comandante hizo entonces algo que rompió todos los esquemas de Levi. Sin dejar de bombear su carne dura enredó la otra mano en el cabello azabache, acariciando los suaves mechones.

La combinación de ambos gestos, uno tan sexual y el otro tan tierno, volvió a dejar a Levi sin capacidad de reacción. A Erwin no le importó, pues su intención no era precisamente que su Capitán interviniera. Hoy le tocaba simplemente disfrutar.

\- Si hiciera solo eso estaría malgastando al hombre que tengo desnudo a mi lado –comentó, jugando con su pelo.

\- Oh –murmuró Levi, irónico-. Entonces llevas seis años malgastándome.

\- Tienes toda la razón –susurró con una sonrisa más propia de un depredador, antes de besarle como un sediento.

Al tiempo que aumentaba la presión de sus labios hizo lo mismo con la de su carne dura, consiguiendo que Levi gimiera en su boca. Y todo ello sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, el único gesto que era pura ternura y que dejó a Levi en un mar de sensaciones: cariño, ternura, pasión y un deseo desenfrenado que fue aumentando a medida que la mano sobre su erección le fue aproximando al orgasmo.

Erwin dejó de besarle al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Por mucho que quisiera seguir probando de su boca, bebiéndose los jadeos que le arrancaba, más deseaba verle convulsionarse y oírle gritar su orgasmo.

Y parecía que eso era también lo que Levi estaba esperando, pues tan pronto como se alejó de su boca el Capitán soltó un jadeo ahogado y todo su cuerpo quedó en tensión durante unos segundos, para a continuación expulsar un chorro de semen que manchó la mano de su querido Comandante.

Erwin observó fascinado el cuerpo de Levi, primero perfectamente arqueado mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo, y después dejándose caer en una mar de tranquilidad.

Aunque su latido siguiera acelerado y sus manos aún sujetaran el cabecero de la cama, se encontraba más relajado que nunca. Tanto, que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que Erwin estaba haciendo: llevar la mano con la que le había regalado tan fantástico orgasmo a su boca para chupar los restos de semen que quedaban entre sus dedos.

\- Eso es asqueroso –le recriminó.

El Comandante no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pues saboreó la esencia de su amante como si fuera un manjar. Y al descubrir que Levi aún no se había limpiado los restos que quedaban en su estómago, no se lo pensó cuando se inclinó sobre él para chuparlos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- No –le interrumpió, lamiendo la piel cálida y pringosa-. No digas nada. No pienses –besó la piel que acababa de limpiar, sin apartar la vista de un estupefacto Levi-. Solo disfruta.

Hipnotizado por aquella asquerosidad, y al mismo tiempo intrigado por aquel Erwin tan obsceno y hablador, optó por obedecerle. Aunque en realidad no tuvo otra alternativa: cuando terminó de limpiar los restos de semen, asegurándose que no quedaba ninguna gota, bajó por la ingle hasta acariciar con la punta de la lengua su miembro flácido. Puede que tardara en ponerse a tono, siendo todavía muy reciente el orgasmo, pero con lo que le estaba haciendo no tardaría mucho en volver a estar completamente empalmado.

Y definitivamente esa era la intención de Erwin, pues mientras le lamía llevó muy despacio una mano hasta su ano. Pero esta vez no se contentó con acariciar la piel, sino que metió un dedo hasta la primera falange.

Levi se tensó en el acto, soltando incluso un gruñido que Erwin transformó en jadeo al lamer su miembro de arriba abajo con lascivia.

\- Erwin –gimió, abriendo un poco más las piernas para indicarle que podía seguir.

\- Todavía no voy a entrar en ti –murmuró, dejando el dedo quieto para darle tiempo a habituarse a la sensación-. Quiero ver cómo gimes mi nombre.

\- Puedes hacerlo mientras me la metes –jadeó, mirando luego con descaro la impresionante erección de su Comandante-. También lo necesitas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. –Metió el dedo hasta el fondo, arrancándole un gemido de placer-. Esta noche serás tú quien disfrute.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, aguantándose las ganas de gemir otra vez, lo que rompería la imagen de desagrado que quería dar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era absurdo incluso intentarlo, estando ya abierto de piernas para que Erwin hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

\- Eres más idiota de lo que parece –consiguió decir sin que le temblara la voz- Porque solo hay una parte de tu cuerpo que puede conseguir eso.

Apenas terminó de hablar tuvo la sensación de que Erwin ya había previsto todos sus movimientos desde el principio. Una sensación a la que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse, y eso que le daba nuevos ejemplos cada maldito día desde hacía ya más de seis años.

Porque en lugar de criticarle por lo poco colaborador que estaba siendo el Comandante volvió a sonreír como un depredador; otra de las facetas de Erwin a la que jamás se acostumbraría pese a ser cada vez más común. Entonces, muy lentamente, se inclinó sobre su Capitán para susurrarle, rozando con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja:

\- ¿Eso crees?

Esas dos simples palabras, pronunciadas tan gravemente que dolía la garganta solo de imaginárselo, habrían bastado para que Levi tuviera otro orgasmo.

Por ello no se contuvo cuando Erwin sacó el dedo solo para meter dos de golpe, que fueron teledirigidos hacia su próstata.

Aquella caricia, con la voz de Erwin todavía grabada en su cerebro y esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción en su perfecta boca hicieron que Levi comprendiera que era absurdo resistirse y que lo mejor era dejarse llevar.

Así, no intentó tragarse el gemido cuando un roce especialmente certero en su punto de mayor placer le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Y tampoco se contuvo en mover sus caderas para que esa exquisita caricia no parara, aunque eso implicara que la expresión de complacencia del Comandante llegara a cotas inimaginables.

Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado jadeando de placer, probablemente le hubiera dado un puñetazo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que, todo fuera dicho, estaba contribuyendo a que se aproximara a su orgasmo a una velocidad increíble.

Aun así, a medida que sentía su cuerpo estimulado de aquella manera tan efectiva, como no podía ser menos viniendo del Comandante Erwin Smith, Levi dudó de si conseguiría llevarle al orgasmo solo con sus dedos, como parecía ser la intención de su amante. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo de esa manera. De hecho, lo raro era que Erwin estuviera usando sus dedos durante tanto tiempo, pues lo normal era que se la metiera directamente, sin ningún preámbulo, siendo ese primer instante de dolor uno con el que los dos disfrutaban más de lo que deberían.

\- Erwin…

Su voz sonó más como un lamento. Aún no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse del primer orgasmo y Erwin le estaba obligando a empalmarse con la maldita precisión de sus dedos, llevándole a las puertas de un nuevo clímax. Pero no creía que fuera capaz de llegar a ese punto de no retorno solo con la estimulación de su próstata.

Sin embargo, parecía que esta vez la telepatía de Erwin se había estropeado, pues el Comandante no le dio lo que necesitaba: un simple agarre de su erección o, mejor aún, la suya dentro de él; lo único que necesitaba para correrse de una vez y antes de que su cuerpo explotara con tanta tensión sin resolver.

Aunque también podía ser que la capacidad de Erwin de leerle la mente estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas y simplemente no tenía intención de darle lo que pedía.

Levi chasqueó de rabia en medio de un jadeo al comprender que Erwin no pensaba tocarle, y apartó una mano del cabecero. Al parecer tendría que encargarse él mismo del problema.

Pero apenas soltó el cabecero la otra mano de Erwin, esa gigantesca mano que hacía que la suya pareciera de juguete, atrapó con facilidad las dos suyas, obligándole a dejarlas donde estaban. Y todo eso sin dejar de asaltar su próstata, arrancándole nuevos gemidos y temblores al Capitán.

\- Eso no será necesario.

\- Joder, Erwin… -gruñó, gimió e imploró.

Por extraño que fuera sentir todo eso a la vez, en las últimas horas Levi había descubierto que ese era otro de los talentos ocultos del Comandante: hacerle sentir demasiado a la vez y, lo que era mejor, que no le diera la menor importancia, pues eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Aunque no negaría que ahora mismo había otra cosa que necesitaba.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te hago? –murmuró Erwin en su oído. Levi, pese a tener los ojos cerrados para soportar mejor la sobrecarga de tanto estímulo, pudo ver perfectamente la asquerosa sonrisa de autocomplacencia del Comandante.

De nuevo, si no hubiera estado tan ocupado convulsionándose de placer, le habría encantado borrársela de una patada en su polla. Visto que no tenía intención de usarla, tampoco es que la fuera a echar de menos.

\- Me gustaría más si… -no pudo terminar la queja, pues de pronto tenía la lengua de Erwin en su boca. Se la metió con más ímpetu de lo normal, casi ahogándole, y le quedó claro que el mensaje implícito era que esa parte de su cuerpo sería la única que iba a meterle de momento-. Cabrón… -gimió cuando le dejó respirar, regalándole de paso otro certero roce en su próstata que le hizo ver las estrellas-. Vas a matarme…

Era una frase hecha. Otra manera de meterse con la autoridad de su Comandante, de paso que le indicaba que en el fondo le estaba gustando mucho lo que le hacía… como si no fuera prueba suficiente la impresionante erección que se erguía orgullosa sobre su estómago o el modo tan obsceno en que tenía las piernas abiertas.

Sin embargo, a Erwin no le llegó ese mensaje. Lo que vio fue otra imagen que a punto había estado de ser real: la de ese Levi que ahora estaba temblando de placer, pero haciéndolo de miedo y frío en los calabozos antes de ser llevado a la horca.

\- Ni se te ocurra –gruñó en su oído, desaparecida la sensualidad que había dado a cada una de sus palabras y quedando solo la autoridad propia de su cargo.

Sorprendido por el cambio de tono, aunque tardó en que ese detalle llegara a un cerebro ahogado en endorfinas, Levi abrió los ojos al tiempo que Erwin aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos, ansioso por llevarle al orgasmo.

Y tal vez Levi estaba más enfermo de lo que creía, pero verle en su papel de oficial hizo maravillas para su libido y finalmente sintió que llegaba a ese punto de no retorno.

Por si eso no bastara, el Comandante Erwin Smith no quiso perder la oportunidad de recordarle que él estaba al mando, con una orden que fue directa a su polla:

\- Ahora sé un buen Capitán y obedece: grita mi nombre y córrete de una vez.

Levi no tuvo muy claro de si efectivamente llegó a gritar el nombre de Erwin, pues lo único que vio fue una luz blanca en el momento en que alcanzó el orgasmo, y después el negro más absoluto al perder el conocimiento.

 

Continuará...


	23. SUSURROS

Despertó de un modo incluso más placentero a como lo había hecho unas horas atrás. Aunque la temperatura había bajado, siendo ya de noche, el muro de calor que tenía a su espalda le estaba manteniendo a la temperatura perfecta. Y por si eso fuera poco unos sensuales labios estaban besando su hombro y cuello, consiguiendo que Levi volviera al mundo de los vivos con una sensación de paz que jamás había experimentado. Dudaba mucho que existiera un cielo, como aseguraba la Orden de los Muros, pero apostaba a que tenía que ser muy parecido a lo que ahora estaba experimentando.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? –preguntó Erwin en su oído. Había recuperado ese tono más cordial y amigable que solo usaba con su círculo más cercano, tan diferente al empleado para dar órdenes. Y aunque a Levi le encantaba ese Erwin tan mandón, especialmente cuando estaban en la cama, tenía que reconocer que su lado más tierno tampoco estaba mal.

\- Estoy en ello –gruñó, moviéndose lo justo para que Erwin siguiera con la lluvia de besos, sin muchas intenciones de dar media vuelta para al menos mirarle.

Al Comandante no le importó. Para ser sinceros, le encantaba tener a un Levi tan apacible entre sus brazos. Sin dejar de besarle colocó una mano sobre su estómago para acercarle todo lo posible a su cuerpo y que estuvieran completamente pegados.

Levi no se quejó por estar siendo tratado como un muñeco, pues mientras siguiera besándole podía moverle a su antojo tanto como quisiera… hasta que se dio cuenta de un importante detalle.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, ya completamente despierto, y miró por encima de su hombro a una de las zonas en la que sus cuerpos se estaban rozando. Más en concreto, a la impresionante erección de Erwin que se estaba clavando en su culo.

\- Eh. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Erwin adoraba esa mirada de superioridad en su Capitán. En ese sentido los dos estaban igual de enfermos. Aunque ahora no tenía muy claro a qué venía esa miradita de perdonavidas cuando él no estaba haciendo:

\- Nada.

\- Exacto. –Dio media vuelta para quedar de frente al Comandante y de paso restregarse un poco contra ese miembro que seguía sin hacer nada-. ¿Tienes previsto cambiar la situación en algún momento?

El Comandante gimió ante el sensual roce, maravillado por la facilidad de Levi para convertirle en un saco tembloroso de piel y huesos. Permitió por unos segundos que ese exquisito roce continuara, hasta que quiso acompañar esa agradable sensación con otra igual de placentera: la de los labios de Levi, que besó con calma.

Al principio el Capitán se dejó hacer, más preocupado por terminar de excitar a Erwin para que se moviera de una vez. Más en concreto, para que se moviera dentro de su culo, increíblemente necesitado tras semanas de sequía.

Jamás habría imaginado que llegara a echar tanto de menos el cuerpo de Erwin. Pero desde las primeras veces en las que se acostaron, cuando todavía no estaban del todo claros los términos de su pacto, no había pasado tanto tiempo sin que probaran el uno el cuerpo del otro. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Pero cuando los gemidos de Erwin no aumentaron de ritmo ni de intensidad, señal de que por él podrían pasarse toda la noche haciendo eso, el Capitán tuvo que tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Se apartó de los labios de Erwin, en parte satisfecho cuando este soltó un quejido lastimero, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

Chasqueó la lengua y le regaló una de esas miradas de desagrado que cualquier soldado temería, pero a las que Erwin tenía especial cariño:

\- Volvemos a la época en la que creía que no eras humano –murmuró, exagerando el sarcasmo- ¿O acaso quieres que se te caiga la polla para ponerte en la piel de los titanes y entenderles mejor?

El Comandante arqueó una ceja, sorprendido ante la sugerencia, tras lo que sonrió con mesura.

Había echado de menos aquellos momentos: los dos en la cama y simplemente hablando de todo y de nada. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que habían podido hacer algo así, y todas ellas le habían brindado una ocasión única para conocer mejor a su Capitán. Y como consecuencia había acabado deseándole y adorándole más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- No es mala estrategia. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, no hace falta que hagamos nada más.

\- ¿Ah, no? –agarró la erección de Erwin, arrancándole un jadeo-. Esto dice lo contrario.

Dejó que Levi siguiera con sus atenciones durante unos segundos porque, para qué mentir, le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo, hasta que recordó que habían dejado la conversación a medias.

Eso sí, para poder seguir primero tuvo que apartar la mano de su solícito Capitán. Por mucha capacidad que tuviera para pensar en todas las posibilidades y desarrollar siempre el mejor plan, eso era imposible si su mente no estaba donde tenía que estar.

\- ¿Acaso no te ha gustado cómo te he despertado? –le recordó-. Nunca antes había podido hacer algo así.

El comentario llenó de dudas a Levi. Ya sabía que de los dos Erwin era con diferencia el más atento, por lo que era lógico que a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan novedoso como despertarle a base de besos. Pero que quisiera seguir hablando de ello cuando estaban en medio de algo mucho más interesante, eso sí que era extraño. Especialmente después del tiempo que había pasado desde que pudieran estar en una situación similar. Y aunque parte de las ansias de Levi se habían relajado gracias a los dos orgasmos que ya había tenido, ahora mismo Erwin tendría que estar follándole con autentica desesperación para poder placar esas mismas ansias, más que evidentes en su erección.

Así pues, la pregunta estaba clara: ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

\- Te aseguro que nada –acarició la cadera de Levi mientras hablaba. Otro ejemplo de lo que Erwin NO debería estar haciendo, en opinión del Capitán, cuando a su lado tenía otra parte de su anatomía más interesante-. Después de tanto tiempo sin parar, creo que nos hemos merecido un poco de calma para variar.

\- Tienes razón. Pero olvidas que ha pasado el mismo tiempo sin que me folles.

Erwin disimulo el disgusto que le provoco aquella palabra. No dejaba de ser la verdad. Eso era lo que siempre hacían, follar sin parar hasta caer rendidos para al día siguiente continuar con sus vidas pero…

Desechó el disgusto y lo disfrazó de ironía. Seguía siendo muy pronto para lo que Levi había soportado.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que me ha echado de menos, Capitán?

\- No seas imbécil. Solo hay una parte de ti que he echado en falta –agarró dicha parte para que le quedara bien claro lo que quería-. Y ahora, ¿te importaría cumplir con tu deber y ocuparte de tu Capitán, Comandante?

Erwin necesitó unos segundos para centrarse. Aunque le encantaban esas conversaciones con Levi en las que los insultos eran la mejor manera que tenían de mostrarse aprecio, una parte de él quería que hubiera algo más.

Después de lo que habían vivido quería pensar que las cosas podían ser distintas a partir de ahora. Especialmente a raíz de haberle confesado a Levi que conocía su gran secreto y que eso nunca supuso ningún problema para él. Sentía que esa era la única manera que tenía, tal vez no de seguir siendo ese Comandante infalible, pero al menos sí de poder levantarse cada día para hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

Pero estaba claro que Levi no tenía ningún otro interés en él, aparte del de siempre.

Debiendo tomar una decisión antes de que sospechara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, Erwin optó por una alternativa intermedia que, confiaba, les dejaría satisfechos a los dos.

Cambió de posición y se sentó junto al cabecero de la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared para agarrar a Levi por la cintura y obligarle a sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo así? –preguntó al ver las intenciones del Comandante.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No es que vayas a poder moverte mucho.

\- No importa. Tú puedes encargarte de todo –comentó, tirando más de sus caderas para que terminara de sentarse.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que Levi hiciera más fuerza, apoyando las manos en sus hombros para quedarse donde estaba, sin que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto.

\- No vas a decirme qué te pasa, ¿verdad?

Erwin tragó con dificultad. En parte adoraba que Levi siempre hubiera tenido esa facilidad para leerle la mente, pues ello hacia que resultara mucho más fácil explicar las cosas; especialmente aquellas que no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar. Incluso había ocasiones en que esa capacidad resultaba de lo más liberadora cuando se trataba de hablar de algo que ni siquiera él sabía que le preocupaba.

Pero otras veces, como estaba ocurriendo ahora, esa misma ventaja se convertía en un inconveniente.

Sabía que tan pronto como le dijera qué le pasaba la apacible burbuja que habían creado estallaría. Y no quería eso. Al menos, no tan pronto. Se habían ganado que la calma durara un poquito más. Y para el Comandante Erwin Smith tener a Levi entre sus brazos, relajado o dejándose llevar por la pasión pero sin pensar en si mañana morirían o en cuánto tardarían sus enemigos, ya fueran titanes o humanos, en atacar de nuevo, era el único método que conocía para encontrar esa paz.

Pero bien conocía a su Capitán como para tener claro que si volvía a darle una excusa conseguiría el mismo resultado que si le explicaba lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Así que, de nuevo, tuvo que optar por una situación intermedia. Dejó que la máscara que siempre se veía obligado a llevar cayera para que Levi viera todos los sentimientos que ahora mismo estaban confluyendo en él: alegría por tenerle a su lado, pero también miedo y tristeza por no saber cuánto duraría aquello.

Su Capitán abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Intentó decir algo, pero Erwin puso una mano sobre sus labios, que luego llevo hasta su cuello para acariciarlo con esa mezcla de ternura y posesión ante la que Levi nunca había podido resistirse.

\- Luego… -pidió, haciendo más presión con la otra mano sobre la cadera del soldado para que se sentara. Levi gimió ante el primer contacto, perdido en esos ojos azules que más que nunca parecían dos pozos sin fondo-. Primero… Creo que había algo que habías echado de menos.

Levi consiguió aguantar la tensión una milésima de segundo; el tiempo que necesitó para asentir levemente e indicarle que aceptaba la tregua que le pedía. En el acto Erwin se relajó visiblemente, lo que permitió que por fin se centrara en lo que Levi le había estado pidiendo desde el principio.

El cambio en el Comandante fue instantáneo. De mirar a su soldado con esa mezcla de sentimientos, dejó que en el azul de sus ojos tan solo se reflejara la pasión y el deseo, al mismo tiempo que el agarre sobre su cintura se volvió más firme.

Levi no podía estar más contento con el cambio de actitud. Casi sin ser consciente movió sus caderas para que ese roce fuera más intenso y el jadeo de Erwin hizo que sonriera con malicia. Por fin le tenía donde quería.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se estaba incorporando un poco para colocarse encima de su erección y que pudiera penetrarle, el Comandante volvió a sorprenderle al sujetarle con un poco más de firmeza.

\- Ve despacio –susurró con voz ronca.

Al estudiar con detenimiento su rostro Levi comprobó que esa pasión y deseo no habían disminuido, pero que junto a esos sentimiento había algo más que no conseguía identificar.

Iba a preguntarle otra vez qué es lo que le pasaba, pues estaba claro que no estaba donde debía estar, cuando Erwin le atrapó en su red al obligarle a bajar muy lentamente sobre su erección.

La presión le arrancó un jadeo de placer, pues entró tan lentamente en él que no sintió ese dolor con el que solían empezar todas sus sesiones de sexo. Ello hizo que el placer se viera aumentado, más si cabe cuando el Comandante interrumpió su jadeo con un beso que comenzó muy lentamente, siendo probablemente el beso más dulce que le había dado cuando sus cuerpos estaban conectados de la manera más íntima posible.

Curiosamente, la contradicción de besarle con tanta dulzura en un instante tan visceral hizo que el deseo de Levi aumentara.

Así se lo hizo notar a su Comandante, gimiendo y respondiendo al beso con más fuerza, a lo que Erwin respondió guiando su cuerpo más abajo, terminando de penetrarle con ese ritmo tan lento y tan perfecto.

Cuando estuvo completamente lleno, sin embargo, Levi no comenzó a cabalgarle. Es lo que solía hacer en sus encuentros, cuando la espera había llegado a su fin y solo quedaba disfrutar del cuerpo de su Comandante y de todas las sensaciones que le ofrecía.

Esta vez respondió con menos ansias de las que él mismo imaginaba, más concentrado en seguir disfrutando de los labios de Erwin sobre su boca y de sus manos sobre su cadera, mientras terminaba de habituarse a la sensación de tenerle completamente enterrado en su cuerpo.

El beso se alargó durante minutos, hasta el punto de que llegó a perder la noción del tiempo. Consiguió recuperarla solo cuando Erwin enroscó la lengua en la suya y el delicioso roce hizo que gimiera, ante lo que el Comandante tembló levemente.

Ello hizo que por fin Levi recordara (¡cómo había podido olvidarlo!) que el gigantesco miembro de Erwin estaba bien metido en su culo, por lo que ya iba siendo hora de sacarle todo el partido.

Y como si pudiera leerle la mente, ese fue el instante que el Comandante eligió para dar una embestida. Con aquella postura apenas tuvo fuerza, pero fue lo justo para que Levi temblara de pies a cabeza.

\- Había olvidado lo grande que eras –gruñó, teniendo que apoyarse en sus hombros para aguantar la oleada de placer.

\- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido –bromeó Erwin, besando su cuello y arrancándole otro jadeo a su Capitán. No inició una nueva penetración, aunque fuera tan leve como la anterior, dándole el control total a Levi. Él se conformaba con seguir besando su pálida piel mientras estrechaba su cuerpo todavía tembloroso entre sus brazos.

Durante unos minutos Levi también se conformó con eso. Se agarró al cuerpo del Comandante mientras este le besaba a placer, intercambiando caricias con agarres de su pelo cuando el beso sobre su garganta era un poco más agresivo.

\- Erwin… -gimió sin darse cuenta, apartando el cuello para darle más espacio a su lengua y dientes.

Si por Erwin hubiera sido, se habrían pasado toda la noche así. Con el cuerpo de su querido Capitán bien abierto para él y asegurándose de que no se marchaba a ningún lado, mientras le demostraba con sus manos y sus labios lo muchísimo que le deseaba y que le necesitaba.

Pero cuando Levi gimió su nombre con la voz especialmente rota, completamente ajeno a lo que ese lamento provocaba en él, el cuerpo de Erwin actuó por voluntad propia, meciéndose lo justo para que su miembro presionara la próstata con la fuerza adecuada.

Entonces el cuerpo del Capitán también actuó por instinto y comenzó a moverse sin darse cuenta.

Al principio fue muy despacio, moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás para que ese roce no cesara. Pero casi enseguida eso le supo a poco. Se lo demostró al hombre que le llevaría al orgasmo agarrándose a sus hombros con desesperación, clavándole incluso las uñas e incorporándose un poco sobre su regazo solo para dejarse caer con violencia sobre su erección.

\- ¡Levi!

Esa fue toda la señal que necesitó para comprender que su Comandante estaba en el mismo punto que él. Entonces comenzó lo que solo podría definirse como una batalla en la que tan pronto era Levi quien iba ganando, presionando su culo y usando el cuerpo de Erwin para que le llenara como a él le gustaba, deprisa y sin pausa; como era Erwin quien recuperaba la ventaja, obligándole a ir más despacio pero con los roces sobre su próstata siendo más apurados e intensos. Y cada vez que eso ocurría el Capitán dejaba claro que no le gustaba perder, incluso si le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, pues el quejido que soltaba era más de frustración que de disfrute.

La segunda vez que pasó eso, teniendo que morderse los labios para no gemir, Erwin se cansó de esperar. Agarró sus caderas con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse y obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Dímelo –le ordenó sin parar ese ritmo tan tortuosamente lento.

\- Joder, Erwin –le miró con odio, deseando alejarse de esa cadencia a la que el Comandante le estaba obligando.

\- No seas cabezota y dímelo –gruñó, dando un par de estocadas más fuertes, solo para después salir casi por completo e impidiéndole alcanzar el orgasmo-. Así solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo.

\- La verdad –gimió cuando volvió a llenarle tan despacio que dolía-, ahora preferiría hacerle daño a cierto rubito pomposo.

\- Eso no es lo que quiero oír –susurró en su oído. Agarró sus caderas con tanta fuerza que dejó impresas las huellas de sus dedos, provocándole un destello de dolor que contrarrestaba con el placer que le estaba dando al mismo tiempo.

\- Er… -gruñó y gimió a la vez, sin saber a qué estímulo reaccionar primero-. Erwin…

\- No –le exigió cuando Levi le miró con odio-. Solo, dímelo.

\- Por… -se le quebró la voz, fruto de la sobrecarga de estímulos-. Por favor.

Erwin le besó entonces con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de reunir en un instante en que todo su cuerpo le pedía follarle hasta perder el sentido.

\- Buen chico –susurró en su oído, esta vez sin ese tono autoritario, tras lo que sí procedió a hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Agarró la espalda sudorosa de Levi, pegándole todo lo posible a su cuerpo para que sintiera cada mínimo movimiento muy dentro de él. Que Levi respondiera con una mezcla de jadeos y palabras incoherentes le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que aumentó la intensidad hasta que finalmente un gemido roto le indicó que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Entonces, queriendo ver a su Capitán en todo su esplendor, le tumbó sobre la cama sin salir de él y sin dejar de embestir, consiguiendo que se convulsionara de placer. Levi no tenía muy claro dónde estaba el arriba y dónde el abajo, pero se conformaba con que Erwin siguiera follándole.

Erwin no disminuyó la velocidad. Ni siquiera cuando Levi alcanzó el clímax y su cuerpo menudo se quedó completamente rígido, los ojos en blanco mientras experimentaba la oleada de placer y eyaculaba con tanta fuerza que algunas gotas de semen acabaron en su barbilla.

Aquella visión hizo que Erwin redoblara sus esfuerzos por follar a su Capitán, consiguiendo que el orgasmo se alargara más de lo esperado.

Al principio Levi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que seguía follándole, todavía inmerso en ese mar de endorfinas que había conseguido que saliera de su propio cuerpo. Pero cuando los estragos del orgasmo disminuyeron lo suficiente como para ser un poco más consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que Erwin seguía embistiendo. Y que esta vez lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Erwin…

Dijo su nombre en un ronroneo, todavía inmerso en el más absoluto placer. Le siguió un gemido cuando el Comandante le embistió con más fuerza, y luego un jadeo cuando separó sus piernas para llegar más dentro y, de paso, poder besarle. Al hacerlo Erwin recogió con la lengua los restos de semen que manchaban su barbilla.

\- Qué estás…

No pudo terminar la queja, pues tan pronto como recolectó su esencia Erwin la quiso compartir con él en un beso lleno de pasión. Y aunque a Levi eso le pareció la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, tampoco pudo quejarse porque el Comandante volvía a embestir como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Erwin… -consiguió decir, casi en medio de un lamento, cuando superó la nueva oleada de placer-. ¿Tienes pensado correrte en algún momento?

Erwin le miró prepotente, asentando las rodillas en la cama para dar unas cuantas embestidas más intensas que consiguieron que Levi soltara otro lamento. Y cuando su miembro flácido empezó a mostrar interés su superioridad se hizo aún más evidente.

\- No hasta que hayas perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que has tenido –puntualizó con una certera embestida que le hizo gemir. Sujetó las manos de Levi por encima de la cabeza, impidiéndole moverse y al mismo tiempo dándole un punto de anclaje para afrontar la nueva oleada de placer que estaba a punto de experimentar-. Y hasta que hayas olvidado tu propio nombre.

\- No me había dado cuenta de lo enfermo que estabas… -se quejó, gimiendo justo después y sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al nuevo orgasmo.

\- Recuerda lo que te he ordenado. No puedes correrte sin gritar mi nombre.

\- Maldito presuntuoso…

\- Al parecer tendré que esforzarme un poco más –comentó casual, pero entonces llevó la otra mano al trasero de Levi para incorporarle un poco y dejarle con la inclinación perfecta para llegar más dentro, atacando su culo como si fuera su enemigo en lugar del cuerpo que le estaba regalando una experiencia inolvidable.

Solo hicieron falta tres estocadas que Erwin dio con un gruñido de rabia, desesperado porque se corriera de una vez, y el raciocinio del Capitán solo dio para murmurar con labios temblorosos el nombre de su Comandante.

El orgasmo fue menos intenso pero a Erwin le siguió pareciendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y por eso le recompensó con un beso que duró lo mismo que su clímax. Y aunque Levi apenas intervino, prácticamente inconsciente, tampoco le molestó porque seguían siendo sus labios y seguía estando dentro de él.

\- Levi –murmuró cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar- Levi.

El Capitán necesitó unos instantes para terminar de recuperarse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Erwin seguía penetrándole con la misma intensidad del principio… Pero en esta ocasión no le estaba proporcionando el placer esperado.

\- Erwin… Para.

\- Aún no he terminado contigo.

\- Es demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres que me corra dentro de ti? –preguntó con cierta inocencia, no consiguiendo engañar a nadie al estar su mirada llena de deseo. Y sus caderas habían vuelto a tomar un ritmo endiabladamente rápido, lejos de esa sinuosa cadencia con la que comenzó y que ahora a Levi no le importaría que recuperara.

\- Hazlo de una vez… -jadeó cuando el Comandante siguió golpeando su próstata sin piedad.

\- No hasta que lo hagas tú otra vez.

\- ¡Estás loco! No puedes pedirme que…

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo. –Le miró fijamente para que viera que no estaba bromeando. Y ya que estaba, aprovechó para morder su boca y darle un par de estocadas más profundas que hicieron que Levi volviera a temblar. La sobrecarga de estímulos a la que Erwin le estaba sometiendo era demasiado intensa, habiendo sobrepasado el punto del dolor.

\- Pensé que no querías estar por encima de mí –dijo con rabia, siendo visible la película acuosa que cubría sus ojos y que por fin pareció placar las ansias del Comandante.

Erwin abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la reacción de su Capitán. Miró entonces su mano, todavía sujetando las de Levi, y los nuevos restos de semen que salpicaban su pálida piel.

\- Y no quiero.

\- ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

\- ¿Yo? –preguntó con más rabia de la esperada-. ¿No eras tú quien quería que te follara? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo-. Y para que quedara claro dio una brutal embestida que arrancó un gruñido de dolor a los dos, al haber sido demasiado inesperada.

También fue lo que Erwin necesitó para dejarse llevar, dejar de pensar en Levi y centrarse exclusivamente en sí mismo, buscando ese orgasmo que hasta ahora se había negado, prefiriendo darle a su amante todo lo que pedía.

Y visto que Levi solo tenía interés en su cuerpo, ¿por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda?

Mientras lo hacía se obligó a no pensar en que ese mismo cuerpo al que ahora estaba follando no hace mucho había estado en unos calabozos, muerto de frío y sucio. A cambio usó su cuerpo como esa escapatoria que tanto necesitaba, pues ahora era Erwin quien sentía que se estaba ahogando; desesperado porque con cada embestida parte de la tensión que se había ido acumulando desde hacía meses se liberara de una vez por todas.

Tal vez por eso le costó tanto alcanzar el orgasmo. Porque con esa reacción puramente biológica en la que la excitación era lo único que importaba, Erwin también aceptaba que jamás podría tener lo que realmente quería.

Trató de pensar en Levi, no como en ese Capitán por el que se había pasado las últimas semanas en vela, odiándose por no poder contarle la verdad y sabiendo que acabarían haciéndole daño, sino como en ese soldado que años atrás se ofreció para que le usara cuando ya no podía más.

Y Erwin ya no podía más.

Por eso no paró cuando el asalto sobre el cuerpo de Levi fue demasiado intenso, obligándole a empalmarse otra vez cuando su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí, arrancándole más gemidos de dolor que de excitación.

Erwin hizo oídos sordos a sus lamentos, quedándose con el hecho de que al menos estaba vivo y a salvo. Lo único que había conseguido de entre todo lo que había deseado.

Cuando Levi alcanzó su cuarto y definitivo orgasmo en el que ya no pudo expulsar nada, desmayándose por la sobrecarga a la que su cuerpo había sido sometido, Erwin enterró el rostro en su cuello para susurrarle esas palabras que jamás podría decir en voz alta.

Entonces, ya sí, se permitió llenar ese cuerpo que en realidad le tenía completamente a su merced.

El orgasmo fue más doloroso que placentero ante el cúmulo de emociones que se liberaron en un segundo.

Afortunadamente Levi seguía inconsciente, por lo que no llegó a ver las lágrimas que el Comandante Erwin Smith se permitió liberar por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

 

Continuará...


	24. EL FIN DEL ACUERDO

 

Levi Ackerman despertó con la sensación de que le habían dado una paliza. Tenía todos los músculos entumecidos, debiendo moverse muy despacio para ir recuperando poco a poco la sensibilidad de brazos y piernas.

Esta vez Erwin se había esforzado de lo lindo a la hora de follarle. Se veía que tenía ganas de catar su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo separados.

Con un gruñido consiguió dar media vuelta en la cama, queriendo decirle unas cuantas cosas al responsable de su estado.

Al final tuvo que quedarse con las ganas, pues a su lado no había nadie. Y por lo frías que estaban las sábanas, hacía un buen rato que el Comandante se había levantado.

Extrañado, Levi se incorporó para observar la habitación y descubrió que estaba solo.

Chasqueó la lengua, cabreado. No es que quisiera que le despertara siempre como la última vez, a base de besos y caricias, pero después de cómo le había follado no estaría de más que al menos esperara a que despertara para asegurarse de que no le había destrozado.

Precisamente que no lo hubiera hecho confirmaba sus sospechas de que Erwin escondía algo. Ese era el principal motivo de su cabreo.

Y visto que él no tenía intención de contárselo, no tendría más remedio que ir en busca de las respuestas.

Con movimientos torpes consiguió levantarse y vestirse, optando por ropa de calle. Como tuviera que ponerse ahora el equipo tridimensional tardaría horas en estar listo y necesitaba hablar con él enseguida. Antes de que el infalible Comandante ideara uno de sus planes para asegurarse de que nadie le molestara.

**********

Tardó más de lo esperado en encontrarle. En sus aposentos no estaba y tampoco con los principales oficiales del Cuerpo. De hecho, nadie le había visto desde aquella mañana y todos creían que seguía con él.

Al final le encontró en el lugar más insospechado. Tras intuir que estaría escondido en las zonas más recónditas del cuartel se pasó por la cueva que tanto tiempo atrás marcó un punto de inflexión en su relación. Pero finalmente le descubrió en una de las torres de vigilancia del muro. Todavía era de noche, por lo que no había soldados patrullando, siendo ese provablemente el motivo por el que Erwin escogió aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

Erwin no se sobresaltó al verle allí, lo que indicaba que no le había cogido desprevenido. Y eso fue precisamente lo que más le extraño: aun sabiendo que Levi le encontraría el Comandante no se había alejado para evitar la confrontación.

Lo que significaba que era el primero en querer hablar.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Levi sintió un escalofrío. Y luego, cuando Erwin se giró y le miró con una sonrisa triste, sintió que el pecho se le encogía.

\- Es luna llena –dijo el Comandante.

\- ¿Y?

\- Hacía mucho que no contemplaba la luna… -Devolvió la atención al cielo estrellado-. Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pude hacerlo.

Levi se quedó unos segundos mirándole, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando allí. Las últimas semanas habían sido un auténtico torbellino, estaba claro, pero jamás le había visto así.

Seguía vistiendo el uniforme del cuerpo, pero ahora nada de lo que hacía o decía indicaba que fuera ese Comandante tan aguerrido.

Soltando un chasquido se sentó a su lado, dejando las piernas colgando sobre el muro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –espero a que Erwin se dignara en responder. Como ya intuía, se negó a colaborar, por lo que tuvo que insistir un poco más-. ¡Eh! Hace pocas horas me he sincerado contigo como no lo había hecho jamás con nadie. Creo que me merezco el mismo trato.

\- Tienes razón –aceptó tras varios segundos de silencio-. Incluso si lo último que quiero es contarte la verdad, no tengo ningún derecho a seguir engañándote.

\- ¿Seguir? –Le miró con una mezcla de mofa y desagrado-. ¿De qué hablas? Hace mucho que ya no puedes engañarme.

\- Lo hice durante la expedición –recordó con cierto retintín, todavía mirando a la luna, lo que hizo que el ataque al orgullo de Levi doliera más.

\- De acuerdo, Erwin –gruñó, poniéndose ya en pie-. Veo que después de follarme ya no necesitas nada más de mí.

La mano del Comandante, que agarró su muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria, le obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

\- Pensé que eso era lo que tú querías… -dijo Erwin con un destello de acusación- Es lo único de lo que hablas cuando estamos en la cama.

\- ¿Y de qué quieres que hable? No es que dejes muchas opciones.

Lo preguntó con rabia, sin entender todavía por qué estaban discutiendo cuando, que él supiera, no había ninguna razón para ello. Y precisamente la incomprensión de Levi fue lo que llevó al Comandante a respirar hondo por primera vez desde que se hubiera levantado. Aunque más bien debería decir desde que hubiera huido de la habitación, dejando a un inconsciente Levi en la cama.

Al soltar el aire la tensión no se rebajó y comprendió que con respirar hondo una vez no bastaba. No cuando llevaba meses sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Pero esta vez no porque tuviera miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada, sino porque sabía demasiado bien qué era lo que debía hacer.

Y era justo lo que no quería.

Pero Levi tenía razón. Después de haber compartido sus mayores miedos, aunque fuera en parte obligado por las circunstancias, se merecía lo mismo a cambio.

Y bien sabía que aquel día acabaría llegando. Por mucho que hubiera intentado retrasarlo, era hora de ser completamente sincero con él. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida:

\- Cuando volví de la Capital con Mike, después de haber estado a punto de caer en aquella trampa y morir… –Levi asintió, indicándole que recordaba aquel día. ¿Cómo olvidar el instante en que su corazón volvió a latir?- Había decidido acabar con nuestro acuerdo.

El Capitán se quedó completamente rígido. Generalmente parecía un bloque de hielo pero ahora era incluso peor, pues ni siquiera estaba respirando, conteniendo el aire mientras se planteaba insultarle y preguntarle si le parecía divertida esa broma que no tenía la más mínima gracia.

Un simple vistazo a la expresión mortecina de Erwin le indicó que no, no era ninguna broma. Y también que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Así pues, en realidad solo había una cosa que pudiera preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estuve a punto de morir. Y de la forma más absurda. ¿Qué imagen habría dado si después de sobrevivir a titanes hubiera permitido que dos niños me mataran?

\- ¿Y yo tengo la culpa de eso?

\- ¡Sí! –gritó con más ímpetu del necesario pues hasta ahora, pese a la gravedad del tema, habían hablado a base de susurros-. Había un motivo por el que yo era así, Levi. Por el que siempre estaba tan distante y por las noches me iba a aquella cueva a destrozarme las manos. Esa forma de actuar no respondía a ningún capricho. Era la única manera de sobrevivir. De seguir al mando del Cuerpo de Exploración sin renunciar a mi objetivo y sin poner en riesgo mi vida.

Levi, por primera vez en su vida, más incluso que cuando estaba en los calabozos a la espera de ser juzgado, sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba cómo su vida se iba a la mierda. Y en las otras ocasiones, con la muerte de su madre, con aquellos cerdos que hacían cola para follarle, con la muerte de Isabel y Furlan, no había podido hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Por mucho que gritara sus amigos y su madre no volverían a la vida. Y en el caso de esos tipos, oírle gritar era justo lo que querían.

Por eso aprendió a mantenerse frío y distante. Callado. Llorar y gritar no servía de nada, y al menos el silencio y la frialdad le proporcionaba una barrera de protección frente a los que querían hacerle daño.

Ahora era incluso peor.

No es que Erwin hubiera muerto o que le fueran a condenar a la horca. Simplemente le estaba dejando atrás. Y daba igual lo que dijera o hiciera, daba igual las ganas que tuviera de golpear su rostro hasta hacerle entrar en razón, algo le decía que no iba a servir de nada. Algo como el hecho de que el Comandante Erwin Smith jamás decía las cosas sin haberlo meditando antes, asegurándose de tomar la opción correcta. Al menos, la menos mala de las posibles.

Aun así, Levi intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tal vez era fruto del cansancio, pues tampoco es que hubiera podido dormir en condiciones con todo el trajín que Erwin había sometido a su cuerpo. O tal vez era algo más en lo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar hasta ahora, pese a que todas las señales estaban ahí.

\- Pero conseguí ayudarte –murmuró el Capitán. Lo dijo sin esa rabia que acompañaba a todas sus palabras, pero no se sintió mal por ello. ¿Que Levi Ackerman había perdido su garra? Le daba lo mismo. Lo que no quería era perder a Erwin-. Desde aquella noche siempre he estado a tu lado, ofreciéndote lo que necesitabas para…

\- Ese es el problema… -le interrumpió con cierta dulzura, lo que hizo que fuera aún peor-. Me has dado justo lo que necesitaba. Incluso lo que yo no sabía que necesitaba.

El Capitán sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, recuperando un sentimiento que creía perdido. Después de los golpes que le había dado la vida había llegado a pensar que ya no le tenía miedo a nada.

Pero terror era justo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Cuando se despertó jamás pensó que en cuestión de horas tendría que afrontar algo así; lo que a todas luces era una despedida.

Y lo peor era ver que Erwin era el más relajado estaba de los dos. Más que relajado, resignado.

Eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera tan deprisa que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho: ver a su Comandante, el hombre al que había jurado seguir y en quien confiaba ciegamente, resignarse. Aceptar que la batalla había terminado y que no había nada que se pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación.

Que eso lo pensara el mismo hombre que aun estando rodeado de titanes seguía maquinando la manera de ganar, era inaudito. Era casi absurdo. En la naturaleza de Erwin Smith, simplemente, no estaba la opción de rendirse.

Levi entornó entonces los ojos, mirándole con frialdad. El verdadero problema no era que Erwin se hubiera resignado, sino que todavía desconocía los motivos de aquella decisión. Y tal vez él fuera un simple Capitán que creció en la Ciudad Subterránea y era mucho más bajo que la media, pero también era el hombre que firmó un pacto con Erwin Smith, el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración. Él era su principal hombre de confianza y por quien Erwin había hecho lo imposible para salvarle.

Se merecía mucho más que un simple “ _gracias por todo, pero se acabó_ ”.

\- Si no me dices qué es lo que pasa no puedo ayudarte.

Consiguió decirlo sin reflejar la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Era lo que todo su cuerpo le pedía, pero no le importaba ceder esta vez. Ni esta ni un millón más si a cambio conseguía dejar atrás esa sensación de que aquella sería la última vez que se vieran.

Con lo que no contó fue que cuando bajaba todos sus muros de defensa y se olvidaba de la rabia, lo que quedaba era un muchacho asustado al que le temblaba la voz. Y justo eso fue lo que hizo que Erwin cambiara de estrategia en el último instante. Su idea había sido tirar de mando y simplemente decirle que no había más que hablar y que podía retirarse. Pero ese temblor de voz, ese miedo tan evidente en sus ojos y en cada átomo de su cuerpo, le recordó que ahora no era un Comandante hablando con su Capitán.

Lo que significaba, por mucho que doliera, que tendría que seguir siendo sincero con él.

Erwin asintió, indicándole que tenía razón, e inspiró profundamente. Al soltar el aire sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de echarse a llorar, hasta el punto de que la voz se le quebró cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Te abandoné a tu suerte durante días. Y pude haber fallado en mi apuesta. Todo pudo haber salido mal: Si Armin y Jean no hubieran encontrado las pruebas. Si para el Comandante en Jefe los delitos de Nile no hubieran impedido que también se te juzgara a ti.

\- No te culpo por lo que tuviste que hacer.

\- No hace falta. Ya lo hago yo por los dos.

\- ¡No! –gritó Levi al ver de nuevo esa mirada de resignación-. Hay que correr riesgos, es lo que siempre dices. Además, ¿por qué te quejas ahora? Todo ha salido bien.

\- Pero no contigo –susurró y Levi sintió un escalofrío. En ese “contigo” había demasiados sentimientos implícitos-. Siempre he aceptado que debía ser yo quien renunciara a todo: La posibilidad de formar una familia. Que mis noches se llenaran de pesadillas con las caras de los soldados que habían muerto a mi cargo. Incluso mi propia vida.

\- Erwin…

\- Nunca me importó –le interrumpió-. Ser el gran Comandante. El hombre que velaba por la seguridad de los demás. Quien nunca sonreía –sonrió con tristeza, consiguiendo que a Levi se le encogiera un poco más el pecho-. Has podido morir. Y dentro de los muros. Eso nunca estuvo en mis planes. Nunca debió convertirse siquiera en una posibilidad.

\- Ya te he dicho que siempre he aceptado el riesgo. Lo hice desde el instante en que te propuse nuestro pacto.

\- No va a parar nunca. –El Comandante negó con pesar-. Y la próxima vez puede que no tenga tanta suerte. Que no consiga las pruebas necesarias para detener a mis enemigos.

\- Estamos en guerra.

\- No. Estábamos en guerra con los titanes. Lo humanos eran… un contratiempo eventual. Pero ahora que todos saben la clase de relación que tengo contigo… -dejó la frase a medias, mas el modo en que miró a su Capitán fue suficiente para que Levi supiera lo que quería decir.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? –chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Me estás diciendo que a partir de ahora no vamos a poder vernos a solas?

La sonrisa de Erwin adquirió un matiz de sorpresa, que rápidamente transformó en sarcasmo.

\- No pensé que te molestara tanto. Después de todo, lo único que hacemos es follar. Y para eso te vale cualquiera.

Levi reaccionó sin pensar: sacó de la manga el cuchillo que siempre le acompañaba y al segundo siguiente ya lo tenía bajo el cuello del Comandante.

\- Vuelve a decir algo así y te rajo esa bonita cara que tienes –siseó-. ¿En serio esperas que me trague esta patraña? ¿Que ahora vas a dejarme tirado simplemente porque temes que puedan volver a usar nuestra relación para perjudicarte?

\- Hace tiempo dijiste que era un monstruo –mostró una fría sonrisa, para nada intimidado por la amenaza de su soldado-. Supongo que esta es la prueba definitiva.

El Capitán acercó un poco más la hoja de acero a la piel de Erwin, consiguiendo que brotara un pequeño reguero de sangre. Erwin no protestó, ni siquiera parpadeó, y el otro gruñó frustrado.

Sería tan fácil hundir el cuchillo y acabar con todo en un segundo…

\- Di que te niegas a responderme o que todo esto forma parte de uno de tus planes. Pero te lo advierto –Levi chirrió los dientes-, deja de tratarme como a un estúpido.

\- ¡Es que no lo ves! –el grito resonó en la noche. Recordando que estaban a cielo abierto y que cualquiera podría escucharles, bajó rápidamente el volumen. También porque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. -Te hice daño –susurró-. Permití que te humillaran. Jugué con tu vida… -Levi apartó el cuchillo, pero se obligó a seguir -. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y alejarte es la solución?

\- No me estaría alejando. Simplemente sería tu Comandante. Lo único que debí ser siempre.

Levi buscó un contraataque, desesperándose enseguida. No estaba acostumbrado a ser la voz de la razón y menos con Erwin. Lo normal era que sus intervenciones se centraran en criticar los planes que proponía mientras que su superior, con su aplastante lógica, rebatía cada uno de sus puntos.

Esta vez las tornas habían cambiado.

Encontrándose por unos instantes en la piel de Erwin se dio cuenta de lo complicada que era su posición. Una que iba mucho más allá de ser el Comandante que enviaba a morir a cientos de hombres cada día.

Pensar en eso, no obstante, también consiguió que se diera cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido.

\- Dices que pensaste en esto cuando volviste de la Capital –recordó-. Y sin embargo lo primero que hiciste nada más llegar fue acostarte conmigo. Y antes, en las duchas, me has dicho que era único para ti… –le costó referirse a sí mismo en esos términos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tendría hacer algo así cuando ya habías decidido que no querías saber nada más de mí?

Erwin contempló la luna unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Al dirigirse de nuevo a él, Levi captó un leve temblor de su cuerpo.

\- Aquella vez, cuando volví a verte tras haber estado a punto de morir… no pude resistirme. Necesitaba experimentar de nuevo lo que era estar contigo, aunque fuera pensando que sería la última vez. Y ayer en el Tribunal, cuando te encadenaron como a un animal, vi el miedo, la humillación y el dolor que reflejaban tus ojos. Y tuve que actuar como si no me importara. –Se encogió levemente de hombros, en un gesto que le hizo parecer más humano que nunca-. Después de vivir todo eso quería que supieras lo increíble que realmente eres. Incluso si luego no sería yo quien pudiera decírtelo.

Levi, el temerario Capitán Ackerman, el hombre de hielo que no permitía que le tocaran sin su permiso, colocó una mano en la rodilla de Erwin. La apretó con lo que esperaba que fuera la fuerza perfecta para hacerle ver que era un gesto de apoyo, pues nunca antes había hecho nada parecido.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de idea? -susurró-. Hasta ahora nos ha ido bien.

\- Hay demasiados riesgos –murmuró, luchando por no colocar su mano sobre la de Levi.

\- ¿Y?

\- Debo cumplir con mi misión. Y jamás podré hacerlo si lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en… -dejó la frase a medias y se puso en pie, dando por terminada la conversación.

\- ¿En qué? –gritó Levi, colocándose delante de él para impedirle alejarse.

\- Da igual. No tiene sentido. –Bajó la vista, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos-. Sé que para ti no es lo mismo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Sé que me respetas. Que… disfrutas estando conmigo. Tal vez incluso me aprecias pero…

\- ¿Pero? –le agarró del medallón, obligándole a ser un hombre de verdad y mirarle a la cara-. Maldito imbécil. Te recuerdo que estuve tres días en una celda pestilente esperando que vinieras a buscarme. Que acepté que un cerdo como Nile me tratara como a una chusma de las cloacas. Incluso dejé que hablaras de mi pasado cuando nadie ha hecho algo así y ha vivido para contarlo… ¡Qué más necesitas que haga para demostrarte que te quiero!

El tiempo se detuvo con el último grito de Levi.

Entonces no importó que siguiera siendo de noche y que tal vez todo el cuartel se hubiera enterado de su declaración.

En ese instante el Comandante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sorpresa bien visible en su por lo general inexpresivo rostro, solo podía pensar que no podía ser verdad.

\- ¿En serio creías que no lo hacía? –respondió el propio Levi a sus dudas, con una mezcla de curiosidad y rabia-. ¿Que lo único que me interesaba de ti era tu cuerpo? ¿O cumplir con mi parte del pacto?

Erwin tardó casi un minuto en responder. En ese tiempo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de memoria brutal, intentando recopilar todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos desde que se conocieron. Y más en concreto, todos esos pequeños detalles que siempre estuvieron ahí pero que, inconscientemente, optó por no reconocer por el bien de la misión.

Y por el bien de su propio corazón.

Comprendiendo que había sido un estúpido por creer que Levi no albergaba los mismos sentimientos hacia él, quiso pedirle perdón por tenerle en tan poca consideración. Casi todo el Cuerpo de Exploración, al menos hasta aquella mañana, creía que Levi era un hombre frío y sin sentimientos al que todo le daba igual. Pero él, como su Comandante y el único hombre que compartía su cama, jamás debería haber dudado de la clase de hombre que era.

Enseguida comprendió que realmente no hacía falta pedir disculpas. No porque no se las mereciera, ni mucho menos, sino porque Levi era el único que le conocía de verdad. No necesitaba que le explicara lo que él ya sabía.

Así pues, lo único que le quedaba a Erwin era dar voz a su mayor temor. A ese que había estado ahí desde el principio y que había tratado de ocultar con mentiras y excusas:

\- No quiero tener que elegir entre ti y la misión.

Fue decirlo y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Aquella imagen hizo que Levi sintiera vértigo, pues estaba contemplando un hecho inaudito. Al lado de eso, poco importaba que Erwin todavía no hubiera respondido a su declaración, aunque fuera con un simple “ _yo también_ ”.

Ver al Comandante Smith llorando por el miedo a perderle era prueba más que suficiente de lo mucho que le quería.

Curiosamente eso hizo que, pese a la gravedad de la situación y que hacía pocos minutos creía estar al borde de un precipicio, Levi recuperara toda la seguridad en sí mismo.

Encontrarse con que iba a perder a Erwin sin saber todavía por qué, eso era superior a sus fuerzas.

Pero tener a su Comandante asustado por lo que el futuro les iba a deparar y debiendo ser el encargado de devolverle la confianza… ese siempre había sido su trabajo. Y el Capitán Levi Ackerman nunca había fallado en una misión. No iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Soltó un pequeño chasquido que esta vez no desprendió ningún sentimiento de desagrado, sino dulzura; como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño que no se enteraba de las cosas. Para dejar claro que no pensaba que era un idiota, al menos esta vez, Levi relajó su rictus y negó levemente. Daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

Entonces tomó una mano de Erwin y tiró de ella con la suficiente fuerza como para indicarle que se agachara. Como llevaba el equipo tridimensional no tuvo más remedio que quedarse de rodillas y Levi imitó rápidamente su posición, quedando entre medias de sus piernas ligeramente abiertas.

\- Y no vas a hacerlo.

Para Erwin aquel susurro fue como recibir un puñetazo en pleno estómago, pues fue decirlo y quedarse sin respiración.

Aquello era justo lo que había pedido. Lo que llevaba rezando desde ya no recordaba cuándo y veía que, daba igual cuánto se esforzara, el cerco sobre ellos cada vez se estrechaba más: el desprestigio del Cuerpo de Exploración y el riesgo de que no hubiera más misiones fuera de los muros; las rencillas dentro del Cuerpo entre sus hombres de mayor confianza; los espías que no dejaban de salir y le obligaban a ser más precavido que nunca; el no poder estar a solas con Levi un mísero minuto para explicarle la situación o al menos para recuperar un mínimo de fuerzas y poder seguir adelante.

Con aquellas cinco palabras Levi le estaba diciendo que no debía tener miedo. Que no iban a poder con ellos.

El Comandante desearía tener la seguridad de su Capitán.

Pero por mucho que confiara en él, había recibido demasiadas pruebas de lo cruel que era el mundo real, como para saber que tener seguridad en uno mismo no era suficiente.

Ya iba a negar, siendo sus ojos azules un pozo de desolación, cuando Levi volvió a adelantarse. Colocó la mano libre en su mejilla y la acarició con tanta dulzura que comenzó a temblar.

No era capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dedicó aquel gesto tan íntimo y dulce. Tan alejado del egoísmo y la crueldad que veía cada día.

\- ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó Levi.

\- No es suficiente –cerró los ojos, anegados en lágrimas por tener que decirle aquello. Esa era la cruel verdad. Por mucho que confiara su vida en él, no bastaba para ganar aquella guerra. Para lograr la victoria tendría que renunciar a su humanidad. Y Levi era lo único que le quedaba de humanidad.

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

\- Levi…

\- Respóndeme.

\- Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti –susurró-. Pero eso no basta. Tú fuiste el primero en comprender que debía renunciar a mi parte humana para seguir siendo el Comandante Smith.

\- Y por eso estoy aquí –dijo con una voz grave que contrastaba con la ternura de sus caricias-. Para que puedas seguir siendo el Comandante. Pero también Erwin.

\- No. –Trató de alejarse de esa mano tan menuda y que le tenía completamente atrapado. Para ejecutar la decisión que ya había tomado, la única posible, debía escapar del confort que le proporcionaba su Capitán. Ese confort que no podía permitirse el lujo de experimentar, porque no debía sentir nada.

\- Créeme, Erwin. Jamás vas a tener que elegir. No conmigo.

\- No lo entiendes. No sabes lo difícil que es tener que ponerte en esa situación. Podía hacerlo cuando solo eras un soldado de mi confianza o el hombre que me ordenaba qué hacer cuando estábamos a solas. Pero no puedo hacerlo si también eres el hombre al que deseo despertar cada mañana como he podido hacer antes. O al que querría besar cada vez que veo, sin tener que esperar a que estemos a solas y…

\- ¿Y por qué demonios no lo haces?

La pregunta le descolocó por completo.

Afortunadamente, Levi se apiadó de él y en lugar de llamarle estúpido porque no se enteraba de las cosas, aceptó que él también había pasado por una auténtica montaña rusa de emociones en los últimos meses.

Además, al Capitán no le importaba hacerle una demostración de lo que quería decir. Chasqueó la lengua, esta vez con un toque juguetón, y posó sus labios sobre los de su superior.

Erwin no respondió en el acto, todavía conmocionado, por lo que llevó una mano hasta su nuca para enredar los dedos en ese pelo rubio que tanto tiempo atrás le desesperaba, y ahondó en el beso.

Entonces, ya sí, el Comandante respondió con timidez, cerrando los ojos para sentir más intensamente aquellos labios que se habían convertido en el centro de su mundo. A aquel hombre que conseguía que todo lo demás desapareciera cuando estaba a su lado.

El Capitán rompió el beso minutos después. Casi enseguida Erwin soltó un pequeño sollozo antes de abrazarle con tanta fuerza que casi le dobló por la mitad. Y al hacerlo Levi, quien respondió al abrazo como pudo, se encontró mirando hacia el cielo.

Al ver la noche estrellada, con el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración entre sus brazos y el sabor de sus labios todavía en los suyos, decidió que no estaba nada mal para un muchacho de las cloacas que años atrás jamás habría imaginado que llegaría siquiera a ver la luz del sol.

Permitió que Erwin se desahogara, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Si no tuviera ya la seguridad de que iban a estar bien, ahora que por fin habían dejado atrás su cabezonería para dejar claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro, tenerle sollozando entre sus brazos era la prueba definitiva.

Sí el mismísimo Capitán Levi, el hombre que se jactaba de que nadie podía romperle, hacía pocas horas que se había liberado de todo el dolor que no sabía que guardaba en su interior, ver que ahora era Erwin quien seguía su ejemplo, reconociendo así que también era un hombre y que debía empezar a actuar como tal para sacar ventaja de ello, le demostró que habían superado sus miedos y dificultades.

Si ya eran una pareja temible cuando solo eran el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, un hombre que nunca se sabía lo que estaba maquinando, junto a su Capitán y el arma más poderosa de la humanidad, otro hombre frío y sin escrúpulos; ahora que eran una pareja en todos los sentidos… entonces absolutamente nada iba a poder con ellos.

\- No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? –preguntó con un deje de chulería cuando los sollozos de Erwin se calmaron.

\- No es que me hayas dejado muchas opciones.

\- Ya estás quejándote. –Los ojos de Erwin estaban empañados, pero a cambio mostraba la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida. Y si no estuviera ya enamorado hasta las trancas del Comandante Smith, sin duda aquel habría sido el instante en que hubiera terminado de caer en sus redes-. ¿No te dije que estando conmigo tú no decidías? Además, después de haber ideado ese plan para salvarme, limpiar tu reputación y la del Cuerpo de Exploración, recuperar parte de los territorios de la raza humana y acabar con el capullo de Nile, y encima haberlo hecho sin poder contármelo incluso sabiendo que al principio te odiaba… pensé que agradecerías que por un rato te quitara parte de las responsabilidades.

Erwin soltó una escandalosa carcajada, dándole igual que estuvieran en plena noche y todo el mundo pudiera oírles. Después de lo bien que le había venido aquel beso espontáneo tenía claro que muestras como aquellas iban a ser bastante comunes entre los dos. Más les valía a sus soldados que empezaran a acostumbrarse.

\- Y te lo agradezco –admitió, iniciando un beso un poco más intenso.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo demuestras de verdad? –preguntó Levi cuando volvieron a respirar-. Tienes una cara horrible. Apuesto a que no has dormido nada en estos días.

\- Gracias. Yo también te quiero.

Levi trato de disimular su sonrojo ante la espontánea respuesta del Comandante, y chasqueó la lengua cuando Erwin le miró con prepotencia porque había conseguido ruborizar al temerario Capitán Ackerman.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que deberías dormir. Y yo también si quiero recuperarme de la paliza que me has dado antes.

\- No vi que te quejaras mucho entonces.

\- Por supuesto que no –se mofó-. Para una cosa buena que sabes hacer.

Erwin negó mientras se ponía en pie, esperando a que Levi hiciera lo propio.

\- Puedo llevarte otra vez en brazos, si quieres.

\- Oh. Adelante, hazlo… –sugirió, dejando que la hoja del chuchillo brillara a la luz de la luna-; si quieres morir.

El Comandante alzó las manos, asegurándole que no pensaba tentar a su suerte, y lideró el camino hasta su habitación.

Recorrieron los pasillos en un agradable silencio, disfrutando de la extraña tranquilidad que ofrecía el no tener que escabullirse para que nadie les viera.

Aunque Erwin tenía que admitir que iba a echar de menos el jarrón con las flores en el alféizar de la ventana de Levi.

 

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de humor después de tanto drama :)

Erwin parpadeó ante el rayo de sol que le estaba dando en plena cara y que acababa de despertarle. Cerró los ojos y se movió lo justo para que dejara de molestarle, aprovechando de paso para estirarse un poco y seguir disfrutando de una mañana en la que no pensaba hacer otra cosa que dormir.

Al hacer ese pequeño gesto uno de sus pies salió de la cama y recordó que no estaba en su habitación privada, la única que contenía un lecho lo suficientemente grande como para dar cabida a un hombre de su envergadura.

En esa ocasión no le importó la falta de espacio, ya que aquella cama más pequeña significaba que tenía como acompañante a un hombre también pequeño, aunque solo en apariencia.

Fue darse cuenta de ese detalle y una sonrisa asomó entre sus labios. Hacía mucho que no pasaba la noche en el dormitorio de su Capitán, siendo mucho más cómodo el suyo. Ahora que su relación no era ningún secreto, no tenían por qué ser tan precavidos a la hora de camuflar los sonidos que hacían durante sus encuentros más íntimos, por lo que no hacía falta que fueran al último piso del cuartel para que nadie les oyera. Por no hablar del hecho de que últimamente Levi parecía tener un retorcido interés en taparle la boca las ocasiones en las que era él quien le follaba, según el propio Levi para que los Jefes de escuadrón que dormían a su lado no perdieran el respeto a su Comandante si le oían gimiendo con demasiada desesperación.

Esta vez no habían cambiado de escenario porque Erwin se sintiera especialmente hablador y no quisiera traumatizar a Mike… con Hange lo que pasaba era justo lo contrario y era bien consciente de que su Jefa de investigación tenía un morboso interés en conocer todos sus secretos de alcoba. Pero tampoco fue buscando un poco de intimidad por lo que Erwin optó por quedarse en el dormitorio de Levi, alejado del resto del cuartel. Lo que pasó fue, simplemente, que le había echado tanto de menos que no pudo esperar a que bajara a su habitación para que se vieran.

Y es que hacía tres días que no le veía. Desde que el escuadrón especial que Levi comandaba tuvo que realizar una incursión fuera de los muros para avanzar con el plan de abastecimiento del nuevo distrito que habían conseguido levantar.

En principio no era una misión peligrosa, pero no dejaban de estar fuera de los muros, donde los titanes campaban a sus anchas. Y aunque en ese escuadrón estaban los mejores de los mejores, con el Capitán Levi Ackerman al frente, seguían siendo tres días en los que había estado lejos de él. 72 horas en las que no había podido ver esa mirada de perdonavidas ni escuchar ese chasquido que, ahora que nadie le oía, conseguía que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora.

Por ello, cuando anunciaron que el escuadrón había regresado y que no había habido ningún incidente durante la expedición, Erwin pidió que informaran al Capitán para que se presentara en su despacho y le diera todas las novedades personalmente. Sin embargo, un minuto después cambió de idea, ansioso por verle, y fue él quien se presentó en su dormitorio para darle la bienvenida que se merecía.

Levi todavía no se había quitado el equipo tridimensional ni había tenido tiempo de limpiarse el polvo del viaje cuando entró en su habitación sin llamar, por lo que le ayudó a desprenderse del uniforme… Y si al hacerlo tal vez rasgó la camisa por la impaciencia de tenerle ya desnudo, ninguno de los dos se quejó.

Cuando Erwin entró en el dormitorio estaba atardeciendo y todavía no habían salido de la habitación, siendo ya de día. Ni siquiera habían salido para comer, y eso que no estuvieron ese tiempo precisamente durmiendo.

Ese cúmulo de circunstancias, siendo lo mejor que había tenido a Levi para él solo las últimas doce horas, era el principal motivo por el que el Comandante se encontrara ahora de tan buen humor.

Por ello en el fondo no le importó que aquel rayo de sol le despertara antes de tiempo, pese a sentirse todavía cansado después de pasarse toda la noche haciéndole el amor a su Capitán. Antes bien, aprovechó que ya estaba despierto para darle los buenos días en condiciones.

Estiró el brazo para buscar a tientas el cuerpo de Levi, demasiado a gusto como para abrir los ojos. Por desgracia, su búsqueda no dio ningún resultado y, cuando comprendió que no había nadie con él, no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos para buscar a su en teoría compañero de cama.

Encontrarle en la otra parte del dormitorio, recogiendo el equipo tridimensional que habían dejado tirado cuando terminaron de desnudarse, le confirmó que Levi no compartía sus planes de pasarse toda la mañana remoloneando en la cama.

\- Levi –le llamó con modorra, todavía medio dormido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- ¿Es necesario que hagas eso ahora?

El Capitán guardó su equipo en el armario y a continuación sacó una escoba para comenzar a barrer. Hacía tres días que no limpiaba su habitación, pues había amenazado a todos los soldados del cuartel para que nadie osara entrar en su dormitorio cuando él no estaba, y el polvo se había acumulado por doquier. Por no hablar de los muebles rotos…

\- Si respondo a esa pregunta tan absurda significaría que eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba –respondió a Erwin sin mirarle, concentrado en su tarea-. Así que optaré por guardar silencio.

Erwin confiaba en que Levi se limitaría a recoger un poco el estropicio que él mismo causó la noche anterior, cuando no tuvo paciencia para tumbarle en la cama y acabó rompiendo la mesa sobre la que le sentó la primera vez que le folló… y de lo que no se arrepentía lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, cuando vio que su Capitán de metro sesenta se colocaba el pañuelo sobre la cabeza, lo que significaba que tenía por delante horas de trabajo, dejó los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y me haces compañía? Luego te ayudo a recoger.

\- Si esa es tu estrategia, lamento decirte que estás perdiendo facultades.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que te ayude a limpiar?

\- Para eso prefiero llamar a Eren. Es de los pocos a los que he conseguido enseñar algo.

La sonrisita de Erwin al ver a Levi tan inmerso en su obsesión por la higiene aumentó un poco, a medida que se iba despertando.

\- Diciendo eso vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso.

\- ¿De un mocoso capaz de convertirse en titán y crear muros resistentes con su piel? –Le miró por encima de su hombro-. Me pregunto por qué.

\- Levi…

\- Tu miradita no tiene efecto sobre mí –le amonestó, ya sin dignarse a mirarle pero sabiendo la cara que tenía-. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

\- Tal vez deba apostar entonces por otra estrategia para convencerte –canturreó el Comandante, esperando intrigarle.

Levi terminó de apoyar la mesa rota sobre la pared. Tendría que ponerle una pata nueva. O mejor cambiar las cuatro y que fueran más resistentes… Maldito Erwin y su fuerza desmedida. Cuando estaban a solas, sobre todo después de días sin verse, no se parecía en absoluto a ese hombre calmado que lo observaba todo desde la distancia y en silencio, esperando a hacer su jugada maestra.

\- Seguro –dijo con mofa el Capitán-. Me has estado follando toda la noche. No creo que…

Las palabras del “arma más poderosa de la humanidad” murieron al dar media vuelta y ver al hombre con quien estaba hablando. Más en concreto, al ver la postura que había adoptado Erwin, totalmente desnudo y colocado cuatro a patas sobre la cama.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Erwin con gesto de superioridad.

Levi podría haberle dicho que no tenía sentido que pusiera esa cara cuando estaba a cuatro patas en una cama ridículamente pequeña para un hombre de casi dos metros, pero viendo el modo que estaba ofreciendo su trasero no tuvo fuerzas para quitarle la ilusión.

Así que lo que hizo fue dejar la escoba a un lado, quitarse el trapo de la cabeza y acercarse a la cama, comiéndose ya a Erwin con los ojos.

\- ¿No tienes luego una de tus reuniones? –preguntó, descalzándose.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Quiénes estarán?

\- ¿Qué más da eso?

\- Responde –gruñó mientras se quitaba la camisa y la colocaba perfectamente en la silla que había junto a la cama, indicándole con una mirada nada sutil que eso es lo que tendrían que haber hecho anoche.

\- Los de siempre –A Erwin no le afectó la reprimenda. Tenía poco sentido cuando seguía con el culo en pompa, esperando a que Levi hiciera algo con él-. Hange y Mike. Y tú, si esta vez nos concedes el honor de tu presencia.

\- ¿Y cuánto crees que durará?

\- No menos de una hora –respondió, intrigado con tanta pregunta del que se suponía era un hombre de acción, cuando de pronto captó algo en el inexpresivo rostro de Levi-. ¿Eso que he visto es una sonrisa?

\- Oh sí –admitió, colocándose tras el cuerpo de su amante. La cama crujió bajo el peso de los dos y Levi rezó porque al menos aguantara el primer asalto. No tenía ganas de hacerlo en el suelo cuando aún no había terminado de barrer-. Me encantará ver la cara de Mike cuando se pregunte por qué a su Comandante le cuesta tanto sentarse erguido.

\- Y yo que pensé que me querías –protestó Erwin con ironía, gimiendo casi enseguida. En cuanto Levi le mordió uno de sus glúteos. Con fuerza.

\- Oh, lo hago –replicó después de morder su otro glúteo, no fuera a ser que se sintiera desplazado-. Si no fuera así, te obligaría a limpiar antes de follarte.

\- Qué considerado… -jadeó, sintiendo ya los dedos de Levi dentro de él.

\- Lo mejor para el gran Comandante Erwin Smith –susurró en su oído, todo ternura, y que desapareció tan pronto como le agarró del pelo y procedió a hacer lo que los dos querían.

**********

Tras un par de horas de sexo desenfrenado, Erwin despertó de la manera más agradable posible: sintiendo los dedos de Levi enredándose en su pelo revuelto.

Aquel simple gesto bastó para que una sensación de paz y tranquilidad se apoderara de él, consiguiendo incluso que soltara un pequeño ronroneo de placer. Los dedos de Levi pararon un segundo ante aquel ruidito tan poco autoritario, pero el Comandante no se arrepintió; a estas alturas los dos sabían perfectamente que cuando estaba con él su don de mando desaparecía.

Además, esta vez Levi no hizo leña del árbol caído y no se metió con él. Menos aún cuando, acto seguido, colocó una de sus grandes manos el pecho de su amante y, al notar cómo este subía y bajaba con cada respiración, su expresión se suavizó incluso un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Levi entendía perfectamente lo que estaba experimentando y no pensaba sacarle de la burbuja de felicidad en la que ahora se encontraba. Aunque para los dos hubiera pasado el mismo tiempo sin verse, Erwin fue quien tuvo que quedarse en el cuartel a la espera de novedades. En cambio él, pese a ser quien tuvo que enfrentarse a los titanes, al menos presenció aquella lucha en directo; sin tener que esperar el regreso de un escuadrón que con suerte volvería completo y, en el peor de los casos, le traería los restos del hombre al que quería.

Hace no mucho él vivió algo parecido, cuando la lesión en su tobillo le impidió acompañar a Erwin en un instante en que su vida corría peligro, y a día de hoy todavía tenía pesadillas en las que Mike le entregaba el colgante de Comandante, lo único que había quedado de él.

Por ello, en lugar de soltar el típico comentario irónico y que suponía un mecanismo de defensa para no sentir en un mundo que ya le había demostrado que con eso no se ganaban las batallas, esta vez optó por darle a Erwin un poco más de esa cercanía que tanto necesitaba. Reinició las caricias sobre su pelo y colocó la otra mano sobre la que el Comandante tenía sobre su pecho, dándole un pequeño apretón. En el acto los labios de Erwin se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, que aumentó al notar que el corazón de Levi se aceleraba un poco, precisamente por culpa de esa sonrisa.

El Capitán soltó un pequeño chasquido al descubrir que su corazón le había traicionado. Vale que ahora Erwin supiera que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de él, pero tampoco era plan de demostrarlo de esa manera tan evidente, pareciendo más un colegial enamorado por primera vez… Bueno. En ese caso sí era su primera vez.

Afortunadamente, Erwin tampoco quiso abusar de la situación, menos aún cuando Levi le estaba tratando tan bien (y después de lo bien que había tratado a su trasero) y no dijo nada. Por contadas que siguieran siendo las ocasiones en las que le demostraba de un modo tan claro que le quería, se conformaba con saber que él era el blanco de esos sentimientos. Y, mejor aún, que él le correspondía, permitiendo que por primera vez en su vida Levi experimentara lo que era ser querido con tanta intensidad, recibiendo tanto cariño, amor y seguridad y sin esperar absolutamente nada de él a cambio. Tan solo que siguiera con él.

Viéndose ahora así, tranquilamente relajados en la cama, abrazados y pudiendo ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, Erwin se alegraba de haber hecho pública su relación sentimental. Una decisión que en realidad no habría sido necesaria, pues Nile ya se encargó de anunciarlo durante la expedición conjunta y después en el juicio contra Levi, pero a la que quiso darle un toque más oficial. No ya solo porque esperaba que de ese modo Levi terminara de aceptar que en absoluto se sentía avergonzado de él, sino también para evitar posibles incidentes.

Así, dos días después del juicio reunió a todos los soldados en el patio de armas para explicarles la situación. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarles que su labor como Comandante no iba a cambiar en absoluto y que seguiría luchando en cuerpo y alma para proteger a la raza humana y acabar con el dominio de los titanes, aunque ello le costara la vida. Pero también dijo que lo que ya no iba a hacer era seguir escondiéndose cada vez que quisiera besar al hombre al que quería. Y que si alguien tenía algún problema con eso, era el momento de confesarlo.

Por supuesto, nadie dijo una palabra. Ningún soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración, por muy locos que parecieran estar, era un suicida. Y si a alguno se le ocurría decir que rechazaba la relación entre el Comandante Erwin Smith y el Capitán Levi Ackerman, dos hombres ya peligrosos de por sí, lo único que estaba pidiendo es que le mataran.

Pero además, y más importante, nadie dijo nada porque confiaban plenamente en su palabra y sabían que el Comandante era ante todo un hombre justo. Y eso significaba que jamás pondría sus vidas en peligro solo para proteger al hombre al que quería, que es lo primero que cualquiera habría pensado al estar en un ejército en el que, lamentablemente, los favoritismos estaban a la orden del día.

Pero no dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Eso sí, por muy bien que le salió la jugada, la primera vez que Sasha les vio besándose Levi le ordenó que dejara de mirarles como si fueran un maldito espectáculo, a riesgo de cortarle la cabeza. Y luego fue Erwin quien tuvo que intervenir, tan pronto como el Capitán desenvainó las espadas, para explicarle que no les estaba mirando con desagrado, sino que simplemente estaba sorprendida al ser la primera vez que les veía de ese modo tan íntimo… Y tal vez demasiado entusiasmada ante lo que estaba viendo, pero eso prefirió obviarlo. Ya bastante tenían con Hange.

Erwin sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y, aunque Levi no supiera realmente por qué lo estaba haciendo, besó los labios del Capitán para agradecerle que fuera un hombre tan genuino y único.

Levi no rechazó el beso. Antes bien, lo alargó más de lo que Erwin había tenido intención, consiguiendo que los dos terminaran de despertarse.

\- ¿No deberías levantarte ya? –preguntó Levi al ver que, aunque ahora estuviera con los ojos abiertos, no tenía mucha intención de moverse-. Si sigues así en un minuto tendrás a Hange entrando por esa puerta y queriendo mostrarte sus últimos experimentos.

\- Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Tú eres el culpable de que esté así.

\- Si solo he seguido tu estrategia –dijo irónico, sentándose en el borde de la cama para comenzar a vestirse-. Deberías estar contento porque me hayas convencido para que volviera a la cama. Has vuelto a demostrar que eres el más inteligente de todos.

\- Ahora mismo no me siento muy inteligente.

Erwin se tumbó boca arriba y se estiró todo lo que pudo, completamente desnudo. Levi tuvo que apartar la mirada para no decir lo primero que le vino a la mente sobre lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Dos golpes en la puerta cortaron el curso de sus pensamientos, lo que en el fondo le alegró: a este paso no iba a quedar nada de su reputación de hombre frío y sin escrúpulos.

\- ¡Erwin! ¿Estás presentable?

Al reconocer la voz de Hange una sonrisita maligna se formó en los labios del “arma más poderosa de la humanidad”. Sobre todo al ver que Erwin se había levantado de golpe y buscaba rápidamente su ropa. El hombre relajado de hacía cinco segundos ya no estaba por ningún lado, quedando solo el gran Comandante Smith… Aunque seguía siendo un Comandante tan desnudo como el día en que nació.

\- Te lo dije –sentenció Levi. Y antes de que Erwin hubiera encontrado sus pantalones, añadió-: Pasa, Hange.

\- ¡Qué! –Erwin miró a su subalterno como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero la intención de matarle tuvo que ser pospuesta cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse-. No, ¡Hange! Esper…

\- Siento molestar pero... ¡Madre mía! –exclamó la científica al ver a su Comandante completamente desnudo-. Me dijiste que estabas presentable.

\- ¿Desde cuándo haces caso a Levi? –le recriminó Erwin, tapándose sus partes nobles como pudo. Lo que era bastante complicado cuando aquella mujer le estaba mirando como si fuera uno de sus experimentos.

\- ¡Eh, cuatro ojos! –llamó Levi-. ¿Quieres dejar de mirar?

\- Solo lo hago por el interés de la ciencia… -puntualizó la mujer, abriendo un poco más los ojos para no perder detalle-. Es el mejor espécimen de ser humano que jamás he visto.

\- Tú quieres morir.

\- Eres tú quien me ha dado permiso para entrar –se quejó Hange-. Además, solo estoy mirando. Es lo único que puedo tener. No debería quejarse tanto quien lo puede catar cada día.

Erwin, que no tenía ni idea de dónde había guardado Levi su ropa, usó sus cejas para mostrar su pose más autoritaria, ya que si se cuadraba no podría seguir ocultando sus atributos.

\- Os recuerdo que sigo aquí. ¡Y que soy vuestro Comandante!

\- Estás desnudo, Erwin –chasqueó la lengua Levi, mirándole tan descaradamente como la mujer-. No son precisamente los galones lo que estás enseñando.

Aquel habría sido el momento idóneo para que Erwin Smith deseara que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y le ahorrara semejante humillación. Pero no cuando los dos responsables de ese momento increíblemente vergonzoso eran los peores suboficiales que un Comandante podría pedir. Al menos a la hora de exigir respeto.

Y ya que ellos se negaban a dárselo, él tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Así que dejó de intentar ocultarse y se irguió en toda su estatura ante sus dos subalternos, haciendo caso omiso del modo en que los ojos de Hange se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Suficiente! –rugió Erwin-. Los dos, fuera ahora mismo.

Hange tembló ante aquella voz tan autoritaria y comenzó a retroceder hasta salir de la habitación, pues lo hizo marcha atrás y sin apartar la vista de lo que solo podría describir como una obra de arte.

Erwin permitió que se recreara en su anatomía, siendo preferible eso a intentar explicarle por qué no era de buen gusto que una Jefa de escuadrón tratara a su Comandante como a un trozo de carne, pues solo serviría para que tardara más tiempo en marcharse.

El caso opuesto, lógicamente, fue el de Levi.

Una vez la mujer se hubo marchado dirigió la atención a su Capitán, quien no movió un músculo de su inexpresivo rostro. Erwin entrecerró los párpados, amenazándole con que le obedeciera de una vez, a lo que Levi imitó su mirada asesina.

\- Te recuerdo que este es mi dormitorio.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que YO soy tu Comandante. Así que obedece mi orden. No pienso repetirlo.

Levi aguantó su pose de perdonavidas durante unos segundos, retando con la mirada a su superior, tras lo que se rindió a la evidencia y abandonó la estancia, no sin soltar un último chasquido.

\- Tienes suerte de que sea una persona tan civilizada, Comandante. De lo contrario, jamás habría firmado ningún pacto contigo.

\- Maldito enano –dijo Erwin al quedarse solo-. Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra… -negó para sí, comprendiendo que era absurdo que intentara engañarse a sí mismo-. Menos mal que sigue siendo el mejor compañero…

 

Concluirá...


	26. Chapter 26

 

Levi entró sin llamar en el domitorio del Comandante. Lo hizo en sigilo, no fuera a ser que Erwin estuviera durmiendo, pues ya era medianoche.

Como había temido, el gigante rubio seguía frente a su escritorio, haciendo anotaciones a la luz de una vela que estaba a punto de extinguirse. Exactamente en la misma posición en la que le había visto desde hacía tres días.

En un lado de la mesa, bajo un montón de documentos, descansaba toda la comida que se había encargado de llevarle en todo ese tiempo. Y por la sombra de la barba que ya empezaba a asomar en su anguloso rostro, tampoco había tenido tiempo de afeitarse.

Ver semejante escena terminó con la paciencia del Capitán, quien soltó un chasquido mientras se colocaba detrás del Comandante para arrebatarle la pluma.

\- Aún no había terminado.

\- Evidentemente –replicó Levi, sin asomo de culpabilidad- ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

Aquella pregunta consiguió que, en lugar de seguir quejándose, Erwin soltara un hondo suspiro:

\- Da miedo lo bien que me conoces.

\- Lógico. Es mi trabajo.

\- Preferiría que no te lo tomaras como una obligación.

\- Entonces no tendría tanta gracia… -entrecerró un poco más los ojos al ver a su Comandante en la misma posición-. ¿Es que no piensas levantarte?

\- Levi… Todavía me queda mucho por hacer. No puedo…

\- Sí que puedes. Y debes. Estás hecho un asco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir esta vez? ¿Tres días?

\- Eso no importa. Tengo que…

\- No pienso repetirlo. –Miró a Erwin sin parpadear hasta que el Comandante se levantó. A continuación se sentó en la cama y dio un par de palmaditas sobre el colchón, indicando lo que quería que hiciera-. Quítate antes la camisa. Estarás más cómodo. -Erwin le obedeción sin rechistar, ante lo que le miró preocupado-. Debes estar más cansado de lo que pensaba. Es la primera vez que me obedeces tan rápidamente.

\- Deberías alegrarte entonces… Hmmm -el gemido le salió sin darse cuenta. Tan pronto como Levi comenzó a masajear su cuello y cráneo, aliviando parte de la tensión acumulada.

\- Me alegraré cuando estés durmiendo de una vez.

\- Descansar es un lujo que no puedo permitirme ahora –protestó sin apenas energías-. Con la aparición de la legítima familia real estamos muy cerca de desvelar la verdad.

\- Unas cuantas horas para dormir no cambiarán nada. Te recuerdo que solo eres un hombre.

\- La verdad, te prefería cuando me llamabas monstruo -sonrió con cierta nostalgia, los ojos cerrados-. Al menos entonces no te tomabas tan en serio mi bienestar.

\- Desagradecido. –Le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho-. Túmbate boca abajo.

\- Pensé que decías que necesitaba descansar –bromeó el Comandante, obedeciendo a su Capitán-. Aunque, para lo que tienes en mente, supongo que no hace falta que esté consciente siquiera…

\- ¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? No es eso lo que quiero hacerte.

Sin decir una palabra más, Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre el trasero del Comandante, para a continuación llevar las dos manos a sus hombros. Ejerció presión sobre los músculos, tratando de destensarlos.

\- ¿Mejor? –preguntó tras minutos de silencio, interrumpidos ocasionalmente por leves gemidos de placer por parte de Erwin.

\- Sí. No sabía que supieras dar masajes.

\- Hange me prestó uno de sus libros de anatomía. No es difícil seguir las pautas.

\- Retiro lo que he dicho antes. Me alegra que te preocupes por mí… -su halago quedó interrumpido por una repentina descarga de dolor en el lugar exacto en que Levi le estaba tocando-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Lo que te mereces.

\- Levi, no creo que… -La nueva punzada de dolor fue más intensa. Era como si le estuvieran clavando un hierro candente en la espalda-. ¡Para!

\- Aún no. Tengo que destensar los músculos. Una hora más y no habría podido ni levantarte de la silla.

\- Y eso es lo que pretendes hacer tú, ¿no? Dejarme paralítico.

\- Silencio. –Apretó más las manos, arrancando otro gemido de dolor a su Comandante-. Así no puedo concentrarme.

\- Resulta muy difícil no quejarse cuando me estás destrozando la espalda…

\- Pues piensa en otra cosa. Por ejemplo, en las maneras en las que te gustaría torturarme.

Erwin no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Bien sabía que Levi no pensaba ceder, así que debía colaborar para que la tortura durara lo menos posible.

Y en realidad le estaba aliviando. Aunque de vez en cuando los expertos dedos de Levi tocaban puntos que le hacían ver las estrellas, casi en seguida esa sensación se convertía en una de placer absoluto, contribuyendo a que sus hombros estuvieran más relajados que en los últimos días. Y lo mismo ocurrió con su espalda cuando, poco a poco, las menudas manos de Levi fueron bajando por su columna y lumbares, trabajando todos los puntos en los que se había acumulado tanta tensión.

Cuando terminó con él Erwin se dio cuenta de que estaba incluso peor de lo que creía. Levi había conseguido quitarle ciertos dolores a los que ya se había acostumbrado de tanto tiempo que llevaba sintiéndolos y, en consecuencia, se sentía muchísimo más ligero.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí. Ya no me duele tanto.

\- Bien –Levi se puso de pie para lanzarle una de esas miraditas de perdonavidas-. Pero eso no significa que puedas volver a estudiar tus dichosos mapas. Tienes que dormir durante al menos 24 horas.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- Levi…

\- Erwin –se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y poder mirarle a la cara sin que el Comandante tuviera que cambiar de posición-. Durante tres días he esperado pacientemente a que fueras tú quien se diera cuenta de que estaba excediendo sus límites. Has tenido tu oportunidad. Ahora me toca ocuparme de ti.

\- Cada hora que esté durmiendo puede significar la muerte de personas a manos de los titanes. Gente inocente.

\- Pues que mueran. Ya lo hacían antes de que tú nacieras.

\- ¿Así es como piensas convencerme? –preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y humor. A veces le seguía dando miedo lo directo que era Levi.

\- Aunque no te lo creas, no puedes cambiar las cosas más de lo que ya lo haces.

Erwin soltó un amargo suspiro y, ante la molestia de su Capitán, se incorporó para sentarse en la cama. Levi le imitó, colocándose a su lado.

\- Pero puedo intentarlo –murmuró el Comandante-. Y para ello necesito pensar en todas las opciones. Tener en cuenta todos los factores para no volver a cometer un error estúpido y…

\- Deja de pensar en tu padre –le interrumpió con dureza. Y cuando Erwin alzó las cejas, sorprendido y dolido porque hubiera mencionado a su padre, no se sintió culpable. Había servido para que le escuchara y pensaba sacar provecho de ello-: Y no pienses en las personas que podrían morir. Piensa en las personas que has salvado desde entonces. Y en las que seguirás salvando en el futuro. Pero para eso tienes que estar vivo. Y me niego a que mueras si caes enfermo de puro agotamiento. Sería una muerte ridícula para el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración.

\- No tiene por qué…

\- Confía en mi juicio… -Levi le cortó de nuevo, esta vez en un susurro-. Furlán e Isabel no lo hicieron y mira cómo acabaron.

La sorpresa del Comandante duró un poco más. Pero también sirvió para que hiciera caso a su Capitán.

\- Ese ha sido un golpe bajo –murmuró, tumbándose finalmente en la cama.

\- Si así consigo que descanses de una maldita vez –se quejó mientras le quitaba las botas y colocaba una manta sobre su cuerpo. Erwin se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las atenciones de Levi. Era tan raro verle así, mostrando de un modo tan evidente su preocupación, que no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión.

El contraste con el Levi al que estaba acostumbrado también sirvió para que Erwin se asombrara una vez más de lo poco corriente que era su compañero. Tanto por su forma de ser como por lo que le había tocado vivir. 

Y que el propio Levi hubiera mencionado a sus amigos significaba que, pese al tiempo que había transcurrido, había cosas que jamás podría olvidar.

\- Dentro de poco será el aniversario de su muerte, ¿no? –preguntó cuando Levi se sentó en el borde de la cama para asegurarse de que se dormía.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Volverás allí?

\- Siempre lo hago.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó tras una pequeña pausa, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Levi le miró sorprendido, pero afortunadamente no parecía estar molesto.

\- Nunca me lo habías pedido.

\- No pensaba que tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

\- Siempre he querido ir contigo –admitió en un susurro-. Estar a tu lado en un momento tan difícil… Pero ahora no tengo que buscar ninguna excusa de por qué el Comandante quiere acompañar a su Capitán. Solo decir que es porque quiero hacerlo.

Levi tragó con dificultad ante su sinceridad. Ya sabía que esa era su nueva situación, siendo ahora pública su relación, y la prefería mil veces a cuando debían fingir que no era importante el uno para el otro. Aun así, en ocasiones le seguía resultando difícil creer que él fuera tan importante para alguien. Más aún si ese alguien era el gran Comandante Erwin Smith.

\- Si quieres venir, tendrás que estar descansado –le recordó cuando consiguió tragar el nudo de emociones-. Sigue siendo territorio titán.

\- Como ordenes, Capitán… -sonrió con mesura, pero mirándole con absoluta adoración-. ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

La sonrisa de Levi hizo que el corazón de Erwin protestara un poco más.

\- Eso ni se pregunta.

**********

Partieron a primera hora de la mañana, tras conseguir convencer a Mike y Hange de que no era necesario que les acompañaran. Confiaban que a esas horas, cuando el sol todavía no había terminado de salir, habría menos actividad titán. Y en el caso de que no tuvieran esa suerte seguían siendo dos soldados experimentados en la lucha contra los titanes, incluyendo el soldado más letal del Cuerpo de Exploración.

De hecho, lo cierto era que a Erwin le gustaría encontrarse con algún gigante, pues eso le permitiría luchar codo con codo con Levi; una situación que no había podido repetirse desde aquellos lejanos días en los que aún no era Comandante.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados y cuando apenas llevaban media hora cabalgando un titán de diez metros salió de entre los árboles, directo hacia ellos. En el acto Levi desenvainó sus espadas y, sin necesidad de intercambiar una palabra, pusieron en marcha el plan para acabar con aquel monstruo.

Erwin desenvainó las suyas, casi riendo por lo vivo que se sentía en ese instante luchando junto a su Capitán; junto a su Levi. Rápidamente dirigió a su caballo hasta colocarse delante del titán, sirviendo como cebo perfecto mientras Levi buscaba la mejor posición para acabar con él.

Fue tan rápido que apenas hubo tiempo para disfrutar de la batalla. En un fluido movimiento Levi clavó los arpones en la espalda del titán para al segundo siguiente subir por su gigantesco cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza y allí, impulsándose con el gas, giró sobre su propio cuerpo para dar dos certeras estocadas que cercenaron el cuello del titán.

Erwin observó al titán caer al suelo, levantando una gran humareda de polvo y vaho, con una expesión de felicidad total. ¡Su Capitán era el mejor!

Sin embargo, tan pronto como dirigió su atención a Levi para darle la enhorabuena por su actuación, tan impecable como siempre, la expresión de felicidad desapareció de su rostro.

Levi había bajado de su caballo y se dirigía con semblante serio hacia los dos cerezos que crecían en medio de la explanada de hierba.

Era tal el contraste entre el verde del campo, que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y el intenso rosa de los cerezos en flor, que a Erwin le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquellos árboles.

Era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Ahora, viéndolos en todo su esplendor, con más de un metro de altura cada uno, comprendió perfectamente por qué Levi quiso plantar aquellos dos árboles en el lugar exacto en que murieron Isabel y Furlán.

\- Han crecido mucho –comentó cuando bajó de su caballo y se colocó junto a Levi. Luchó por no tomar su mano, siendo evidente que aquel era un instante demasiado sobrecogedor para su Capitán.

\- A Isabel le habría gustado verlos.

Erwin observó de reojo la expresión apagada de Levi, buscando desesperadamente algo para que dejara de ser tan miserable:

\- Según algunas creencias, cuando morimos no desparecemos. Simplemente vamos a otro plano desde donde podemos seguir viendo a las personas a las que queremos… ¿No compartes esa opinión? –preguntó ante el chasquido de Levi.

\- No sé si será verdad –replicó el soldado, sin apartar la vista de los cerezos-. Espero que no.

\- ¿No te alegraría saber que Isabel y Furlán te están viendo ahora y saben que estás bien? A salvo y… feliz.

\- ¿De qué me sirve que ellos me vean si yo no puedo?

El Comandante siguió luchando para no agarrar la mano de Levi. Pese a haber comandado infinidad de batallas, la mayoría de ellas auténticos suicidios pero en las que siempre había conseguido imponerse, ahora se sentía completamente inútil por no poder ayudar a su Capitán. Por no poder ir al pasado y evitar lo que allí ocurrió.

Desearía tener esa capacidad, incluso si eso implicaría que jamás podría tener a Levi a su lado, ya fuera como Capitán o como compañero.

Al menos así Levi sería feliz junto a sus hermanos. Significaría que no tuvo que ver morir otra vez a gente a la que quería

\- Nunca te pedí perdón por utilizaros para acabar con Lobov –murmuró Erwin-. Y después por utilizar sus muertes para que te unieras al Cuerpo de Exploración.

La voz apagada de Erwin consiguió que Levi le mirara por primera vez. Y al ver su rostro lleno de culpabilidad comprendió que aquel instante también estaba siendo difícil para él.

Y que si quería demostrarle que las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos, ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

\- Fue decisión mía –tomó la mano temblorosa del Comandante-. Y tenías razón. Uniéndome a ti era la única manera de que sus muertes no fueran en vano.

\- Aun así. Ojalá ellos no hubieran pagado las consecuencias de mi estrategia. Actué de un modo egoísta. Como siempre.

\- Si hay algo que tú no eres, es egoísta. –Apretó aún más su mano para que no apartara la mirada-. Jamás piensas en ti primero. Por eso eres tan buen Comandante.

\- A veces me gustaría ser simplemente un buen hombre –suspiró con pesar, dando fe de la pesada carga que seguía llevando sobre sus hombros-. Un buen compañero…

\- Y lo eres –replicó con dureza. Pero cuando Erwin alzó las cejas, indicando que no le creía, mostró una tímida sonrisa-. Estás aquí, ¿no?

Erwin tardó en reaccionar ante aquella visión. Cada mísera vez que Levi le sonreía de ese modo su corazón se paraba.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí, ahora, conmigo?

Esta vez no dudó en responder.

\- Nunca.

Levi apretó una última vez la mano de su Comandante, tras lo que observó los dos cerezos de sus amigos. Y esta vez lo hizo sin pesar, imaginándose que Furlán e Isabel le estaban contemplando en ese instante, siendo completamente feliz por primera vez en su vida.

\- Entonces volvamos a casa –sonrió a Erwin con absoluta adoración, besándole a continuación. Daba igual que otro titán pudiera aparecer en cualquier instante. Estando juntos podrían hacerse cargo de él y otros mil más-. Hay que celebrar que viviremos un día más.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así hemos llegado al final de mi primer fic de Shingeki No Kyojin!!
> 
> Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final. 
> 
> Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, porque a mí me ha encantado escribirlo y poder compartirlo con los fans de esta pareja. Y, para los fans del anime, espero haberos ayudado a soportar mejor la espera hasta el regreso de la serie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic sobre Shingeki no Kyojin, una historia que me conquistó nada más descubrirla hace ya unos años, especialmente los personajes de Erwin y Levi, así que espero que le deis una oportunidad. 
> 
> Si es así, debéis saber que he hecho unos cuantos cambios con respecto a la historia original, pues es algo así como una línea temporal distinta que arranca a raíz del final de la primera temporada del anime. Lo he hecho así porque con la segunda temporada ya empiezan a desarrollarse nuevas tramas que no quería tocar para centrar esta historia en los personajes de Erwin y Levi. No obstante, en el fic sí que se van a mencionar detalles que se desvelan en la segunda y tercera temporada del anime. Así que, si aún no conocéis esta fantástica historia pero tenéis en mente hacerlo, avisados estáis de que va a haber spoilers. 
> 
> Precisamente sobre esto, quería pedir un favor a la gente que se anime a comentar sobre este fic, y que por supuesto siempre es bienvenida: como sabéis, aunque el anime está siguiendo la misma trama que el manga, este último está bastante más adelantado. Eso significa que hay muchas cosas que la gente que se ha leído el manga sabe que va a ocurrir, y que sin embargo los que solo han visto el anime desconocen. Así que, por favor, pediros que tengaís cuidado a la hora de comentar, no vaya a ser que se os escape algo que todavía no se haya visto en la versión anime. 
> 
> Dicho esto, realmente no es obligatorio haberse leído/visto la historia original para entender este fic, pues todo se explica en su momento. Simplemente es para no desvelaros antes de tiempo las muchas sorpresas que hay en Shingeki no Kyojin, en caso de que os animéis a descubrirla. 
> 
> Y por último, comentaros que este fic ya está terminado, por lo que lo voy a ir publicando semanalmente hasta su conclusión (son 26 capítulos). A diferencia de los otros fics en los que actualizaba todos los días, en esta ocasión subiré como máximo dos capítulos por semana, pero al menos tendréis nueva ración de "El Pacto" todas las semanas. 
> 
> Espero de corazón que os guste.


End file.
